This Universe of Ours
by Persoryme
Summary: In this infinite universe of ours, we are all constantly seeking ourselves, desperate to find our place in this world or another. Our moments called life are ephemeral at best— can't we just sit back and watch the sun rise?
1. White

**I. White**

* * *

"We'd like to transfer you to class 1-A."

This is not how I thought my day would go.

I remained frozen in front of Principal Nezu, who just smiled at me as if he didn't just drop an announcement like _that_ onto me. I was already nervous enough. I was suddenly called from my lunch period without being given a reason why, and when I entered the office, Aizawa-sensei and my own teacher, Kan-sensei, all stood before me. My heart was racing. My palms were clammy. _I don't understand what's happening_.

"Um… w-why?" I asked. I wanted to appear confident, as if this entire ordeal wasn't affecting me as much as it was, but on top of my voice being barely more than a whisper, it also cracked. So much for making a good impression.

"You're strong, Fukurota-san," Kan-sensei said. I cringed and tightly gripped the sides of the chair I was sitting on. I couldn't figure out what they were getting at. I noticed the way Kan-sensei's hand tensed, even with his arms crossed over his chest. I noticed the almost disturbed look in Aizawa-sensei's eyes. And I especially noticed the way Principal Nezu kept smiling at me. I was unsettled— not because he was doing it but because he _kept_ doing it. I had a feeling they knew something that I didn't.

"Um—"

"You're a bit of a special case, Fukurota-san," Principal Nezu said. My breath caught in my throat just as I inhaled. _A special case_. My mind quickly became preoccupied with the countless possibilities of what those three words could mean. It could have meant the school board took pity on me because I was just that pathetic, and a transferal into class 1-A would make me feel a little bit better about myself. It could also have meant the exact opposite— that I managed to get such prodigal scores on the few training sessions we've done since school started, that the school board thought it would be better if I was in class 1-A.

The first option was too self deprecating. The second was completely unrealistic.

"It isn't impossible for students from other classes to transfer to the hero course," Aizawa-sensei finally commented. I wasn't sure if I felt more or less at ease now that he had spoken. I only knew that I didn't feel eased at all. "It isn't common, but it has happened in the past."

"We came to the conclusion that we should allow your transfer on behalf of your father," Principal Nezu continued. It was for just a second— only a second— but in that second, I had forgotten how to breathe. I let out a cough. Aizawa-sensei raised a brow while Kan-sensei looked concerned. Knowing my father was the one behind this didn't make me feel much better. No, as a matter of fact, it made me feel a bit worse. My heart began to race and my palms began to sweat. Again.

"Your father believes 1-A is more… appropriate for you," Kan-sensei said. His voice remained calm but I could see in his eyes he was anything but. I couldn't blame him.

"In the end, we agreed with him," Principal Nezu added. "We considered things such as your Quirk, your score in the entrance exam, and results of the training exercises your teacher has conducted."

I exhaled deeply. Shakily. I wasn't sure how to process this. It had only been a little over a week since school started, but I was already being thrown into an entirely new class. I had my father to blame, and I knew there was nothing I could do about it except grin and bear it.

I wasn't particularly angry. No, that term would be inaccurate to describe my feelings. Disheartened, probably, was better. Disheartened that I'd have to relive this week with new people. Discouraged, because this wasn't a thing I could refute. Dispirited, because even if my father implanted in the teacher's heads that I was too good for 1-B, I knew that 1-A was too good for me. This transferal was final— if I couldn't catch up, I would flat out fail. Not take backs. No turn arounds. Only failure.

"Your first day is tomorrow."

I barely managed to crack a smile.

* * *

I've been told that when I was born, I didn't cry.

My father said I looked at him and my mother with wide, golden eyes that reflected the stars in the sky. He said I had a head full of white hair and my parents immediately decided to name me Yukiko because I reminded them so much of the snow that was falling outside that night. What fascinated them the most, though, were wings. _My_ wings, wrapped around me like a cocoon, placing a physical barrier between me and the world I would come to know.

My wings seemed to be a indicator, a sign of something more. Metaphorically, they meant I would rise against all struggles and obstacles, and touch the sky that held all my dreams and ambitions. Literally, they meant I could fly. I was three years old when I fully spread my wings for the first time. Like my father's, they were white, but unlike his, they had flecks of black. I fluttered them and danced around without a care in the world because finally, I was a step closer to becoming like the man I had admired and looked up to for three short years. I was still a toddler, but I knew what this meant for me. I knew what it meant for the both of us.

My wings were going to take me places unimaginable.

In the midst of childhood memories and mild nostalgia, I suddenly remembered where I was and what I was doing, and I had to calm myself down when my heart suddenly jumped. My wings fluttered out of instinct. I pulled at the hem of my skirt and adjusted my tie. I felt the bun I preferred to tie my hair into, and yanked at a few strands to allow them to fall around my face. All in all, I only wanted to look presentable.

I could hear Aizawa-sensei's muffled voice through the door, and as soon as my name was said, my heart jumped and my blood ran cold. I took a few deep breaths and slid the classroom door opened. I kept my eyes to the floor as I walked inside, only looking up when I reached the front of the room and examined my new classmates. They weren't quite as colorful as 1-B, but they all had their own unique characteristics to them. But above that, they all looked _powerful_. They all seemed to exude this aura, this sense of self assuredness that 1-B mostly lacked.

"Well?"

My gaze traveled to Aizawa-sensei and he looked back at me expectantly. I was confused for the first few moments, but then I realized— I was standing here this entire time and hadn't introduced myself. Quickly, I bowed, with my hands clasped in front of me, before rising back to my full height. Now embarrassed, I found it difficult to meet my classmates' eyes.

"Um… m-my name is Yukiko Fukurota," I sputtered out like a stalled engine. "It's nice to meet you…!"

"She's been transferred in from class 1-B. Please take care of her," Aizawa-sensei said. I figured my moment of public humiliation was over, so I bowed again and hurried over to the empty desk on the far side of the room. As I weaved through the aisle, I was careful not to let my wings hit anyone, and I took my seat. I felt like a foreigner, a peasant in the shroud of the elites. I began to feel heavy.

* * *

For a world where eighty percent of the population is blessed with unique powers known as Quirks, I found that many held a morbid curiosity for those with wings, particularly. For many, wings symbolize freedom. Independence. A misguided sense of invincibility that stemmed from the idea that if one had wings, they could simply fly away from any and everything that caused them harm. I, however, felt the exact opposite.

More often than not, my wings felt like a façade. I could take off, sure, but I could never fly. The sky was as far away from me as it was from everyone else. I was no more invincible than anyone else; as a matter of fact, I would say I was all the more vulnerable. My wings were a target for curious, wandering eyes when I would want nothing more than for everyone to turn away. I felt like an anomaly in a world that existed _because_ of an anomaly, and even though I was surrounded by a nigh infinite amount of peculiar humans, I often felt that I was so much more peculiar, and much less human.

 _Who am I without the wings?_

This almost invasive fascination manifested within my classmates in the form of eager grins and clumsy introductions. Within ten seconds of the lunch bell ringing, I had learned four new names: Ochako Uraraka, Mina Ashido, Denki Kaminari, and Eijiro Kirishima. These people were the most curious, or at the very least, the most bold, approaching me without a second thought, and perhaps without a first one, at that. The four of them combined, I'm sure, had enough energy to power Tokyo for about a week. Between their greeting, welcoming me to the class, and attempts to make conversation, I waited for the big question to drop. I cracked my knuckles and bit my cheek in deep anticipation because I knew, I just knew it was coming.

"Can we touch them?"

A sigh escaped my lips like a summer breeze, long and drawn out, and quite unexpected. It was Kirishima who asked the question, blinking at me with expectant red eyes that would make me feel like a terrible person if I said no. I _did_ want to say no. My wings were like a temple, and I was scared of letting people in for fear of tainting them. If I opened my wings, I would have to open all of me, and I wasn't sure if I or they were ready for that.

Yet, out of obligation and desperation to no longer feel so out of place in this new setting, I accepted. Hesitantly, I accepted. I cracked a smile, either to ease them or myself, and slowly, I stretched out my wing. Their eyes focused carefully on my appendage and they all reached out, their fingers tracing over my feathers, a foreign sensation that sent a jolt all throughout my body. My wing tensed and trembled under their touch, and while they were tender with their curious exploration, gently petting it as they chorused sounds of intrigue, it all eventually became too much for me to handle and I retracted my wing away from them, curling it against my back.

"Sorry," I muttered before I could see the looks on their faces change. "I'm not used to… that."

"It's okay!" Ochako quickly said. "Your wings are so beautiful!"

"And soft! It's like I was touching a cloud!" Mina added. Denki smirked and nodded vigorously.

"Plus, you're cute, so it's not like I can be mad or anything," he said. I wasn't sure how to take that comment, so I just flashed a small grin, bowed my head to them, and shuffled out of the classroom as quickly as I could. I reached over my shoulder and gently touched my wing, feeling the muscles quiver underneath my fingertips. I yawned and stretched my arms into the air while also spreading out my wings a bit, flitting slightly to release the tension that had built up during my encounter with my classmates. They nestled back against my shoulder blades, and like that, my temple had been cleansed.

* * *

"Yukita-chan! Hey, over here!"

My presence upon entering the cafeteria was quickly noticed by Kendo, who waved me over with her typical smile on her face. Sitting in at a table with her was Shiozaki, Juzo, Monoma, and Tetsutetsu. I was happy to say that I, at the very least, had become acquainted with all of them, even though we had only been together for a little over a week. I strode over to them and took my seat beside Tetsutetsu, who nudged me with his shoulder. Kendo opened her mouth as if to speak, but Monoma slammed his hand on the table and leaned closer to me, his eyes widened and making him look slightly deranged.

"How's 1-A, huh?!" he voiced, his sheer vigor nearly giving me whiplash. "Are they treating you well? Did they beat you up? Do _we_ have to beat them up?!"

His barrage of questions was cut short when Kendo delivered a quick chop the back of his neck, making him fall limp against the table. She huffed a short breath and pulled him back into his seat as his head lolled back, strands of gold falling into his eyes. I was still trying to process everything that just happened.

"Monoma is just worried, I think," Kendo tried to reassure. "We miss you, Yukita-chan."

A twinge of melancholy struck my heart.

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "I feel like I've betrayed you all, somehow…"

"You've done no such thing, Fukurota-san," Shiozaki said, shaking her head.

"It's not like you _chose_ to transfer classes," Juzo said with a chuckle in his voice. I let out a soft laugh myself; mostly out of relief. They weren't mad, after all.

"1-A has a bunch of troublemakers, so make sure you keep them in line!" Tetsutetsu told me. "Show them the power a student from 1-B has!"

I smiled. "They seem like nice people, I suppose. They wanted to touch my wings, but…" I trailed off, for some reason.

"But what?" Kendo asked. _But it was to be expected._

"Nothing…" I dismissed with a shake of my head

"Shall we get lunch, my friends?" Shiozaki asked as she stood up. We all agreed, and although Monoma was still limp, Kendo said she would bring a plate of food for him.

"Actually, Kendo-san?" I asked before the others left the table. They all turned around to look at me as I sat back down. "Can you bring me back food, too?"

"That's right! Someone has to look after that rowdy Monoma in case he wakes up!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed, slamming his fist against his palm.

"We'll be back, Yukita-chan!" Juzo called. The corners of my lips lifted up. My heart felt empty, ever so slightly. I knew this ache was because I was missing my friends and I wasn't ready to part from them. And, perhaps I didn't necessarily have to, but somehow, it felt like it. Moments like these were plentiful in the future, I was sure, but therein also lied my biggest issue— they were just _moments_ , and not the more long-term, impacting counterpart— _experiences_. I felt saddened at the fact I wouldn't be able to be around my classmates very long outside of our lunch period, but I was also grateful I could be around them at all.

When they returned, Monoma had stirred from his stupor just as Kendo placed a tray of food in front of him; Juzo did the same with me. Like I had hoped and craved, we conversed and laughed and smiled, less like classmates who felt comfortable around each other and more like longtime friends. My heart ached again. I was yearning for something long lost and never reached.

"I wonder if the alarm is gonna go off again," Juzo cackled.

"If it does, then this time we will take the proper precautions to evacuate safely," Shiozaki hummed. I know they were referencing the cafeteria incident a few days ago, where the school alarm went off, indicating someone had infiltrated the school, and we were to evacuate. The notice sent everyone in the cafeteria into a state of mass hysteria, and in the midst of everyone trying to escape at once, ended up blocking the emergency exit doors. As we eventually found out, rather anticlimactically, it was only the media who had gotten past the gates, which is what triggered the alarm.

"I heard it was someone from 1-A who calmed everyone down," Monoma said. I took careful note of how rapidly he was tapping his finger against the table.

"I'm not sure how true that is," I admitted. "I'll have to ask."

"Hey, Yukita-chan," Kendo said. "How come you were transferred out in the first place?"

I clicked my tongue. This was a rather difficult question to answer in that there were a lot of things that could go wrong if I wasn't careful of my wording. The real answer was that my father, simply and perhaps ignorantly, thought I was too good for 1-B. The ideal answer was that my father wanted me to be 'challenged', and somehow arranged for my transferal. The lie was that the school messed up my placement and I was supposed to be in 1-A from the very beginning. There was no way in this universe or another that I was going to lie to them. But Monoma looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown and would snap if 1-A was mentioned again, or if 1-B wasn't.

"My father just wanted me to be in 1-A," I finally said.

"Your father is—" Tetsutetsu started. I quickly looked at him.

"Difficult."

My wings fluttered lightly. I tried to put on a smile.

"Well, what matters is that you're comfortable," Kendo told me. "Don't hesitate to come back to us, alright?"

I laughed lightly.

"You're speaking as if I truly left."

Tetsutetsu grinned. "I guess you didn't after all."

* * *

When lunch ended, although I was sad to part with my friends, I was happy I got to spend time with them at all. I feared being rejected by my class now that I was a part of 1-A, and I feared being rejected by 1-A because I used to be from 1-B. Although, it was entirely possible I was just overthinking this whole rivalry situation (something I would have to blame Monoma for). In the end, rivalry or not, I just wanted everyone to get along. Nothing would make me happier than that.

I walked into the classroom and hurried to my seat, but I felt the tips of my wings brush against something light. What immediately followed was an angry scoff and an equally charged glare. Two seats in front of me, a boy with spiky blond hair and burning red eyes turned around to face me. The boy sitting in front of me and behind him was trembling. I, too, felt rather intimidated.

"Watch where you put those fucking things," he growled. I flinched at his harsh tone and vulgar language.

"Things…?" I repeated, furrowing my brows. I shifted my eyes when I saw white by his desk. A feather was there. _Oh_. "M-My wings…?"

"They fucking hit me."

I inhaled sharply.

"I'm sorry. I'll be more aware of my surroundings next time."

He rolled his eyes and turned back around to face the front of the room. I shrunk in my seat. What an unpleasant encounter.

* * *

The rest of the day felt like it trudged along. Aside from that boy, nothing much happened other than a few of my classmates taking a quick nap during lessons. After what felt like a lifetime and a half, the bell for the end of the day rang, and to the relief of many, we were able to go home. The happiness of leaving school was not a sentiment I shared. I didn't want to leave school. Or, perhaps more accurately, I didn't want to go home.

As I slung my bag strap over my shoulder my eyes wandered to that blond boy from before, and briefly, our eyes met. In the second we made eye contact, I saw pride. Not the same pride Kendo had because that stemmed from her desire to do better. And not the same pride as Monoma because that stemmed from his desire to _be_ better. I saw a sort of genuinity that could not be ignored or mistaken. His gaze felt very familiar. I approached Kirishima, gently tapping his shoulder to get his attention, and he turned to me with a sound of questioning.

"Who is that blond boy?" I asked. "The one who sits in my row?"

Denki appeared next to him, a wry smile coming to his face. "You mean Bakugo? Katsuki Bakugo, right?"

Kirishima nodded. "Yup. He's a little… rough around the edges, but the guy really packs a punch!"

"Literally," Denki chuckled.

"I see. Thank you for telling me," I bowed my head to the both of them. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Oh, _definitely_ ," Denki said with a wink. Unsure to how to respond to that, I gave an awkward, slightly piteous smile, and left.

* * *

I didn't dislike going home as much as I disliked being home. I didn't associate 'home' with the same warmth and sentimentality as most people did. When I thought of home, I thought of the faint smell of tobacco and feathers. Feathers, everywhere. They dotted the floor and stuck to the curtains and sometimes they would lead a trail to my father slumped over his bed or toilet, depending on his mood.

As soon as I stepped inside my house a sharp, stinging smell entered my nose. It was the pungent, distinct odor of liquor. Like always, there were feathers. Less of them this time, and joining them on the floor were shards of glass. I was only able to take a few steps forward when the smell became ever stronger, like poison. It almost made me gag.

"You're home, Yukiko."

My father's typical bright, golden eyes were now stained red. He stood before me in his half drunken glory with his shoulders pushed back and chin raised and his wings, those magnificent wings, were ruffled and dirty and dotted sanguine between white. We stared at each other silently until I was no longer able to look at this image of my father and I decided to go to my room. I heard his footsteps lumber behind me.

"Yukiko?"

I sat on my bed and turned to him.

"Yes?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. His cracked lips parted slightly and his eyes flickered away from me as if whatever he was going to say next was too shameful for him to even think of.

"I'm going out," he said. "I might be needed somewhere."

"Now? As you are?"

He knew as well as I did what I meant. He gave a slight shrug of the shoulders and his wings flittered much like mine did whenever I was flustered or bothered and did not want to admit it.

"I'm fine," was all he said to me before disappearing down the hall. I debated whether or not to see him off. In the end I decided to, as I felt obligated as his daughter to at least say goodbye. I hurried out of my room, into the hall, and to the front door as he stepped onto the porch. He looked over his shoulder with glossy eyes. Without exchanging any words, he spread his wings. I stared at his back, at the pure white feathers he prided himself on. They were so, so beautiful. He flapped his wings once, powerfully, creating a small breeze. I stepped out onto the porch and watched him disappear into the sky.

When he was nothing more than a small speck, I stepped back into the house and closed the door, and moved to the living room where I turned on the TV. In a cruel twist of irony, an interview my father was in not too long ago was replaying on the channel. He dressed in a specially tailored gray suit, his white hair slicked back and eyes glimmering. As I listened to him speak, I was hit with the sudden realization of why my classmate's piercing gaze was so familiar.

 _Exclusive interview with the No. 6 Pro Hero, Jiyuu Fukurota, the Nocturnal Hero: Twilight._

My wings fluttered.

* * *

 **a/n**

back on my bullshit lmao

i like this version a whole lot better than the last one. i know this is a weird starting point for a story, after the lunch incident but before usj, but i thought it would be the most appropriate. so yeah! thank you for reading and i will see you all later!

 **p.s** i know it's not obvious but this is a bakugo x oc story ok bye


	2. A Tickle in the Air

**II. A Tickle in the Air**

* * *

My given name, when written out, meant 'child of snow'.

Yukiko had several different meanings based on the kanji, with 'yuki' being able to be read as 'happiness' or 'cause of joy'. My surname, Fukurota, was written with the characters for 'owl' and 'field', though 'rice paddy' would be more accurate. All in all, I was named Yukiko because of my hair, soft and white, not unlike the snow that covered Tokyo on the night of my birth.

My mother married into my father's family, but did not adopt his surname, claiming it was 'too inclusive'. My mother was the type of woman to worry about trivial things like that. According to my father, she claimed that even if she had wings, she still wouldn't take on his surname, because the characters referred specifically to owls rather than birds in general. My mother just did not find that very fair.

With my name being what it is, and my father being who he is, I was often asked the same question— "Are you related to the number six pro hero?". I had trouble deciding if being of my father's blood was a blessing or a curse. While he never explicitly stated I was his child in public, the signs we were related were far too obvious. I looked like his spitting image, with the same eyes and hair and—

 _Wings_.

I couldn't say I was bullied in school. Actually, I was treated the exact opposite. People seemed to put me on a sort of pedestal for my relation to my father, or rather, my relation to a powerful pro hero. People either avoided me or spent far too much time around me. I was either completely isolated or completely surrounded. I found forming bonds incredibly difficult as a child because no one was ever just themselves, normal or otherwise. People felt the need to treat me differently, and while some people would have to think about if that was a good thing or not, I already made my decision.

I found myself reliving my younger days when one of my classmates approached me almost immediately after I took my seat. As I had arrived especially early, I was hoping I would be able to just relax, but as the universe just demonstrated, this would not be case. Izuku Midoriya, he introduced himself as. His lips curled into a nervous smile across his freckled cheeks, stance stiff, green curls wild and untamed.

"Y-You're related to the Nocturnal Hero, Twilight, r-right?" he stammered. I don't know where this question came from or why he decided to ask it, and it came as a bit of a surprise because it had been a while since I was last asked something like that. I smiled slightly.

"Yeah…" I breathed out. "He's my father."

"That's amazing!" Midoriya exclaimed, his thrill almost exploding out of him as he spoke. "His wingspan is over six meters, he can see almost perfectly in the dark, and his feathers absorb sound—!"

He suddenly shut his mouth and clapped his hand over it, shaking his head.

"Sorry… you already know this stuff, huh?" he asked. I gave an apologetic grin.

"I do."

"W-Well, if you don't mind me asking… how long is your wingspan?"

I blinked a few times at the question. It wasn't one I was often asked, considering most people didn't care enough to ask it. I scrunched up my nose in thought.

"About four and a half meters," I told him. "Last time they were measured."

Midoriya nodded. "That's amazing. The feathers are able to absorb sound, right?"

"Yes. Well— they just… _do_ that, because that's how they're shaped."

My parents described my Quirk as a near perfect mixture of their own. My father's Quirk gives him the same features as an arctic owl, such as sharp eyesight and a powerful grip, while my mother's allows her to absorb kinetic energy and then release it. These two Quirks combined to form mine, which allow my individual feathers to absorb shock and impact, and then redirect the kinetic energy into explosive blasts with the same feathers. If I wanted to, I could transfer this energy into other parts of my body. Because of this, my wings are incredibly sturdy, but absorbing too much kinetic energy at once make them heavy and hard to fly with.

As I explained this to Midoriya, he gaped at me with wide eyes and an enthralled stare. I could tell by his expression that in his mind he was already beginning to construct a pedestal with my name written on it. The thought of that made me wince.

"That's amazing, Fukurota-san!" he said. Despite my qualms, I smiled.

"Thank you," I replied. Our conversation felt very familiar. I could only think about my peers in the past who would ask me the same question and look at me with the same face when I gave them the same answer. I rubbed my shoulder, gently, then gripped it.

"What about you, Midoriya-san?" I asked, trying to deviate the topic away from me. "What's your Quirk?"

I noticed how jittery he suddenly became. His cheeks turned red, his eyes refused to meet mine, and he shifted around in his seat. He tumbled over his words and he looked at me for a split second before he laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I-It's just a power up type!" he said.

"I see," I blinked at him. "It gives you enhanced strength then, I assume?"

"Something like that…" he trailed off.

"Except you can't fucking control it."

My eyes flickered up. Bakugo threw his bag at his feet and plopped in his chair, his gaze burning directly into Midoriya. Midoriya nearly jumped out of his seat and chuckled nervously, waving his arms in front of him.

"G-Good morning, Kacchan!" he greeted. Bakugo didn't respond. Rather, he kicked his feet up onto his desk and leaned back.

"Kacchan?" I parroted. "That's a cute nickname."

Immediately, Bakugo whirled around as if I just uttered something absolutely detestable.

"It's fucking annoying," he hissed. I saw Midoriya shrink in his seat, shoulders slouched and head hanging forward. I suddenly felt incredibly guilty. I reached forward and placed my hand on Midoriya's shoulder. I felt him flinch at my touch.

"I'm sorry," I said, trying to put on a smile. "Let's… calm down a bit, okay?"

Midoriya looked back at me. Bakugo just rolled his eyes and turned back to the front. I quietly breathed out. For now, I suppose, the situation resolved itself. _Crisis avoided._

* * *

My father used to tell me that a tickle in the air meant something bad was going to happen.

I never truly understood what he meant, nor did I know where the basis for this statement came from. Every time I tried to ask, he'd just smile and say something along the lines of 'you'll know when it happens'. A bird's instinct, he called it. In the end and after that, I just let it go.

My wings trembled trepidatiously when Aizawa-sensei announced we'd be conducting rescue training at an off campus facility. My father's voice resounded in my head. A tickle in the air and a quiver in my muscles. Bad things were sure to come.

 _This is it_ , my anxious self screamed. _This is the end of our halcyon days._

My wings fluttered.

 _No,_ my logical self refuted. _Our halcyon will resume as it always does._

A feather fell.

Stuck at a crossroads between myself, I tried to ignore my irrational thoughts by instead focusing on the fact we would be wearing our costumes. I thought back to the first time I put mine on. It was the third day of school and Kan-sensei announced we would be doing combat training. My costume was a long sleeved, navy blue bodysuit with a turtleneck collar. The back had been cut out to allow space for my wings. Around my waist was a utility belt, and I also wore black gloves, goggles, and thigh high boots.

My costume was simple, but effective. I didn't need it to stand out. I just needed it to work. I remember Setsuna being the first to run up to me and compliment my costume. She grabbed my hands and spoke so quickly I felt like my mind was running circles around itself. That day, we were paired up randomly and were to fight against each other. I was paired with Tetsutetsu, and we had to fight against Kuroiro and Jurota.

Needless to say, we won.

I was ecstatic at our victory and I went home that day with a skip in my step. I was excited to tell my father, but when I got to my house the only thing that greeted me were bloody feathers and a severe lack of him. By the time he returned home I decided it wouldn't be worth telling him. The initial delight was gone and all that remained was an empty disappointment.

I sat on a bench in the locker room, away from the other girls as they all helped each other put on their costumes. I couldn't join in on their enthusiasm. Truthfully, I only knew two of their names, and that in of itself didn't necessarily mean we were 'friends' as much as we were just 'classmates'. I began to feel a bit more lonely.

One of the girls noticed me and, whether out of kindness or pity, walked over to me, brows upturned in concern and a gentle smile on her face. She had silky black hair, smooth skin, and eyes like those of a cat. She was beautiful. A different type of beautiful.

"You are… Fukurota-san, right?" she asked. I nodded. "It's nice to meet you! My name is Momo Yaoyorozu."

I stood up and bowed my head to her. We were the same height, but for some reason I felt so much smaller, and that was perhaps due to the almost overwhelming aura she exuded. She looked powerful. She _felt_ powerful. I immediately labelled her as someone I wouldn't be able to compete against. Behind her, Mina and Ochako appeared as well, grinning at me.

"You look nice, Fukurota-chan!" Ochako said. Not expecting the compliment, I struggle to cough out an appropriate response.

"T-Thank you," I stuttered. "You all do, too."

"If we're all ready, then let's head outside," Momo said, turning on her heel as she began to walk away. She suddenly stopped mid-step and turned around to face me, smiling again.

"Are you coming?" she asked. I nearly jumped in surprise, but quickly nodded.

"Yeah…"

* * *

When we reached outside, we were greeted by a loud ruckus. One of the students was ardently blowing a whistle, directing us to the bus. From beside me, Kirishima let out a deep sigh.

"Iida sure is passionate…" he said, shaking his head. On my other side, Mina giggled.

"That's our class president!"

I looked at Iida, bespectacled and clad in a suit of armor. I was slightly intimidated, but I figured that was moreso because of the volume of his voice. I moved past him and stepped onto the bus, where I took my seat near one of the windows. My classmates, one by one, got on as well, and immediately began to chat excitedly about this rescue training exercise and what it was going to be like.

"We'll be able to show off our Quirks, right?" Denki asked.

"It isn't about showing off, Kaminari-san," Momo said. "We'll have to use our Quirks to save and ease anyone who will need our help."

I chuckled quietly. 1-A boasted a completely different type of energy from 1-B. I couldn't exactly describe it, but something about it felt… richer. I couldn't say that was a bad thing. No, it wasn't at all.

As my classmates began to discuss the topic of their Quirks, I leaned my head against the window, slowly spacing out as the bus began to drive off, drowning out the conversation and letting my thoughts consume me instead.

* * *

I was seven when the universe took my mother from me.

My mother, a woman so deeply devoted to her family and duties, didn't come home one night. Nor did she come home the next night, or any night after that. The last time I saw her, she smiled softly at me, held my hand and traced her thumb over my knuckles. It was a full moon that night. The next time I looked out my window, like she did, the moon disappeared.

Nothing was the same after that. The police searched, my father searched, everyone looked for my mother, but even years later, nothing came up. No one could find her. There were no clues that could indicate what happened to her. It was as if she didn't exist at all; she just became a part of this endless space, another star in the sky, another memory in someone's thoughts.

After my mother's disappearance, my father changed for the worse. He would leave early in the morning and wouldn't return until days later. Our house, once filled with the sound of my mother's thunderous voice and contagious laughter, became a shell with nothing more than a hopeless girl and a broken man who once was. Our house felt significantly colder. Our hearts, emptier.

Even as a young girl I could tell how my father quickly began to deteriorate. I was still clinging onto the hope that maybe, _maybe_ I would come home one day and see my mother on the couch, snorting at a joke she heard on TV. That is probably the only thing that has kept me going— and still is. My father, however, has long given up. His eyes became heavy and his wings no longer shined. He would spend hours in his bed and I would occasionally see him pulling out his feathers. Tobacco smoke and old liquor seeped into the cracks of our home.

My mother disappeared, and before I knew it, my father had, too. It didn't take me very long to come to the realization that I was alone. During nights where this realization hit me particularly hard, I would stare out my room window and gaze at the moon, hoping my mother was looking at the same sky. The only thing we shared were the stars glimmering in this endless space.

Oftentimes, I wondered if she was alone, too.

* * *

"Fukurota-san?"

I snapped out of my train of thought when I heard my name being called. I shifted my head to look at my classmates, who were all staring intently at me. I froze in place out of nervousness.

"Y-Yes?" I asked quietly. "Is… something wrong?"

"We're wondering, Fukurota-chan…" one of the girls said, her wide eyes blinking at me as she placed a finger near her mouth. "What _is_ your Quirk?"

"My Quirk?" I repeated.

"It's your wings, right? You're a mutant type, right?" Mina chirped. She pointed directly behind me; I followed her finger and saw one of my classmates sitting alone in the corner. "If you and Tokoyami-kun came together, you'd form a whole bird!"

Tokoyami, as he was apparently named, just sighed and shook his head. I giggled a bit.

"Our aesthetics don't really match," I said. "And, well… I guess my Quirk is a hybrid…?"

"Hybrid? Whaddya mean?" Denki asked.

"Um… the feathers absorb shock and impact…" I looked over at Midoriya, who smiled at me and gave a thumbs up. I smiled back. "Or, more like the kinetic energy… so then I can store that energy and redistribute it in the form of explosions. Like… like bombs, almost."

"Kinda like Bakugo, huh?" another one of the girls asked, twirling her long earlobe around her finger. Beside her was the aforementioned boy, who just scoffed and looked away. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe. I mean, if he can redirect kinetic energy."

"Don't compare a shitty Quirk like that to my own," he grumbled. For some reason, something about that made me chuckle.

"If that's what you want to call it," I remarked. "I don't think my Quirk will be very useful in rescue training, though."

"All our Quirks can be used someway to help," Kirishima commented. "That's why we're here, right?"

His words reminded me of my father, his voice sounding in my head.

 _To save people, to be able to bring someone's daughter, son, mother, friend, lover back, safe and sound—_

I smiled.

 _That's why I want to be a hero._

* * *

I almost felt like we weren't supposed to take this off campus training facility too seriously.

My classmates and I all stood in front of a domed building where someone wearing a space suit greeted us enthusiastically. The Space Hero: Thirteen, is what they said they were known as. They were a hero who specialized in search and rescue operations and created the facility— appropriately named USJ— to help train young heroes like us in such missions. Thirteen told us to follow them, which we promptly did.

"Oi, snowflake."

I only took a step forward before I heard the name, and I turned around to see Bakugo walk towards me. I raised a brow at the name, slightly entertained, but also slightly confused.

"'Snowflake'?" I asked. Bakugo huffed.

"That's your shit, isn't it? A snow owl or whatever," he responded.

"Yeah," I confirmed. "Do you know a lot about birds? Most people think I'm a swan or crane."

"Most people don't have common sense. It's in your name."

"That's true."

I clasped my hands behind my back and looked at the ground for a moment before looking back up at him.

"Is there a reason you called me?" I asked. Bakugo moved past me. He remained quiet at first, then he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Can you actually fly with those things?"

I didn't respond for the first few moments. Then, my lips curled into a smile. It was small, but it was there. I didn't want to laugh— that'd just be rude— but I was amused that he asked a question like that.

"Do you want the literal answer, or the metaphorical one?" I asked. He looked back at me and frowned.

"Who the fuck answers a question with a question?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Most people don't," I said. "But a question like that is like me asking if you can write with those hands."

"I'm not an idiot," Bakugo growled.

"I know you're not," I responded. "But if you had wings, wouldn't you learn to fly with them, too?"

I knew I struck a nerve when he just rolled his eyes, turned on his heel, and walked away. He never ended up answering my question, but truthfully, I don't think I needed one.

* * *

When we arrived inside the building, I felt a sort of coldness in the air. It was a different type of cold; my teeth didn't chatter nor did my muscles contract, but goosebumps raised all over my skin and my heartbeat quickened. A dark sense of foreboding entered my veins. Thirteen began to speak and I tried to use that as a distraction from this foreign feeling that was gripping me.

"If you're all familiar with my Quirk— Black Hole— it is capable of saving people as much as it is harming them," they spoke. "There are countless Quirks in this superhuman society like mine, and because of that, we must be careful with how we use our powers," Thirteen held out their arms towards us. "But I'm here to help you control these abilities, so that you may use them to protect save lives in this constantly changing world!"

 _Breathe._

As my classmates erupted into cheers and applause, another bout of bitter coldness stung my wings and tousled my feathers. I sneezed and one of my classmates, I think named Sero, uttered a 'bless you' to me. I quietly thanked him. The inspired atmosphere Thirteen established was quickly replaced with one of confusion when the lights flickered on and off.

"Did you guys forget to pay the light bill?" Denki joked. Something was terribly off. I could feel it in the way my stomach twisted and my heart dropped.

 _A tickle in the air…_

My wings reacted before the rest of my body did and they spread out, instinctively, or perhaps fearfully.

… _Means bad things are sure to come._

"Fukurota-san?" Momo's voice whispered. She placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked at her. "Is everything okay? You seem bothered by something."

"Um—" I struggled to swallow. "I, um—"

 _Call it a bird's intuition,_ my father's words echoed in my head. _You'll know when you feel it._

"S-Something is… going to happen," I gripped onto her hand. " _No_ — something is happening, _now_."

"Now?" Mina repeated, who let out a yelp when the flickering lights shattered. We could have laughed about this, like Denki did. We could've written this off as a freak coincidence, an occurrence that just so happened while we were here. But I knew, and the rest of my classmates were beginning to catch on, too, that this was much more than just a trick of the universe. This was _real_.

And that is what made it all the more sinister.

"What's going on?" Aizawa-sensei asked, his fists clenched as if he were ready to fight. His question— the same one we were all thinking without acknowledging and maybe even realizing it— was answered when the fountain in central plaza flickered not unlike the lights above. It sputtered out water slowly, and then stopped entirely. What came next was a warp, a distortion in the folds of space itself, and between those folds came a dot. The dot grew and intensified, morphing into black and purple and becoming a fog that spread out. From the darkness, a hand pushed itself out. Then, an arm, and then a whole body. Multiple bodies. Spilling out of the fog were dozens of people, hunched over and sneering at us with wicked grins. My entire being froze. My wings wrapped around me as if they would provide protection.

"Villains?" Kirishima shouted. "How did they—?"

"The media incident…" Aizawa-sensei gravelled.

"Someone really _did_ infiltrate the school, then?" Iida inquired. I didn't want to think about how or why they were here. I could only focus on the fact they were here at all. By now, a mob of villains had formed and more were pouring out from the fog.

"Kaminari, see if you can contact the school," Aizawa-sensei commanded with a sharp tone. "The rest of you, stay back."

"Sensei, the signal's jammed," Denki informed. Beside him, one of my classmates narrowed his turquoise and gray eyes.

"If that's the case, then that means the sensors are jammed, too. That's probably why no alarm has sounded the moment they stopped foot in here," he deduced. I inhaled sharply through my teeth.

"W… What are we going to do?" I asked. I received stares, a conglomeration of anxious eyes and terrified bodies.

"Class representative—" Thirteen turned to Iida, who stiffened. "We are in a crisis. You must use your Quirk to run back to the main campus and inform everyone what is happening."

"W-What?" Iida sounded, his eyes widening behind his glasses.

"Fukurota-san, maybe you should go, too," Midoriya said. "With your wings, how fast can you fly?"

"I-I'm not quite sure of my top speed, but—but I don't—"

"It'll have to do," the heterochromatic boy said.

"Very well. The both of you, please alert the school! You two are our only hope right now!" Thirteen said. If I didn't cover my mouth with my hand, my anxiety would've spilled over in the form of bile. I clenched my arm and dug my nails into my skin. My heartbeat was pounding in my skin and my entire body was tense.

 _Could I do this_?

"I… I don't know if I can do this…" I barely managed to breathe out.

"Fukurota-san?" Iida mummered with fear in his voice that replicated my own.

"I—"

"This isn't about what you think you can or can't do, idiot!" Bakugo's voice shouted, challenging my own terror and apprehension. "Don't you see the shit we're in right now? If you're gonna be in this class, you might as well prove you're fuckin' worth it."

My breath got caught in my throat. I tried to speak, but only a few gasps of air escaped my throat. Bakugo whirled around to face me with a harsh gaze, but I could see his chest rising and falling erratically and his hands trembling, ever so slightly.

 _You're scared too, aren't you?_

And despite my fears, I had to remember that I wasn't the only one in this. I had to consider the things everyone else was feeling. There were nineteen other people like me, all equally afraid and unsure, even if they weren't outwardly showing it. Pretending to be brave together was better than being terrified alone. _Strength in numbers_. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, and I looked at Iida, who returned my gaze and nodded.

"Okay," I said with a calmness in my tone I was shocked I could even achieve during a time like this. "Let's go."

"There's no more time left. Go! I'll hold them off the best I can. Thirteen, take the rest and try to get out of here!"

Aizawa-sensei reached into his ragged scarf and pulled out a pair of shining yellow goggles. He fitted them over his eyes, obscuring them, and in a split second I witnessed him transform from our homeroom teacher into the pro hero, Eraserhead. He looked back at us once more, and although his eyes were shielded, for some reason I had a feeling he was looking at both Iida and I. Then, he crouched down, and a split second later he lunged forward.

"Fukurota-san!" Iida called. I looked at him and nodded.

"Right!"

For the first time, I spread my wings to their full length. The very tips of the feathers curled outward and I flapped them lightly to rid of the tension that were beginning to form. I took a single step forward, then I stopped and looked over my shoulder.

"Bakugo—!"

When I called his name, I noticed his eyes shifted to make contact with my own. He stared at my wings with furrowed brows and slightly parted lips. I smiled.

"Thanks."

My feet lifted me off the ground as my wings carried me into the air. I breathed out and pushed myself forward. I looked down and saw Iida running directly underneath me. Behind me, my classmates all began running to the door as well, with Thirteen leading them.

 _Spread your wings, Yukiko. Use them._

My heart was filled with fear and false hope.

 _Fly.  
_

* * *

 **a/n** _  
_

 **edit-** changed the chapter title

thank you all for your continued support on the story! it means a lot to me! see you next chapter!


	3. We Are Heroes

**III. We Are Heroes**

* * *

 _Go._

A small voice whispered in my ear _this is the end_. My fear and doubts manifested into something much darker and this time, I couldn't fly away from it. The air raked through my feathers as I flew to the entrance with Iida sprinting under me. Behind me, Thirteen was leading my classmates to the entrance, and Aizawa-sensei was holding off the villains to the best of his abilities.

 _This is truly the end._

A cloud of black mist shot up in front of me and I brought my legs in front of me, quickly flapping my wings until I was mere inches from touching it. Panting, I looked down and saw the mist had appeared in front of us all, serving as a physical barrier between our fear and our freedom.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you leave."

A pair of glowing, sinister yellow eyes emerged from the mist. It moved almost as if it were dancing in a non existent breeze.

"Who are you?!" I heard Mina's voice shout.

"We are the League of Villains," the mist responded, his voice ghostly, yet somehow deafening. "We've come here to ensure the Symbol of Peace draws his final breath today."

The Symbol of Peace— All Might. The Number One Pro Hero. They want to kill All Might? I gasped in realization. _So that was it_. The lunch incident a few days prior— someone had infiltrated the school and figured out our schedule, that we were supposed to be here with All Might. Knowing he was supposed to be here, and realizing he isn't actually, meant the villains had to compensate. They want to either stall time until All Might makes an appearance, or kill him in another way— by hurting us.

"Everyone, get away!" Thirteen shouted. When the capsules on their fingertips flipped open, I knew what was going to happen immediately after. I flapped my wings and moved myself backwards as a vortex of air appeared from Thirteen's hand, slowly sucking in the black mist. A flicker and a narrowing of the villain's eyes is what I noticed; the next was a small inky orb appear behind our teacher. _Oh no_.

"Thirteen!" I shouted. The orb enlarged and suddenly the back of Thirteen's suit began to disintegrate. I gaped wide eyed at the fact our own teacher's Quirk was used against them. A dark chuckle erupted from the villain as Thirteen fell to the ground. _I was too late_.

" _Die_!"

Bakugo's yell cut through the air as he jumped forward, palms glowing orange. Kirishima joined him, and the two of them thrust their fists forward. A blast of warm air blew towards me. The combination of their attacks created a huge explosion and cloud of smoke that would've incapacitated almost anyone.

 _Almost_.

When the cloud of smoke cleared, the villain chuckled lowly. His glowing eyes pierced through the cloud and his mist blew it away, revealing his undamaged form. I stared wide eyed and in shock.

"That was close…" he mused. "You are all mere children, yet you've proven to be one of the elites. I'm impressed."

I had to do something. I had to act fast. Bakugo and Kirishima's attack didn't do anything, but maybe _I_ could. Right now, our top priority was to get either Iida or I— ideally, the both of us— to the entrance to get help. I took a deep breath. I couldn't panic. Right now, someone was injured, and it was up to us students to do our very best to protect them. With this in mind, I flew back down to my classmates and landed beside Kirishima.

"Kirishima-san," I whispered. "Please strike one of my wings."

"What? Why?" he asked.

"I'm trying to give Iida, and hopefully the rest of us, an opening. You know of my Quirk, right?"

He nodded, then quickly shook his head. "Wait— but you saw what happened. My and Bakugo's attack didn't even _scratch_ him. What makes you think yours will?"

"I'm not trying to damage him," I explained. "I'm trying to distract him. So please, hit my feathers with all your strength. I need as much kinetic energy as possible. They'll absorb the impact, so I won't feel a thing."

He seemed to take a moment to debate whether or not this was a good idea, but Kirishima knew as well as I did that this was no time to think. We just had to _act_. He hardened his hand and clenched it into a fist, and when I folded my wing in front of me, I felt him deliver a powerful punch to my appendage. I nearly stumbled back from the recoil, but I peered at him from under my wing and nodded.

"Again!" I shouted.

"What's this?" the villain voiced. "Whatever you're planning, I won't let it happen!"

A tendril of mist was shot in our direction. Before either Kirishima or I could react, a wall of ice formed in front of us, stopping the villain. I looked behind me and saw the heterochromatic boy, his eyes hardened. I nodded at him as a silent thank you.

"Are ya ready yet?!" Kirishima asked. I looked at my wing; the feathers in the spot he hit were glowing a bright purple, pulsating as they absorbed the kinetic energy.

"Perfect," I said, quickly plucking off a few. "Iida!"

He quickly turned his head to me and I lifted up the feathers to show him.

"I'm going to make an opening for you! So please, when it happens— run!"

"Right!" Iida responded with a tremble in his tone.

"Enough of these games!" the villain barked. "I've entertained you children enough. Now, this is where you scatter!"

I spread my wings and launched myself into the air. I stepped onto the ice wall, and found myself in front of the villain, staring in the darkness of his mist. Endless, consuming. But now, I couldn't hesitate in the face of evil. I couldn't hold back.

"Iida!" I threw the feathers at the infinite shade. " _Go_!"

As soon as they landed, I tucked myself into a fetal position and curled my wings in front of me. There was a split second of silence before the sound of a massive burst filled my ears, coupled with blinding light and a gale of wind that pushed me back. The blast surged outwards like a dome, expanding outwards before exploding again, releasing a shockwave of energy that knocked me out of the air. I tumbled backwards, struggling to regain my balance as my wings flapped desperately. Everything was spinning and I couldn't tell if I was falling or not, but I then felt something wrap around my ankle and tug me back. As I was yanked to the ground, I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders and the back of my legs, and when I looked up, Sero's familiar face was smiling down at me.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded and was carefully set onto the ground. I stumbled a bit as I tried to regain my footing, my world still gyrating.

"Wait—!" I gasped. "Did he make it?!"

When I looked ahead, the villain's mist was dispersed on the floor and the entrance doors were cracked open. The wall of ice crumbled, but I assumed it served as ample protection from the explosion. I shakily exhaled a deep breath. He made it. But I couldn't get carried away. This was no time for celebration.

"That was quite the explosion…"

I nearly choked on the air I inhaled. I almost didn't want to look behind me, but my body reacted before my mind could and I pivoted on my heel, seeing the mist slowly rise up behind us. I noticed a wavering in his flickering movements, like a candle that was slowly being deprived of oxygen. Whatever my feathers did, it was _something_.

"You, however, will be sure to regret that," he sneered. "Now… you die!"

The mist suddenly expanded towards us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mina and Ochako grab Thirteen and haul them away. A few of my other classmates managed to do the same. The rest of us, in mere moments, were surrounded on all sides by the cloud of darkness, totally preventing our escape. I looked around, trying to make sense of my surroundings. Despite my ability to see in the absence of light, this was totally different. This blackness had nothing before it and nothing after. It was like an abyss, swallowing us up, and before I realized it, I felt like my body ceased to exist as if it weren't here at all.

* * *

The air escaped my lungs before I could even take in another gasp. It only took me a few seconds to process the fact that I was falling, but when I did my wings flapped harshly, and like that I was hovering in the air. I then quickly remembered that I was the only one able to fly like this, and when I heard a scream nearby, I sprung into action.

A trail of green and blue sped past me and I angled my wings, immediately going in for a nosedive. Midoriya's wide eyes became even more so, and he extended his arm as far as he could towards me. I did the same, desperately reaching out to him before he hit the water below.

"Midoriya!" I shouted as the tips of our fingers touched once, twice, and then we grabbed each other's wrists. I pulled up just as the soles of his shoes skidded across the water top, and I used my other arm to get a more secure hold of him.

I circled around the area and took note of its geography. It was a massive lake, with a large hill behind it. In the middle of the lake was a single boat. As I headed towards it, I looked down when Midoriya shifted a bit in my grasp, and he looked back up at me, grinning nervously.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "Were you hurt?"

"I-I'm fine, but…" he paused for a moment. "Is this what it feels like, Fukurota-san?"

I couldn't help but smile at the question. With the wind rushing through my hair and the ground seeming so far away, for a moment I almost forgot the crisis we were in.

"Yeah," I answered. "Flying is freedom."

The moment of sentimentality was cut short when I saw white— and then, the pale blue of ice. I watched our classmate stomp his foot and created a layer of ice that froze a villain who raced towards him mid-step. From around the corner behind him, two others slowly inched towards him, teeth bared and eyes narrowed maliciously.

"Oh no—" I breathed out.

"Fukurota-san, throw me!" Midoriya suddenly shouted. My heart jumped.

"What?" I asked.

"Just do it!"

"Midoriya-san—" _Don't hesitate, Yukiko._ "I really hope you're telling the truth!"

I gripped his arm even tighter and twirled around, swinging Midoriya with me, and released him at the apex of the turn. I watched him torpedo towards the villains and I flew after him. From the corner of my eye, I saw the villains lunge at my classmate, but Midoriya struck a punch to one of the villain's face, knocking him into the wall. I twisted myself around so I was flying feet first, using the momentum to propel me forward, and delivered a swift kick to the other. I stumbled in my footing, but otherwise, Midoriya and I landed relatively unharmed.

"Are you okay, Todoroki-kun?" Midoriya asked. _So that's his name_. Todoroki nodded as a positive response and looked over the boat railing. I followed his gaze and clicked my tongue when I saw a myriad of villains, all surrounding us in the water.

"Thanks for that, by the way," Todoroki spoke. I gave a firm nod.

"What're we going to do?" I asked. "The villains… all their Quirks are suited for the water, huh?"

"And none of ours is…" Midoriya mused. Both he and I perked up at the same time and we slowly turned to Todoroki.

"Mine is the most effective compared to the both of you, at least," he said, not looking at us.

"You could freeze the water, right?" Midoriya inquired.

"But then what?" I continued and rubbed my chin. I looked back in the water and noticed how they were all sitting silently, calmly, as if waiting for us. And then it hit me—

They _are_ waiting for us.

I looked at Todoroki and Midoriya, and the both of them had a certain glint in their eyes. When we all met each other's gazes, that's when I knew for sure that we all had the same thought. They're waiting because they want us to make a move. They want us to make a move because _they don't know our Quirks_.

"We're an unknown element," I started. "The most they can gather is that I can fly and Todoroki can use ice, but that's the extent of it. They still don't know your Quirk, Midoriya."

He looked at his hand. "I have super strength, but once I use it, I'm out of commission."

"Oh?" I sounded. I raised a brow at this. "So then, like a double edged sword?"

Midoriya nodded, a bead of sweat running down his brow.

"I can control ice with my right side, and—" he exhaled deeply through his nose. It was as if he didn't want to say his next words at all. "Fire with my left."

"And I've already demonstrated how my Quirk works," I said. "But I need kinetic energy for it to activate at all. Right now, I can only work as support…"

"Todoroki-kun, is it possible for you to freeze the lake?" Midoriya asked. Todoroki pursed his lips and looked out at the expanse.

"Probably… but the ice would be too thin for us to safely travel across. The villains could just break through it," he answered.

"And I can't carry the both of you all the way to shore," I added. I ran my fingers through my white strands. I didn't want to admit it, but the reality was right in front of us— we were stranded. Not only that, but we were stranded and surrounded by dozens of villains. But before I could let myself get caught up in a panicked frenzy, I had to breathe, and I had to _think_. If dad was in this situation, what would he do?

The realistic version of him would probably find a way to knock out all the villains. The ideal version would come up with some brilliant plan to get us to safety without expending energy by fighting. With the way he is now, though, there'd be no telling. I tried to think back to all the teachings and sayings he shared with me in hopes of making me into a hero like him. My father was never the type to give me answers to my problems. I was always encouraged to create my own solutions. " _Owls represent wisdom_ ," he told me once. " _Wings represent freedom. Put those two together, and we are predisposed to be free thinkers. This is the universe's plan for us._ "

The universe was cruel, it was fickle, but most of all, it was honest. That was, perhaps, the worst part of it, but it was one I was grateful for. I tightly gripped the railing as I wracked my head for any ideas, any thoughts, any _thing_ that could help us get out of this mess. I needed something. I needed an idea. I needed a—

"A push."

I wasn't aware I had uttered those two words until I heard the sound of my name, and I turned to face Midoriya and Todoroki, who looked at me with perpexled glances.

"Hm?" I verbalized.

"You said something," Todoroki explained. "What do you mean a push?"

"Oh! Right— well, what if… what if we didn't need to be carried or walk across the lake? Todoroki-san, if you can create a slab of ice that could support the weight of both you and Midoriya-san, then maybe—"

"You could push us to shore, like the propeller of a boat!" Midoriya finished, his eyes glimmering.

"That… could work," Todoroki murmured.

"It _could_. But we don't know if it will," I sighed. "But, considering the circumstances, we don't have any other choice. We just have to go for it."

Just as I uttered those words, the boat upturned underneath our feet and was torn in half like paper as a giant wave sliced through it seamlessly. My breath escaped my lips and I jumped off the the side of the boat, flapping my wings and taking to the air. I looked down and saw Todoroki and Midoriya clinging to the railing. The boat was beginning to sink, and fast. _We don't have the time._

"Fukurota-san!" Midoriya called. "I'm going to attack!"

I widened my eyes. "Midoriya-san, w—!"

Before I could even finish my sentence, Midoriya flung himself off the railing, screaming an uncharacteristic, yet strangely familiar " _die!"._ Knowing there was nothing else I could do now, I sped towards Todoroki and grabbed his wrist, and carried him away from the boat as it slowly disappeared underneath the water. I watched helplessly as Midoriya clutched his wrist with his free hand and aimed his fingers at the water below. I saw his trembling of his body. I saw the terror in his eyes.

But I also saw determination.

"Delaware…"

And I saw no dubiety.

" _Smash!"_

With a single flick of his finger, Midoriya sent a blast of air speeding towards the water, and as soon as it hit, it created a gust of wind so powerful I was sent careening through the sky. I held one wing in front of me and used the other to try to stabilize myself while also making sure Todoroki wasn't being thrown around like some sort of ragdoll. The still water was disrupted as waves coursed to shore, and the villains were tossed around in the water just as I was in the air. I felt Todoroki's hands slowly slip out of my own and, alarmed, I looked down.

"Release me!" his voice shouted above the noise.

"But—!"

As I looked at Todoroki's mismatched eyes I was suddenly hit with a strong sense of déjà vécu. This wasn't about whether or not this was safe, or a bad idea, or even a good one— but this was, in the simplest and most genuine of terms, _desperation_. We were still first year high schoolers who were suddenly thrown into a life-or-death situation during what should've been a simple training exercise. We were doing all we could without prior experience, without guidance, and without each other. We were _doing our best_.

My breath hitched and in this split second of clarity, I saw in his eyes the same voice I heard in my head.

 _Do you trust me?_

Despite everything, I chuckled.

 _Do I have a choice?_

The subtle warmth I felt radiating from Todoroki's hand this entire time quickly disappeared, and I watched as he fell to the depths below. Immediately after, I snapped my head up and made my way to Midoriya who, after being blasted away from his own attack, was quickly falling to the water. Below, the wind was strong enough to create a whirlpool that sucked in the villains towards the center.

"Midoriya-san!" I shouted. He held out his hand much like before, only this time, the other one looked damaged— his two fingers were swollen and purple, as if broken. This was the other side of the double edged sword he mentioned. I winced. I grasped onto his undamaged hand and we flew to Todoroki, who was crouched on a makeshift raft of ice he created. Noticing the whirlpool affecting the entire current of the lake, I knew I needed to act fast.

I lowered Midoriya onto the slab and rested my hands on the edge of it. Fluttering my wings as quickly as I could, with a large grunt of effort, I pushed the both of them forward. I felt a burn in my arms and a strain in my back, but we were moving towards safety, and that's what mattered more than anything. I looked at Todoroki and Midoriya and tried to smile.

Maybe, after all, we'd be okay.

* * *

When we reached the shallow part of the lake, Todoroki and Midoriya hopped off the slab and I was able to rest my wings. I rolled my shoulder to rid of a crick that had formed. We trailed along the shore, not quite getting out of the water. It'd be safer this way, we decided, considering it would be easier to hide. For better or for worse, things were quiet.

"Are you okay, Midoriya-san?" I asked, looking at the damaged state of his fingers. A pained smile came to his face and he moved his elbow guard down to his hand, covering it.

"I'll be fine," he reassured me. I nodded.

Then, we looked up.

Just a few meters in front of us, Aizawa-sensei was flipping and dashing through the air, using the bandages on his scarf to restrain any villains and then go in for an attack. I was shocked that a man who seemed to be so exhausted all the time was capable of such acrobatics and reflexes, but that was to be expected of a Pro Hero. Between our teacher and the thugs he was holding back, I noticed something else.

Weaving between the crowd of villains, stance low and hand held out, was an extra. Running at an impressive speed, a thin man with several detached hands clutching his arms and a particularly large one clinging to his face, something was different about him. Something was off. So much so that it made my wings twitch.

 _A tickle in the air._

Aizawa-sensei shot off one of the bandages and this blue haired man simply grabbed it while continuing to run ahead. He tried to deliver an elbow to the face, but the man simply grabbed it. Aizawa-sensei's hair fell back around his shoulders, and beneath the unconventional mask this villain chose to wore, I saw an ominous smile appear on his cracked lips.

"There's a point where your hair falls…" the villain rasped. "And that's after you've finished an action."

A frown came to our teacher's face. The black of his shirt turned gray and crumbled away, exposing his skin. And then, horrifyingly, his skin crumbled away, too, revealing the muscle underneath. My eyes widened and my stomach churned. I had to slap my hand over my mouth and bite my lip to keep from screaming. A quick gasp escaped Midoriya's lips and Todoroki's breath hitched.

"Don't push yourself, _Eraserhead_ ," the blue haired man mocked, hissing our teacher's hero name with venom dripping in his voice. Aizawa-sensei managed to jump away, but was then quickly attacked by other villains, who he was barely able to dodge with his injured arm. My body moved. My wings spread. My heart was compromised with terror, but my soul had no intention of letting that stop me. Every part of my being was screaming to lunge forward, to do _something_. Then someone stopped me.

Todoroki's hand tightly gripped my wrist. He looked at me with a harsh gaze that almost seemed like he was trying to hide something behind it. My lips formed a thin line.

"Don't," he muttered. I yanked my arm back but his grip remained.

"Why?" I asked, trying to keep my voice low amidst my impulsivity and fathomless dismay.

"You're going to get hurt," Todoroki's grip tightened. "You'll just get in the way."

"Todoroki!" I yelled. There was a scratch in my throat. My entire body convulsed from unbridled fear; Todoroki's hand around my wrist was unsteady and weak; even Midoriya, who seemed so assured before, was now speechless. The adrenaline from our bout with the villains had disappeared and the reality of this nightmare was beginning to settle in.

"By the way…"

My eyes widened when I heard that wicked voice.

"I'm not the final boss."

Before I could even turn my head, I heard the blood curdling sound of concrete cracking. In the blink of an eye our teacher was underneath a large, grotesque monster, blood pooling around his head and his arms twisted in ways unimaginable. A screech erupted from its malformed mouth, uncannily human which made it all the more terrifying.

"I'll tell you what this thing is…" the blue haired man mumbled. "He's our own anti-Symbol of Peace— the bioengineered Nomu!"

"Sensei…" I could barely breathe. My lungs were taking in air at an uneven pace, and my heart was pounding against my chest, and my mind was sprinting in circles. _I can't breathe_. My footing wavered and I could feel my knees buckle underneath me. I grabbed onto the ground in front of us to keep myself steady. Todoroki's hand left my own and when I looked up, I saw the black mist manifest beside the blue haired man.

"Kurogiri, were you able to kill Thirteen?"

"I was able to incapacitate Thirteen, however—" the mist known as Kurogiri paused. "One of the students escaped."

I noticed a twitch in the man's head. Slowly, he raised his hands, and began to scratch at the skin on his neck. The sound of his nails scraping against his neck made my skin crawl.

"Kurogiri… if you weren't a warp gate user, I would've killed you right now," the man deeply breathed out. Then, he stopped.

And he turned to us.

"Game over."

Those two words created a horrible, aching sense of foreboding that made me shudder. This man had no remorse in his voice. No emotion. Only darkness and pure evil. My mind kept repeating the two words he uttered like a broken record, his voice echoing in my ears. He shifted his head slightly as it making direct eye contact with us. My body froze.

 _This isn't game over for them._

Somehow, on his obscured face, I saw red.

 _It's for us._

In the blink of an eye, the blue haired man was crouching in front of us. My world was suddenly in slow motion. I saw him reach his hand out towards me, but I couldn't react. I couldn't move. My body had stopped functioning and my emotions were imploding within me. This is it.

This is the end.

I closed my eyes and waited to crumble into dust, but what happened next was all the more astonishing.

" _ **Die, bastards!**_ "

The sound of explosions and the sensation of hot air against my skin snapped me out of the acceptance of my fate. I was barely able to process the blond in front of me who sent the villain back with a powerful blast from his palms.

"Fukurota-san!" I heard Midoriya shout. I took in a deep breath. _Move_.

I jumped back as Bakugo released another explosion while Kirishima thrust a hardened fist forward, and the villains were forced back another few meters to prevent being blown into oblivion. Bakugo stood in front of us, muscles tensed and stance low. He looked at us from over his shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing just standing around, idiots?!" he barked. I took a step back. _Aizawa-sensei_. I whipped my head to see our teacher on the ground, lifeless and unmoving, while that creature, Nomu, continued to hold him in its grasp. We had to do something.

"What are we gonna do?" Kirishima asked from my side. I gulped.

"Everyone, please allow me to make this selfish request." I clenched my fists. "Please distract that thing while I go in and grab Aizawa-sensei."

"Absolutely _not_ ," Kirishima said. "There's no way—!"

"There _is_ a way," I refuted. "There is a way, because there's _always_ a way. And I need you all to trust me as much as I trust you."

"We don't have the time. Fukurota, I'll try to hold that thing back with my ice," Todoroki said. I breathed out shakily. _Thank you_.

"We can do this," I said, hoping to rally myself moreso than them. " _Plus Ultra_."

"Oi, Snowflake!" Bakugo called. I turned to him. "If you die—"

"Then you can say 'I told you so'."

I smiled and spread my wings. Todoroki, Kirishima, and Midoriya all nodded at me.

 _Go._

I took off.

* * *

Todoroki's ice raced past me and struck the Nomu, the impact barely making it budge, but even if it was restrained for just a second, it was enough. I remained low to the ground as Aizawa-sensei's being came closer and closer to me. Then, I heard the cracking of the ice.

And then it shattered.

The debris scattered everywhere and a few pieces hit my wings. I felt a small weight attach to my wings and, out of misguided hope, I grinned. I landed beside Aizawa-sensei, right in front of the Nomu, and the absolute horror I felt in this moment almost made me hesitate. But I couldn't. Now, more than any other time, I couldn't. I wrapped my arms around Aizawa-sensei and watched as the Nomu lifted its arms above its head. _No—_

"Fukurota-san!" Midoriya's voice shouted. He arrived as quickly as Todoroki's ice did and, with half of the Nomu's body restrained, Midoriya brought his fist back, his entire sleeve ripping as his arm glowed orange with bright, red veins outlining it.

" _Smash_!" he yelled, throwing his fist into the Nomu's stomach. Not unlike his attack on the water, the wind pressure created from his punch blew me away. I kept an iron grip around Aizawa-sensei, having on arm draped over my shoulder and my own around his waist, but with him being much taller and heavier than I, flying was a difficult and awkward task. I grunted as I tried my best to take him somewhere safe and away from the chaos. When the wind died down a few seconds later, I fluttered my wings quickly and set him down near the stairs leading up to the plaza, then zipped back towards Midoriya.

To our horror, the Nomu didn't even seem fazed by Midoriya's attack. The punch made the ice shatter, and with Nomu still in its previous position of its arms lifted above its head, its eyes immediately shifted to Midoriya. Another growl came from its throat. I held out my hands.

 _I'm not going to let you die._

My arms wrapped around Midoriya's waist and his weight was added onto my own as I pushed him out of the Nomu's way just as it brought its fists down against the ground, creating a massive crater. We both tumbled across the ground and landed by Todoroki and Kirishima's feet, who looked at us wide eyed.

"Are you guys okay?!" Kirishima asked. I nodded as I staggered to my feet, and I looked back, smirk forming on my lips when I saw a small pile of white by the Nomu's feet.

"I am—" I answered, my white feathers glowing purple. "But he might not be."

And they exploded. The Nomu's shriek entered my ears as the blast hit it head on, not quite on the scale of Midoriya's attack, but I figured it would do _something_.

"T-Thank you, Fukurota-san," Midoriya panted, clutching his arm.

"You're welcome," I responded between my own erratic breaths. I turned my head as Bakugo jumped back, a wry smirk on his face. The blue haired villain swayed in his step, covered in injuries from Bakugo's unrelenting attacks. He rasped and wheezed, and beside him Kurogiri flickered.

"Impossible…" he murmured, his hands moving to his neck. "How were a bunch of brats able to—"

"You talk too damn much," Bakugo sneered. "Quit playing games, or else I'll kill you."

"Games?" The villain stayed silent as if thinking. "That's right… no more games. Nomu."

For what must have been the millionth time today, my heart leaped out of my chest. My legs gave out. I clung to Kirishima for support and could only watch as the Nomu disappeared into thin air and then reappeared in front of us. Was this it? Was this our game over? I squeezed my eyes shut, and then, for some reason, I reopened them. When I did, everything I was feeling up until and during this very moment spilled out in the form of warm, desperate tears.

"Are you kids okay?"

My breath quickened and from beside me Midoriya's emerald eyes widened.

"All Might."

* * *

All Might's figure stood before us, his arms crossed in front of him as he blocked an incoming attack from the Nomu. I saw a wavering in his position. But more than that, I saw that grin on his face— the one he always showed, never faltering, and never ersatz. We all breathed out a sigh of relief, our hearts slightly more at ease now that the Symbol of Peace had arrived.

"All of you—!" his voice boomed. "Thank you for your help! Now get to safety, and let me handle the rest!"

Tears were still streaming down my face, and all my nerves finally got to me. My legs buckled from underneath me again. Kirishima and Todoroki rushed to my side. They both wrapped an arm around their shoulders, and we hobbled away as quickly as possible. In all honesty, I felt like I was dying. I had been convinced during so many points that this would be the last day I smiled and breathed and _lived_ , and each time I proved myself otherwise, a small part of me wondered _how_.

I couldn't look behind me. All that I heard were All Might's roars resonating over Nomu's wicked screeches, and what followed directly after was a powerful whirlwind that nearly knocked me off my feet. I coughed and instinctively spread my wings, wrapping them around Todoroki and Kirishima as another blast of air blew me back. I skidded across the ground, and when I looked up, I saw All Might and Nomu each exchanging their own punches so quickly that my eyes couldn't even decipher who was landing a hit and who was taking one.

I dug my nails to the ground to prevent from being blown away even further by the unfathomable power the both of them held. A wall of ice shot up in front of me and I tucked my head into my arm. I was scared and unsure if this would somehow end up as anything other than disastrous, but I knew, deep down, there was only one thing I could do despite everything else. Like I did with my classmates and they did with me, I had to trust.

"Hey Villain! Have you ever heard these words?!"

I had to breathe.

" _Plus Ultra!_ "

I had to hope.

* * *

My mind was a flurry of what if's and I should have's. I was a conglomeration of intense emotions that I couldn't pinpoint or even process. I felt like my heart had swollen and my lungs had dried. I was tired— no, I was _exhausted._ My body did not hesitate to let me know.

As soon as I was able to, I broke down to my knees and sobbed.

My tears were unwarranted and the fact I started crying at all confused me. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and a presence in front of me. I heard small whispers, mutters that _everything is okay_ and _I'm here_ , whoever 'I' was. Ochako's voice stood out to me the most. Then, Momo's. I felt her hands brush away strands of hair that stuck to my face. I felt a soft fabric against my cheek and when I took it into my own hands I realized it was a handkerchief.

By the time I was able to calm down from my episode, I saw all my classmate's eyes on me, and my ears and cheeks burned hot in embarrassment. I wanted to let everyone know that I was okay, and there was no need to worry about me, but my throat felt like it was on fire and I was barely able to regain my breaths to speak.

"Fukurota-chan?" Ochako's brown eyes gleamed and she placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I quietly said with a smile. _The concern is appreciated._ "I'm not sad. I was just… overwhelmed."

"I don't blame you," Tokoyami said with a shake of his head. "What we all experienced—"

"It was insane," Denki continued.

"Unreal," Kirishima added.

"Scary," Mina finished.

"But it's over," I whispered. "And that's all that matters."

* * *

Just moments after All Might's ferocious battle with the Nomu, which resulted in it literally being blasted through the dome and to kingdom come, Iida had arrived with several staff and emergency services. His timing couldn't have been any better. A large majority of the villains were apprehended afterwards. While some managed to slip away, that wasn't _our_ concern. Thirteen and Aizawa-sensei were rushed to the hospital, and the rest of us were taken outside, waiting to be brought back to the school.

I sighed as I stood in the late morning sun with my wings slightly stretched out. They were damp and the feathers were disheveled, but— I was okay. And being okay, and _here_ was far more important than anything else.

"Fukurota-san."

I shifted my eyes and saw Kan-sensei walking towards me. I let out an easy breath and bowed my head towards him.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I inhaled sharply.

"Define 'alright'," I said.

"You're alive." There was small tug at his lips. "I think that counts for something."

I nodded softly and clutched my arm. "I suppose so," I looked at him. "Will Aizawa-sensei and Thirteen be okay?"

"I'm sure they will," Kan-sensei responded. I felt a twinge of pain throughout my entire body. Those were words of comfort, not words of security. Kan-sensei knew about as much as I did whether or not they would be okay. _I don't like this_.

I felt Kan-sensei's hand on my shoulder, along with a gentle squeeze. I wasn't able to look at him. Not because he did anything wrong, but because I didn't want him to see the tears that were beginning to form. I didn't want him to see my vulnerability. I didn't want him to see a side of me that I could barely handle myself. I sniffed and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. And then I saw a feather.

It slowly floated down to my feet, dancing through the air as it landed to the ground. A pure white feather with a few red specks, larger than my own. My throat tightened and suddenly I couldn't swallow. I heard a few sounds of awe from my classmates and I didn't need to look up to see what was happening or what was going to happen.

"Yukiko."

I had no other choice.

I lifted my head up and my father's golden eyes bore straight into mine. There was no anger. No tension, no alcohol or tobacco. There was only him. I had no experience with this side of him and thus I was clueless, if not, slightly dazed. I felt like I was staring at a stranger who just so happened to look like me.

"Let's go," he said. His hair was combed. His beard was neatly trimmed. His clothes didn't smell of old smoke and his feathers were clean and beautiful. I don't know who I was standing before, and I wasn't sure if this version of him was worse than any other.

"Just—" I ran my hand through my hair. "One moment."

I strode past both him and Kan-sensei and approached Iida and Ochako. They looked relieved, at the very least, and when they saw me they smiled.

"Are you okay, Fukurota-chan?" Ochako asked. I nodded.

"I'm alright," I said. "Thanks for worrying about me. What about Midoriya-san?"

"He's at Recovery Girl's office," Ochako answered. "Since only his hand was injured, they said her healing would be enough!"

I sighed deeply. "I see." I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. "Thank you both. I mean, we didn't fight together or anything, but Uraraka-san, you took care of Thirteen, and Iida-san, you were the one who got help… you saved us."

"Don't thank me!" Ochako quickly said. "Or, don't thank _just_ me! You helped fight, too!"

"And, it is because of you that I was able to get an opening to get help in the first place," Iida added. "If anything, Fukurota-san, _you're_ the one who saved _us_."

His words struck me harder than anything ever has, physical or otherwise. I tried to think of a response, something I could say as a way to show my gratitude or any of the other thousand emotions I was feeling. I couldn't think of what to say, so I just did what I thought was right in the moment.

I lunged forward, and I hugged them.

I wasn't a very touchy person, nor was I affectionate. Even someone touching my wings felt odd and alien. But this time, I could make an exception. It was really beginning to settle in that I had just went through a situation where any one of us could have been seriously injured, or worse. The thought scared me more than anything. But the reality— that we were all here, and we were all safe, lifted the weight of that fear off my shoulders.

"Sorry…" I said once releasing them. "I'm just… _glad_."

"You aren't alone, Fukurota-chan!" Ochako hummed. She's right. _I'm not_.

I bowed my head to them and then walked over to Todoroki, who turned to me as I approached him.

"Thank you," I said. "You were a lifesaver."

"Don't put yourself in danger like that," he responded. I let out a small chuckle.

"I won't."

I noticed his eyes flicker to my father and then back to me.

"He's your old man?" he asked. Reluctantly, I nodded. "You look like him."

"I'm still trying to decide if that's a good or bad thing," I said. I saw the corners of Todoroki's mouth lift. I figured that was a good enough response. I finally hurried over to Kirishima and Bakugo, who weren't too far away. Bakugo crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, while Kirishima placed a hand on my shoulder.

"The bravery you showed back there was super manly, Fukurota!" he exclaimed. I raised a brow in curious amusement.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked.

"It's a _manly_ thing."

I stifled back a laugh. "Thank you for your help, by the way. Without you, we—" I shook my head. "Are you guys okay, though?"

"We're fine, but what about you?" Kirishima's brows creased together. "What about your feathers?"

"I only lost a few. They'll grow back," I explained. Suddenly, I heard my father's voice call my name, and I instinctively lifted my shoulders to my ears. "Shoot."

"Oi, Snowflake."

I looked at Bakugo.

"Yeah?"

"That guy—" His eyes narrowed as he looked upon my father. "He's ranked number six, isn't he?"

"He is," I said. Kirishima grinned.

"It must be cool being related to a Pro Hero like that, huh?" he asked. I sighed.

"It's…" _Not at all_. "It's how you think it is."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Bakugo scoffed. I smiled.

"It's what you think it means."

I spread my wings.

"See you guys."

* * *

This was the first time I flew with my father.

It was funny, really. We had wings and the sky and freedom at our fingertips, but we never embraced that together. For one reason or another, we never took the time to enjoy our gifts as father and daughter until now. If I were to be honest with myself, though, I don't know if it was necessary for us to do this together at all. I felt about this the same way I felt about a lot of things pertaining to my father— uneasy and doubtful. But we were cruising in the air, bursting through clouds and spreading our wings as far as we could.

"Was anyone injured?"

My father flew slightly in front of me, and he looked back at me with heavy eyes. I nodded.

"Our teachers, and a student," I answered. "The student will be okay."

"And the teachers?"

"Alive."

"I see."

I took in a deep breath.

"Where are we going?" I asked. My father didn't look back.

"Does it matter?" he responded. I clicked my tongue. Who answers a question with a question? Oh, wait—

 _I do_.

"I guess not," I muttered.

"Whether we're going home or somewhere entirely different doesn't make a difference." My father suddenly dropped, and I looked down in mild shock, watching him torpedo up and through a cloud, dissipating it. His entire body was now damp, but the shine in his eyes and the disregard of everything around him showed me that in this moment, to him, nothing mattered other than the fact he was flying.

"The sky is our home, Yukiko!" he shouted as he looped around me. "We'll be here tomorrow and everyday after that! As long as we have wings, who cares?"

I pursed my lips. My father was having a blast, but it all felt so fake. A fraud that I couldn't quite believe because I was seeing my father smile for the first time in years, and the only thing I could focus on was how abnormal it looked on his face. My heart ached and my wings quivered in subtle realization. This wasn't flying. We weren't embracing our liberty from this world.

 _Flying is freedom_.

We were mourning our confinement to ourselves.

* * *

 **a/n**

this ended up being a pretty long chapter but i hope you guys enjoyed it! i had a great time writing it! action scenes are by far my weakest scenes but i still had fun imagining everything and deviating from canon a bit. i was originally planning to keep tsuyu with yukiko and midoriya but i wanted to change it up a bit because i didn't want people to feel like she's replacing characters (even tho she replaced mineta LMAO)

also i'm sorry i keep changing the story title fbigtdfv originally it was "human, after all" and then i changed it to "under the full moon" but i wasn't really feeling that title but i really liked the way "this universe of ours" sounds because... well i'll explain that later hehe :^) anyway thank you for reading and supporting this story! please don't hesitate to drop a review, fave or follow, and i'll see you all next chapter!


	4. The Sky Is Yours

**IV. The Sky Is Yours**

* * *

School was closed the day after what has been dubbed the 'USJ Incident'.

My couch had never felt softer. I sprawled across it, laid on my stomach as I always had to do since… well, forever. Wings as large as mine and anyone else who possessed them sometimes meant sacrificing comfort for the sake of convenience. Sitting, amongst other things, however, meant sacrificing both. As far as I and the rest of the world were concerned, specially designed chairs for specially designed people were not in high production.

I absentmindedly flipped through the channels on the TV, and each of them had the same thing about yesterday's event. All of Japan now knew that a class of first year students attending Yūei High School had been attacked. Seventy two villains were caught, they said. An unknown number escaped. Two teachers are in critical, but stable condition, and only one student was injured. The rest somehow managed to survive the ordeal— unharmed.

I sighed.

As soon as I got home yesterday I fell asleep, exhausted in all forms of the word. I needed rest more than anything, and at the very least, my father let me. When I woke up this morning, it was to the sound of bird cries and yelling, neither of which belonged to him. I was used to waking up alone by now, but this time around, my heart dropped when I realized I truly _was_ alone. Whether for a few hours or a few days, it was all the same.

A loud rumble erupted from my stomach and I let out another sigh. I didn't feel like cooking— not that I could anyway, considering _cooking_ was much more than just throwing instant curry in a pot of boiling water. Maybe I could look for spare change my father might have lying around and get something to eat from outside.

After a few more minutes of staying on the couch, I got up and stretched my wings along with my arms, and I trudged to my father's room where the smell of smoke and despair was strongest. I rarely went into his room unless I really needed to, because I hated the way it looked and I hated the way it made me feel. There were holes in the wall and stains on the floor. The bedsheets were messy and disheveled. And the feathers— they were everywhere. They coated the floor like a white carpet, a mixture of flight and down feathers. This room had fallen apart. My dad has, too.

I ripped my eyes away from the scene and dug through the drawers. I eventually felt a few bills stuffed between clothes, which was more than enough to get something to eat. I let out another sigh and, with a slight frustration and melancholy bubbling inside me, I left the room.

* * *

I couldn't help but notice the sky looked so much more beautiful from the ground. This time, at least. It looked so much bigger and so much bluer. I saw a flock of birds zip by and my own wings shivered in envy. The birds' feathers stretched wide and gloriously and for a moment, I saw my father flying with them. I took in a deep breath.

A large part of me wanted to fly. I wanted to unfold my wings and take to the sky, twirling and spinning and dipping without a care in the world, because as long as I was up there I didn't have to worry about anything down here. I wanted to take off, unbound by space and time because the sky was infinite, it was forever, and it was _free_. I wanted to. I could feel my heart thump sadly and my wings burn, desperate to stretch. My body was trembling, but despite all of this, I didn't join the sky.

I couldn't.

I felt heavy— like the weight of the entire world fell upon me and there was nothing I could do to relieve it. There was a ball and chain around my foot and lead in my veins. I knew this feeling I was experiencing was one people often referred to as 'sadness', but like all things in life it came unexpectedly and without a reason as to why, and I knew if I flew to the sky and asked her for help, she would just laugh and say _that's just how it is._ And I'd have no choice but to agree _because_ _that's how the universe works_.

I recalled the times my father would come home and tell my mother and I of an adventure he had, where he would travel to somewhere in Japan because he was asked to rescue the people who needed him. That's the reason why he became a hero in the first place— to bring someone back home to their loved ones. But when he came home one day, and told me he couldn't find my mother— that the woman he would fly around the world a hundred times over for— couldn't be rescued by _him_ , I became painfully aware of the twisted causticity, and I sat up that night wondering why the world was so cruel to people who otherwise aren't.

I could hear the sky taunting me above.

* * *

Between my abrupt bout of sadness and my futile attempt to ignore it, I heard a voice. A rather distinct one, at that. At first, it was faint, and I initially thought I was just imagining things, but then it became louder, and by the time I turned around to find the source of the voice I found myself struggling to breathe as I was practically _strangled_ by a pair of arms wrapped around me.

" _Yukita!_ " Tetsutetsu cried into my ear. Awkwardly, I patted his back, and once he released me I exhaled deeply and took in large breaths of air.

"Yukita!" he repeated, his eyes wide. "I saw what happened yesterday! Are you—?!"

"I'm fine," I responded. I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck. "We're all fine."

When I first met Tetsutetsu, he was the last person I expected to be so affectionate— an assumption I faulted myself for making at all. Within ten minutes of us introducing each other, he patted me on the back and nearly sent me into a state of shock. By the end of the day, he gave me a full blown hug. What followed after were moments of hair ruffling and cheek pinching, among other things, but hugs— hugs were the most prominent.

Tetsutetsu just really liked hugs.

I, however, sat on the opposite end of the spectrum. I wasn't particularly fond of intimacy or physical contact, and as a matter of fact, I preferred not being touched at all. If one could help it, I would rather they kept their distance, but I don't think Tetsutetsu could help it at all, because that's just the type of person he is, and genuineness like that isn't something I could penalize. Out of the corner of my eye, orange hair and teal eyes stood out to me. I smiled as I watched Kendo run up to us, and she held out her arms as if she wanted to hug me, too, but lowered them and stuffed them in her pockets.

"Yukita-chan—" I sensed a mountain of tension leave her voice. "Gosh, I saw the news and everything…"

I shook my head. "We were all unharmed." Considering the circumstances, it was nothing short of a miracle. "What're you both doing here?"

"Grocery shopping!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed. Kendo rolled her eyes.

"He's right, surprisingly. We both just happened to run into each other and decided to go to the market together," she explained. "Wanna come along?"

"How could I say no to that?" I asked, my smile growing wider.

"I'm glad you're okay by the way, Yukita-chan," Kendo said as she took a few steps forward. "You and the rest of 1-A."

Tetsutetsu gave a firm nod of agreement. "To think those bastard villains would attack like that..."

"It's okay," I sighed. My heart began to ache again and my smile quickly faltered. _No, it isn't._

"I would've been so scared," Kendo said.

 _I was._

"I would've given those bastards a run for their money!"

 _You don't understand._

"You're so brave, Yukita-chan!"

I stopped in my tracks. The world kept spinning but I stood stagnant. I felt stuck in the past. The sight of my teachers lying in a pool of their own blood, the sound of that man's nails raking against his skin, that _monster_ that very well could have obliterated us all— it was as overwhelming now as it was the day before. Fear gripped my being and my anxiety made my very core tremble. I was feeling everything and more and it was all _too much_.

"I was…"

From my blurry vision, Tetsutetsu and Kendo turned to me.

"I was _so scared_."

My wings wrapped around me, feathers gracing my skin, and I buried my face in my hands and cried. This isn't what I wanted. I didn't want to have to fight for my life a _day_ after entering a new class. I didn't want to be in a new class at all. I didn't want to leave the people I was forming bonds with. I especially didn't want to be breaking down like this, vulnerable and _pathetic_ , but with my heart being tugged in countless directions and my mind being unable to process it, this ended up being the outcome.

Like before, a pair of arms wrapped around me, but this time in a much gentler, softer embrace. I pressed my head against Tetsutetsu's shoulder and sobbed against his shirt because that was all I could do for now. I was angry. I was upset. I was sad, and releasing it all like this was incredibly embarrassing, but there was nothing more I could do. I just cried. I let all my frustration, fear and discomfort flow out of me like a river, and when there were no more tears to shed I was left coughing out the remaining emotions.

"Yukiko?"

I shifted my weary eyes to Kendo. I could see her quiver as she let out a breath, as if she were trying to hold back tears herself. For the first time, she wasn't smiling. Her lips were pulled together in a straight line, her brows were furrowed, and her eyes shone not from their own brilliancy, but from a place in her heart that made me feel like she was saying ' _I understand_ ', or perhaps, ' _I'm sorry_ '. I felt her fingers wrap around my own. Her touch was tender. It was comforting. My aversion to physical contact was thrown out the window in a moment of heartfelt emotions I couldn't say I experienced often.

"It's okay to be scared," she whispered. I flinched at the crack in her voice. "Who wouldn't be in a situation like that?"

My throat burned. "It isn't just that, I—I _miss_ you all." I rasped. "I miss our conversations. I miss Tetsutetsu's hugs. I miss Monoma's rants. I miss Juzo's jokes. I miss my _friends_."

"But we're right here, aren't we?"

I didn't like to be touched. Long hugs and soft hands reminded me too much of my mother. I didn't like being touched because I didn't like remembering the way my mother held me whenever I was sad, or stroke my hair as I drifted to sleep on her lap. It was far too familiar and far too painful. But Kendo was here, our fingers entangled, and Tetsutetsu was here, arms folded around me, and _I_ was here between the both of them, desiring to be just a little bit closer. I didn't like being touched, but now, I needed it more than ever.

"We're still here, Yukiko," Kendo said. Stars were sparkling in her eyes. "Just because we aren't around as often anymore doesn't mean we aren't around at all."

I thought of my mother. I thought of the large gap she left in our home and in my heart. And I thought of my father. The fact the he was gone so often because he couldn't stand coming home to an emptiness that was so close. My yearning to be around others was crafted from my fear of loneliness, but more specifically, what that loneliness would do to me. I saw what it did to my father. I didn't want the same to happen to me.

I think, somehow, this was something Kendo picked up on, and maybe even Tetsutetsu, as well. The way they treated me was different from how they treated everyone else. Compared to the others of 1-B, they were so much more bold and energetic, but then they would look at me and care for me like I was a porcelain doll. I don't think they felt like I couldn't take care of myself. I could see in their smiles and hear in their breathy laughs that they knew I was capable of looking after myself. But I think they could feel my loneliness. It radiated off of me each time I frowned at the mention of home or looked away whenever I talked about my parents. Like classmates, they looked after me. Like friends, they cared enough to not let me dwell in my own solitude.

I didn't want to be alone anymore.

I took a small step back to take in a few deep breaths. Kendo's hand left my own but I still felt her warmth. I wiped my face and slapped my cheeks to bring myself back to this reality. Calm down. _Breathe_.

"I'm sorry," I breathed out. "I'm sorry for that."

"You don't have to apologize," Kendo said. "I've cried because I was feeling too much at once, too."

"You can show us your vulnerable side, Yukita!" Tetsutetsu expressed. I smiled. For the both of them to witness my pathetic side and not say anything against it—

"Thank you."

* * *

I found it so much easier to smile, now.

Tetsutetsu, Kendo, and I went to a nearby supermarket, a place so mundane to the rest of the world, yet something about it made me feel a little happy. It wasn't the supermarket itself as much as it was being with the both of them. I learned that Tetsutetsu was a great cook, and he often prepared meals for his family, while Kendo loved baking. They offered to come over one day and teach me how to cook if I ever wanted them to; I responded, "anytime".

We all left with a good amount of bags in our hands, and as soon as I stepped inside I noticed the sun was shining a little brighter. My heart was yearning for something.

"Guess this is where we part, huh?" Kendo asked.

"Only for today!" Tetsutetsu quickly spoke up. I laughed.

"Only for today," I repeated. Kendo smiled.

"Let's eat lunch together tomorrow!" she suggested.

"I'd be happy to," I said. "I'll be heading this way. Bye, you two!"

"See ya, Yukita!" Tetsutetsu half shouted. We all waved to each other as we walked away, and once they were out of my sight, I looked ahead and continued walking. I readjusted the bags between my fingers and huffed when I came face to face with an incline. Flying with these would be much easier, but with the law of Quirks not allowed to be displayed in public, my only choice was to walk.

"Snowflake?"

When I looked behind me, I nearly dropped my bags in surprise when I saw _Bakugo_ of all people walking towards me with a small plastic bag in his own hands. He furrowed his brows and stopped just short of me.

"The fuck are you doing here?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"I… live around here?" I replied. He frowned.

"Stop answering questions with a question. It pisses me off."

"Force of habit."

I watched him walk up to me and we looked at each other for a few moments before he held out his hand. I looked at it in confusion, and then at him, unsure as to what he was getting at.

"Do you want to hold my hand?" I asked. "They're kind of full right now—"

"No, dumbass!" he shouted. I flinched. "Give me some of the bags!"

"Wh-Why?"

He scowled. "Are you really this stupid?"

 _Oh_.

I held out one handful of the bags towards him, and when our fingers brushed against each other, I noticed three things— they were warm, surprisingly soft, and also sweaty. The first two could have been because of the last. I cringed a bit.

"Why are you so sweaty?" I asked, taking the remaining bags into my empty hand.

"Why does it fucking matter?"

"Why did you answer a question with a question?"

"Fuck off."

I grinned, slightly amused. Bakugo walked ahead of me, and I followed after him, the trek up the hill much easier now that the weight was divided.

"Do you live around here, too?" I asked, sighing when the ground finally evened out.

"Yeah," he said.

"Oh."

I froze.

"You were in the market?"

Bakugo looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes. "Of course I was, dumbass! Where do you think I got my shit from?"

"You don't have to call me names."

"Whatever."

I've encountered people like Bakugo before. Crude, vulgar, and rather unpleasant to be around for the most part. Neither of my parents handled his type well, but I liked to think I did. I can't say a lot of things upset me or particularly got under my skin. I'm not one to get angry easily nor do I raise my voice. Patience— that is what these people needed that so many lack. 'Kill them with kindness', I believe is the phrase. It's one that resonated with me especially so in this situation.

"I don't think I got to thank you yesterday," I said. "That villain— when he reached out his hand, I was ready to accept my end… you came in at the perfect time."

"It was Shitty Hair."

I looked up at Bakugo, slightly puzzled. I wracked through my head for a moment to try to figure who that was, and then I realized he was talking about Kirishima.

"Come again?" I voiced.

"He's the one who kept bothering me about finding the rest of you."

"Bakugo-san?" I jogged up to him until I reached his side, and I looked at him, hoping to get a glimpse of his crimson eyes. "Were you scared, too?"

He glanced at me. I immediately picked up on the finer details. His hair, though it looked rough, actually seemed to be quite soft. His eyes were sharp and narrow and, while most people would be intimidated by them, I found myself entranced.

"No," he answered. "Those villains were just low life shitheads. Anyone could've taken care of them."

"Some of them weren't," I said. Bakugo clicked his tongue.

"You were the one who risked her life like an idiot."

I smiled. "Isn't that what heroes do, though?"

To my surprise, Bakugo didn't say anything back. No snarky comment. No swears. Just silence and a little bit of reflection.

"I mean, what I did was pretty reckless and impulsive, I admit. I'm not usually like that," I muttered. "I guess I get that from my dad."

"Your old man, huh?" Bakugo sounded. I nodded. My wings fluttered.

"He blessed me with these, but… I dunno. Sometimes I feel like they're something more."

"More?"

"Worse."

He scrunched up his nose. "You can fly. What's so bad about that?"

"It's…" I sighed. "There's about as much bad things associated with them as there are good. And for some reason, it's so much easier to think about those bad things. I try not to, but sometimes they just sneak up on me…" I paused. "Flying just doesn't feel as nice as it used to."

"Then find a way to make those bad things fuck off," Bakugo said. "Find a way to make it feel nice again."

I chuckled.

"It isn't that easy."

"Anything is easy if you know what you're doing."

I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly closed it and slowly let his words sink in. They were… oddly insightful. I looked at him, my ears feeling hot and my wings unfolding just a bit.

"Is this your way of cheering someone up, Bakugo-san?" I asked. He let out what sounded like a mixture of a scoff and a chuckle.

"I'm just trying to shut you up."

"If you wanted me to, you could've just said it."

He frowned and walked away.

* * *

"Thank you for your help."

As I took the other bags from Bakugo, I looked at him and smiled. He just rolled his eyes and turned away. Typically, this was the part where he would walk away, but instead he stuffed his hands in his pockets and lingered as if there was something else he needed.

"Oi, Snowflake."

I perked up. "Hm?"

Bakugo moved his hand to rub the back of his neck. For a few seconds his eyes shifted as if he were unable to meet my own, but he took in a deep breath, then exhaled, and crimson met gold.

"Can I touch them?"

I blinked a few times at the question. Bakugo looked more embarrassed the longer I took to respond, but truthfully, I didn't know _how_ to respond. I didn't doubt that perhaps he had his own questions about my wings, as most people did, but I was surprised that he actually wanted to touch them— or rather, I was surprised he asked if he could. I think the shame became too much for him, because he turned around and took a step forward, ready to walk away.

"Wait."

He stopped and turned back to me. I smiled.

"Wipe your hands."

Bakugo's slightly flustered expression immediately changed to one of ire. I laughed.

"Fuck you! My hands aren't sweaty!"

"I can _promise_ you they are."

He stuck his middle finger at me. My smiled remained.

"If you really want to touch them, then just wipe your hands," I hummed, folding my wing in front of me and running my fingers over the feathers. "They're soft."

" _Bitch_ …" he grumbled under his breath among other things as he pressed his hands against his pants. I giggled and motioned for him to come towards me. Bakugo's steps were short, as if he were hesitating, but he was suddenly in front of me and my breath hitched. He reached out his hand, and as it hovered over my wing, he paused, but then placed his palm against it. I caught my breath in my throat as he ran his hand across the feathers, a tingle running up my spine.

"They're soft," he muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"I already said that, didn't I?"

"No."

He pulled his hand away.

"They're beautiful."

I widened my eyes the same way he did, the both of us looking at each other in shock— I from Bakugo's words, and him at his own. My heart jumped and my cheeks quickly burned red.

"Y-You think?" I stammered, now too embarrassed to meet his gaze.

"I didn't— I didn't say anything!" Bakugo shouted. "Don't fucking tell anyone!"

"I-I won't," I chuckled nervously. "I-I mean, but, um… thank you…" I scratched my hair. "Have you been looking at them this entire time…?"

He huffed. "They're fucking hard to ignore."

"I guess."

Silence.

"You—" he took a deep breath and frowned. "The sky is yours, isn't it?"

I couldn't describe the feeling that overcome me as soon as he said those words. I don't understand why he said them, nor did I know what prompted him to look at me and say something like that to me. Maybe he was trying to tell me something that no other word, phrase, or sentence could properly convey. Maybe there was a reason why he came up to me and helped me with my groceries and touched my wings and called them beautiful. He's asked me about them before and maybe he'll ask about them again. Whether or not he wanted to admit it, Bakugo did this all for a reason. I took another look at him— a _really_ good look, until his image burned into my head, and then I slowly began to understand why this moment was happening.

I think he wanted to touch the sky, too.

I smiled and uttered a small thank you to him. He just shrugged, pivoted on his heel, and walked away. I closed the front door and rested my forehead against it. Today came like a hurricane and left with clear skies. I couldn't be mad about that. I knelt down and grabbed the bags, and I carried them to the kitchen, dropping them near the fridge. I looked out a window and when I saw the white clouds among the blue sky, my heart swelled and my wings flittered.

Maybe I'll fly tomorrow.

* * *

 **a/n**

this is a transition chapter but i wanted to write something that reflects how the usj incident really affected yukiko once she was able to sit down and process everything. i find that in a lot of stories, characters, oc's or not, go through events and then continue on without really seeming to be bothered or affected by said event. i know they're training to become heroes, but at the end of the day they are still _kids_ , and kids get scared. heroes get scared. _people_ get scared. that's just how we are.

she was, quite frankly, overwhelmed, and still shaken up by everything, and a part of her was upset that she went through it at all. yukiko isn't the type to open up to others, especially about her emotions, so this was a really big moment for her. realizing that she isn't and doesn't have to be alone after spending so many years experiencing it shook her up a little bit. for the better, i think.

i was honestly a bit worried that maybe bakugo was too nice or not antagonistic enough, and thus ooc, but i figured that he doesn't feel the need to be how he is if he isn't given a reason to, if that makes sense. i didn't want him to make him seem _too_ vulnerable but i also didn't want him to make feel like he couldn't say his own words about yukiko and her feelings. this is really their first real interaction by themselves that's more than just a few words and passing glances, but i wanted to set it up so they both established their own thoughts about each other and those thoughts will drive their relationship from this point onward.

anyway! i've said a lot already aha. i really appreciate all the support i've been getting so far! it truly means a lot so thank you all for your kind reviews, faves, and follows. i'm a very busy person and i work hard on these chapters so i'm glad people enjoy reading them as much as i do writing them! anyway thank you again, and i'll see you all next time!


	5. What Do You Want?

**V. What Do You Want?**

* * *

I still remember my mother's laugh.

It was always loud and hearty, capable of filling whatever room she was in without her even having to try. Sometimes, she'd snort and turn red. Other times, her hair would fall into her eyes and she'd have to clumsily brush it away. Each time, she ended up rubbing her cheeks because they were sore from smiling so widely. My mother was the type of person to face each and every day with upturned lips. She's the type of person I aspired to be.

Before she disappeared, my father was probably the happiest man alive. He'd always walk with a skip in his step and a hum in his voice. He never frowned, never got upset. He was loving and he was loved. Sometimes he just couldn't contain his happiness, and when that happened he would burst into laughter, grab my mom, twirl her around and dance like nothing else mattered in the world. Their love was so pure and so warm, in the wintertime all that was needed was them, some music, and a little bit of space, and our home would radiate with the feeling and scent of their tender hearts.

When my mother disappeared, so did my father's happiness. There was no one or nothing to love like her, except, as my father soon found out, alcohol and old cigarettes. He didn't love the cigarettes as much as the liquor, and he didn't love me as much as he loved either. Not anymore, at least. I was just a remnant of my mother— the closest thing to her he had left, and when my father realized that, he began to distance himself from me, because I was so much like her yet not at all, and his heart could no longer bear being around such a poor copy.

" _I'm not my mother,_ " I told him.

" _I know,_ " he responded. " _That's the worst part._ "

I no longer cried about my mother. I couldn't. My tears for her had dried up. It wasn't that I no longer loved or missed her, but my eyes were sore from so many late night sobs and they needed to rest. Not a day goes by where I don't think about her. If she were here now, if she saw the person I became, would she be happy? Proud? Would she have held me tight after finding out about USJ? Would she have clapped for me upon discovering I was making friends? Would she tell me to fly until the stars dropped from the sky?

Maybe. That's the type of woman she was.

* * *

For some reason, I didn't have the willpower to enter the classroom.

Well— I _did_ know the reason. If I were being honest with myself, I was worried about seeing Bakugo. I don't think I was afraid of facing him, or afraid at all, but there was _something_ that was making me hesitate to step into the classroom. I just couldn't figure out what it was. _Get yourself together, Yukiko._

"Fukurota-san?"

At the sound of my name, I turned and saw Momo walking towards me, her hands clasped in front of her. I smiled and waved.

"Good morning, Yaoyorozu-san," I said.

"Good morning," she returned. "Are you going in?"

I took in a deep breath.

"Yeah."

When I opened the door, I immediately felt my wings tense when I saw Bakugo sitting at his desk; behind him, Midoriya; and then my own empty seat. I took a few steps forward and Bakugo's eyes shifted to mine. I inhaled deeply again.

"Good morning," I said. Bakugo just grunted, while Midoriya looked up and bright eyed at me.

"Fukurota-san, good morning!" he said.

"How's your hand, Midoriya-san?" I asked as I took my seat. He turned to me and clenched his fist.

"Recovery Girl healed me, so I'm a lot better!" he responded. I breathed out.

"That's a relief to hear," I said. "Please, take better care of yourself."

Midoriya nodded. I wasn't sure how close to the heart he was going to take those words, but I hope the concern in my voice was enough to make him, in the future, think twice about the way he used his Quirk. Even if it was just a passing thought, a fleeting moment that bore _some_ semblance to concern over his own well being, that would make me happy.

When the school bell rang, signifying the official start of the day, the classroom door opened and a man wrapped in multiple layers of bandages stepped inside, walking slowly to the front of the room. It didn't take me very long to realize it was Aizawa-sensei, and once I and the rest of the class processed it, we all had to take a second look. Aizawa-sensei shuffled to the front of the room and I heard a deep sigh from him.

"Aizawa-sensei? You're back already?" Momo asked.

"Is it safe for you to be discharged already?" Denki asked. I shared the same concerns. While Aizawa-sensei and Thirteen's injuries were said to not be life threatening, that didn't exactly mean they could casually walk out of the hospital.

"You don't have to concern yourselves over me," he told us. "You have a bigger issue at hand."

I noticed the tension slowly settle into the room and cloud over us like a thick fog. I wasn't sure what he meant, and I especially was unsure of it I wanted to find out.

"The Yūei Sports Festival."

My wings fluttered in exasperation. The rest of my class released drawn out breaths, whether out of relief or an entirely different feeling. I guess we had all forgotten that Yūei was capable of hosting rather normal high school events, because in the midst of all the madness we went through, the truth that Yūei still a _high school_ , at the end of the day, flew over our heads. It was almost enough to make me laugh.

"Is it safe to have the sports festival so soon, though?" Sero asked, resting his hands behind his head.

"Holding the event proves that Yūei is truly fit to handle a crisis. Security this year will be increased five times more than in previous years. Above all, though," his eyes peered through the bandages obscuring his face, giving us a sharp glare that sent a shiver down my spine. "This is a chance to prove yourself to the hundreds of Pro Heroes that will be watching."

If I were in the past, or perhaps anywhere other than Yūei, everyone's eyes would have been on me. Many people were under the assumption that my wish to become a hero was a predetermined path, a series of events that the universe have already put in place to make it happen. This, of course, would be due to my father. Being related to a pro hero, and more than that, a _ranked_ pro hero, meant a lot of things. Most people didn't realize, however, that one of those things didn't include an easy life.

The arrival of the sports festival meant I had to dedicate myself to training. There were still a lot of things I wanted to work on, if not with my Quirk, then my physical prowess. I wanted to be faster. I wanted to be stronger. I was hoping that my father would be able to train me, but that didn't mean I couldn't do it by myself, either. Two weeks was a short window of time, but if I put my mind to it, I'm sure I would see _some_ progress. And progress— even a little bit— was much better than nothing at all.

* * *

"Huh? The sports festival?! My, my, I'm sure 1-A will be in the spotlight this year, huh?!"

Kendo raised a hand above Monoma's head, but I gave her a glance that was my silent way of asking her to have mercy. The stormy look in her eyes told me that she was debating if it was worth punishing him or not. Ultimately, she decided against it.

"If they are, then we'll just have to take the spotlight back!" Tetsutetsu said, punching his fist into his palm, his eyes burning with determination.

"This shouldn't be an us versus them situation," Juzo said, a brow quirked.

"Unfortunately, Honenuki-kun, that is the grim reality," Shiozaki spoke as she clutched her hands as if in prayer. "We must do our best to stand out for the Pro Heroes, even if it means committing sinful actions…"

I often found myself confused by the way Shiozaki worded things. I appreciated her straightforwardness, but most of the time I had to think thrice about whatever she was trying to convey. I still liked her all the same, though.

"In the end, we just have to support each other," Kendo said.

"Sorry to say it, Yukita, but this is the beginning of our rivalry!" Monoma exclaimed. His entire body was trembling.

"I know," I shrugged my shoulders. "Rivals can be friends, too."

I was fully aware of what the arrival of the sports festival meant, more than anything. All of the classes would be competing against each other, and we were even competing against ourselves to prove to the world what we were capable of. Even if I didn't want to admit it, the reality was there— I was no longer a part of 1-B. Whatever victory I secured wouldn't be for them. It would be for 1-A. Still, I had no intentions on holding back for the sake of my classmates. We all just had to tackle this with our full strength, and said strength would be measured based on who would come out on top. It's slightly cruel, but that, unfortunately, is how the world works.

"Let's all do our best," I said. Shiozaki hummed.

"Why, of course," she responded. "Would we settle for anything less?"

I smiled. I suppose a good thing about not being in 1-B was being able to see my friends' growth from an outside perspective. The us today and the us two weeks from now will be different people. The thought of that made my wings shiver in anticipation.

* * *

Crowds scared me.

Well, it would be more accurate to say they _intimidated_ me, but fear seemed much more genuine and less like I was trying to make myself seem tougher. A small group of people, I could tolerate. Crowds, however, made me feel like I was collapsing in on myself. I never liked being anywhere I couldn't stretch my wings. The feeling of being confined was one I already struggled with emotionally; I didn't want to experience it physically, either. So that's why, when the end of the day came and our classroom door was surrounded by a mob of random students, I _almost_ freaked out.

"What's going on?" Todoroki asked. I was too busy trying to calm my own breaths to respond.

"Oi! We can't get through!" Kirishima shouted. Iida stepped up and moved his hands to his hips.

"Who are all of you?" he asked in a firm tone. "What business do you have with class 1-A?"

"Two-bit bastards…"

By now, Bakugo's voice was extraordinarily familiar to me. Whether because of the growl he carried between his words or the string of curses often spilling out of his mouth, my ears were always able to pick up on him. I looked at him, and he shared my gaze, frown settling on his face. By now, I was starting to relax.

"Fuckers are scoping out the competition," he scoffed. I nodded.

"That would make sense."

"I'm gonna blow all these assholes away."

I furrowed my brows. "Don't do that. Just ask them to move."

"That's some shit _you_ would do." Bakugo rolled his eyes. I did the same.

"It's what _anyone_ other than you would do," I responded.

"Prove it!"

"Excuse me? Please move!" Ochako's voice rang out. "We need to get past, and you're blocking our way…!"

I grinned. Bakugo turned away.

"Fuck off."

The universe was treating me kindly today. I stepped forward, unfolding my wings slightly as I approached the doorway. My breath hitched and my heart began to pound, but I tried not to let my nervousness show. As I tried to push forward, I noticed another movement within the crowd, and I took a quick step back as a student forced himself to the front, his purple eyes immediately landing on me. I froze in place.

"Is this really the class that fought those villains firsthand?" he asked, keeping his gaze on me for a moment before traveling away. "I came to see what I should expect in the sports festival, but I have to admit… I'm disappointed."

"Fuck you, damn extra!" Bakugo shouted. The corners of this boy's lips lifted up.

"Are all students in the hero course like this?"

"Thankfully, no," I answered. I immediately wanted to kick myself because I knew that question was entirely rhetorical.

"Oh?" he tilted his head to the side a bit. "What _are_ you like, then?"

I gulped. _Stay calm._ "We're just like you and anyone else here."

"Hero course students tend to look down on the other departments."

"The other departments tend to make false assumptions about hero course students."

The boy took in a deep breath. "What's your name?"

"What's yours?"

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

By now, I could practically feel my classmates' eyes all on me. Here I was, having a rather static conversation with a boy I barely knew, eyes lifeless but hair wild. In the way he looked at me I saw a sort of spite. It wasn't directed towards me, per se, but there was definitely _something_ being aimed my way. A wry grin came to the boy's face and I straightened my posture.

"Shinso Hitoshi," he finally conceded. "And what's yours, _Snowflake_?"

I felt unease. Not in the same way I felt when something bad was going to happen, but in a way where I knew whatever future interactions I'd have with this boy would not be pleasant. It wasn't so much a bird's intuition as much as it was a human instinct. Some people just gave off that vibe. Hitoshi was a prime example.

"Yukiko," I said, clearing my throat. "Yukiko Fukurota."

"You're interesting," Shinso commented. My brow twitched.

"I'm just me," I responded.

"And that makes you interesting."

This was getting nowhere. I knew it, Hitoshi knew it, and my classmates knew it too— specifically, Bakugo. I felt his shoulder brush against mine as he stood next to me, eyes narrowed and jaw clenched and stance telling me he was either impatient or pissed— most likely both.

"Enough of the bullshit," he growled. "Move out of my way or I'll kill you, raccoon bastard."

Shinso let out an amused hum, a small smile on his face. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and, interestingly enough, his stance relaxed.

"Those who don't make it into the hero course is forced to enroll in the general education or support courses. This means there's a chance one of us could be transferred in…" his judging eyes flickered toward me. "And someone else transferred out."

I pursed my lips. This is rather similar to what happened to me. I was reminded of the words Aizawa-sensei told me when the news was dropped onto me, that I would be placed in 1-A. But I wasn't about to allow myself to be transferred out again. And I doubt any of my classmates were, either.

"You're pretty fucking confident for a no-name extra," Bakugo sneered. I placed my hand on his shoulder, my wings fluttering.

"Cut it out," I muttered.

"I thought you said not all students in the hero course are like this," Shinso said. I saw a vein appear in Bakugo's head. I stepped in front of him.

"I did."

He clicked his tongue. "Consider this a declaration of war. Don't get cocky. You might just get swept underneath your feet."

"Oh?" I smiled. "It's a good thing I can fly."

"You're being arrogant."

"I'm being honest."

Shinso leaned towards me, our faces mere inches apart. I gasped and took an instinctive step back, and found myself bumping into Bakugo. Shinso chuckled and shook his head.

"No need to worry, _Yukiko_ ," he started, placing an extra emphasis on my name. "All snow melts eventually."

"But as time permits, it always returns," I said. "Oftentimes colder than before."

"Interesting."

He nodded his head, pivoted on his heel, and disappeared into the crowd. I released an easy breath, relieved that interaction was over. With Shinso's departure, the crowd surrounding our door began to dissipate as well, until there was nothing in the hallway left except a few students who were making their way out of the school to go home.

"Fucking annoying," Bakugo grumbled from beside me.

"You should stop picking fights with people," I said. He glared at me.

"That raccoon bastard was the one talking us down," he retorted.

"That's the point. He was just trying to rile you up. He knows your type and he was feeding into it."

"The fuck do you mean 'my type'?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're the type to get angry easily. You need patience."

"I need to fucking kill that guy."

"Do you see what I mean?"

Bakugo huffed. "Whatever."

"At least we can go home now," I heard Ochako say. "That was kinda weird though, wasn't it?"

I relaxed a bit, but I felt a hand grab my shoulder and every muscle in my body immediately tensed up.

"I dunno, I thought it was pretty cool how you stood up to that guy, Fukurota-chan!" Denki said, grinning at me. I chuckled awkwardly.

"N-No, I wasn't… I wasn't standing up to anyone. I was just…" I was suddenly unable to speak, still in a state of mild shock at Denki's sudden contact.

"You don't gotta be so humble, babe!"

I noticed Bakugo clench his jaw and tense his muscles. I smiled apologetically at Denki and moved out of his grasp, my feathers ruffling a bit.

"I appreciate the compliment, Kaminari-san, but it was nothing special. Besides, I'm sure Bakugo-san is the one who managed to scare him away."

"Don't bring me into your shit," he growled.

"Thank you, by the way," I returned. "Anyway, I'm going to head out. If my dad is home, I have to see him."

Denki pouted. Bakugo wrinkled his nose. I smiled and bowed my head, and I stepped to the door, but right before I exited the room I turned to the both of them.

"By the way, Kaminari-san, you shouldn't sneak up on a girl and then call her 'babe'. It makes you seem like a creep," I hummed. I laughed at the shocked expression that came to his face and waved to them. "Get home safe, you two."

* * *

Going home was perhaps my least favorite part of the day. There was always a dull feeling that grew within me because I knew I was either going to return to an empty house, or to an empty house with a man inside. Both were awful in their own right, but I found it better to be alone and by myself than be with someone and still feel alone. My father's presence was both under and overwhelming and in all the wrong ways.

As soon as I walked into my house, I was hit with the all too familiar scent of cigarette smoke. I coughed a bit as I took off my shoes, and I walked further inside. To my surprise, I saw my father in the kitchen, his back turned to me and his hands tracing along his wings. The red between his white feathers was brighter and in larger spots than usual. I inhaled sharply.

"Dad."

He perked up and looked over his shoulder, staring at me with heavy lidded, bloodshot eyes, a cigarette hanging lazily between his teeth. He looked dazed. His fingers reached between a feather and he yanked it out, the both of us flinching— him from the pain of ripping out his feathers and I from the pain of watching him do it.

"What?" he asked, the feather slipping from between his fingers and down to the floor. He seemed completely unaware of the blood that was beginning to pool from the spot like many others. That, or he chose to ignore it. I could never tell.

"Y-You should…" there was a twitch in my eye and my stomach churned. "Stop…"

His self destructive habit of feather plucking were showing signs of its damage. His wings, for the most part, always looked disheveled and unkempt. There were scars and sores in the spots where feathers were permanently gone. I suddenly felt a sea of emotions wash into me, and tears began to form, forcing me to blink them away. This man isn't my father.

"Don't worry about me," dad responded. He took in a long breath from his cigarette. My throat tightened.

"The sports festival—" his gaze shifted towards me. "It's in two weeks."

"You have training to do."

I clenched my fists and fluttered my wings. A large part of me was screaming to just walk away. To just go to my room and lay down or something. I wanted to. I was desperate to. But there was a small, minuscule part of me that told me to stay and actually talk to my father, and have a real, _genuine_ conversation. One that wasn't filled with short hello's and melancholic hearts. It was this part of me that kept me from turning my back. And it was this part of me that always led to me making stupid decisions.

"Can you help me?"

Dad blinked lazily at me almost as if he didn't even hear the question. He exhaled and a cloud of gray smoke followed his breath. He stood up straight and lumbered towards me. He held out his hand, and my heart jumped with the thought that he was going to ruffle my hair, smile at me, and say ' _sure_ '. Just like old times. Instead, though, he steadied himself against the wall and stared down at me with a hopeless gaze. _Was he always this gray?_

"You know I can't do that."

My heart shattered into a million pieces and my mind almost immediately tried gathering them all together so the pain wouldn't make me burst into tears. My lip quivered. My ears turned hot. My wings trembled.

"Why?" I choked out with a crack in my voice.

"I'm busy."

He moved past me and I turned around.

"Too busy for me?"

I don't know why I asked that question, because I knew the answer. _Of course he is_. The time we spent together no longer existed. Like a fool, I still clung to the hope that maybe, _maybe_ one day my father would look at me and smile to say _I love you_ and not to say _I pity you_. I was so desperate for things to go back to how they were before mom disappeared, because I knew if she was here right now, she would be so sad and so disappointed that the world would have to stop spinning and mourn with her. I just wanted things to be normal.

"Dad…?"

This man turned to me with glossy eyes, the look on his face telling me he was barely in this reality. I couldn't hold back the tears.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

I wanted to fall to my knees and scream. For driving mom away. For being the reason why she hasn't come back to us. For being such nothing more but a cheap imitation of her. For not being able to even hold a candle to her. For surrounding myself in fake happiness to hide the real sadness. For being born, for being _me_ , for being _this_ , _for_ _everything_ , because it's my fault for letting mom go, and it's my fault for not being able to save my dad, and it's my fault I can barely even save myself from this horrible curse called life. For not being strong enough and for allowing my heart to continuously get broken like this, but most of all—

"For us."

My words were crisp and cold, like a winter breeze without my mother, one of the many I was so used to feeling. I bit my tongue as tears continued to run down my face like waterfalls. My heart was pounding like a drum against my rib cage as this paroxysm of gut wrenching sorrow gripped my soul and completely overwhelmed me. My dad just sighed; eyes looking at me with nothing but pity behind them. He said nothing. Instead, he showed me his back and disappeared into his own room. When he was gone, my knees gave out from underneath me and I dropped to the floor in a pathetic heap of tears and loose feathers. I was so tired.

I just wanted to go home.

* * *

I wasn't aware that I had fallen asleep until I sneezed and suddenly felt a mountain of exhaustion slam into me. My back, shoulder, and wings were sore and my heart throbbed from pain. I groaned and raised my arms into the air, and I felt a small pop in my shoulder, followed by some relief. Almost immediately after, I heard the doorbell ring. I rubbed the tiredness from my eyes as I got to my feet, and the bell rang again, and again, and several more times to the point where I was even starting to get a bit irritated. I walked up to the door and opened the knob, and when I went to see who was abusing our bell, my eyes widened in shock.

"Geez, old man, why are you so sl—"

He stopped. I did as well. My brows furrowed and my wings instinctively spread as I continued to stare at the man before me, and I was starting to wonder if this was actually real, and if I was really looking at this person.

"Hey, kid," he greeted. I blinked a few times.

"Hawks?"

"Hey, kid," he repeated, grin coming to his face. "Your dad home?"

"I, um— yeah? I think?"

"Great!"

He stepped into the house and looked around, placing his hands on his hips as if examining the space. I closed the door and rubbed the back of my neck rather awkwardly. Hawks was the Pro Hero ranked number three, and while I didn't see an issue with that, I believe my father did. I remember him coming home one day and talking about 'some red winged cocky bastard', who I soon found out was Hawks himself. Hawks probably felt some sort of connection towards us because we all possessed wings, but in the few times we've interacted in the past, it was never for very long, and it was always incredibly awkward. This was not unlike those times.

"Um… Hawks?" I asked. "Is there something you need with my dad?"

"Yeah, actually. Just a little talk— friendly bird-to-bird interaction, you know?" he said.

"I see…"

We stood in silence for a few moments before he turned to me, raising a brow.

"You go to Yūei, right?" he asked. I nodded. "Good school, good school. I didn't graduate from there, though."

"You didn't?"

He shook his head.

"It just proves that you don't need to go to Yūei to be a hero, right?" he asked with a smile. I nodded.

"Yeah…"

"That sports festival is coming up soon, isn't it?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, no one will shut up about it."

"I-It is," I responded.

"Hey, kid," Hawks placed a hand on my shoulder and I flinched. "You training with anyone?" I shook my head. "Then, come train with me."

"Wh—" I furrowed my brows. "Excuse me?"

He chuckled. "That's another reason why I came here. You and I— we should train together. We'd make a good duo, you know?"

"Absolutely not."

Just as I opened my mouth, my father's voice cut off the sentence I was about to say, and I looked past Hawks to see him trudge towards us, a flask in his hands. I sighed. Hawks walked up to him with his hand held out, but my dad just slapped it away and glared, his wings unfolding in an almost intimidating matter.

"What're you doing in my house?" my father hissed.

"I wanted to talk to you about some things," Hawks responded. Between his relaxed tone I sensed something more serious. "Oh! And your kid."

"Yukiko is _not_ training with you."

Hawks raised a brow. I clutched my shoulder.

"That's good to know. Yukiko, wanna train with me?"

My father slammed his fist against the wall beside him. My heart skipped a beat and I yelped in surprise.

"No!" he shouted. I shifted my gaze between the both of them. I wanted to just melt away. The truth is— being able to train with one of the top three Pro Heroes, with someone who possessed wings like mine, would've been a dream. I wanted to say yes. But my obligation to my father's wishes was making me say no.

"Look," Hawks sighed and ran a gloved hand through his unruly blond locks. "This is one of the most important times of year for your kid. For any kid attending Yūei. You want her to do well and get an internship, don't you?" he said. My father clenched his teeth. "Let her train with me, and I can _promise_ you she'll get far."

"You have some nerve coming into my house and telling me what to do," my father sneered. He took a few steps forward. I was trembling, but— I wasn't going to let this opportunity pass up. I stepped in front of Hawks and my father stood before me, the stench of alcohol fresh and burning my nose.

"No."

He glowered.

"What do you mean 'no'?" he asked.

"I mean—" I inhaled deeply. "I mean I want to train with Hawks."

His eyes widened. Hawks whistled. I gulped nervously.

"Why?" my father asked.

"Because _you_ won't." I pointed to Hawks. "And _he_ will."

"But—"

"No! I don't know why you think you have an input in how I live my life, because you're barely in it!"

I almost regretted those words. I almost took back everything I said, got to the floor, bow to my father and apologize. I was so close. But I didn't. I was angry. I was _furious,_ because I was tired of living like I had nothing to live for. My father's words were based entirely out of selfishness. There was no concern for me. No concern for my well being. My father knew— and I did too— if I were to leave with Hawks, or with anyone else, I wouldn't come back. My father looked at me like he was in a daze. Then he nodded, and his shoulders shrunk, and his wings folded.

"Okay."

I exhaled shakily.

"Jiyuu," Hawks sounded. My father looked up at the sound of his name. "Let's talk outside. Yukiko— I'll be here tomorrow."

I nodded, and my father, rather reluctantly, followed Hawks to the front door, and they both stepped outside. A part of me wanted to follow them and find out what they were talking about, but I knew that was an invasion of privacy, and they would probably be mentioning things a fifteen year old student shouldn't know at all. I clicked my tongue and felt my wings. I knew a part of the reason why Hawks even offered to train me like that was because we were both birds, and we both related to being products of the sky. A connection like that was oddly satisfying.

Something about this didn't feel right, though. Maybe it was because of how sudden everything was, or because of the fact I actually stood up to my father, or the fact I had an emotional breakdown in front of him not too long ago. Or maybe this was a blessing in disguise— that the universe was trying to tell me something and I, under no circumstances, should ignore it. Maybe it was time to finally spread my wings.

 _"The sky is yours, isn't it?"_

The sky, the stars, and everything else above— I was going to make all of it mine.

* * *

 **a/n**

"why did you want to train me?"

"because we're both birds!"- hawks

no but really i wanted to introduce hawks for a while because, well, birds! there's probably a couple of questions you guys have but i promise they will be answered in upcoming chapters ;v; anyway i wanted this chapter to kind of expand on yukiko's vulnerable side— the side where she shows her more negative emotions. on the outside, yukiko likes to appear as a calm, rational person, even though deep down she's incredibly emotional and struggling to deal with that herself. this'll be expanded more upon later on. i also wanted to show yukiko's sassy side ahaha she can be super cheeky but something about that is incredibly charming to me

so we'll definitely be getting more hawks and yukiko interactions, and if you read the manga i think you can guess who you'll be seeing her interact with a lot too *eye emoji* anyway! thank you all so much for the continued support! it all means a lot to me, like really, knowing you guys enjoy reading about yukiko makes me so happy and motivates to keep writing about her. so with that, i thank you again and i'll see you next chapter!


	6. Just a Touch

**VI. Just a Touch**

* * *

Love, in all its forms, was beautifully chaotic and viciously wistful.

This was something I had come to learn, not by experiencing it myself but by watching others. My mother and father's marriage was not a perfect one. They had their bumps and ridges, as did any romance. And like many relationships, it ended in disaster; not through the fault of one or the other, though, but because of the universe and its cruel schemes. Despite my qualms about my father, I would be the first to say he didn't deserve this. My mother was 'the one'— the woman he ran to his parents and yelled about on their first night out, his wings flapping and eyes filled with pure infatuation. He didn't deserve to lose her.

I witnessed chaos in its purest form when my mother and father would get into heated arguments. I was far too young to understand, and the memory is far too fuzzy for me to process now, but I _do_ remember screaming, cursing, and the sound of glass breaking. Thankfully, these moments were far and few in between, and the rather aberrant beauty that came from these arguments was the fact that they stemmed from unbridled love. My mother and father were both people who tended to feel too much all at once, and their bouts of intense emotions and devotion to each other ended up in uncontrollable tempers and shouting. To them, this was the only way to make sure their hearts would not burst from such overwhelming feelings.

They loved each other, simply put, to the point where it drove them mad. Both literally and figuratively.

The wistful part of this came from days where my father would be especially busy with his hero work. I would sometimes catch my mother staring out the window, rubbing her thumb over her wedding band with a world of regret on her broad shoulders. Her eyes always looked sullen during those times. Looking back at it, she probably carried an ocean of remorse whenever she had to part with him. She probably wished she kissed my father one more time, or told him she loved him a little bit louder, or hugged him tighter before he left, so she could still feel him even when he was kilometers away. He always came back though, and when he did my mother would scream and jump for joy so loudly that the entirety of Tokyo could hear her, but no one could quiet her because happiness like that just couldn't be silenced. Even if everyone wanted it to.

There were a lot of things my mother left behind when she disappeared, but most notably— me. While I didn't take much after her looks, my father often commented that I was just like her in every other way. More so than either of us or anyone else realized. She was bold and confident to the bone, never doubting and never faltering. She was loud and she was exuberant, but deep down she was thoughtful, and she was contemplative. She always had a lot on her mind that she was unwilling to share with the world or even herself. She was always feeling more than what she let on. If one looked into her eyes, they could see a sea of passion, and they could see the truth of her soul.

My mother was also incredibly sassy— a trait that I quickly realized I inherited from her. She was quick witted with a sharp tongue that could cut through anyone's ego. She was smart, and she was snarky— charmingly so— which was one of the many qualities my father fell in love with, along with the rest of her. She was bright, and she was beautiful. She always wrapped her black hair into a bun at the nape of her neck, the same style I wore my own white hair in, and her hazel eyes always seemed to be glimmering. My mother was a phenomenal woman, and while she wasn't a Pro Hero, she was _my_ hero, and I could only hope I was hers, too.

My mother, Shinobu Katou— the woman with no wings who could fly higher than I ever could, the woman who could weave strangers together with just her smile, the woman who had the stars at her fingertips and the universe in her eyes— showed me, with a tender touch and a few lost words, the beautiful chaos and vicious wistfulness that was love. But she also showed me why our fragile hearts weren't meant to carry the ponderous burdens of love, loss, and losing love.

Because we are all— undoubtedly, and perhaps regretfully— human.

* * *

My Saturday mornings always started off with a warm cup of tea and the daily news. Today, however, was different. There was a significant lack of both that was replaced with, for better or for worse, the Pro Hero Hawks. Like he had promised, he came to pick me up, and to his surprise but not mine, my father wasn't home. After everything that happened yesterday, I figured he wanted to get away. I'm sure he was given yet another reason to stay away from home.

"Ready to go?" Hawks asked me. Before I could even open my mouth to respond, a pair of majestic crimson wings sprouted from his back, spreading to their full length. They were smaller than mine, but longer, showing me the distinct difference in our flight styles before we both even took to the sky. I nodded my head and spread my own wings, broad and snow white with a few specks of black dotting the feathers. Hawks pivoted on his heel, and without another word he flapped his wings and took to the sky. I followed afterwards, feeling the temperature get colder the higher we flew up.

"It's beautiful, ain't it?"

I gazed curiously at Hawks. He had a sort of nostalgic look on his face, one that looked relatively similar to the face my mother had whenever she was waiting for my father to come home on long days and lonely nights.

"Are you yearning for something?" I asked. I was curious if his heart was aching for something that was absent or something that was found.

"Not really," he said. "But every time I come up here, I sometimes never wanna go back down."

I looked at the cityscape below between the dotted clouds. Everything looked so _small_. And up here, I could feel the air a little bit better. The breeze ran through my hair, untying the individual strands and thrashing them all over my face. I blinked and scrunched my nose through the wind. The air was so much cleaner and fresher.

"I understand," I said, smile slowly coming to my face. "I love flying."

Being up here— a part of this infinity— was all I wanted and all I needed. I didn't have to be bogged down by a mountain of guilt and emotions I had never felt before. I could be free. The sky was mine and no one could take that away from me.

I flapped my wings and I was suddenly hit with the memory of Bakugo touching my wings and caressing the feathers as if they were something exquisite, something to be treasured. My entire body shuddered. I was still flustered by the thought, and confused as to why I even had it at all, but the more I replayed the two words he uttered the less I found myself fighting against it.

" _They're beautiful."_

I took a deep breath, taking in a lungful of the air and expelling it. Hawks looked back at me.

"Something on your mind?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No," I fibbed.

"Hm." He stuck out his upper lip. "Tell me about your Quirk."

"My Quirk?" I parroted. "Um— my wings can absorb kinetic energy and redistribute it as explosions. The size of the explosion depends on the amount of kinetic energy stored. I can also channel the energy into different parts of my body."

"Huh?!"

Hawks abruptly stopped, and I had to quickly flap my wings to avoid crashing into him. He hovered in the air with his hands on his hips and his eyebrow arched.

"So you basically have two Quirks then, right?"

I batted my lashes. "No. Just one."

"Wings?"

 _Ah_. A chuckle escaped from between my lips. I found it a bit funny that a even man with his own pair of wings were marveling at mine.

"Just one," I repeated, my mouth curling into a small smile. "A Quirk and wings."

"What's the difference?"

"My wings aren't anything phenomenal. They're just here," I shrugged my shoulders. Hawks smirked.

"Nah, I don't think so," he said. I narrowed my eyes in bewilderment. "Without these wings, I wouldn't have become the person I wanted to be. I can't imagine life without 'em," he looked at me through his blue visor. "Aren't the things that make you happy phenomenal in their own right?"

My wings trembled as I allowed his words to fully sink in. There was a confidence in his tone that could only be because he was so right, and he knew it. My mother, my friends, the sky— they all made me happy and each and every one of them were fantastic. Out of subtle awareness, I smiled.

"Yes," I whispered. "Without a doubt— yes."

* * *

Being a bird meant a lot of things, but mostly, it meant I flew fast.

Or, I was _supposed_ to fly fast.

Unlike many bird species, owls weren't designed for speed. Peregrine falcons could reach speeds of up to three hundred twenty kilometers per hour— faster than most people could even process— but owls, at best, could reach up to around eight kilometers per hour. Which, to many, was underwhelmingly slow and nowhere near as exciting. As owls were built for stealth, the need for haste was unnecessary. Owls performed by hunting in the dark of the night and sneaking up on their prey. Other birds, however, used their speed to quickly catch up on prey and dizzy them with fantastic tricks and powerful talons.

Hawks being one of the fastest Pro Heroes and people in general was not an understatement. Proudly and transparently, Hawks was determined to show me his speed, less because he wanted to teach me and more because he just wanted to let me know. All I had to do was blink once before he was suddenly gone. I blinked again and he was beside me, smirking proudly with those crimson wings spread wide.

"How did you—" I asked.

"That what it means to be a bird of prey," he responded.

"Owls are birds of prey, too."

"Right," he said. "But they aren't particularly fast. Nowhere near as fast as others. Which is why we won't be focusing on speed."

I nodded. I was fine with that. "Okay, so then what will we be working on?"

"Your strength." He looked at me. "'Cause you're strong."

I laughed a bit.

"You're overestimating me."

"Nah, you're underestimating yourself. I know a strong person when I see one." He smirked a bit. "Eyes of a hawk and all."

"I don't think that quite means you can tell how strong I am."

"It means what it means."

I just left it at that. Hawks looked at me and jerked his head in another direction— an indication that we would be going elsewhere— and he dropped down. I flew after him, my wings spread wide, but in this nosedive I could physically feel my own slowness, while Hawks looked like he was cutting through the air itself. His wings flapped loudly while mine glided silently.

"Hawks? Where are we going?"

Although I couldn't tell what his expression was, a large part of me felt like he was smirking in some way.

"You'll see."

* * *

"Oi, Bird Brain! Give me a better warning next time, will ya, bastard?!"

Hawks and I landed in someone's rather large yard, which I was wholly cautious of in the first place, but when I saw who it belonged to I was beginning to debate if training with him was truly a good idea or not. Hawks ecstatically greeted the woman before him, who gave him a quick punch to the gut, forcing him to his knees as he clutched his abdomen in pain. Then, her red eyes traveled to me, and they widened, and in just a moment she was in front of me, grabbing my hand and shaking it vigorously.

"Hey, hey!" she greeted. "Are you Hawks' new trainee?"

"U-Um—" I spat out as if I had suddenly forgotten how to speak.

"Oi, Rumi—" Hawks wheezed, still recovering from her small attack. "That's the number six's kid. Her name's Yukiko."

Rumi Usagiyama, otherwise known as the Rabbit Hero: Mirko, was an up and coming hero, one who my father seemed to be wary off for reasons I'm sure I was soon to find out. Her Quirk gave her incredibly powerful legs that could break solid concrete with a single kick, as well as superhuman speed and incredible jumping power. She was a force to be reckoned with.

"You're Twilight's daughter?" Rumi examined me closely, resting her chin against the back of her hand. She circled around me a few times, each time making me more nervous, and then she stood back in front of me, grinning widely. "Ya look just like him!"

"T-Thanks…" I muttered.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't be so shy! If we're gonna be training together for the next two weeks, we gotta get used to each other, right?"

I paused and furrowed my brows.

"Wait, what?"

"Mirko can help with your physical strength, so just roll with it, alright kid?" Hawks said. I wasn't sure how okay with this I was, but I _was_ sure there was nothing I could say or do against it. Maybe this wouldn't end up so badly. Maybe I was just overthinking it. I whispered to myself to look on the bright side, to find the silver lining out of all of this. I was training with two powerful Pro Heroes, both of whom specialized in something I lacked. With the sports festival drawing near, I couldn't let my own anxieties hold me back. Not now. Not ever. I took in a deep breath, placed my hands to my side, and bowed at a nearly perfect ninety degree angle to Rumi.

"I'd be honored to have you train me," I said. "Please take me under your wing!"

When I lifted my head, Rumi smirked and nudged Hawks with in the side with her elbow.

"You told her to say that?" she asked. "Ya know I like puns."

"Nope," Hawks hummed and rested his hands in his pockets. "It's just a bird thing."

"Okay, okay!" Rumi walked up to me and motioned for me to stand up straight, which I promptly did. She placed her hand on my shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze, and grinned.

"Starting today, kid, all of us will be training and helping you to become the best you!" she exclaimed. My heart fluttered at that. _The best me._ With those words sounding like music to my ears, I couldn't help but smile.

"I look forward to it!"

* * *

"I'm not looking forward to this."

The first week of my training with Mirko and Hawks came and went like a passing breeze. And with just one week of training, my body felt like it was on the verge of falling apart at any second. Every muscle ached and burned, my wings were sore, and I could barely move without some sort of pain shooting throughout my entire being. Every part of me was screaming for some sort of relief, but I had to force myself to tough it out as I stood before the two heroes. Rumi crouched down, stretching her leg muscles, while Hawks stood a bit of a ways back, whistling casually.

"So, ready for your fight against me?" Rumi asked. I nearly choked on the breath I took in.

"Huh?"

"You've been training with us for a week! Hand to hand combat, agility, all that good stuff! So now, we're gonna see if you've learned anything!" Rumi said as she rose to her full height and stretched her arm across her chest. "How ya feeling?"

"I feel like I'm dying."

"Perfect!" My blood ran cold. "That means your muscles are getting ripped apart and rebuilt!"

"That… sounds horrifying," I murmured.

"It's nature, baby!" Rumi grinned. "Now then, let's try not to cause too much damage. This is one hell of a yard!"

"Landscaping costs a fortune," Hawks added. I rolled my eyes.

"Very well," I said as I spread my wings. I bit my lip through the deep sting that accompanied said action. With no warning, countdown, or hesitation, Rumi lunged forward toward me. After spending a week with her, I've come to slowly adjust to her fighting style. Her athleticism and flexibility allowed her to deliver quick, swift kicks as well as large, destructive ones. Her first attack was usually a wide kick upwards. From a mixture of muscle memory and intuition, my body acted accordingly. I moved backwards and as she brought her leg down, I brought my wing in front of me, absorbing the shock from a kick that very well could've broken the sidewalk if she put a bit more effort into it.

Rumi smirked and I returned her look. I spread my wing and twirled her around, forcing her off balance, and jumped forward with an aim directed to her stomach. She bent backwards to dodge it, handspringed back, and stood up, then immediately ran towards me. With the energy from her attack coupled with the soreness in my wings, flying wasn't as easy or graceful, but with a jump I managed to get into the air and land behind her. I inhaled deeply; the energy stored within my wing slowly disappeared, and I instead felt a pressure build within my legs, specifically my calves.

I saw the look of awe on Rumi's face as I charged at her, using the kinetic energy to increase my speed and overall leg power. She blocked another punch from me, but using my wings to support me, I got into the air and kicked both of my feet into her chest. I used my momentum from the attack to rebound back, while Rumi stumbled backwards.

"Nice one!" Hawks cheered from the side. I quickly eyed him and, too out of breath and in pain to properly thank him, I just gave a nod. In my moment of distraction when I looked ahead Rumi was no longer in front of me. My ears twitched and I tilted my head up, heart pounding when I saw her in the air with both legs pointed down towards me. I quickly jumped back just as she slammed into the spot I previously was, forming a large crater of dirt and upturned roots. She clicked her tongue, but then snapped her head towards me and, before I realized it, she was in front of me.

Rumi brought her fist down but I caught it in my own hand. Before I could react, though, she delivered a swift knee to my abdomen and I let out a cry of pain as my stomach muscles tensed and tightened. I fell to a knee and wrapped a wing in front of me before she could strike me again. I felt the energy build within my feathers. I looked at Rumi— the red of her eyes contrasting with my gold— and then I smirked. The energy within my feathers became more intense, more powerful, until it could no longer be contained and it exploded. It wasn't a very powerful blast, but it was enough to send Rumi flying to the other end of her yard. The recoil of the point blank explosion made me stumble back and the muscles within my wings contract, but the kinetic energy from the blast ended up spreading to my other feathers.

"Whoa!" Rumi exclaimed as she quickly got to her feet. "That was awesome!"

"Thanks," I rasped. I wiped the sweat from my brow. My entire shirt was soaked and my hair was damp, and to be honest, it was pretty gross, but— as Rumi so often liked to put it— that's nature. I struggled to stand up, my legs unsteady and my body feeling as if it had been set ablaze, but just as I had gotten up, my knees gave out and I found myself falling back to the ground. The only thing that prevented me from hitting the grass was Hawks' quick reflexes. He grabbed my shoulders and helped ease me to my feet.

"Alright, alright, that's enough for now," Rumi said. I looked at the sky. The sun was still high. Usually, we trained from morning until sunset. And while my body was just about ready to collapse in on itself, I wanted to go on for a bit more.

"But—"

"There's no point on training your body if you can't use it during the sports festival," Rumi told me. I sighed. Unfortunately, she was right. "I'll give ya a couple days break to rest your muscles. When you're better, then we can continue on for the remaining days."

That was a fair proposition. I nodded in agreement, albeit reluctantly, and I turned to Hawks, who patted my back.

"Ready to go home, kid?"

I pursed my lips. I didn't have the courage to tell him no.

* * *

My muscles sighed in relief when I applied various heat pads to them, and for a few days I was able to just sit back and relax. I couldn't say anything could make me happier in this moment. Even with the break Rumi gave me, though, I was planning to do my own small training to keep my muscles loose so when I returned to her, I wouldn't experience this sort of pain again. I laid on the floor with my wings spread out because that was quite literally the only thing I could do to relax the muscles. The floor, as I had found out though, was surprisingly comfortable.

With my cheek resting against a small pillow I had grabbed, I thought about my classmates and what they were doing for their preparation for the sports festival. I found myself becoming more familiarized with 1-A, now knowing their names and Quirks, and a little bit of their personalities. Most of all, though, I found myself making the most unconventional of connections. But I suppose the best part about humans, in this age and any other, was the fact relating to others was never as bizarre or unorthodox as much as it was unexpected.

Sero, for example, was someone who I slowly found myself talking to more and more often. He made me laugh, and his questions and comments about my wings were never rude or intrusive. He was curious, but he understood the personal boundaries I had set in place, and I appreciated that. Shoji was another one. We had only began talking because Mina pointed out the fact we both have white hair, a small observation that ended up creating conversations about the both of us relating to being a bit more abnormal in an otherwise abnormal society. It wasn't anything either of us viewed as inherently bad, but exceptionally lonely. But that wasn't a bad thing, either. If anything, I was slightly thankful for it. Being able to understand someone's isolation was oddly comforting, and— ironically— made me feel a lot less lonely.

That, and slightly more human.

1-A was filled with all sorts of interesting people. Funny people, like Sero and Denki, who made me laugh until my cheeks were sore. Kind people, like Momo and Ochako, who showed me their tender hearts and gentle smiles. Tenacious people, like Midoriya and Iida, who each had their sights set on their goals and were not letting a single thing get in their way. But above all, they were _good_ people, and I was grateful— grateful that these were the people I could call my classmates.

 _And then there was Bakugo._

Bakugo was a bit of an outlier, an antithesis to the rest of the class. If Kirishima smiled, he would scowl. If Mina cheered, he shouted. If Midoriya even so much as _breathed_ , Bakugo would say something about it (a bit of an exaggeration, but my point remains). Bakugo was angry, and helplessly prideful, but the more time I spent around him, the more I realized that this anger and pride was aimed not at everyone else but at himself. He was powerful— blessed with a strong and versatile Quirk, and much more intelligent that I had initially assumed. To put it simply, he was phenomenal.

In spite of all this, I saw something in Bakugo that forced him to refuse anything that was below the top. I saw it in his frustrated expressions and I recognized it in his fiery eyes. And it didn't justify his harshness— no, not at all— but it helped me to understand him a little better, and my understanding of him made it much easier to deal with him. He hated weakness but responded well to equality. I think that's why Midoriya, who was always so timid and meek, angered him, while Kirishima, who always shared a smile regardless of how many curses or explosions were sent his way, seemed to keep him calm.

And I— a girl with white wings and a few dreams— I was just me, and I was still figuring out what that meant to Bakugo. We found ourselves interacting more often, coincidentally or not, and between his swearing and my sass, I came to found that at his very core, Bakugo wasn't a bad person. Rough around the edges, certainly, but _bad_ was an inaccurate descriptor.

In the end, while musing about my classmates, I had ended up falling asleep. There was a point where I was teetering on the edge of wake and slumber, where I heard lumbered footsteps and disgruntled muttering, and the sharp smell of cigarettes entered my nose. My exhaustion was enough to ignore it all though, and in the end, I had somehow gotten the best sleep in years.

* * *

Today was slightly sad and a little bit hopeful. I woke up with an ache in my chest that I felt far too often to still be affected by it, yet I was. There was nothing particularly somber or special about today. It was just another Sunday, another day in the week, a typical day that went on like any and every other. But I thought, with the scent of tobacco still lingering on my clothes, I'd visit my mother. I used to visit my mother's grave rather often, but lessened when my father started to decline, and completely stopped when _I_ did. She was declared _death in absentia_. I stopped visiting her grave because I hated feeling like she would never return to us— to me. Death was permanent, but leaving didn't have to be.

Whether I was hopeful or deluded, I struggled to decide, until I just stopped thinking about it, and just reminisced about her in hoping that my calling out to her would perhaps bring her back. If my mother was alive or not, I didn't know, but I just needed a little support, and a reminder that she existed once upon a time.

My muscles were still sore, but slightly better, at least enough to the point where I could walk and maybe fly if I tried. After showering and putting on my outfit of a simple sundress, I looked at myself in my room mirror and plucked at my white strands. I looked at myself— not glimpsed, but actually took a moment to examine my features. My eyes were golden like my father's but sharp like my mother's, as well as the rest of my facial features, another thing I inherited from her. The more I looked at myself, the more I thought something needed to change. _Something_ —

I pulled at my hair tie and let it curtain around me.

My loose hair reached my waist and, naturally, hair of that length was always a bit of a pain to take care of, which is why I usually preferred to keep it tied up. But a little bit of change didn't hurt. I combed my hair forward so it wouldn't brush against my wings, and I looked at myself again, my reflection smiling back. A little change didn't hurt at all.

Only to those who refused to accept it.

* * *

My mother loved flowers.

She could never successfully identify most species aside from common ones such as cherry blossoms, but she loved the colors and smells and joy they brought. Whenever she was upset, my father would bring home a bouquet for her and watch her entire world light up. I wanted to do the same. I stood in front of the supermarket by my house, examining the flowers on display outside. There was a wide arrangement, but none that I recognized and none I was sure she would like. I crouched down to get a better view of the flowers, and I let out a small sigh. I heard the automatic doors open and when I looked up, my wings twitched at the sight of blond hair and red eyes.

"Bakugo-san?" I spoke. Bakugo stopped beside me and looked down, creasing his brows.

"Why the fuck are you down there?" he asked. I stood up.

"I'm looking at the flowers," I said. "We should really stop meeting each other here."

He just shrugged.

"I'm wondering what I should get," I continued. I reached forward and brushed my hand against a bright blue flower that was tinged with purple. "These are pretty. What do you think?"

"Sweet peas?" he asked. I smiled a bit.

"I didn't take you for a nature lover."

Bakugo grimaced. "I'm not. My shitty mom is always talking about them, so I just—"

"Grew up with them?"

He nodded.

"That's cute," I grinned. "What do sweet peas symbolize?"

"Why the fuck are you asking me?"

"Because you know about this stuff, _flower boy_."

I laughed at how quickly Bakugo's expression changed, and he aimed his palm towards me, setting off a few firecrackers.

"Don't fucking piss me off!" he growled. I covered my mouth with my hand as I tried to hide my giggles, which I was ultimately failing at.

"Okay, okay! Really though, what flowers should I get?"

Bakugo huffed. "What for?"

"Someone special." I snickered when his body stiffened. "My mom."

"Fucking hell—" he scratched the back of his head. "Just call her and ask what kind of shit she likes. Don't ask me."

I clicked my tongue.

"Well, I mean, I would, but… I mean, she isn't around anymore. So even if I wanted to ask her, I couldn't."

I was struck with the realization that this was my first time talking about my mother to someone. After she disappeared, any utterance of her did, too. It didn't feel right speaking about her since she wasn't around, and whenever I mentioned my father no one questioned ' _what about your mom?'_. That's just how it was— until now. And in this moment, Bakugo showed me an expression I had never seen on his face before. There was no anger, malice, or tension. There was nothing except for _him_ , oddly enough.

" _Oh_."

I smiled and ran my fingers through my hair, the locks slipping through seamlessly.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. "I didn't mean to make it awkward."

Bakugo didn't respond. He moved towards me in a way that made my heart skip a beat, and then he was beside me. With our shoulders brushing together ever so slightly, he knelt down and picked up a bouquet of red, white, and yellow flowers with a bright yellow center.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Camellias," he responded. "Red is love, yellow is longing, and white is waiting."

"How do you know—?" I cut myself off and took the bouquet, my hands brushing against his own.

"If you don't want them, then don't fuckin' take them," Bakugo grumbled. I shook my head.

"These are… perfect." My wings fluttered. "Thank you. Could you grab my purse for me?"

Bakugo looked at me. "Give it to me."

I raised a brow and clutched the bouquet closer to me.

"Wh— no! What, are you gonna pay for them or something? Do you feel bad?"

His expression changed again. Bakugo let out a deep breath and looked away. My cheeks heated up. I appreciated the gesture, but it was unnecessary all the same. I didn't like, want, or need pity. If there was someone I could just talk to about this, then it'd be nice. I'd like that, more than anything.

"You don't have to feel bad," I said. I reached out— slowly— and I placed my hand on Bakugo's shoulder. With the way he perked up, I could tell he was surprised I was touching him. I was, too. "I-Is it okay if I talk to you about her, though? My mom? I know it might be a little weird, but…"

"Do what you want."

Bakugo grabbed my wrist and I swore my heart stopped in that moment. His hands were remarkably warm, and not at all clammy like last time. My hand trembled in his touch— a touch that only lasted a few seconds as he lifted my hand and placed it by my side, but his fingers lingered against mine for a split second longer, and then he looked at me with a soft gaze I didn't even know he could have. This tenderness was so uncharacteristic of him that I began to think that maybe it wasn't the fact he wasn't capable of such benevolence, but the fact that he was.

Because Bakugo, for all the time I knew him, has always been rash and vulgar, always ready to fight and never willing to just relax. The Bakugo that I thought I knew was only a small piece of the complex puzzle that was him— a conglomeration of deeply felt emotions, explosions, and a little bit of heart. There were layers between him that I could tell weren't ready to be unfolded, and that was okay. There was no rush. No haste. No hurry to uncurl each other in front of a dull supermarket or anywhere else. There was just us. These flowers, and us.

Something about that made me happy.

* * *

"My mother disappeared when I was seven. She was there one night, and the next, she wasn't. No one has any idea what happened to her other than the fact she was just… gone. And that was the end of that."

"Eight years is a pretty fuckin' long time."

"To grow up? Yeah. To grow without someone you love? It feels even longer."

"You think she's still out here?"

Bakugo turned to me at the same time I turned to him. I blinked at him once, twice, thrice, and then I smiled. I then turned away and leaned my head against the back of the bench we sat on.

"Yeah." I shrugged halfheartedly. "I mean, I _hope_. It's hard to say. But hope is powerful."

"That's—"

"I'm sorry. If you don't wanna sit and hear about this, you can just go— really."

He exhaled deeply through his nose.

"Shit like that isn't something you tell anyone," he said. I nodded.

"You're the first person I've talked to her about." I chuckled under my breath. "What about your mom?"

"My mom?" Bakugo growled. "She's a bitch."

I laughed at the comment. "Ah. I see where you get it from."

Red eyes bore daggers straight into me and small explosions set off from the blond's open palm.

"Don't get fuckin' smart with me, bird brain," Bakugo said. I grinned.

"Do you always have to call me names?"

"Only when you piss me off."

"So then, all the time?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the bench.

"You're one of the better ones."

My heart jumped. "Am I?"

"Don't make me take it back."

I smiled. "I appreciate you letting me talk about my mom, by the way. Every time I even think about her, I always get sad, but… it doesn't always have to be that way, does it?"

Bakugo looked at me with the same gentleness from before and nodded. I let out another chuckle.

"Things are less shitty if you're with the right people," he commented.

"When I first entered 1-A, I wasn't sure if I was ever going to fit in. I thought I was too different from all of you. I thought I wasn't good enough, and I thought that because I was from 1-B, you guys wouldn't like me." My body suddenly felt light. "But I was completely wrong. You're all amazing people. You too, Bakugo-san. You've all helped me to feel a little less alone."

"I'm not good with all this emotion shit—"

I laughed and rested my hand against the bench, Bakugo's soft skin pressing against my own, the warmth radiating against my palm and warming up my entire self.

"It's fine," I said. "I just want you to know that I'm thankful."

"I didn't do anything."

"Of course you did," I retorted. "You're here now, aren't you?"

Slowly, the corners of his lips lifted up.

* * *

The cemetery containing my mother's grave wasn't a very large or extravagant place, but it didn't have to be. The gates that I used to be so accustomed to were now completely foreign to me; as if this were my first time visiting a cemetery. I took a deep breath, my fingers curling anxiously around the bouquet, my wings fluttering in anxiety. I looked up and stared at the endless blue above. Clear skies were a sign of something good. Bakugo, who remained at my side, looked at me.

"Are you going?" he asked. I nodded.

"I have to."

I took a few steps forward. The path to my mother's grave was still ingrained in my head, a memory that never truly disappeared. It couldn't. I moved past the other tombstones, stepping through the narrow aisles, and then I stopped. There were no flowers on my mother's grave. No food, no gifts, nothing except the reflection of the sun's light. I knelt down and placed the bouquet underneath her name.

No tears were shed. I didn't want this to become something sad or somber. I wanted to visit her grave because I wanted to feel like she was still here. I was scared. I was unsure of a lot of things, confused and dazed, and experiencing life as a massive blur. If my mother were here, she would've held me and told me that everything would be okay, and that it's okay to feel lost and a little bit hopeless, because that is what life is— a blur, at the best of times, and there was nothing wrong with that if we really thought about it.

She would've told me to stop worrying about what I was going to do weeks, months, years from now, or even tomorrow, to stop worrying about the reasons for my existence, and just focus on the moment. To focus on the now, because each second passed is one we can't take back, and it's easy to miss the most precious of times when we get lost in ourselves, even when said time only lasts an instant.

She would've told me to not stress about the things I was stressing about, because humans' obsession with finding our place in the world, our reason for being, is what drove us away and off the edge. Our heart, mind, and soul would be torn and ripped asunder in this desperate quest for meaning, when the simple truth was, we don't _need_ a reason why we're here. We just needed to accept that we are. We are just raindrops in an ocean, specks in this infinite universe of ours. Our lives aren't meant to be wasted away constantly wondering and worrying and searching. Our lives are meant to be lived. In the grand scheme of humanity, the universe, and everything in between, our moments called life are ephemeral at best. She would've told me, with this in mind, to just sit back and watch the sun rise. We aren't going anywhere, after all.

Clarity and peace of mind is what I needed. And I needed a reminder. I needed to remind myself to relax, sometimes. I needed to take a breather— a break. To stop looking for the bigger signs and take a moment to appreciate the little things. Things like watching the flowers bloom; sitting with a cup of tea on a rainy day; tracing clouds in the sky; being a part of this world. The mundane parts of life, that weren't so mundane as much as they were subtly beautiful.

Life was many things— chaotic, most notably— but something about that made it all the more wondrous, and all the more worth experiencing.

* * *

"Thank you for coming with me."

I returned to Bakugo, who was still waiting outside the graveyard, to my surprise, with my hands feeling significantly colder as my heart had taken all the warmth. He just shrugged.

"Whatever," he muttered.

"I think I'll be going home now. You live in the other direction, right?" I asked. Bakugo nodded. I smiled. "How's training for the sports festival been going?"

A smirk came to his face. "I'm gonna beat everyone's ass."

"I'm sure you will."

"Don't fucking mock me!"

"I'm not."

Bakugo stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You're so fucking annoying," he grouched. I laughed.

"Don't go easy on me, alright?" I said. He arched a brow.

"Why do you think I would?"

I shrugged.

"'Cause I'm me," I responded rather confidently. Though he frowned, I could tell by the twitch in his lips that he was trying to hold back a simper.

"Then that's all the more reason for me to fucking rip you apart," he declared. I rolled my eyes.

"I'd love to see you try."

"I fucking will!"

"Great! I look forward to it." I lifted my hand and waved. "I'll see you around, Bakugo-kun."

" _Kun_? Did I fucking graduate or something?" Bakugo scoffed. I chuckled.

"You're not special."

He scowled. "Fuck you."

"But—" I took a step back and clasped my hands behind my back. "You can call me Yukita if my last name is too much of a mouthful." I paused. "Or just Yukiko."

There was a moment of silence.

"Yukiko," he recited. My heart pounded. "... Sounds better than Snowflake."

I inhaled sharply. It _sounds better when you say it._ I grinned.

"Okay, then. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, whatever. Bye."

It was truly these small moments I found myself longing for. And just like that, with my heart fluttering much like my wings, the days leading up to the sports festival dwindled. I clutched my hand and rubbed my thumb over my palm.

Bakugo's touch and gentle warmth still clung to my skin.

* * *

 **a/n**

OK HONESTLY i was debating whether or not to be the start of the sports festival but i was like... ehh might as well save it for next chapter sooo there ya go lol

this is another chapter that's really big in terms of yukiko's growth as a person and her relationship with others and stuff. i wanted to draw parallels between her parents' relationship and her growing relationship with bakugo which i gotta say i'm having a whole lot of fun portraying like ugh i love these kids sm. it's p obvious that bakugo is warming up to her the same way he warmed up to kirishima and she isn't really crushing on him (even tho it seems otherwise LOL) yukiko is just excited that 1) she realizes she's getting through to the most standoffish kid in class 2) she doesn't hate touching/being touched as much as she thinks and claims she does *eye emoji*

(ok maybe she's crushing on him a little bit but she doesn't realize that yet shhh)

i hope this chapter was enjoyable though... i found a lot of my own ideals and views of life and existing in general kinda being projected into this chapter but i hope it sounds like yukiko and not just the author writing through an oc. if that makes sense? idk i hope this story speaks to you guys aha. there's a lot of small things and gestures and even words that carry a much deeper meaning, at least to yukiko (which you guys can analyze, i'm interested to see what you find ;^) )

anyway i've been loving all the support i've been getting lately! it really means a lot because i really do work hard on these chapters and i just wanna deliver the best! so thank you so much and i will see you all next time *heart emoji*


	7. Love

**VII. Love**

* * *

"Why do you want to become a hero?"

This was something my father asked me when I was ten years old; a few years after my mother disappeared, and a few years before my father completely fell apart. At the time, despite my constant blurting out of my desire to become a hero, and my deep admiration of all who held the title, I had never considered why I actually wanted to become one.

At first, I wanted to become one _because they're cool_. But that sounded incredibly shallow, even for a ten year old. Then I thought, _because I have to_ , but that wasn't the case at all, and I didn't want my father to feel like he was forcing me to be something if I didn't want to be it. I looked at him, and within the gold of his eyes and white of his hair, I saw myself. And that's when my answer came to me.

"Because I wanna be like you."

My father laughed, and I remembered the way it sounded. At the time, I was so, undeniably happy because it the first time since the fateful night my mother faded into nothingness, that my father actually laughed. A chuckle here and titter there were occasional, and rare in of themselves. To hear his laugh, though— deep, warm, and straight from what was left of his heart— well, if that was all I needed to do to hear it again, I would've said it a million times over. Then he stopped, and I blinked at him.

My father reached over and ruffled my hair; a gesture so soft that for a split second, I forgot about the reality that was befalling my family, and instead recalled days where my father would smile and flap his wings and look at me as if he were the universe and I was his center. My soft strands fell around my face as he removed his hand, and I looked up at him, expectantly and confused, unaware of that this was the final time he would have such a loving look in his eyes.

"Don't become like me," he said. I almost said something back, but there was such a forlorn glint in his golden orbs and desperate tone in his voice, I felt like responding would be a regret I would have to carry with the rest of my life. So I didn't.

At the time, I never thought about what he meant when he said those words. I was only ten, after all. Even if I wanted to spend time pondering it, I didn't have the mental capacity to fully understand what he possibly could have meant. I had yet to learn the language of the soul. As I grew up, though, a bit of reflection and careful experiences made me aware of what my father actually wanted to convey.

I had come to realize, slowly, that this wasn't a case of growing up in his shadow— a trope many, many people went through and could relate to. My father knew, as well as I did, how much he spiraled. He knew the moment he stopped caring about himself, and anyone else for that matter. I'm sure he often recall the exact moment he realized my mother could not be found, the exact moment he learned what it meant to _lose_ someone, and the moment he realized how liquor could help him forget about the woes of his broken heart, if only for an evening.

My father, I think, couldn't stand to lose anyone like he lost my mother. Or himself. He knew who I wanted to be, and that was okay. But that wasn't his warning.

"Don't become like me."

I knew what those aching words meant.

 _Don't fall in love._

For loss of a loved one, as the both of us had found out, was far worse than any punishment our fragile hearts could ever receive.

But there was a truth to love that my father did not realize. For so long, he had been disillusioned to believe love would always end in disaster. But I— I was a dreamer. And I had hope. Because hope— hope was always powerful. And it is with hope that I've come this far. The rather obvious, yet somehow turbid truth, was that love did not always have to end up in tears and rue. I was an advocate for this.

I loved my mother more than anything in the world. I loved her more than I thought I could love anyone or anything— even myself. My heart revolved around her like a thousand orbiting planets. I loved my father, too. Even if I continuously doubted how he felt towards me, there was certainly love for my father. There always has been. And I loved my friends. My classmates, my peers, the people who have, since I started attending Yūei, given me a reason to spread my wings. It is true that my mother vanished. It is true that my relationship with my father is strained, at best. And it is true there were times I doubted I'd ever become close to any of the people I now consider my companions. But love— it never fades. Even if the person does, the love for them doesn't. Instead, it grows. And it grows, and it grows.

How could that, in any universe, be considered a tragedy?

Now at fifteen years old, five years since I've asked been asked that fateful question, I've had plenty of time to think about why I wanted to be a hero. Yes, because it's cool. Yes, because my father is one. Yes, because I have wings, and metaphorically it means I'm fated to become one regardless. But more than any of those things, it's because I would give anything to see my loved ones smile. It's because I, as a hero, can bring hope to those in despair. I, as a hero, can bring people closer to the sky. I, as a hero, can save people like the people in my life saved me. I, born with wings and large dreams, was destined to become something more. But whether I was meant to fly, or become a hero, or something else entirely, there is one thing I'm sure of. Undoubtedly. Infinitely.

I was meant to love.

* * *

There was something about sitting with my classmates outside of an educational setting that made the atmosphere much more casual and relaxed, even though most of us were anything but. Midoriya paced in anxiety. Ochako fiddled with her thumbs. Momo placed her hand over her chest and took deep breaths. Even Todoroki, who was always so calm and collected, was tapping his finger against the table in a rhythmic manner— though, I liked to assume he was just thinking and not worrying. And I sat at a table with Sero, Mina, Kirishima, and of course— Bakugo. My knees were pulled up to my and my wings wrapped around me, the feathers tickling the tip of my nose. The waiting room we were in was large enough to hold all of us with comfortable space, but that seemed to be filling up with my classmates' concerns.

"Are any of you nervous?" I asked.

"Not really," Mina answered, pulling at the sleeve of her uniform. "I really wanted to wear my hero costume, though!"

"We have to keep it fair for everyone!" I heard Toru call from the other side of the room. I nodded.

"Unfortunately, wearing our costumes could easily give someone an advantage over the other," I continued. Bakugo scoffed.

"I'm still gonna blow each and every bastard to smithereens."

I raised one of my pale brows.

" _Smithereens?"_ I parroted. Sero and Mina laughed. Kirishima held back a snicker. Bakugo frowned deeply.

"It's your fucking fault," he jeered. "You're always saying shit like that."

"I do not, but it's nice that you're copying my speaking style," I hummed.

"They say imitation is the best form of flattery," Denki teased as he walked up to our table. "Plus, being as cute as Fukurota-chan would probably make you a little more bearable, Bakugo!"

Denki scuffed closer to me. I held out my wing, stopping him before he could get too close, and sent him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Kaminari-san, but nice try anyway."

"'Cute' isn't a good word to describe Bakugo-chan, ribbit," Tsuyu spoke up, tipping her finger near her mouth. Veins appearing and palms glowing orange, Bakugo shot up and slammed his hand against the table.

"Shut the fuck up! I'll kill you all!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes. _If only_. With a short, quiet breath, I looked up at the ceiling. The day of the sports festival was here, and I wasn't quite sure what to make of it. I was nervous, but not scared. Proud, but not entirely confident. Here, but—

Well, just here. I think that was the most important part.

"Something on your mind, Fukurota-san?" Momo asked me. I lowered my head and looked at her, then smiled softly.

"Nothing other than what's before us."

"What do you think they're gonna have us do?" Jiro asked as she twisted her earlobe around her finger. I shrugged.

"What _can_ they have us do?" I reiterated.

"Just about anything," Sero chuckled. "It's Yūei, after all."

Kirishima grinned at me. "You'll be alright, though. You got wings! You can just about anything!"

I scoffed. "Except sit comfortably." I shot a knowing look to Ojiro, who just chuckled and rolled his eyes. The both of us were able to find mutual understanding in our pain. I shook my head.

"No, but really, my wings aren't anything special," I said. I brought my hand to my shoulder.

"But you can fly!" Mina whined. "I wanna fly, too!"

"Whoever said you need wings to fly?" I asked, scrunching up my nose. I almost laughed at the silly notion. "You don't need wings, a Quirk, or anything like that." I smiled. "Just you."

My classmates all looked at me with different looks, but their eyes were all the same— there was determination. Resolve. And a little less anxiety. I fluttered my wings and watched as a feather fell. The door slammed open, and we all turned to face it, Iida appearing in the doorway.

"Everyone, get ready!" he announced. "We're to enter soon!"

I stood up from my seat, wings folded but mind open. I couldn't say I was ready— perhaps none of us were— but at the very least, we were all willing to do our very best now. As I followed my classmates to the door, I suddenly felt a warmth grab my wrist, and I jolted, my feathers rumpling from the still foreign sensation of touch. When I turned around, Bakugo's sanguine eyes were staring directly into mine, and I found myself mesmerized by his deep, fervent gaze.

"Yukiko."

I forced myself to swallow the lump that was beginning to form in my throat. My name in his breath was like a song I could listen to until the end of time.

"Yeah…?"

"Don't hold back," he said. "I better see you at the very end."

I relaxed my shoulders. "Do you _know_ how much training I went through? It wouldn't be worth it if I didn't."

Bakugo smirked, but it was oddly genuine, and unapologetically him.

"Good." He walked past me. "Let's kick some ass."

I fixated on his word choice. _Let's_.

 _Was there always a 'we'?_

My heart quieted my rampant thoughts.

 _Does it matter?_

* * *

I almost suffered whiplash from the sheer amount of people within the stadium. _Thousands_. Pro Heroes were among some of the faces in the gargantuan crowd. Even more were watching us on television, phones, or wherever a screen was available. Hawks and Rumi told me they would watch me on TV. My father, I wasn't entirely sure if he even cared. But that didn't matter now.

As I darted my eyes around, I caught sight of class 1-B, their presences incredibly familiar and comforting to see. Kendo and Tetsutetsu saw me, as the both of them turned their heads to me and waved; I returned the gesture. Others also gave me their own social cues. Setsuna and Shiozaki both grinned. Juzo and Kuroiro gave a thumbs up. Monoma gave a sort of bizarre glare. Aside from 1-B, the students from the other departments entered the stadium as well. Among them, Shinso, who I glanced at for just a moment before looking forward.

We all gathered by class in front of a small stage where the R Rated Hero: Midnight stood, holding a whip in her hands. I cringed slightly at the suggestive tone of her entire aesthetic. So is the world of heroes, I suppose.

"Welcome to the annual Yūei Sports Festival!" she announced, the crowd clapping and cheering excitedly. I brought my wings closed to my ears to help absorb some of the noise. "Before we start, we'll have our student representative say a few words. Bakugo Katsuki—!"

I felt my heart race slightly when I saw Bakugo move from a few rows in front of me to the stage with Midnight. Hands stuffed in his pockets, he went up to the mic and faced us all.

"I pledge… to become number one."

1-A seemed to be the only ones not surprised by his declaration. The other classes, and even a good amount of the people in the crowd, looked at him with open jaws and wide eyes. I chuckled. If there's one thing Bakugo is, it's confident, bordering almost dangerously on the edge of pride.

"That Bakugo…" Momo sighed.

"But really, were we expecting anything less?" I said.

"From him?" Todoroki rolled his eyes. "Could we?"

"Well then, now we'll get right into the first event!" Midnight called. "Our students will be doing… an obstacle course around the stadium!"

I clicked my tongue. Considering this was the sports festival, an event where Pro Heroes would be watching and evaluating us and our skills, we wouldn't be restricted with how we used our Quirks. So long as we didn't _kill_ one another, we were free to do what we had to do to make it to the top. I'm sure some pros would see it as impressive if we did manage to do that, though.

I was not given a free pass because of my wings. If anything, it would make me a bigger target. Todoroki could freeze my wings with his ice. Bakugo could blast his way to the air and reach me. Sero could use his tape, Momo could create rope, Mina could reach me with her acid, Ochako could make it impossible for me to fly correctly— all of my classmates could, in one way or another, take me down if I wasn't careful with them and if I wasn't careful with myself.

Lucky for me, though, I wasn't going to let that happen.

We all got into place at the exit tunnel of the stadium where the race would start. Midnight raised her whip into the air, riling up the invigorating just a bit more.

"Are you all ready?!" she asked. "Three… two… one…!"

" _GO!"_

Almost immediately, I spread my wings and zipped past my classmates, flying over their heads and through the tunnel. I heard their angered shouts, everyone trying to push past each other to get to the light that was so close, yet so far. And then, I felt a chill at the tips of my feathers. I looked over my shoulder as a layer of frost spread throughout the entire tunnel. Todoroki ran forward with no hesitation or remorse for freezing his peers.

What followed after were the unmistakable explosions Bakugo boasted, erupting from his hands with enough power to send him flying. He was advancing quickly, and towards _me_ , so I folded my wings and dropped to the ground, and continued running while Bakugo raced ahead of me. He looked at me with a small frown, but I returned it with a smirk.

I was hit with the warmth of the sun once I finally exited the tunnel, and I took to the air once more. From below, I saw Iida shoot out the tunnel with his engines, Momo emerge while letting go of a long pole she created, and several others who managed to escape with the unique use of their Quirks. I keeped my eye out for 1-B, a smile coming to my face when I saw Shiozaki use her vines to propel herself and Juzo run out, softening the ground to slow down others while simultaneously hardening it for footholds.

As I turned back to face forward, a massive shadow leaned over me, and I quickly flapped my wings before I could crash into the first obstacle that stood before me: a massive green robot, red orbs glaring menacingly in a way that reminded me of Aizawa-sensei. The robot brought down one of its massive hands, but I flew through one of the openings between its metallic fingers.

The robot looked like it was going to advance further, but was suddenly knocked back by a flurry of curved horns shooting at it; I looked down and saw Pony Tsunotori with her head aimed up and her fingers near her ears, commanding the individual horns remotely. One of the horns swung around the robot and was aimed straight towards me at an alarming speed. Quickly, I held one of my wings in front of me, and was pushed back a considerable distance by her horn. I flipped my wing up, feeling a rather heavy weight occupy a large part of it from the energy of her attack. I looked down and smirked.

 _Thanks, Pony._

I removed the feathers and just barely dodged another one of Pony's flying horns. I looked down, uttered a silent _I'm sorry_ , and released the feathers, watching as they slowly, peacefully, floated to the ground, the purple within them undulating with a certain shimmer. I flapped my wings again and continued my way ahead. What followed just moments later were several huge explosions, domes of light expanding and bursting outwards, and the howling of my classmates below.

" _Bastards!"_

Bakugo's scream ripped through the air, even above all the noise and chaos, and I watched him blast himself forward with his explosions. I rose in the air as he passed by me, and then zipped after him. In my peripheral, I spotted Tokoyami, who managed to scale over the massive robots with the help of his Dark Shadow, and Sero, who swung past with his tape. Ojiro joined them shortly after, using the momentum from slapping his tail against the surface to propel him upwards.

I kept behind Bakugo, who was keeping me at bay with his explosions. It seemed to me he was letting them off in a more precise manner specifically to prevent me, and anyone else behind, from getting too far ahead. I squinted my eyes and angled my wings downward, throwing myself into a steep nosedive. As I gained more and more speed, or rather, as much speed as possible, I pulled up right before I hit the ground and glided just a few feet in the air. At the very least, I was now slightly ahead of Bakugo, who I saw look down and sneer at me.

Ahead, there was a ravine with several ropes spanning across. This, I figured, would be simple enough to cross, and I didn't necessarily have to worry about anyone attacking me, as everyone would be far too concerned balancing on the ropes to launch their own counter attack. I slowly began to gain altitude again, and I saw a good amount of my classmates and even 1-B reach this point. Iida balanced himself on the ropes while cruising at a decent speed. Tsuyu crawled across them with impressive stability. And I just kept flying.

"It's _so_ unfair you can fly, Fukurota-chan!" I heard Mina whimper. I laughed and turned my head back to her.

"Ask for wings in your next life!" I shouted back. Maybe asking for a pair in this life wouldn't be too outlandish, either. Maybe one day someone could wake up with their own wings sprouting from between their shoulder blades. _And then they'd learn the horror that is molting_.

As I flew over the canyon, I saw up ahead what looked to be a minefield. This wouldn't be as easy. I could easily just go higher into the air and avoid the mines altogether, but soaring at such a high altitude would make me even slower. That, and I didn't want to completely disappear from the view of the Pro Heroes. However, if I remained too close to the ground, which was the most comfortable for me, I could be thrown off balance by the explosions. Keeping an eye out for where anyone could be stepping would prove itself to be a herculean task.

I looked down and smirked slightly. This minefield meant we couldn't use our Quirks as liberally as before. Todoroki, for example, stopped using his ice, and resorted to carefully weaving through the darkened circles. Bakugo and Iida did the same. Considering everyone was still moving and the bombs hadn't set off told me they weren't motion activated; they probably required someone physically stepping on them to activate.

And that is exactly what happened.

From behind, a few explosions began setting off, letting off a cloud of pink smoke into the air. While they weren't particularly powerful, one explosion blowing people would set off a chain reaction as others would lose their balance and fall over. And then it would just become a mess. I fluttered my wings as I tried my best to keep a safe distance between me and where a majority of the others were, but the explosions were getting closer, and I wasn't gaining enough speed.

And then— what shocked me the most— was an explosion on a colossal scale, one that sent a powerful breeze outwards. When I looked behind me, I saw a speck flying through the air. A bit of careful viewing made me realize this speck was Midoriya, who held to a piece of metal from the robots as if his life depended on it. But considering the circumstances, it very well did.

Midoriya eventually landed just outside the minefield, as Bakugo and Todoroki were gaining on him. I quickly noticed that he wasn't injured in the slightest, which, to me, said that he hadn't used his Quirk the entirety of this race. And this— this spoke out to me. I'm sure Midoriya had his own insecurities that came with his Quirk, and being a hero overall. Boasting such power at the expense of his body being injured each time it was used must have taken its own toll on his dreams.

Despite that, Midoriya did not falter. During the USJ incident, he went above and beyond, using his power to save me, save _us_ , while being fully aware of the dangers— not only to his body, but to his life. And to see him pulling ahead now, running as fast as he could, clawing at the strings of victory, well, something about that made my heart beat a bit faster. Midoriya wasn't letting anything stop him from reaching the top.

Neither was Todoroki, or Bakugo, or my classmates, or anyone else who was running this race. Including me. Everything I worked toward was for this. All the tears I've shed, all the stars I've counted, all the days I've lived— was for _this_. With my wings spread wide and the air swirling around me, I thought about why I was doing this, and why I was here. I could say, proudly, because I had the same dream as everyone else did.

Because I want to be a hero.

And deep down, I knew I always have. From the moment I could move my wings, to the moment I could flap them open with enough force to create a small breeze, to the moment I first learned to fly, to the moment my mother disappeared, to every moment in between then and now— I knew that this is what I wanted. And I knew that I wasn't going to stop here. Because I'm a flier, but most importantly, I'm a dreamer, and as long as I could keep looking at the sky, I was invincible.

* * *

"Is it okay if I ask you something?"

I remember the question Ochako asked me just a few days before the sports festival. The lunch bell had rung, and I was already making my way out the door, but then Ochako tapped my shoulder and asked if I could talk to her in private. Naturally, I agreed. Ochako, in my eyes, was always a sweet and bubbly girl. Warm and energetic, with a kind heart and even kinder smile. But the way she looked at me on this particular day— I began to consider the fact that behind Ochako's delight was a girl who, like any other, sometimes found it hard to smile.

"Everything okay?" I questioned. She nodded.

"I just— is it okay if I ask— why you want to become a hero?"

I was taken aback by the question. I thought back to the day my father asked me the exact same question. I had formulated my answer by now— _because I'm destined to_ — but such an answer didn't seem quite right, or even appropriate. And thus I began to reconsider my reason for this.

"Because I—"

I had to pause. And then I looked at Ochako. Her bright eyes were stormy. Her face was full of doubt. I wondered if, perhaps, she was waiting for my answer because she wanted to compare it to her own. I don't think a simple because statement could express my feelings. So I told her my story, instead.

"I grew up with my father being an admired Pro Hero," I started. "I still do. But— things are much different now than they were back then."

Ochako looked at me in mild confusion. I smiled.

"My mother disappeared when I was seven, and she was never heard from since. My father tried looking for her. I tried looking for answers. But, unfortunately, the both of us ended up with about as much as what was left in our hearts— nothing."

Her irises widened. She stepped forward, with one hand close to her mouth and the other reaching out towards me.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't—!" she started. I held up my hand and shook my head.

"It's fine," I told her. It was the truth. "When I was younger I always looked up towards my father. I thought he was… phenomenal. But after my mother vanished he began to deteriorate, and I saw my inspiration fall apart before my very eyes. I knew I wanted to be a hero because of him. But I didn't exactly know why. I just kinda had this feeling in my gut that it was what I was meant to do."

Ochako furrowed her brows. "Did you think it was your destiny?"

"For a while, yeah," I laughed a bit. "But then I realized it isn't. I'm not as destined to become a hero as someone else is to become, I dunno, the king of the world. But I was blessed with wings, and a good Quirk, and loving parents—" I turned to her. "How could I _not_ use those gifts to help others?"

"Oh…" she clutched her arm. "Now that you say that, my reason seems kinda shallow."

"Hm?"

"Well— I didn't grow up with a lot of money," Ochako revealed to me. "My parents own a construction company, but it isn't doing too great right now… so I wanted to become a hero so one day, they could take it easy. I wanna help them as much as I wanna help others!" She sighed and scratched the back of her head. "So, I guess that seems kinda selfish…"

"No, not at all," I said. Ochako's shoulders relaxed. "You can be a hero whether or not you're a Pro. Doctors are heroes. Teachers are heroes. Your parents— they're your heroes, aren't they?"

Her eyes glinted in a stray ray of sunlight.

"You're doing a good thing," I whispered. Quietly. Surely. "I know for a fact your parents are cheering you on. They're proud of you. If you want to be a hero to make money, then do that. As long as you're doing your best, well, who can fault you for that?"

First, Ochako took a deep breath. Then, she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. And I knew what this moment meant. Without pause, I reached forward, and I wrapped my arms around Ochako. I let her lean her head on my shoulder and we just stayed like this, for a little while. I think it's what she needed. I think I needed it, too.

"T-Thank you," she sniffed, her voice cracking slightly. "I'm glad I could talk to you—"

"You can talk to me any time," I said. "I know I come off as standoffish, sometimes, but I appreciate good people," I placed my hand on her shoulders and looked into her glossy eyes. "And I appreciate you."

Slowly, a grin came to her face. "I appreciate you too, Fukurota-chan!"

I chuckled.

"Please," I said. "Call me Yukiko."

"Yukiko," she repeated, smile growing even wider. "I like the way that sounds, too!"

* * *

After that moment, I still hadn't come up with a proper answer as to why I wanted to be a hero. It was no longer because it was my destiny, or because the universe slated me to become one. And it was no longer just because I was a dreamer, or I had love in my heart, or I wanted to do it for the sake of others, or even myself. But then, I thought— I thought, as I flew through the tunnel, the light striking my eyes and making my body shiver— that I wanted to be a hero because I _could_ be a hero.

That I, like my wings and my heart and the sky above, was free. And the only thing that could stop me was myself.

I was greeted with the sounds of the massive crowd all cheering for us as we emerged. In front of me, Midoriya, Todoroki, and Bakugo were all leaned against their knees, panting heavily from exhaustion. And here I was right behind them. My wings fluttered and shook and quivered and I couldn't help but smile as a few tears formed in my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. Not out of sadness, but something much more pure. Happiness.

Fourth place, I told myself. _Fourth place_. That is where my wings took me. I wondered if my father was watching. If, maybe, he jumped for joy or even just cracked a smile. If he was as proud of me as I was of myself. If, for a moment, just an instant, he thought to himself, _"Good job"._ And I wondered if my mother was watching. I wondered if she had the urge to hold me when she realized I was crying, or if she was crying herself because _her little girl has grown up so much_.

I was elated and breathless. I couldn't properly describe the several emotions that my heart collected until it was swollen, but did I really have to? Sometimes, emotions didn't need to be anything other than felt. So I continued to stand, and then I looked at Bakugo, and he looked at me, and it is with one final feeling that my heart burst and I smiled. This feeling was sempiternal. This feeling was ineffable.

This feeling, as I had recognized so wholly, so genuinely, was love.

* * *

 **a/n**

i'm gonna be real with you chief this was one of my favorite chapters to write simply because being able to get into raw emotions is just... my weakness and also because yukiko is making leaps and bounds with not only herself but with her peers and classmates. before she would NEVER have a moment like what she had with ochako, a moment of such purity and honesty and _touching,_ but she knows she trusts ochako and she knows ochako trusts her and honestly? that's all she needs.

it's kind of interesting but yukiko saying how she is more like her mother personality wise is the truth. i like to describe her as what some would call a "shy extrovert", someone who is timid upon initial meeting but eventually they come out of their shell and are able to connect and interact with others with ease. that, and yukiko is also incredibly empathetic. she understands people's feelings better than she understands her own, but that makes it all the more easier for her to have that sort of connection with others. but more than feelings, she understands _people_. and i think that's really cool, too.

it's easy to see how yukiko has slowly eased into her environment once she realized the type of people 1-a are, and that's something that's incredibly important to her because as someone who grew up surrounded by people who treated her oddly because of her heritage, to be able to talk to others and be around them without them acting all weird is really touching to her. i think that's another reason why she's even more willing to connect with 1-a. they're aware that she, like everyone else, is just a human. of course there will be more things that happen later on but i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as i did

by the way thank you all for the support! i'm really happy that in less than three weeks i've already gotten so many faves and follows ;v; thank you for everything aha. i hope i continued to deliver a story you all will enjoy reading. so before i make this a/n too long i'll end it here. see ya!


	8. Humanity

**VIII.** **Humanity**

* * *

I found myself still in a daze, staring up at the sky with my wings unfolded slightly. The noises around me were muffled, drowned out by the sound of my heartbeat pounding in my ears. My lungs pulled in deep gulps of air as the adrenaline rush I didn't even realize I had until now slowly faded away. And I was still here.

There was a touch on my arm that made my skin feel warm and cold at the same time. I folded my wings and turned my head, my heart jumping when I saw Bakugo standing before me. I took in a deep breath, and, for just a moment, his presence. Something I've come to associate comfort with.

"Something you need?" I asked, blinking. Bakugo pursed his lips.

"Just you."

I smiled softly at his words.

"I'm here," I said. "You made it in third. How does that make you feel?"

Bakugo stuffed his hands in his pockets and let out his trademark scoff, turning his head away with his nose pointed in the air.

"Fucking annoyed," he grumbled. "I lost to that half-and-half bastard and—" He grit his teeth. "That _damn_ Deku."

"Deku?"

"Midoriya."

I gave a slow nod in understanding. I had never really considered the dynamic between Midoriya and Bakugo. All I knew was that they were, by the loosest definition of the term, friends. Midoriya was always skittish and that set something off within Bakugo that caused him to retaliate harshly. I furrowed my brows and turned to him.

"Why do you call him that?" I asked.

"Because he's a piece of shit," Bakugo responded. I recoiled slightly at the sincerity of his tone. "He's fucking useless."

"That isn't true. Did you see him during USJ? He was amazing."

Bakugo glared at me, and I just kept my gaze on him as I always did. Something was wrong.

"We have a history," he mumbled.

"Okay. And?"

"Don't make this any of your business," Bakugo said. I frowned. "It doesn't matter."

I hated to agree now— but he was right. Whatever issues Bakugo and Midoriya had, whatever they thought of each other, whatever messed up or was messing up their relationship: he was right. It wasn't any of my business. But—

"Midoriya is my friend," I spoke, confidently. "And you're my friend, too. And seeing my friends fight—"

Bakugo opened his mouth as if to say something, but he closed it and just continued glaring. At first, I was going to respond, say a few words that I'd no doubt regret in the next coming hours, but I realized that he wasn't looking _at_ me, but _past_ me. Naturally, I followed his gaze.

"My, my, you two are fighting like an old married couple."

Shinso's half lid eyes bore straight into me. A wry smile was present on his face— not that he was trying to hide it at all— and he strode towards us. I turned back to Bakugo and noticed him curl and uncurl his fists, his jaw clenched and eyes narrowed in what could only be anger. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards me. Our closeness made me blush, but I kept my eyes on him. Only him.

"Stay calm."

I whirled back around to face Shinso and straightened my posture.

"You made it through," I said. "Congratulations."

He scoffed. "Don't flatter me."

"Don't assume that I am."

Shinso clicked his tongue. "I saw you flying all around like a pest. Those were your feathers that cause that explosion, weren't they?"

"Who the fuck cares?" Bakugo suddenly shouted. "You made it through, so what the fuck are you complaining about?"

"You should learn to keep your dog on a leash," Shinso said. I held out my wing before he even finished his sentence to prevent Bakugo from blasting him into next week. And I, myself, was slightly miffed. But when dealing with people like Shinso— people who are masters with their words— I couldn't allow myself to show frustration or irritation. I had to remain calm, above all else.

"You should be careful, Shinso-san," I said. "He bites."

"Don't fucking talk about me like I'm actually a dog, damn snowflake!" Bakugo growled. I kept a tight grip around his wrist.

"Keep in mind this is only the beginning," Shinso sneered. "Don't get too ahead of yourselves."

"I'll be sure to keep an eye out," I muttered. Quietly, he chuckled. And then he left.

I let out a deep breath of relief once he did, and I pivoted around to face Bakugo, whose brow twitched heavily in irritation. I shifted my eyes around before looking into his own, and softly, I smiled. I smiled the same way my mother did whenever my father got upset, and it was her job to calm him down. And I remember— she would stroke his cheek with the back of her hand and give him small kisses on his forehead and whisper words I couldn't understand into his ear. And while I wasn't going to do that (though the thought alone made my face flush), slowly, gently, I took Bakugo's hand into my own and allowed his warmth to mix with my own.

He squeezed my fingers.

"It's okay," I muttered, with my heart leaping in my chest and my ears burning.

"So fucking annoying…" he groused. I laughed a bit.

"I know," I said. "But just keep aiming for the top, alright?"

"Fine."

When our hands separated I became blissfully aware of how well they fit into each other in the first place.

"Good."

* * *

"Congratulations to everyone who made it this far!" Midnight announced. "Now, the top forty two will participate in our next event— the Cavalry Battle!"

I creased my brows together as Midnight explained the specifics. Teams of two to four people would gather around, given a point value based on our placement in the obstacle race, and the team's total point value is based on everyone's placement. We would be given headbands to display these, and our job was to accumulate as many points as possible by taking other people's bands. The four teams with the highest point values would move on to the final round.

"The one who placed forty second starts off with five points, with another five points added on as we go up the ladder!" Midnight said. "With the one who placed first being worth… ten _million_ points!"

Everyone's eyes, included my own, immediately landed on Midoriya, who stood in a sea of students who all had the same goal in mind— winning. I saw him tremble and gulp nervously, knees shaking and eyes blinking nervously. I couldn't help but pity him a bit.

"You have fifteen minutes to form your teams! Go!" Midnight announced. I looked around for blond hair and red eyes, and once I spotted Bakugo, I made my way over to him. But just before I reached him, my wings ruffled and I stopped myself.

"Oi, Yukiko," he said as he faced me. "Come join my team."

My first instinct was to nod my head quickly and say _of course_ , but I looked at him the same way I always have, but I saw something different. Whether it was because something within him changed, or within me, my heart began to race and I didn't desire to be close to him, but rather, to be against him. Because Bakugo, like everyone else, was my rival. And I needed to compete.

"No."

He raised a brow.

"The fuck do you mean 'no'?"

I smirked. "You said you were gonna rip me apart, right? You can't do that if we're on the same team."

"Eh?" Slowly, Bakugo smirked. "You getting cocky or something?"

"Maybe. You've rubbed off on me," I said with a shrug.

"I'll fucking kill you."

"You have _such_ a way with words."

My wings trembling, I clenched my fists and turned around, and for what I felt was the first time, it was Bakugo's eyes that were on me.

* * *

"Midoriya-kun!"

Ochako was the first to greet me as I made my way over to her, Midoriya, and a third— Tokoyami. He was one of the few in 1-A I admittedly had yet to have a proper conversation with, but that was more because I was intimidated by his dark and stoic demeanor. He inclined his head towards me and I did the same.

"Is it okay if I team up with you guys?" I asked, fluttering my wings. Ochako's eyes lit up and she quickly nodded.

"Of course!" she said. Midoriya nodded.

"Since my point value is at ten million… without a doubt everyone will come for us," he said. "I don't want to charge in right away."

"Which means we'll have to stay on defense," Tokoyami concluded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can help with that," I commented. "We can use our Quirks as long as we don't purposefully knock anyone over, right? Whatever attacks come head on, I'll just block with my wings."

Tokoyami nodded. "Dark Shadow can also provide ample defense."

"And I'll be backup!" Ochako said. "I can use my Quirk to lighten you all so it's easier for us to move around!"

"I mean, as long as you're okay with being the rider—" I turned to Midoriya. "Are you?"

With shining eyes, Midoriya gave a firm nod.

"Perfect."

* * *

"Is everyone ready?!" Midnight shouted, though I figured she was talking more to the audience than to us. I let out a deep breath. In our team, I was in the front, Tokoyami was on the right, and Ochako was on the left. My entire body felt graciously light, as Ochako had used her Quirk on us like she said she would— the only one unaffected being herself.

"Three!"

I shifted my eyes towards Bakugo and smiled.

"Two!"

My body shuddered in anticipation.

"One!"

 _It's do or die time._

" _GO!"_

Almost immediately, the myriad of groups charged towards us at full speed, all eyes landed on Midoriya. But Ochako, Tokoyami, and I— we were all going to protect him. On the right, a team composed of Tsuyu and Shoji ran at us. I clicked my tongue.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami called, the sentient beast emerging from his being and shooting out, forcing them back. We ran ahead, though in the corner of my eye I noticed Tetsutetsu quickly advancing towards us, his team composing him Yosetsu, Shiozaki, and Juzo. Knowing them, I thought there was one combination they possibly could have come up with. Juzo would soften the ground, sinking us and preventing us from getting away, and then try to immobilize us with Shiozaki's vines.

I smirked.

Just as I figured, Juzo stomped on the ground and a path of semi-liquid mud was sent our way. I sucked in my breath and turned to the others, spreading my wings.

"Hold on!" I shouted. With a giant flap, I jumped back, with Tokoyami and Ochako grabbing my arms and Midoriya wrapping his legs around my waist. I only felt Ochako's weight, which made it incredibly easy for me to navigate around. Landing in an emptier spot away from the rest of the teams, Shiozaki's vines suddenly torpedoed our way. Dark Shadow, however, came in front of me and gripped her vines before they could reach me. Quickly, Ochako reached out and tapped Shiozaki's plant light hair, and Dark Shadow released it, allowing it to float into the air.

"Oi! That's a cheap trick!" Tetsutetsu shouted. I just laughed while Ochako giggled.

"Sorry!" she chirped.

"We have to be careful and keep moving," Midoriya muttered.

"Let's go, then," Tokoyami said. And so we did. We weaved past groups who probably decided going after us would be too much trouble, and it would be better to accumulate points from other people. In our case, we didn't have to worry about getting the most points. As long as Midoriya kept his headband, by default, we were in first place. Our main concern was just making sure no one took our points. _Absolute defense._

"We have company!" Ochako pointed out. I quickly whirled around, noticing a group with Shinso as the rider, with a team consisting of Aoyama, Ojiro, and a girl with bright pink hair wearing all sorts of gadgets and devices. I narrowed my eyes, noticing their eyes, oddly enough, seemed washed out, as if they weren't here at all. Their bodies were slightly limp, too. My eyes flickered up towards Shinso, who just smirked at me, and that's when I _knew_ that something was off. Whether about him, or his Quirk.

"On our left, too!" Tokoyami called. We were all barely able to react as a wall of ice appeared in front of us. We quickly jumped back, and I saw Todoroki running towards us, with his team of Denki, Iida, and Momo. I bit my lip.

"We're surrounded," I muttered. It wouldn't be so easy than to just fly up like last time; Todoroki could catch me with his ice, Momo could create something to hold any one of us down, and Iida could speed towards me before I even had a chance to spread my wings. They were quickly gaining on us. Todoroki's fingers became encased in a thin layer of frost. Aoyama, Ojiro and that girl ran faster towards us. We couldn't go front or back because there were other teams. _Think, Yukiko, think_. We have to do _something_.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami hailed, the shadow quickly getting into a defensive position.

"Fukurota-chan!" Midoriya shouted. I flinched at the loudness of his voice and looked over my shoulder at him.

"You don't have to think too hard— I'll do that!" he said. Goosebumps appeared on my skin at the desperate, yet assured tone in his voice. "Just be our shield!"

I took in a deep breath. I don't know what Midoriya had planned. Maybe he didn't plan anything at all. Despite this, I trusted him. I trusted his intellect and intuition. And although I didn't have any other choice, I figured that even if I did, I wouldn't choose any other option. _This_ was the best choice. I crossed my wings in front of me to create a barrier as Aoyama shot off a laser beam. I heard the sound of crackling ice advance towards us, and I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped for the best.

" _Smash!"_

What followed immediately after was a powerful vortex of gelid wind, and with our weightlessness, we were whisked away. I flapped my wings desperately as we all trained to regain control of ourselves. It was only because of Ochako's weight that we didn't completely float into the air, but we were spinning like a top and it was starting to make me nauseous.

"Dark—!" Tokoyami struggled to cough out. His Dark Shadow dug its claws into the ground to stop our momentum. As we swiveled around one last time, I blinked my eyes rapidly, struggling to get an idea of my surroundings. I found it miraculous we still stayed together as a unit.

"Deku-kun!" Ochako cried. The first thing I noticed was how she referred to him— using the same name Bakugo called him. But I put that to the side and instead focused my dizzied vision on him.

"Are you alright?" Tokoyami asked. Midoriya kept his fist tightly clutched close to his chest, but he nodded at us. He bit and chew his lip, beads of sweat running down his brow, and I could only worry.

"Wait—" Ochako gasped. "Where's your headband?"

I blinked a few more times and once my entire world stopped spinning, I realized that his headband had, in fact, disappeared. And then my heart dropped. I looked around, searching for anyone who potentially could've taken Midoriya's points during the chaos. And then I saw him.

And he smirked wickedly at us.

"Fuckin' _Deku_ ," Bakugo hissed as he tied the ten million point headband around his neck. Kirishima, Mina, and Sero all congratulated him for his swiftness. I felt something akin to annoyance. To the side, I saw the ice Todoroki had created had been completely blown away by Midoriya's attack, and while they and Shinso's team were farther than before, we now had an entirely different issue on our hands.

"What are we gonna do?" Ochako whimpered.

"G-Get it back," Midoriya spat out between strained breaths.

"Bakugo's powerful offensive capabilities and sharp reflexes will make it difficult," Tokoyami identified. "My Dark Shadow— he is weak to light."

"Which is exactly why Bakugo is a poor matchup for us," I said.

"The _worst_ possible matchup," Ochako reiterated. I sighed.

"Midoriya-kun— you said that we don't have to think too hard. Because of that, I—" I looked at Tokoyami and Ochako, both of whom nodded. " _We_ trust you. This may be a bit selfish considering you're injured, but please tell us what we have to do."

"O-Of course," Midoriya gulped. "Sorry though, Fukurota-chan… you asked me to be more careful with my Quirk, and I…"

I chuckled. "I think in a time like this, it's okay to be a little reckless."

"Then we will," Midoriya said. I spread my wings. "Let's go!"

We charged. We ran forward, with my wings unfolded and Dark Shadow ready to launch an attack. Bakugo stood ready for us, palms pulsating bright orange, and he brought his fist back.

 _Be our shield._

 _"Die!"_

Just as Bakugo brought his palm down, I folded my wing in front of me and allowed him to hit the feathers. The explosion he created was massive, releasing a large cloud of smoke that engulfed all of us. I coughed and blinked through the heat and smolder that burned my lungs and pricked my eyes. I flapped my wings to disperse the smoke. When it cleared, Bakugo and his group still faced us, with the particular angry blond sneering at us. His face changed almost immediately, though, and when I looked, I saw Midoriya tightly clutching a headband in his hands.

"Hey! How did he get one of ours?" Mina whined.

"It doesn't matter," Bakugo growled. "We're gonna get it back."

"No—" I plucked a feather off and promptly threw it. "You're not."

I held my wing in front of us, and Dark Shadow manifested as well to act as a secondary shield as the feather blew up, nearly blinding us with the massive output of energy and light it created. The shock wave of energy that followed blasted us backwards, not unlike with Midoriya's attack before. I struggled to remain standing as I and the rest of us stumbled over our feet. Like before, I flapped my wings to try to maintain some sort of balance, and I ended up falling to a knee, nearly ruining our formation.

"Yukiko-chan!" Ochako exclaimed. I looked at her and smiled.

"It's okay, Ochako—" I reassured as I got back to my feet. "I'm okay. What's the headband total?"

"125 points…" Midoriya muttered.

"We don't have much time left," Tokoyami said. "We must hurry."

"Who has the most points collected?" Ochako asked.

"Todoroki-kun," Midoriya said. I bit the inside of my cheek. Todoroki's team wasn't too terribly far from us, but that didn't mean this was going to be easy.

"They outmatch us," I said.

"Then we'll just have to outmatch them."

A chuckle escaped my lips. "Since when were you so sinister, Midoriya-kun?"

He smiled at me, and then turned back to the scene before us— dozens of students like us, all scrambling to get as many points as they could before time ran out.

"Thirty seconds left!" Midnight called. My heart almost stopped.

"What? That's it?" I voiced.

"What're we gonna do?" Ochako whimpered.

"Do not panic," Tokoyami told us. "Midoriya?"

"We'll just have to get to Todoroki-kun and try to grab any headband off him. The million points doesn't matter anymore—" Midoriya said. "At this point, _anything_ does."

The sense of urgency that suddenly befell us was both motivating and demoralizing. We were no longer targets, but that also meant that the team with the most points would not let their guard down under any circumstances. We had to do something, and fast.

 _Or this would be it._

I inhaled deeply, then exhaled, and repeated this to calm myself down. I looked at my wings, feeling extra weight even with Ochako's Quirk still activated. A good half of the feathers on my right wing were glowing brightly, while the left had slightly less, but enough for me to work with. This was my chance.

"I have an idea," I said. Tokoyami, Ochako, and Midoriya all looked at me. "I can channel the kinetic energy gathered in my wings to my legs, and gain a burst of speed. But one of you has to grab a headband by the time we reach Todoroki, or we're through."

"Is that a chance we can take?" Ochako asked worriedly. I nodded.

"It's the only chance we have."

Midoriya brought his lips into a thin line. He knew it, too. The training that I did with Hawks and Rumi would finally be implemented for this moment exactly.

"Let's do it."

This was the moment.

"Hold on!"

The moment I became more than my wings.

In what felt like a few precious seconds, I burst forward at a speed I didn't even know was possible to achieve. Todoroki's mismatched hair came close to me in just the blink of an eye.

And then we were past him.

I panted slightly as we skidded across the ground. Todoroki, Iida, Momo, and Denki all looked at us with wide eyes, and truthfully, I was just as shocked as they were. But that didn't matter. What mattered was—

"Who got it?" Ochako asked.

"I-I didn't. Fukurota-chan?"

"I didn't either."

We all looked desperately at Tokoyami, who returned our gazes for a few moments until Dark Shadow slowly rose up behind him, holding a headband in its claws.

"It was a bit close, but I grabbed what I could," Tokoyami told us as he showed the headband. My eyes widened as a mountain of relief fell on top of my shoulders.

 _615 points._

I collapsed to my knees.

 _We made it_.

* * *

"There you have it, folks! The four teams with the most points will advance to the final round!" Midnight announced. "In first place, Team Bakugo! Second place, Team Tetsutetsu! Third place, Team Todoroki! And, in a shocking turnaround at the last second, fourth place is secured by Team Midoriya!"

Miracles truly existed.

An hour break was given for the finalists to prepare for the next round, and for the audience to explore the campus a bit more and indulge in the festivities offered. I decided to get some food, having worked up quite the appetite during the Cavalry Battle. After having grabbed some curry and rice from the cafeteria within the stadium, I took myself to the room finalists were given while we waited for the start of the third round.

As I rounded a corner, my eyes were met with the sight of something rather unfamiliar— Todoroki, with his back to me, standing in front of a man who, after careful examination, I realized bore a strong resemblance to him.

The Pro Hero Endeavor was a man who I was familiar with— not quite on the same level as Hawks, but I know he and my father are acquainted. I knew he had children, but I never made the connection between him and Todoroki until now. By making that one connection, I think some things about Todoroki seemed to make a bit more sense. Endeavor must've noticed me peeking behind the wall, because his eyes shifted towards me and he started directly at me. I nearly dropped my food in surprise, but rather than hide, out of politeness I emerged into the hallway, awkwardly clearing my throat.

"Um… h-hello," I said with a bow at my waist. Todoroki turned around to face me and his eyes tapered into a sharp glare. "Sorry, I-I wasn't trying to eavesdrop or anything, I was just—"

The way Endeavor squinted his eyes at me made me nervous enough to stop talking. His gaze was piercing and cold— eerily like Todoroki's.

"You're Twilight's daughter, aren't you?" he asked. My throat tightened. I nodded.

"Er— yes, sir."

"Congratulations on making it to the final round. You fought well," he said. I didn't respond initially. "You have a powerful Quirk. Wings that give you flight, yet they can be used both offensively and defensively?"

I wasn't quite sure where he was going with this, nor was I sure of if I liked the implications, so I just nodded. "Y-Yeah…"

"I see," he said. I noticed Todoroki roll his eyes. "As a child of a Pro Hero such as my Shoto here, you should understand what is at stake—"

I stared into his burning flames.

"And what is to be expected."

"That's enough," Todoroki suddenly said. I looked back and forth between him and his father, the tension between them incredibly real and incredibly familiar. The corners of my lips lifted slightly.

"Todoroki-san is powerful," I said. Endeavor seemed both surprised and pleased by this statement, as he crossed his arms over his chest and waited for me to continue. "But, I am too. I've gone through hell and back to get where I am, and I'll only keep going up."

"... Bold words coming from a child," Endeavor huffed. I nodded.

"I agree. I get it from my mother." A frown set deeply on his face. "As you said, Endeavor-san, as the daughter of a Pro Hero, I'm to know what is at stake, and what is to be expected. And I very well do."

"I respect your father, girl," Endeavor said as he began to past Todoroki and I. "I hope you can back up your words— it would be incredibly disappointing if you didn't."

I decided to just drop the conversation there and watch as Endeavor walked away. Once he disappeared and I figured he was out of earshot, I turned to Todoroki and shared with him an apologetic look.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"It's fine," he responded. "I wanted to get away from him, anyway."

"I, ah, I had no idea he's your father…"

"It's not something I'm proud of admitting."

I stayed quiet for a few moments. I looked down at the plate of curry in my hands, and then at him as he turned his back to me. Before he took a single step, though, I called out his name, and Todoroki looked to face me. I smiled.

"Do you want to talk, Todoroki-san?"

* * *

There were plenty of times I could recall avoiding one-on-one conversations. Growing up, I was never much of a talker. It was hard to talk at all because I was so used to people forcing themselves to be around me, that conversations could never be real or genuine. As a girl I decided it wouldn't be worth it to try to talk to others who only gathered around me because of my father. To me, it was just too depressing to think about the fact I, as a person, wasn't very interesting outside of my wings and bloodline.

And then I was transferred into 1-A.

I found it astonishing how I was able to slowly become the real me through the help of 1-A. I thought the me— the Yukiko that I, my parents, and everyone else knew— was this shy, timid, hopelessly optimistic girl who liked to think in metaphors. I didn't realize that version of me was just the me created through expectations and ideals placed upon me since I was just a girl. I still like the idea of metaphors, though.

So sitting here with Todoroki, just the two of us sharing a plate of curry, made me a bit happy. I know Todoroki wasn't much of a conversationalist either, but neither was Bakugo, or Shoji. And somehow, I started talking to them. I found the ability of people to find some sort of comfort in each other to be the satisfying part of humanity.

"You said during the USJ Incident that you can use fire with your left side," I brought up as I scooped a spoonful of curry into my mouth. "Is that because of Endeavor?"

He nodded. "I haven't used it in about ten years, though."

I blinked. _Oh_. "That's… a long time," I said. "How come?"

Todoroki stopped. I did, too. And that's when I realized that anything pertaining to flames, his father, or both, was a sensitive subject. Slowly, Todoroki clenched his fists, and then he looked at me with a look that made his eyes shine a little less brighter. Regret, maybe. I couldn't quite tell.

"I refuse to become like him." Todoroki took in a deep breath. "He's an awful man. He ruined my mother, my siblings, my _family_ — and he doesn't give a single shit."

I gulped at the harshness in his tone, the subtle, yet incredibly clear pain. No, it wasn't regret in his eyes. It was pain. It was easy to forget that, between the whimsical parts of life, the smiles and laughs people carried, there was also sadness. There was solitude and there was doubt. I began to wonder if these were feelings Todoroki often masked. They were incredibly personal, but also incredibly real. They were feelings that I, too, hid. More often from myself than from everyone else.

"I, um…" I rubbed my thumb over my knuckles on my opposite hand. "I think I understand."

Todoroki looked up at me. "What?"

"My father, I mean… he is who he is, too."

"Don't act like you understand if you don't."

"Don't get upset at me, because I'm talking—" That came out much harsher than I intended. I cringed inwardly. "Sorry. Um, my dad and I have a pretty strained relationship, too. It wasn't always, but— I mean, it is now. On our best days, we don't talk at all. On our worst, one of us are usually left alone sobbing on the floor in a pile of our own feathers or something. It's all the same. We're both birds."

Todoroki inhaled sharply through his teeth. "So..."

"So, what I'm trying to say is…" Truthfully, I don't really know _what_ I was trying to say. So, I just looked at him and told him the words directly from my heart. "I get it, Todoroki."

I think, maybe, this was the first time Todoroki was able to relate to someone like this. But more than that, I think it's the first time he was able to open up. That I understood, too. I think I understood it a bit too well, because I could practically feel the same emotions he felt as he relaxed his shoulders and released a deep breath and dropped his head. The feeling that the entire world wasn't off your shoulders, but on someone else's as well. Sharing each other's burdens wasn't always a bad thing. I chuckled a bit. This was an oddly intimate moment for people who aren't very intimate at all.

"You don't have to be afraid," I continued. "Of being like your father, I mean. You're your own person, after all."

Todoroki clicked his tongue. "He's never hesitated to tell me he 'created' me just to surpass All Might. It's a goal he's obsessed with, for some fucking reason. And he's placed it on me since the moment I could walk."

It was almost ironic how my situation was the exact opposite— how my father wanted me to be anything other than like him, and because of that I was always left to follow my own dreams. But that, as I had discovered, was the beautiful thing about _dreams._

They're only ever yours to follow.

"You can be your own hero, Todoroki. Your life is no one else's to live but yours, and no one can take that away from you. You may be Endeavor's son—" I paused. My wings fluttered softly. "But you aren't his destiny. You never were," I smiled. "Not in the universe, or any other. And I think something about that it beautiful."

"You have a way with words," Todoroki quietly said. For the first time since I met him, he returned my smile. I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders.

"What can I say? I've kissed the sun and slow danced with the moon. I've done it all and a little bit more. I'm a flier."

"An optimist."

"A dreamer," I grinned. "Take it from a girl with wings."

"I wouldn't otherwise," he said. "Who could know freedom better than someone who can fly?"

I chuckled, but then I thought about his question. When I came up with my answer, I stood up, leaving the plate of curry, and walked to the door. Before I stepped out, I turned to him and smiled.

"Anyone who allow themselves to be free."

* * *

After my small conversation with Todoroki, I returned to my provided room and sprawled myself across the couch. It wasn't nearly as soft or comfortable as the one back home, but it'd have to do for the time being. I heard a knock at the door, but before I could say 'come in', it opened, and I sat up, smile coming to my face when I saw Kendo standing in the doorway.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I responded. I slid over and patted the seat beside me, and invitation for her to come sit down. Kendo roamed towards me and sat on the couch right next to me.

"Congrats on making it to the next round!" she said. "I just wanted to come and see you before you went up."

"Thanks— we barely managed to pull through, though."

"But you did, right?"

"Yeah. I guess that's the most important part."

Kendo sighed, and I could tell by the flickering of her eyes and shifting in her seat that there was something more she wanted to tell me. My brows furrowed in worry, I placed my hand on her shoulder and asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing, really…" she muttered. "I'm kinda frustrated I didn't make it in the end, but—"

"You still did great." I smiled. "Don't worry. You still have two years."

"Yeah, but—"

She sighed. Slightly, she lowered her head. What came next was a twinge of pain that attacked my core as I saw a few tears form in her eyes.

"God, I'm just... so _frustrated_ , Yukiko," she sniffled.

"Kendo…?"

"I'm not mad at you or anything…" she muttered, her body trembling. "I'm just upset at myself. I should've done better."

"You did _great_. You did your best."

"But it wasn't enough!"

"According to who?"

When Kendo looked at me with tear stained cheeks, I had to bite my cheek to hold back tears of my own. Seeing her cry was incredibly painful. I wondered if this is how she felt when she saw _me_ cry.

"I don't want to fail," she said. "I don't want to fall behind."

The first thing I did was wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"You won't."

The second thing I did was brush her hair out of her eyes.

"Because you're amazing, Kendo."

The third thing I did was tell her the truth.

"You've done so much for me and the rest of 1-B— you put your effort into everything. You're so strong," I chuckled. "When I first met you, I was jealous of how amazing you are. How much you shined."

"Were you?"

"Yeah. You may not have gotten as far as you hoped, but you've gotten far. And you'll only continue to go further—"

Kendo sniffed and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "Right… this isn't the end. I still have a lot to work on."

"We _all_ do."

"Thank you, Yukiko." She took a deep breath and slapped her cheeks, the sound surprising me, and when she removed her hands two large, red, hand shaped marks removed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just… break down like that."

"A good friend once told me 'it's okay to show your vulnerable side'." We both chuckled at the thought of Tetsutetsu. "You aren't weak."

"Neither are you. You're really amazing, Yukiko."

"You think?" I asked. Kendo nodded confidently.

"Of course."

"Thank you…" I sighed. "I'm kind of scared for the next round, though. I dunno."

"No matter what you do, just make sure it's your best," she grinned. I laughed.

"That sounds like something you'd say."

"You know me pretty well!" Kendo teased, gently nudging me with her shoulder. I giggled. Kendo stood up and let out a deep sigh, then turned to me.

"I gotta head to the class now. They're probably all losing their minds," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, _definitely_."

We shared another laugh and then Kendo waved at me.

"Well, good luck, then!" she said as she headed to the door. "I'll be rooting for you too, Yukiko. Love you!"

I nearly fell over in shock from her words— two words that I realized I hadn't heard in years until now. It was almost enough for me to burst into tears again. _Almost_. I blinked a few times, and then I took a few moments to process it. The love that I held for Kendo and the rest of 1-B, for Midoriya, for Ochako, for Bakugo, my classmates, the people in my life— that was real, too, wasn't it? I loved what love is, and yet, the irony of it was that I never expressed that until now. But that made me happy. Simply. Genuinely.

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **a/n**

i think something about this chapter i like more than any other is that it really does feel a bit human. it's easy to forget how melodramatic and emotional some teenagers can be, and how down to earth and empathetic others are. reading back at it, yukiko and everyone else, in their own way, are both. if you notice throughout the story yukiko isn't the type of person people go to because they want a therapist. i mean she's a good listener and she will sit down and listen to your issues, but she typically doesn't give advice in the traditional sense. she isn't very good at telling others what they can work on or how they can improve or what to do in a certain situation.

but yukiko, i think, has this gift to make people feel a little less lonely. i'm sure a large part of that is because she knows what loneliness is. she's felt it. she's experienced it. and because of that yukiko, who actually _really_ likes people and is nowhere near as shy or introverted as she appears, has a strong desire to be someone to others. she has a lot of love in her heart. i think it's cool i could create a character like her. that makes me happy.

anyway, this chapter was more of _making connections_ than the sports festival itself. the sports festival, i feel like, was a turning point for a _lot_ of characters so i wanna focus on that aspect more than anything else. the human aspect. so yeah. with that, i thank you all for reading and supporting this story. please don't hesitate to drop a review, fave or follow, and i'll see you next time!

 **ps** i promise i'll show yukishoji interaction soon

 **pps** fun fact the interaction yukiko had with todoroki i was originally planning to save for one she'd have with bakugo in the future but i thought this would be the best time and place and person for it to happen with. so yeah :^) bye for real now


	9. Crescent Moon

**IX. Crescent Moon**

* * *

My mother was a heavy, almost religious believer in anything relating to fate and magic.

Not 'magic' in a traditional sense, like the act witches and wizards performed, but _magic_ as in the parts of life least unexpected. Sun during a rainstorm, for example. Or finding money in the middle of the street. Or love—

My mother considered love to be the most magical, mysterious, and pleasant part of life. I think that's why I, too, found myself entranced by it. As a matter of fact, I would attribute her interest in these things to my own. My belief in the universe. My view of destiny. My fondness for love. That all belonged to her.

I found myself taking a bit of a deeper look inside the mundane parts of life, but oftentimes, I found those parts weren't mundane at all, even if they looked like it. Sometimes fate had a funny way of showing itself. And with me being such a big believer in fate, I almost laughed when I heard that the first match of the third round would be between Bakugo and I. This was definitely a sign. Of what, I didn't know. But it was a sign.

I absentmindedly twiddled my thumbs as I walked down the halls to make my way to the stage. This was it, I thought. The world would truly see me now— wings and all. I sighed quietly. Although Bakugo and I had established our rivalry, the idea of actually fighting him felt… _bizarre_ in a way. I kept thinking about the moments we had. Him touching my wings. Me being able to confide to him. The feeling of his hand in my own, the exquisite warmth I felt as he squeezed my fingers and I looked into his eyes and I couldn't help but notice _how soft his lips look_.

I kept thinking about him, and even though we were going to actually fight now, and put our strengths to the test, I just thought about _him_ , and what was going to happen once this was all over.

"Fukurota-chan?"

I snapped back into reality and I looked up, seeing Midoriya face me. I smiled a bit, noticing his finger had been wrapped in bandages.

"Hey," I greeted. "How's your hand?"

"Recovery Girl patched it up," he said. I nodded.

"Good."

"Your fight is right now, isn't it?"

Again, I nodded. A rather solemn look suddenly came to Midoriya's eyes.

"Kacchan is strong…" he muttered. Then he looked at me, and the gloss in his eyes disappeared. "He thinks you're strong, too."

"Wh—" I pulled my brows together. "Really?"

"He'll never admit it, but I can tell by the way he looks at you—"

My heart fluttered.

 _He thinks I'm strong._

"I-I see," I coughed out, trying to ignore the flush on my face. "Any last minute advice before I go up there?"

Midoriya grinned. "He usually starts off with a wide right swing."

I inhaled deeply, trying my best to hide the grin that was inevitably forming on my face.

"Noted."

* * *

I was greeted by the shining sun and the deafening sound of the audience, everyone who stood in the stands screaming and shouting and cheering for what must be the most exciting part of the entire event. People were always willing to witness Quirks in action— especially those of the upcoming generation of heroes. I walked towards the stage at the same time as Bakugo, his deep red gaze digging directly into my gold. My heart jumped and my palms started to become clammy.

"You ready for this, snowflake?" he asked.

"Are you?"

"Stop answering questions with a question!"

I laughed. "Sorry. I just take pleasure in seeing how much it pisses you off."

He frowned. I just returned it with a sweet smile of my own.

"Are you all ready?!" Present Mic's voice screeched into the microphone, his ardor alone more than enough to get the crowd going. "This is the first match of the third round between Bakugo Katsuki and Fukurota Yukiko of class 1-A!" I breathed in deeply. "Match… _start!"_

Bakugo didn't take a moment to hesitate. He lunged forward with the blasts from his explosions launching him towards me. I spread my wings and took to the sky before he could reach me, but then he stopped and aimed his hands downwards, and he was suddenly shooting upwards and closer to me. I knew Bakugo had no intention of hitting my wings, knowing by now that his blasts were ineffective against them, which meant he had something else planned if he was going to fight me in the air.

Keeping his blasts steady and consistent, Bakugo's eyes remained on me. He then let out a particularly large blast and was suddenly torpedoing towards me, his other arm outstretched. Quickly, I brought my wing in front of me, expecting him to try to attack me again, but instead, he grabbed it. I yelped at the harsh sensation.

"Let go!" I shouted, flapping my other wing as quickly as possible while he held my other down. We were quickly spiraling to the ground. I tried to reach over and grab him in an attempt to pull him off, but the strain in my side proved that this wasn't going to happen.

"Bakugo— let me _go!"_

He smirked.

"Fine."

He kicked himself off at the perfect time, because all I felt was my back hit the ground, knocking the air out of my lungs. Almost immediately after he landed on the ground, Bakugo shot towards me, and I couldn't even react as he brought his arm up and sent me back with a powerful blast. The black smolder dotted my vision and burned my throat. I coughed as I tumbled across the ground, unable to get up, only able to take another hit from Bakugo. I was barely even given enough time to breathe, let alone stand up and counter his attacks. My entire body felt like it was on fire. _This isn't going how I wanted it to_.

Bakugo was taking special care not to hit my wings. He aimed solely for my face and torso and with each attack I found it increasingly difficult to take in the breaths of air I so desperately needed to. This entire matched turned around so quickly in his favor, and it…

It was _upsetting_ me.

I was so confident that I was going to win, so why wasn't I? I even stood up to Todoroki's _father_ as some sort of testament, but now, I was letting myself get thrown around like a ragdoll— my priorities getting distracted by useless concerns. I couldn't let this happen. _Get yourself together, Yukiko_.

Just as he went in for another attack, I moved back, barely dodging an explosion. Instead, Bakugo's hand slammed against the ground, creating a small crater where I previously was. Debris and smoke rose into the air, and finally, _finally_ , I could catch a few breaths. My lungs were aching, my body was littered with scratches, and I was in pain, but I could finally counterattack.

Naturally, I did.

Bakugo emerged from the smoke with his palm ready, but I knew if I tried to cover my vulnerable side with my wing, he would swing around and try to hit my face— at least, according to Midoriya's advice. So I ducked my head to the side, and as I expected, at the same time he brought his left fist around. I smirked and delivered a quick jab to his abdomen, forcing him to stumble back a bit.

"Finally," I breathed out.

"Bitch move," he growled, placing a hand over the spot I hit. I chuckled.

"After everything you just did to me? I think that was a little tame."

Again, Bakugo lunged forward. Again, I went on the defensive. I kept my wings spread wide to prevent him from getting too close. He thrust his fist forward and I crossed my wings in front of me, but to my surprise, I heard another blast, and before I could even process what happen I felt a powerful pain on the small of my back and I was thrown forward.

 _Damn it_.

I felt the frustration again. I felt foolish for allowing Bakugo to get the upper hand so easily. As I was blasted away once more I could only berate myself for letting my vulnerability show through, allowing him to— even if it was just for a moment— gain the advantage over me. _Stupid_. A shadow loomed over me and I lifted my shaky wings as Bakugo's figure stood before me, palms aimed towards me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

I looked at him from over my shoulder, my entire body tremoring in pain.

"What…?" I muttered.

"Get the fuck up, Yukiko."

There was something in his voice.

I couldn't quite pinpoint it, but there was something. His eyes were narrowed and I winced at the judgement hidden behind them. I was utterly ashamed. I could only imagine how pathetic of a sight this was— how the girl who was so insistent on beating him was now laying by his feet, barely able to move, while he stood without a scratch on his body. I took in a deep breath.

 _What the fuck am I doing?_

I looked at Bakugo again, deeply into his crimson eyes, and for some reason the image of my father appeared in the back of my head. I imagined him with the same burning look, his wings bloodied and hair messy, his entire body reeking of alcohol and desperation—

And _that_ is what set something off inside of me. It brewed and bubbled within me, coursed through my veins and stung my skin. It made my feathers agitated as they fluffed up, it made the pain from before disappear, and it made _me_ want to just slap myself for being this damn stupid. I stood up slowly, shakily. And then— with my heart pounding and my knees unsteady— I stared directly at Bakugo.

For the first time, I was angry.

A wide smirk came to Bakugo's face and he launched himself towards me. _Enough of the games_. I bent backwards just he aimed an explosion at me, and I kicked up, my heel connecting with his chin. As I flipped back and landed on all fours, I used my wings to push me forward and began to deliver a series of quick punches and kicks, just like Hawks and Rumi taught me. For the most part, Bakugo was able to block them, but I refused to give him any space or time for him to launch off any explosions. I refused to go down so easily.

* * *

"Do you ever get upset?"

I looked at Bakugo, who I asked to eat lunch with the week before the sports festival. I was happy he complied, and the both of us sat alone, across from each other, when he asked the question. I blinked at him and shook my head.

"No, not really," I answered. He scoffed.

"You're just like Shitty Hair. He's always smiling. He doesn't even talk back like you do."

I giggled. "Does that upset you?"

"It pisses me off! Fucking annoying."

"Yet, you seem to enjoy his company."

Bakugo frowned. With that, I could tell he didn't think Kirishima was annoying at all. As a matter of fact, I was sure he felt the exact opposite.

"So how the fuck do you do it?" Bakugo asked as he poked at his food. I furrowed my brows.

"Do what?"

"Stay calm all the time. _You're_ all smiles, too."

"Oh." I shrugged my shoulders. "I dunno. That's just how I am, I guess. My parents were very open with their emotions, so I guess someone had to be the mellow one in the family."

"You don't curse, you don't raise your voice—"

I shook my head. "No reason for any of those things."

"Birds are fucking stupid." Bakugo scowled. I rolled my eyes. "You're alright though, I guess."

I laughed a bit between my breaths. "No, you're right. Birds _are_ stupid. But I mean, if you don't think I'm that bad, then I'll take your word for it."

Bakugo leaned his cheek against his curled hand as he raised a brow. I just looked back at him with a slight tilt of my head.

"You think you'll ever get upset?"

"No, not unless you actually try hard to anger me. But I doubt _you_ can do that."

He looked at me with a confused expression. "Why?"

"Because—" I smiled. "You make me happy."

* * *

 _You make me want to do my best._

At the time, I was too shy to say anything more than that. I was too shy to let Bakugo know what he actually meant to me; and partly too afraid, afraid that I wouldn't mean anything to him. But now, with my wings fluttering ardently, adrenaline rushing through my body, sweat dripping down my chin and off the tips of my hair as I continued to land attacks on Bakugo, I began to think that _this is all because of you._

I didn't want to admit it, but I was holding back this entire time. I was holding back because I didn't want him to know. I didn't want him to see the fire burning within me. I didn't want him to know that he was the reason I was doing all this. That it was him I wanted to be like. It was because of him that I wanted to fly higher than before, it was because of him that I was able to spread my wings. I didn't want Bakugo to see this side of me. My passion. I didn't want him to see this part of me, because while I wanted to be close to him, I was scared of him being too close to me.

But most of all, I didn't want him to look into my eyes and see my heart calling out to him.

It was ultimately this fear of rejection that was holding me back— a subconscious fear I didn't even realize I had until now. But I refused to let this fear restrict me. I didn't allow it to other times. I certainly wasn't going to allow it to now. I spread my wing and flapped it in front of Bakugo just as he let off an explosion, and I heard him curse as my feathers became heavier.

As I ran my fingers over the feathers, I felt such a comforting warmth. I plucked off a feather and held it tightly in my hand. My body was exhausted. I had taken hit after hit from Bakugo and it was taking its toll. I could tell he was starting to give out, too, as he rubbed his hands and was panting heavily. Every time I looked at Bakugo, I felt this deep burning sensation in my chest. My heart rippled like waves, spreading throughout my entire body, raising the hairs on my neck and bringing a smile to my lips.

I wondered if by looking at me he could tell that I was angry— angry at myself for restraining myself like this during such a crucial time. Angry for letting the seeds of doubt implant within me and spread and grow. I wondered if, by the clenching of my fists, the rising and falling of my chest, and the fluttering of my wings, he could tell that I wasn't going down without a fight.

 _He thinks you're strong, too._

I chuckled. _Of course he could._

I looked up and watched as he aimed his palm towards me. I threw the feather at the ground by his feet at the same time he released an explosion. As if everything were suddenly in slow motion, a series of bright flashes entered my vision. I smiled.

By now, I was already satisfied.

* * *

If anyone told me this was fate working at hand, I would've nodded and agreed without hesitation. And by anyone, I meant my mother, because aside from myself, no one would have said such a thing other than her. I don't know what the universe had in store for me. I don't know if everything that led up to this moment was a precursor for something much bigger. I just knew that whatever was happening now, and whatever would happen after, I would be sure to face wholeheartedly.

As soon as my eyes fluttered open, I felt the weight of exhaustion prevent me from sitting up. I had a strong urge to fall asleep, the only thing keeping me awake being the low grumbles of voices I couldn't decipher. I just took a deep breath and shifted my eyes, seeing red. And I saw orange, and a little bit of gray.

"Yukita-chan? Are you awake?"

Kendo's voice was far too familiar to my ears. I shifted my eyes to her and gave her a weary smile.

"Barely," I slurred. "'M so tired…"

"Recovery Girl used her Quirk on you," another voice, this one belonging to Kan-sensei, informed me. I yawned.

"Oh…?"

"Your battle was amazing!" I recognized this as Juzo's voice. "You fought incredibly well."

I blinked slowly. "Oh… who won…?"

There was a moment of silence. I was still unable to fully process everything that was being said. The only thing on my mind was getting some rest.

"Bakugo did," Kan-sensei finally said, once again preventing me from sleeping.

"Ba…" I breathed out. "Where is…?"

"He's asleep here," Juzo answered. I was admittedly a little jealous.

"Shiozaki just finished her match with a student from 1-A. She's going onto the next round. Tetsutetsu is having his next," Kan-sensei said. I could hear the pride in his voice. I just gave a single nod.

"Good…"

"Anyway, you must be exhausted. We just wanted to make sure you were okay, but—" Kendo smiled. "We'll leave you to rest."

I couldn't even respond. As soon as I heard those words, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When I awoke for the second time, I was still in the same room that had white walls and a large window looking outside. I blinked a few times and sat up, flittering my wings a bit, groaning at the soreness that accompanied my shoulder blades from lying on my back. I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes, and when I looked over I saw Bakugo glance back at me. For some reason, I couldn't meet his eyes, so I just turned away and focused on the static within my back.

"Oi."

I sighed quietly. _This is so embarrassing_.

"... Yeah?"

"Our fight—"

"Thank you."

I twisted my head to him and said that a bit _too_ quickly, but it was to prevent my heart from taking over and saying something _incredibly_ stupid. Bakugo quirked a brow.

"For what?" he asked. Now, I found myself stuck in something worse.

"For—" I blushed a bit. "For not holding back."

"I told you I'd rip you apart."

"And you did. My back is _killing_ me."

Bakugo nodded. "You look like shit."

"Yeah. I feel like it."

A small chuckle escaped his throat. I smiled a bit and unfolded my wings as far as I could without knocking anything over. Usually, my heart would be going rampant, leaping and jumping out of excitement for being in Bakugo's presence. But, it was surprisingly placid. And I was, too, for the same reason, I assumed. I found it a bit odd that I could have wildly different reactions to the same thing. I glimpsed at him once more and took in a deep breath.

"Next time, I won't lose."

Bakugo didn't look at me, but I saw him smirk.

"Good," he said.

"And I won't hold back."

Bakugo scrunched up his nose. "You were a pain in the ass. You wouldn't stay down until the very end."

I laughed at the statement. Ironically enough, I felt like I was falling too much. I felt pathetic— but somehow, that made me feel a little better. With a sigh, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and got to my wobbly feet, only able to stand by leaning against the bed I rested on. Once I was able to steady myself, I trudged past Bakugo's bed and looked at him.

"I'm gonna stretch my wings and then watch the rest of the matches," I said. "Will you stay in here?"

"Yeah."

"Alright—"

I tried turning away, but something compelled me not to. For just a bit longer, I stared at him. And the more I looked, the more I began to wonder if this is what my mother felt whenever she looked at my father. I wonder if she looked at him and saw how beautiful he truly was; if her body ached with the desire to be held by him; if she saw the universe in his eyes and wanted nothing more than to see his smile and hear his voice. I wonder if she looked at him as if it was her first time ever landing her eyes on him.

I wondered if this was the same thing she felt when she realized she, too, was in love.

Bakugo's eyes met with mine and I swore my entire body melted. Bakugo— he was simply beautiful. I felt as if my world suddenly became a little brighter, and my wings spread a little further, and my heart grew a little bigger to contain all the emotions within in it— all this love. I took a few steps toward his bed, and without thinking, because I knew that thinking would make me regret this, I leaned over and pressed my lips to his cheek.

I heard Bakugo's breath hitch and felt his muscles tense. I lingered like that for a few moments before pulling away, my face hot in embarrassment. Bakugo gazed at me wide eyed— I had to look away.

"W… Why did you...?" he muttered. I took in a deep breath.

"Because—!"

 _Because I like you, Bakugo_.

"I just… felt like I had to."

I whirled around and hurried out of the room before I could give him a chance to respond.

* * *

I was still starry eyed and hot faced from what I did. And while I didn't necessarily regret it like I thought I would, it wasn't something I'd be getting over very soon. I walked down the halls to returned to the stands, keeping my hands on my burning cheeks, and as I rounded a corner I suddenly felt something bump into me, and I stumbled back.

"Oops— sorry."

I looked up and saw Shinso looking at me with his typical half lid gaze. I bit my lip.

"No, I should've watched where I was going," I muttered.

"Hm? What's this?" he asked. "Your face is incredibly red. Are you getting sick?"

"No, no—" I shook my head. "It's nothing."

He arched a brow. "Mm. I saw your match."

"Yes? And?"

"You're interesting."

I pursed my lips. Those are the same words he said to me upon our first meeting. I cleared my throat and brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"... You're interesting too," I mumbled. "You were the only Gen Ed student to make it to the second round."

"Being surrounded by barbarians wasn't very easy."

"Barbarians?" I chuckled. "You say that, you tried hard enough to be amongst us."

The corners of his lips lifted up.

"Perhaps it's because I want to be one of you."

I blinked a few times and furrowed my brows in mild confusion. What did he mean? Taking another look at Shinso, I thought about our interactions, everything he's said to me, and why he's said them. And then, I sucked in air in deep realization. _How could I be so stupid?_

"You want to be a hero, too, don't you?" I asked. "You were picking fights with us because you wanted to establish a rivalry."

"I thought that'd be more obvious by now."

"I was too busy focusing on myself to worry about anyone else."

Shinso frowned slightly. I gave a wry grin. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and shook his head.

"I've always wanted to be a hero. But my Quirk was always seen as villainous. It isn't very suited for hero work, anyway," he said with a shrug.

"Your Quirk? You can control people, right?" I asked. He nodded.

"As I said, the lack of flashiness prevented me from being deemed hero worthy. I failed the entrance exam and was placed in the Gen Ed department."

"That—" I pursed my lips. "That doesn't mean you can't be a hero."

"According to the rest of the world, it does."

When Shinso looked at me, I saw not spite in his eyes, but some sort of self loathing. I almost felt like I was looking in a mirror.

"People like you were blessed with Quirks that allow you to do amazing things, save lives—" he clicked his tongue. "While people like me are told by society we could never amount to that."

"That isn't true. That isn't true at all. You can still be a hero."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

I was honest with my words— true and genuine. Because now that Shinso was telling all of this to me, I suddenly saw him in a way that made me feel guilty for casting such harsh judgements against him. Heroes aren't meant to pull others down. They're supposed to help others up. That was the whole point in camaraderie.

"I'll be honest, I don't know what it's like to be like that— to have a Quirk that people don't see as 'good enough'. But I'll be the first to tell you it is. And you are too."  
Shinso took a deep breath, but remained quiet as I continued.

"If you want to be a hero, then you _are_ one. Whether your Quirk is… being able to destroy planets or being able to, I dunno, make good tea, you _can_ be a hero. No matter what—" I smiled. "Don't let anyone anyone take that dream away from you."

Slowly, the corners of his Shinso's mouth curled up. And he shook his head.

"You should be a motivational speaker," he said. I shrugged.

"If that's where the future will take me, then I'll be okay with that."

"Mm," he sounded. "I'll be returning to my class now."

I blinked. "O-Oh, okay. Where were you coming from, anyway?"

"Bathroom."

He smirked. I just rolled my eyes.

"Alright then," I said, already walking in the opposite direction.

"Yukiko."

I stopped when he called my name. Slowly, I turned around to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

* * *

The sports festival ended quicker than I had thought. I ended up missing a fight between Midoriya and Todoroki, which I heard ended in a powerful explosion and with Midoriya being severly injured. I blamed myself for telling him it was okay to be reckless. Unfortunately, no one from 1-B made it in the top eight, and the winners were Tokoyami, Todoroki, and Bakugo, in third, second, and first place, respectively. Iida was also supposed to be up there, I heard, but had to leave rather abruptly. I wasn't given specifics.

I could only think about how this stage of our school year was over, and we would now be moving on further into our hero career. I found it a bit funny over how much closer this event brought me to my classmates, but I took another look at the thousands of people within the stadium, and then I thought about how much closer it brought everyone. I could've done better. I _wanted_ to do better. But this was only proof of what I needed to work on, and most of all, it was proof that I wasn't finished. No one was. This certainly wasn't the end.

I looked up at the sun that continued to shine above. I hope dad watched me, and I hope he was proud. I hope mom was, too.

I hope she was smiling now.

* * *

 **a/n**

i had to rewrite this chapter three times because i wasn't very satisfied with how it was coming along. i'm still not, to be honest, but i couldn't think of any other way to write it. but whatever

i knew from the start i wanted yukiko and bakugo to face off in some way, and i already knew i wanted yukiko to lose because, well, it just wouldn't feel right if bakugo lost. sure it could open up some interesting drama and stuff but i'm not gonna make a character ooc for the sake of drama LOL i also thought about making yukiko's interaction with midoriya a bit longer too but i figured this was all happening within the hour and i think there has been enough deep conversations for a few chapters LMAO

anyway we're finally done with the sports festival arc thank goodness and now we'll be going on to the internship arc! which i'm hype for hehe some interesting stuff will happen so stay tuned :^)

i'm writing this while half asleep like by the time this is published i'm in bed napping don't stay up past 12 on days where u have 9am classes kids


	10. And so It Rains

**X. And so It Rains**

* * *

I woke up wondering why I even bothered to open my eyes.

I laid in my bed and looked out the window. The sky was a mixture of light and dark blue as the sun was just beginning to rise. My eyes felt heavy with the weight of exhaustion holding them down. I closed them and told myself I would sleep for just five minutes longer— but then I heard a creak in the floor outside my room and my eyes immediately shot open. I sat up and got to my feet as quietly as I could. With my wings folded against my back, I tiptoed out of my room and into the hallway, where a faint light shone just a few feet in front of me.

I walked towards the light and found myself standing in the kitchen doorway. My father stood up against the island, his back towards me, and he placed a cup of steaming liquid beside him. His wings were unfolded slightly and he rubbed his hand across his shoulder, something he did when he was about to pluck out his feathers. Instead, though, he removed his hand and picked up the cup again.

I was shocked.

"Dad?"

His wings unfolded and he quickly whirled around, unintentionally knocking off a fruit bowl with his appendage. The bowl fell to the floor with a loud crack, shards flying everywhere and the fruit either splattering with the bowl or rolling away.

"Shit—" my father cursed and placed the cup down. He hurried over to the mess— as did I— and the both of us were crouching beside it, with him picking up the shards and I tasked with the fruit.

"I'll— I'll get a rag," he said. "To clean up this mess."

I nodded. I watched as he moved to the other side of the kitchen.

"And a broom," I said, though he must've not heard it, because he returned with just a worn rag in his hands.

"Um… a broom, too," I repeated. My father looked at me.

"Oh! Right—"

My question of why I woke up at all re-entered my head, along with the thought of melting into a puddle, which seemed incredibly tempting right now. I sighed quietly and pinched the bridge of my nose. My father and I, who were so used to just ignoring each other, were in a situation where we actually had to interact— and neither of us knew how to do it. The awkwardness was pricking my skin and pulling at my hair.

By now, my father had gotten the broom and swept most of the pieces up, while I retrieved the fruit and threw them in the garbage, as well as cleaned up the ones that had made a mess on the floor. We now stood at opposite ends of the kitchen and looked at each other. I felt like I should've just left and put this entire thing behind us, and just return to our routine of not acknowledging each other, but there was a sort of tightness in my chest that kept me from doing that. My father let out a quiet sigh and sat at one of the stools at the island, and slid his cup closer to him.

"I, uh… I saw you a couple days back. At the sports festival." My heart leapt out of my chest. "Watched you on TV."

"... Oh."

I didn't know what to say aside from that. I cleared my throat and strode over to the sink, where I turned the faucet and washed my hands under the warm water that splashed against my skin.

"You did good."

My ears burned hot. I turned off the faucet and flicked my wrists, removing the excess droplets of water, and ran my hands down my shirt.

"You think?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I turned around to face my father, and he looked at me. And his eyes— they had such a different look in them. One that I hadn't seen in eight years.

"I'm proud of you, Yukiko."

My wings fluttered and my throat tightened. At first, I thought that this was just a joke— that my father was saying things just to say things, but saw the way he looked at me, and _his eyes_ were glossy and true, looking directly into mine. I wasn't sure what to do or say. I wasn't sure if I should even react at all.

"T-Thanks…" I stammered after a few moments of contemplative silence. "I mean… I only got in the top sixteen."

"Out of how many students?"

I took in a deep breath.

"Hawks really did train you well, huh?" my dad chuckled as he took a sip of his drink. "Yeah… you fought well against that kid. He's your classmate, right?"

I nodded. I was astounded at how much he was saying. I couldn't remember the last time we had an actual, full conversation like this. For the past eight years, we were just strangers who shared the same space.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, my cheeks beginning to warm with the thought of Bakugo. "He's my friend."

"Mm. I guess you've made a lot of friends since school started."

I nodded. My father chuckled.

"That makes me happy."

"I'm glad you're happy."

More silence.

I once again began to consider the idea of leaving. I felt awkward and uncomfortable more than anything. The bond my father and I had once upon a time faded into nothingness, and because of this casual conversations like the one he attempted to have with me just felt forced, and needlessly somber. I wanted to leave. I _had_ to. But for some reason, my body refused to move, and I soon found myself yearning for what we had all those years ago.

My mind screamed _the bond we have will never be mended_. My heart whispered _but maybe we can try_. And like that, I found myself at a crossroads within myself. Either way, I felt silly. It really did seem like melting into a puddle would be the best decision.

"Yukiko—" my father sounded. I perked up at the way he said my name. It was soft.

"Hm?"

My father folded his hands and turned around fully in his seat to face me. His head was lowered, eyes remaining on the ground. I began to fear what was coming next.

"I…" he began. Then he stopped, and he sighed. "I know that… our relationship isn't great. Ever since Shinobu disappeared, I—"

There was a burning on the back of my neck.

"I've been lost," he whispered. His voice quieted with each word. When he finally looked at me, I didn't want to admit how similar we looked.

I was scared of realizing how similar we truly are.

I had never stopped to consider how my father felt about my mother's disappearance. I never took a moment to think, _truly_ think, about how much this affected him. I never took the time to understand why he developed his poor habits, and why he began isolating himself, and why our relationship deteriorated so quickly. I would only tell myself that he loved her and missed her, and left it at that. And in realization of this, my stomach began to churn and twist as I began to fully process everything my father and I have gone through until now.

 _How could I have been so selfish?_

I had only known my mother for a small part of my life, but my father knew her for what must've been double that. And while that didn't mean I couldn't miss her or be sad about her, it _did_ mean that my father felt her loss deeper than I did. I lost my mother, but he— he lost a part of himself. His soulmate. His heart. And when you lose yourself, what more are you than just an empty shell?

And I— the only part of her he had left— in my desperation to bring her back and my anguish in the fact she was gone in the first place, I had ended up turning against him. When my father reached his lowest, rather than support him and try to bring him out the abyss he had fallen into, I turned my back on him. I abandoned him when he needed me most.

I was mortified at myself. I was blinded by my own selfishness and refused to see the type of man he was. How could I doubt he ever loved me? How could I say he was a terrible father? How could I act like he didn't know me, when in reality, _he knew me better than I knew myself?_

"Yukiko?"

Without a second thought, I rushed forward and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Dad—" I took in a deep breath, trying to blink away tears that began to form. "Dad, I'm _so_ sorry…"

"Sorry? For what?"

My heart ached in unfathomable regret.

"I treated you so terribly, I—" _How can I say sorry?_

My father placed his hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer towards him, returning my embrace. My eyes began to water. I forget how warm his hold was. I forgot how comforting it felt to be held by him. I forgot what it was like to just be near him, and how much depth his hugs had.

"What're you apologizing for?" he chuckled, his voice cracking. "I was a pretty awful dad, you know—"

I quickly pulled away and shook my head.

"No!" I shouted. He recoiled in shock. " _I_ pushed you away! I refused to be near you because I thought you abandoned me, when it was _I_ who abandoned _you!_ And I blamed you for _everything_ , and I just sat there and watched you spiral downwards but you were just— you were so _sad_ and I thought you hated me and—"

"Yukiko."

He pulled me away and held my shoulders as I tried desperately to hold back tears, sniffs wracking my already trembling body.

"You shouldn't blame yourself," he said. "Whatever you think you did, I mean— it's okay. I'm not mad at you. I never was…" he sighed. "I should've been more considerate of you. I've said and done horrible things to you, Yukiko. I've hurt your feelings and left you alone to cry and made you feel like you're just a copy of your mother. But you, Yukiko—" Even with my blurry vision, I could see his own tears form. "You are _so_ amazing, and _so_ wonderful. I never told you how relieved I was to see you uninjured after USJ, or how happy I felt when I saw how your face changed because you finally started making friends—"

He ran his thumb over my reddened cheeks.

"Yukiko… everything you've done and continue to do never ceases to amaze me. You're one half of me, and one half of your mother, but you're one hundred percent you. You're kind, and you're loving, you're beautiful, and you have _such_ a stunning view of the world…"

I shook my head. "Please…" I whimpered. He only continued.

"You didn't hurt me, or abandon me. You've done nothing but make me proud—" he exhaled deeply. "You've done so well, and grown so much, and nothing can make me happier. I know I've been horrible at showing it, but Yukiko, truly, sincerely, there is nothing and no one I will love more than you. Because you're you— you're my _daughter_ , and even when the stars stop shining and the sky falls, I will _never_ stop loving you."

Finally, he breathed.

"How could I?"

My father was the type of person to believe love only ended in disaster. After everything that happened, it was only natural. And yet, despite this— despite _everything_ — there was still some love left. There was still space in his heart and he reserved it for me. There was nothing that could make me happier than that. This happiness, inevitably, consumed me and overwhelmed me until words were no longer appropriate, and all I could do was cry.

This was a moment I thought I'd never have with him again, or ever. To be crying like this now, when we were awkwardly cleaning up a mess of fruits just a few minutes earlier, it almost made me laugh. _How did we get here?_

Rather than contemplate the events that led up to this, I just let the moment happen. My tears were ones shed from happiness and relief, because for the first time in a while I finally felt like something in my life was going right. I think this is what closure was called— this deep feeling that everything now and after would be okay.

When I pulled myself away from my father's shoulder, I looked at the wet stain on his shirt and he just laughed softly.

"It's okay," he said. "You have school soon. You should start getting ready soon."

I nodded and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "R-Right."

I wrapped my arms around my father and gave him a tight hug that lasted for a good few seconds. I sighed deeply and in content.

"By the way, Yukiko," my dad said, looking at me curiously. "Have you tried wearing your hair down? I think it'd look good on you."

I chuckled a bit under my breath. Maybe today called for something different.

* * *

I couldn't say I was a very big fan of rain. I often had to carry large umbrellas and keep my wings close to my body to prevent them from getting wet. While they were mostly waterproof, molting periods meant the feathers were vulnerable to getting wet and thus hindering my ability to fly. And, of course, with a combination of bad luck and the sheer amount of feathers I've shed lately, my molting period was beginning. Three months worth of constant feather shedding and an ache in my wings began now.

I sighed quietly and raked my fingers through my loose strands. Per my father's suggestion, I decided to let my hair down for today, though I kept a hair tie around my wrist in case I got the urge to wrap my hair back into its typical bun. The raindrops pelted gently against my umbrella as Yūei's building came into view— along with someone else. It didn't take me very long to recognize him.

"Iida?"

I, for one reason or another, never got much of a chance to interact with Iida outside of the occasional small talk or note sharing. I suppose the chance never presented itself until recently. Gripping the umbrella handle with both hands, I hurried up to him, and he greeted me with a small smile and an incline of the head.

"Good morning," I returned. "This rain, huh? Makes you forget yesterday was bright and sunny."

I noticed the twitch in his lips. He just nodded his head.

"Er— yes."

"Um…" I furrowed my brows. "Is something the matter, Iida-kun? You're usually so enthusiastic…"

I then remembered seeing on the news what happened to Ingenium— Iida's older brother— and how it was entirely possible he was beyond recovery due to a villain attack. And something like that, I just knew that wasn't something one could get over so easily. My stomach tied itself into knots. I couldn't imagine what was going through Iida's head, what he must've been feeling right now.

"I'm just a bit tired," he told me. I could hear the lie between his teeth. "Please, do not worry about me. Everything is fine!"

Despite my concerns, I didn't think it would be right to prod into what was bothering him. If Iida wanted to tell me, I'm sure he would've, like how Ochako told me her concerns about her reasoning to be a hero, or how Todoroki told me about his issues with his father. People, as I've come to find out, knew when they were ready to open up. If they wanted to, then they would. And if they didn't, then there was a reason, and forcing them to regardless of that reason wouldn't be fair in the slightest.

But not getting involved, I thought, is how my father slipped so far. _Could I let that happen to Iida?_

Stuck at another crossroads, I bit my lip and clutched the umbrella handle until I felt a sharp pain on my palm and I was forced to ease my grip. I had to calm myself down. Taking a few deep breaths, I looked at Iida and, between trying to figure out what was right as a friend and what was right as an outsider, I did the only thing, the _best_ thing I could do in this moment.

"Iida-kun," I said. "If something is bothering you— if there's someone you need to talk to— I'm here. I, and nineteen other people called your classmates," I smiled. "You aren't alone, you know?"

There was an instant where Iida's shoulders relaxed and he truly looked like he was about to reveal what was getting under him, but then he pursed his lips and returned his gaze. That's what told me he wasn't ready. And if he wasn't— there wasn't anything I could do or say against that.

"Thank you, Fukurota-kun," he responded. "I appreciate your concern, but as I said, there's nothing wrong."

Again, I smiled. I'd just have to let it be. "Alright. The offer still stands, though."

"If I ever need to speak to you about my troubles, you're the first person I'll go to."

"I'll be here." Something didn't feel quite right about this, but I forced myself to ignore it. "Always."

"By the way, Fukurota-kun, have your feathers been falling this entire time?" Iida asked. I huffed quietly.

"Unfortunately, it's my molting period right around now," I explained. My wings ruffled as if responding to my statement directly.

"I see. You'll be shedding them over a few months?" he continued. I nodded.

"It's a hassle, and it tends to be messy, but—" I chuckled. "That's nature."

Iida pushed up his glasses. "I've always wondered, do you consider yourself more to be like a bird, or a human?"

I had to stop and think about his question, one that came as unexpectedly as this rain. I've always somewhat seen myself as a bird— I have wings, after all. I can fly. I have powerful eyes that allow me to see in the dark, I can keep my lungs filled with fresh air for longer periods of time, and I have a hollow skeleton— all of the same things birds possess. But, like a human, I smile and laugh and cry. I wear clothes and go to school and enjoy things like any other human does. I wasn't quite sure. Any answer I thought of didn't sound quite satisfying enough

"I don't really know, Iida-kun," I said. "I don't think I ever feel more like one or the other. There are some days where I feel like both. And there are some days where I relate more to the air molecules dancing around, unsure of what I am other than alive. Questions like that— of whether I'm a bird or a human— why can't I just respond with 'I'm me'?"

Iida seemed to ponder deeply at my words, as did I, his question repeating continuously in my head.

"I suppose it doesn't matter in the end," Iida said. "Birds or humans— both have an innate desire to fly."

"Freedom, Iida-kun," I hummed. "It's what we all want in the end."

"From the world?"

Softly, I smiled.

"From ourselves."

* * *

As soon as my eyes landed on Midoriya, I stormed up to him with the intention of scolding him for using his arms until they were lacerated and bleeding and broken, but then I remembered how I told him it was okay to be reckless, and I also remembered it was the sports festival, and going all out was the only option, but—

"Did you _have_ to damage your arms like that?" I asked, examining the bandages that were wrapped around his hands. Midoriya blinked at me and looked down.

"Sorry," he said quietly. "It… happened in the heat of the moment."

"Heat of the moment…" I parroted. I just sighed and shook my head.

"Um— did you do something different with your hair, by the way?" Midoriya asked. I laughed a bit.

"I let it down," I responded. I finally decided to take my seat, brushing some strands out of my face as I did so.

"It looks nice," he said. I smiled a bit. In my peripheral, I saw the classroom door slid open, and my heart nearly burst when I saw Bakugo walk inside. I tried not to make eye contact, but his eyes met mine before I could tear them away, and like so many times before the entire world melted away until it was just me and him. The closer he walked towards his desk, the faster my heart beat until I was left wondering, rather morbidly, how I didn't go into cardiac arrest.

"G-Good morning," I stammered, suddenly sheepish as I twirled my hair around my finger.

"Hey," he responded as he sat down. I took deep breaths as I tried to calm my racing heart, and when a distraction came in the form of Aizawa-sensei entering the room, I silently thanked no one in particular. His lack of bandages was more than a good sign that he had made a full recovery, although there was a distinct scar now underneath his eye.

"Hero Internships," he said. "Some of you caught the eye of the pros, and will have a chance to choose who you'd like to intern with. Whoever you choose, you'll spend a week with them in various agencies around Japan."

He pointed a remote at a screen and several names appeared— Todoroki, Bakugo, Iida, Uraraka, amongst others—

And mine, as well. I squinted at the number that was posted beside my name. _Four hundred offers_. I considered that an astonishing amount, especially since I had only made it in the top sixteen. I then considered the fact most of these offers were because of my father— and suddenly I felt a bit less impressed with myself.

"Wow, Todoroki-san received the most offers…" Momo gasped. I looked back at him as he clicked his tongue.

"Bakugo got a lot, too," Denki pointed out. "Less than Todoroki, though. I guess the pros are afraid of ya!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Bakugo growled.

"Enough," Aizawa-sensei warned, his eyes glowing red. Immediately, the clamor died down. He blinked and sighed, then ran a hand through his hair. "We'll also be choosing hero names. These are the identities people will know you by when you debut. There's someone who will come and help you choose these names—"

The door slammed open again, Midnight standing in the doorway, hands rested behind her head. She hummed as she sashayed inside and winked at us, though I could only sigh in exasperation.

"Like Aizawa said, your hero names should be something that you think represents you. We'll take a few minutes so you can think about it, and then you'll present your names to the class!" she announced. I froze. Did we really have to reveal our names to the entire class? What if someone thought it was dumb? Or silly? What if it wasn't good?

As we were handed whiteboards and markers, I groaned and planted my forehead on my desk. This wasn't going to be easy. I never took the time to consider what I'd want people to see me as. I was always just Yukiko or the girl with wings— neither of which could work as hero names— but Midnight said a hero name should be what we think represents us. Should it be less about how I want other people to view me, and more of how I view myself?

"Are any of you ready?" Midnight asked. I looked at the clock and was shocked to see fifteen minutes had already passed. Time really _does_ go by when you spend all of it thinking, I suppose.

"I'd like to go!" Tsuyu called, gripping her board as she scurried to the front of the room. I smiled. I appreciated her eagerness.

"Ever since elementary school, I've wanted to be—" she turned her board to us. "Rainy Season Hero: Froppy!"

 _Ah._

More and more ideas started coming to my head— slowly, but surely. My other classmates started coming up, revealing their names, our courage and confidence in our names and ourselves bouncing off each other. Red Riot. Earphone Jack. Cellophane. Tentacole. It was staring to come together. _Let these names reflect who you are._ Be the person you want to be. Be the person you love.

As I closed the cap on the marker, I stared at my writing on the whiteboard and inhaled deeply, then exhaled. I can't say for sure this was who I am. But I know it's what felt the most right. It's what felt the most true to me. In that case, I suppose, maybe this _does_ represent who I am.

I stood up and my chair scraped against the floor, all eyes suddenly landing on me. I strode to the front of the room, leaving behind a trail of feathers, and when I reached the front I tried my best to remain calm as everyone kept their expectant gazes on me.

"Um…" I started. "When people hear this name, I want to them to think they can fly. I want them to spread their own wings and take off. But I also want people to take the time to understand what this earth has to offer. And to understand that in the grand scheme of the universe, wings or not, we're all undoubtedly, infinitely—"

I smiled and flipped my board over.

"And perhaps regretfully—"

 _The Empyrean Hero._

"Human."

 _Valkyrie._

* * *

My hands were trembling, obviously so, as I waited for a response from my class.

They clapped.

I breathed out a sigh of relief and fluttered my wings slightly, then promptly returned to my seat. Midoriya turned to me and smiled.

"Valkyrie?" he asked. "I like the way it sounds."

"Ah, thank you," I chuckled. As I looked up, I saw Bakugo looking back at me, and I cleared my throat.

"It does suit you," he said. Then he turned back around. I blushed and looked at Midoriya's board, noticing, in messy handwriting, the name 'Deku'. I furrowed my brows in mild confusion. That was the name Bakugo called him as an insult.

"I didn't originally like the meaning of this, but someone changed it for me, and that meant a lot to me," he explained. "Because of that, I was able to make this name my own."

To find the light in something dark— not many people could do that. I suddenly found myself feeling immense pride for Midoriya, someone who has torn up his body just to get to the top, to prove himself. I found something about that beautiful, and incredibly inspiring. _Midoriya continues to impress me_.

Before long, we were handed papers to accept the offers extended towards us. I looked through the list of people who wanted to intern me, but I already knew who I wanted to intern with. Without a single doubt in my mind, I scribbled down the name and looked at it in satisfaction.

"Oi, Yukiko. Who're you choosing?"

I looked at Bakugo as he stood up and moved to my desk. I quickly slammed my hand over my paper.

"None of your business," I hummed. He frowned.

"Just show me—!"

"Nope." I smirked.

"Quit fucking with me!"

"Why's it so important to you, anyway?"

Bakugo's cheeks turned a light tint of pink, and I just let out a laugh as he returned to his desk and plopped in his seat. Eventually, I moved my hand away and fluttered my wings as a few more feathers fell.

 _It all starts from here._

* * *

 **a/n**

a little nod to the original summary of this story ;^)

anyway i wanted to go a bit more in depth with yukiko's relationship with her dad. jiyuu really isn't a bad person, but since this story is told from yukiko's pov her perception of him is a bit skewed. a series of poor communication and mistakes on both ends has led to their relationship deteriorating but it's about time they turned over a new leaf and start rebuilding what they had!

also thank you all so much for the continued support it means so much to me *heart emoji* love u guys mwah


	11. From Me to You

**XI. From Me to You**

* * *

The days leading up to our internships passed by like a summer breeze.

I found it only natural to choose Hawks to intern with. After all, we had already established a sort of familiarity with each other. I wanted to know what it was like to be in the presence of a Pro Hero— not as a trainee, but as an equal. My father didn't hesitate to express his concerns over me traveling so far away— to Fukuoka, a six hour trip by train. Our dinners were spend with his bombardment of questions and my attempts to ease his concerns.

And then, the day of our departures arrived.

My feathers ruffled slightly as I glanced over my father, who stood in my room, leaning against the door frame. I chuckled and rolled my eyes at his ceaseless foot tapping and the biting of his thumb— behaviors he did whenever he was nervous. I looked in the mirror and sighed as I twisted my hair into its typical bun, and I poked at it a few times before I decided I was satisfied with it. I brushed my hands through my feathers and grimaced at how unsightly they looked now. Puffy, black feathers were developing as new ones began to grow in.

"Are you _sure_ you'll be okay?" he asked after a few moments of silence. I nodded and looked at him.

"I will, dad. Don't worry," I said with a smile.

"Fukuoka is really far away—" he groaned. "If something happens, Yukiko, I won't be able to protect you."

Again, I smiled. "Then it's a good thing nothing will happen, right?"

"You can't promise that—"

"And you can't promise something _will_ happen." I stood up and walked over to him, and placed my hand on his arm. "Dad, I'll be safe. I promise."

I understand where his worries came from, though. The day we watched my mother stepped out the door— no one could have imagined it would be the last time we would see her. I could tell by the look in his eyes that my father was anxious about the same thing happening, and for that, I couldn't blame him. Gently, I grabbed his hand.

"I get it, dad," I told him. He sucked in a deep breath. "I understand. But you don't have to worry. I'll come back home."

"I just—"

"Want me to be safe. I know. But Hawks will take good care of me."

He chuckled with a hint of sardonicism. "I can't confidently say he will."

"He'll make sure I won't die."

"Alright," my father snorted. "I suppose that will do."

"Then I'll be off."

I grinned at him again and strode to the front door, where the case containing my hero costume was held. As I picked it up, I looked back at my father, who took small steps toward me, hands crossed over his chest and wings folded slightly around him.

"Well then… I'll be off," I said.

"You could've interned with me, you know."

I laughed. "You didn't put in any offers."

"Well—!"

I grinned and wrapped my arms around him, resting my head against his chest. My father's heart beat gradually slowed down, and I think it was because for a moment, he was finally able to trust that I would be okay. A week is a long time, but I promised I'd call him every day so he knew that I was safe, and put him at ease, at least for a bit. I stepped away after a few more seconds and opened the front door. A warm breeze tickled my feathers and embraced me tenderly. I smiled.

"Bye, then."

"See you, Yukiko." He smiled back. "I love you."

I spread my wings. "I love you too, dad."

* * *

I'm not sure if flying to the train station was the best idea, but it was certainly the most practical. The air swept through me and the entire time I felt like I could get lost in the sky. I figured I'd enjoy the air as much as I could before I would have to be on a train for six hours. I shuddered at the thought.

The speeding trains and people scurrying back and forth entered my vision before long. I landed in front of the station with my wings extended widely, stretching towards the sky. I ignored the dozens of stares on me and weaved through the crowd of people all occupying the station. My eyes darted back and forth as I made my way further inside, until I saw a mop of pink hair with a pair of horns peeking out. Mina turned around and waved me over, gathering the attention of my other classmates.

"Fukurota-chan!" she called. I smiled and jogged over to her.

"Am I late?" I asked. Aizawa-sensei eyed his wrist and shook his head.

"Not particularly," he said. "Listen up. For the next week, you'll be traveling to different agencies all over Japan. Make sure you don't wear your hero costumes in public without permission. And mind your manners."

"Yes sir!" we chorused.

"Dismissed." Aizawa-sensei sighed quietly. "Be safe."

"Where are you all headed?" Mina chirped. I sighed quietly at the thought of my answer.

"Fukuoka," I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tokoyami approach me, one hand in his pocket and the other clutching his case.

"You as well, then?" he asked. I nodded.

"Eh? What the fuck?"

The sound of Bakugo's voice made my ears burn hot. I turned slowly to him and made a conscious effort to hold back the smile that was inevitably forming. I found it amazing how his presence alone made me so elated.

"Are you…?" I started. Bakugo nodded in response. "So then we're all taking the train together?"

"Good luck, Yukiko!" Sero called. "You too, Tokoyami!"

Tokoyami rolled his eyes, I laughed, and Bakugo glared at Sero with small explosions firing from his palm.

"Don't worry," I said and inched my way towards him. "Bakugo-kun isn't so terrible around me."

"Fuck you!" he shouted. I grinned.

"Where are you going, Sero?" I asked.

"Yokohama— not too far," he shrugged. "I'm gonna be with Mr. Brave."

Kirishima and Denki joined us, both of them grinning.

"I'm heading to Shibuya with Fourth Kind!" Kirishima said. I blinked a few times. If my memory served correctly, Tetsutetsu would be heading there, too. I chuckled under my breath and fluttered my wings a bit. I'd let Kirishima find out that information on his own.

"Oh, hey!" Denki exclaimed. "Since we're all gonna be separated, why don't we exchange numbers?"

Sero rolled his eyes and leaned towards me. "Don't. He's just gonna text you at three in the morning with the dumbest of messages."

"I won't!" Denki retorted. I laughed.

"It's fine," I fished my phone out of my pocket and handed it to Denki, who beamed. "If you annoy me, I'll let you know."

"By?"

"Ignoring you."

The blond groned and dropped his head. "That's cold, Fukurota-chan…"

Once he finished punching in his number, he handed my phone to Sero, who did the same, and then to Kirishima.

"I'll make sure to text you guys," I said as I took my phone back. "I'll send pictures and stuff. Don't be shy, alright?"

"Copy that, Yukiko!" Sero said with a salute. I smiled and set my case down, and held out my arms.

"A hug before we go?" I asked. Denki was the first to lunge forward, wrapping me in a tight embrace that almost made me cough for air. Sero and Kirishima followed after, and before he pulled away Sero ruffled my hair, a gesture that made me giggle.

"Alright then! Fourth Kind hates tardiness, so I'll be off!" Kirishima announced and held his case over his head. "Bakugo, I'll catch ya later, man! Take good care of Fukurota!"

"Fuck off! She can take care of herself!" he angrily retorted.

"I like that attitude! See ya later!"

I waved to Kirishima as he disappeared within the crowd. I let out a quiet breath, relaxing my shoulders a bit, but I immediately perked up when the sound of Ochako's voice calling my name entered my ears.

"Yukiko-chan!" she said. I smiled and walked towards her. "Let's exchange phone numbers!"

"Sure thing," I said. Just a second later, I took her phone and tapped the numbers on the screen, as well as the characters for my name, and handed it back to her. "You're going with Gunhead, right?"

"Yeah!" Ochako's brown hair bobbed up and down as she nodded. "Even though I wanna primarily focus on rescuing work, I wanna learn close combat, too! You know, to broaden my horizons?"

"I understand," I smiled. "I hope you enjoy your internship, though. Tell me all about it, alright?"

"Of course!"

Ochako held out her arms, but recoiled a bit, as if unsure if she could hug me or not. With a small laugh, I pulled her in for a hug, her chestnut eyes practically sparkling.

"I'm gonna miss you _so_ much, Yukiko-chan!"

I pulled away and nodded.

"I'll miss you, too. But it's just a week— it'll be over before you know it."

She grinned. "Plus, you'll have Tokoyami-kun and Bakugo-kun with you, too, right?"

"Tokoyami, sure. Bakugo—" I smirked as he just held up the middle finger at me. "I'm still deciding if that's a good thing or not."

"Look after each other—" Her eyes suddenly widened and she gasped. "Deku-kun! Let's exchange numbers!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Midoriya, who flinched as soon as his name was called. I smiled and gestured him over. He looked like he was hesitant, but he slowly made his way towards us.

"E-Exchange numbers?" he stammered. The pink on his cheeks and the nervousness in his tone as he spoke to Ochako told me what was obvious to everyone except for her. As she tilted her head to the side, I chuckled.

"Let's keep in contact," I said. "Where are you going?"

"H-Hosu City!" he said. His gaze shifted away. "Iida-kun is going there, too…"

"Is he?" I asked. "I'm… kind of worried about him."

Midoriya and Ochako both looked at me.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" the brunette asked. I opened my mouth, but quickly closed it. To be quite honest— I wasn't sure. Iida, who was always so eager and vehement, had suddenly changed in someone withdrawn and aloof. Obviously, that was an indicator that he definitely _wasn't_ okay— and I couldn't blame him. No one could. I almost felt like I was going through a repeat of what happened with my father. It was just _too familiar_ , and it was tearing me in half, but if Iida didn't want us to worry, to even come close, then there was nothing we could do.

"I'm sure he will," I muttered. "Iida-kun is… he's hurting. And people— they deal with pain in their own ways."

"I just wish he wouldn't shut us out…" Midoriya said. I smiled.

"I think being around others just reminds him that there _are_ people out there, like the man who attacked his brother." I sighed. "I think a little space is all Iida-kun needs, more than anything."

"That makes sense," Midoriya grumbled. I shook my head.

"I didn't mean for it to get all sad. Midoriya-kun, have fun at your internship, okay?" I asked. Midoriya quickly nodded, and I gave him a short hug. I waved goodbye and hurried my way over to where I spotted Shoji, who was in a conversation with Todoroki.

"Fukurota-kun," Shoji greeted as he noticed me. I smiled as I approached them.

"Are either of you going to Hosu City?" I asked. Todoroki nodded.

"I am," he answered. I furrowed my brows.

"With who?"

Todoroki took in a deep breath. "My father."

 _"Oh."_

I didn't want to so openly discuss Todoroki's situation with his father, especially in front of someone who didn't understand the context. So instead, I smiled. I hope it was enough to say _I'm proud of you_ , considering everything he told he felt about his father, about his flames, about _himself_. This Todoroki was different.

"I see." I inclined my head. "What about you, Shoji-kun?"

"I'll be remaining in Tokyo with one of the hero agencies Aizawa-sensei assigned to us," he said. "Since I only made it to the second round, I wasn't able to showcase my power as much as I wanted to."

I smiled. "Don't let it bring you down."

"I'll use this as a learning experience— to focus on my weaknesses so I can go further next year."

"Plus Ultra," I beamed. "Do you guys wanna exchange phone numbers?"

"I sometimes forget to respond—" Todoroki warned as he handed me his phone. I chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. I do, too."

"I don't own a phone, unfortunately," Shoji said. I scrunched up my nose and gave Todoroki his phone back.

"Somehow, I expected that from you," I smiled. "Well, regardless, take care you two."

"You as well, Fukurota-kun," Shoji responded. I turned on my heel and walked back towards Tokoyami and Bakugo.

"Took you fuckin' long enough," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you waiting long," I said. "Shall we go?"

Tokoyami nodded. "Let's."

* * *

I only had myself to blame at the fact we almost missed our train, since I begged Bakugo to let me buy some foodfor us to take on the go. He tried arguing food would be served on the train; I whined I wouldn't be able to wait that long. By the time we reached the train, the loudspeaker announced it would be leaving, and we rushed on right as the door closed, nearly nipping off a feather.

"Un-fucking-believable." Bakugo growled as we moved through the aisles. I folded my wings close to my body, following behind him, a plastic bowl of ramen in my hands.

"Sorry," I hummed. "Molting takes up a lot of energy."

"Whatever."

We found a few empty seats and sat down, with Bakugo by the window, me beside him, and Tokoyami across from us. As soon as he took his seat, Bakugo huffed and turned away from me. I blinked and furrowed my brows.

"Are you upset at me?" I asked. He didn't respond. "Ba—"

"You almost made us miss our damn train!" he shouted. I recoiled at his tone. Harsh and angry, it was foreign to my ears that had grown so accustomed to his softer side. I took in a deep breath. I suddenly lost my appetite.

"Sorry…" I muttered and looked down.

"At the very least, we were able to make it on," Tokoyami said. I could tell he was trying to ease the tension.

"No, I—" My eyes moved back to Bakugo, who kept his head turned away from me. My throat tightened and my words fell to my stomach. My chest felt like it was being squeezed. I knew this feeling— heartbreak— but it felt different from before, and so much worse. _Give it time,_ a voice whispered. _Give him space._ A large part of me wanted to take his hand, but I knew now would be the worst time to do that. Instead, I just opened the lid off the ramen bowl, broke a pair of chopsticks, and watched artificial light and gray concrete transform into rolling clouds and looming mountain ranges.

* * *

I wasn't quite sure when I first started looking at Bakugo the way I look at him now.

I vividly remember the first time we met, and how unpleasant I thought he was. But I also remember the look in his eyes— pride, confidence, self assuredness. I remember the first time he touched my wings and called them beautiful, a gesture neither of us were expecting. The memory constantly replayed in my head, because Bakugo's touch was magical, and that's when I realized he isn't bad or malicious.

Two hours into the train ride and my eyes had yet to stop lingering on him. My legs were aching and my wings were tense, but I feel like the only thing that kept me from losing my mind was him.

"Fukurota-san—" Tokoyami's voice drew me back into reality. "I assume Hawks was your first choice, as well?"

I cleared my throat and nodded. "I thought it was only natural I chose him. Wings and all."

"What about you, Bakugo-san?" Tokoyami questioned. "You never mentioned who you chose to intern with."

He scoffed. "Mirko," he muttered.

"Mirko…" I shivered. "I trained with her for the sports festival."

Immediately, both their heads shot towards me in surprise.

"Seriously?" Bakugo asked. I nodded.

"Her and Hawks."

"So that's how you were able to pull off those moves in our fight," Bakugo huffed. "How the fuck do you know her?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't really. My dad knows Hawks, and Hawks knows Rumi— er, Mirko."

"I see…" Tokoyami voiced.

"She's a really powerful person," I turned to Bakugo and the corners of my lips lifted. "You'll like her. Her agency isn't far from Hawks', but their homes are in Tokyo."

"What the fuck is the point in having agencies this far away from their homes?" Bakugo grouched.

"Well, when you're a Pro Hero, you'll be spending most of your time at your agency, anyway—" I started. Suddenly, his eyes softened and he pursed his lips. "I-I mean, it's not always a bad thing! Sometimes if I wanna be alone, I have that…"

"Your father is Twilight, isn't he?" Tokoyami asked. I nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah. He's…" I smiled. "He's a good man."

* * *

Another hour had passed and by now, Tokoyami had fallen asleep. There was still a good three hours left of the trip, and I was getting increasingly restless. I rearranged my feathers and plucked out loose ones to give my hands _something_ to do. I glanced over at Bakugo, who kept his gaze at the scenery outside, and I sighed quietly.

"This sucks," I muttered.

"What?"

I lifted my head and saw Bakugo's red eyes, and my heart fluttered.

"The ride," I said. "I hate sitting still like this. I need to _do_ something. Spread my wings. I feel like I'm gonna explode."

"Sleep."

"I can't."

Bakugo readjusted himself so he was facing me. I could feel my ears burn, but I forced back a smile.

"I wanna know something," he said. I blinked.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Why did you—" he paused and leaned closer towards me, his voice low. I felt like my entire body was on fire. "Why did you kiss my cheek?"

For a moment, I thought my heart would explode. My eyes flickered towards Tokoyami's sleeping form before I looked back at Bakugo. What could I tell him? What could I say to him? Was he still angry at me? _What do I do?_

"Because—" I gulped. "I mean… I-I dunno. Has it been bothering you?"

"Not really. But I've been thinking about it," he admitted. He traced his thumb over the spot where my lips met his skin. "I just wanted to know."

"I couldn't tell you."

"You're the one who fuckin' did it."

I puffed out my cheeks. "T-Then, it was for… I dunno, good luck! Owls represent fortune, you know?"

"Bullshit."

" _Not._ You won the sports festival, didn't you?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and just rolled his eyes. I smiled and sat back in my seat.

"I'm happy you won though. You deserve it," I said, twiddling with my thumbs.

"I was angry about it, you know."

I eyed him. "Why?"

"It wasn't won with all my strength." He sighed. "Half and half bastard used his flames against Deku, but not against me? Fucking bullshit."

"... What difference does it make?"

"What makes _Deku_ so special that he could use his flames against him, but not against me?"

"Are you—" I drew my brows together. "Are you _jealous?_ "

"Fuck no! I'm just— frustrated! Did that bastard not think I was good enough?"

I inhaled deeply. "Todoroki-kun has a complex relationship with his Quirk."

"Well, it's pretty fucking obvious that didn't matter when he fought Deku."

"I'm sure it did," I said. "I dunno what happened between them that caused him to use it, but I can promise Todoroki-kun would've kept using his ice against Midoriya-kun if he could."

"So then what the fuck did Deku do?!" Bakugo growled.

"I-I don't know, Bakugo! I wasn't there!" I sighed. "Why does this bother you so much, anyway?"

Bakugo exhaled deeply through his nose. We sat quietly, the train rocking ever so gently as it raced across the tracks. When I looked into his eyes, I saw he looked… sad. I slowly inched my hand closer to his.

"Bakugo…?"

"Am I just not fucking… good enough?"

"What?" Instinctively, I clutched his hand. "Where did this come from?"

"It's…" he shook his head. "Forget it."

"If something is bothering you—"

"I said forget it!"

I inhaled sharply.

 _If someone wants to open up, they will._

I bit my lip and moved my hand away, and just folded them in my lap. Guilt is what I felt. The more I thought about it, the more I began to realize slowly, subconsciously, I was pushing my own expectations onto Bakugo. I was expecting him to react a certain way to me, just because I'm _me_ , and that thought in of itself was both arrogant and selfish. Bakugo had his own troubles and his own issues, and just because I spoke to him about mine didn't mean he had to speak to me about his.

 _Calm down_ , I reminded myself, but most especially, my heart. I had to focus on the internship before us— on the week that stood before us. I couldn't let my feelings get in the way of the task at hand. I glanced at Bakugo from the corner of my eye, and rather than allow this feeling of heartbreak to overwhelm me, I told myself to let it go. For just a week— let it go.

We weren't going anywhere, after all.

* * *

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I was suddenly jerked forward and was nearly thrown out of my set as a result of the train making a rather abrupt stop. I fluttered my eyes open, the dimmed lights of the train cabin making it all the more easy for my eyes to adjust to everything. There were several things going on— a trail of drool had made its way out of my mouth and down to my chin, my hair was a mess, and my wings felt like they had become one with the seat.

Both Tokoyami and Bakugo were wakening from their own naps; Tokoyami let out a loud, drawn out yawn, and Bakugo woke up much like I did, albeit with a very confused look on his face.

"Where the fuck…?" he grumbled, his husky tone flustering me. His gaze traveled down to me, blinking a few times.

"I… think we're here," I muttered. "Um…"

I looked up at Bakugo and I had a strong, almost overwhelming urge to grab his hand and rub circles into his skin. I wanted to ask if he was okay— but that implied he wasn't in the first place. And knowing him, I didn't want him to think I was taking pity, or looking down at him, or something to that effect. So instead, I gave him a gentle smile.

We all stood and grabbed our things from the overhead bins, and we exited the train, stepping out into the station where we were met with a flurry of people. However, the people here seemed to be in much less of a rush than back in Tokyo. There was an air of leisure, a lack of rush. I inhaled deeply. The smell of salt water entered my nose.

"I've never been to Kyushu before," I voiced and stepped further. "I guess this is where we part?"

"So it seems," Tokoyami said with a nod. I smiled and turned to Bakugo, and I dug into my pocket, handing him my phone.

"I know we'll be close by, but… maybe, you know—"

He took my phone before I could even finish my sentence. I watched him input his number and name, and when he gave it back to me, I placed it back into my pocket and sighed.

"Alright, then. We'll be off. Um… stay safe, and have a good time, Bakugo-kun," I said with a smile. He didn't respond initially, which I took as a sign to start walking off with Tokoyami, but then he called my name, and I stopped in my tracks. When I turned around, Bakugo was in front of me, and my heart jumped in surprise.

"What is it?" I quietly asked. He just looked at me for a few moments. I swallowed dryly in anticipation, expecting him to say something, _do_ something. My wings shivered in anxiety.

"... See you."

Then he left.

I sighed quietly. A part of me wondered if he was going to say something more than that, and a part of me was disappointed that he didn't. But then I stopped myself— and reminded myself of the reality that was us. I had my head in the clouds and I had to bring myself back down. I stretched out my wings and, taking a few deep breaths, slapped my hands against my cheeks to bring myself back into reality.

"Fukurota-san—" Tokoyami coughed out. I blinked and turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"Are… you okay?"

I rubbed my sore cheeks and nodded. "I'm fine. Let's go."

The both of us traveled out of the station and to the streets, where we were met with a scene not too dissimilar from Tokyo. Soaring buildings, people walking back and forth everywhere, dazzling lights in the form of electronic billboards. I looked around for any sign of Hawks or his agency, but when I saw neither, I knew this meant that we'd have to walk a bit.

"You've trained with Hawks, correct?" Tokoyami asked. I nodded. "What am I to expect from him?"

The corners of my lips twitched. What _could_ he expect from Hawks? A plethora of things, really— we'd only be staying for a week, but Hawks had an uncanny ability to make things seem like they last longer than they really do. Two weeks felt like an eternity. For some reason, I felt like this week would feel like an eternity and a half.

"He's gonna make you wanna rip your hair out," I said, a statement that made Tokoyami glance at me in bewilderment.

"Your wording concerns me."

"Does it? I'm sorry," I gave an apologetic grin. "He's a cool person, though. Really laid back. Don't feel pressured to be all formal around him just because he's number three."

"I understand. Anything else?"

"Just…" I sighed quietly, my next few words moreso directed at myself than at him. "Try to keep up."

"You give good advice."

The both of us froze at the sound of a third voice, and although it was all too familiar, it was certainly unexpected. Tokoyami and I both pivoted around, Hawks standing before us, one hand stuffed casually in his pocket and the other holding a stick of yakitori. I found that cryptically ironic.

"Nice to see ya again, kid," Hawks greeted before shifting his gaze to Tokoyami. "You, too."

"Thank you for extending an offer to me, Hawks," Tokoyami said, bowing politely at his waist. Hawks, being the kind of person he is, just rolled his eyes.

"You kids hungry?" he asked. My wings fluttered a bit.

"Actually, yeah," I said. Tokoyami nodded.

"Great!" Hawks grinned. "Let's head to the agency so you can put your stuff down, then we can get some food!"

Before we could even take a step forward, Hawks held his hand up. There was a glint in his eye that told me whatever he was planning to say next would make both my and Tokoyami's lives incredibly difficult. He spread his wings, catching the attention of the countless people on the street, some whipping out their phones to snap pictures of him, or maybe his crimson appendages.

"What are we, savages? I'm not letting you guys walk there."

"What—?" I furrowed my brows.

"If you aren't at my agency in twenty five minutes, no dinner for you guys tonight!" Hawks announced all too confidently. And then, with a single flap of his wings, he took off, lifting further and further into the air.

"But— I don't have wings!" Tokoyami shouted. Hawks looked back at us and smirked.

"Of course ya do!"

He was gone before we even had a chance to say anything else. I figured that was the reason he left so quickly in the first place— so we couldn't argue against him. Tokoyami and I looked at each other at the same time, and I held my arms out towards him with a rather awkward smile, my wings slowly unfurling.

"Ever flown before?"

* * *

 **a/n**

 ***edit:** after a bit of contemplating i decided to change the train scene between bakugo and yukiko. it was a dramatic and rather odd shift in their relationship and it kinda ruined the flow of what they had before? so i changed the scene to something more natural and more true to bakugo's character ;v; there will be plenty of interactions between them in the future so there's no need to rush uvu

i'd like to thank you all for the massive support i've gotten and have been getting! it means so much that you all are enjoying this journey with yukiko! thanks so much for tuning in and leaving lovely reviews and such, they mean the world to me ;v;

this story will be diverging from canon a bit, nothing _too_ drastic based on what i have planned rn but things may change in the future aha. idk we'll see! i've always liked the idea of bakugo interning with mirko so i thought it'd be perfect if he's who he chose to go to instead of best jeanist. and of course we'll be getting some good bird kids interactions so stay tuned for that :^)


	12. Struggimento

**XII. Struggimento**

* * *

I didn't think this could be as humiliating as it actually was.

Tokoyami was hesitant to do what he knew I was going to do, and truthfully, I didn't blame him. Not only were we in public, but we were in public with the Pro Hero Hawks, in his territory, bringing more attention to ourselves than what either of us deemed comfortable. But Tokoyami was hungry, and so was I, and I found it both amusing and pitiful that food was the motivator for us to put our pride to the side— if only for just twenty five minutes.

Tokoyami held my case along with his, and I snaked my arms underneath his. In just a few moments, we were in the air, but I was careful not to fly too high so that he wouldn't get too cold, and more importantly, deprived of oxygen. It only took a moment of me looking down to realize how easy it was to carry him, especially due to his smaller frame and weight.

 _Tokoyami Fumikage is very short._

"Do you see it?" Tokoyami called, snapping me out of my monologue. I blinked a few times and shook my head.

"No, I—"

 _Oh._

"We… don't know what his agency looks like…"

If arriving to his agency in only twenty five minutes wasn't an issue, then surely, this was. The buildings all looked rather similar, which meant any of them could be Hawks' agency. As we flew, the ocean became visible to us, sparkling brightly as the sunlight reflected against it. Cars zipped up and down the street. I noticed people stopped to look at us, but decided to ignore it. Fukuoka was beautiful.

"What do you propose we do?" Tokoyami asked. I clicked my tongue. My relationship with Hawks was the only chance we had, but the problem was that I didn't know him very well at all. Not even my father did— out of his own comfort— so even calling him for any help wouldn't do very much. That, and my father would probably fly out here to personally yell at Hawks if he found out this is what we were doing. What were we going to do? What _could_ we do?

"You have Bakugo-san's number, correct?" Tokoyami asked. I looked down at him and nodded. "If Hawks and Mirko are good friends, then surely they know what each other's agencies look like."

"Oh, good idea!" I exclaimed. My eyes scanned the scenery before us for anywhere we could safely— and comfortably— land. That's when I noticed a park situated right next to the blue ocean, and it's there I deemed the best spot to land.

The grass was extraordinarily green and lush, and the sound of ocean waves crashing against each other entered my ears. A sea breeze blew and brushed through my hair, forcing me to hold it back with a hand while I used the other to look through my phone for Bakugo's number. When I found it, my heart began to pound.

 _Katsuki._

I inhaled a deep breath of air and held the phone up to my ear as it rang. I looked back at Tokoyami, who placed our cases down and leaned against a tree, I supposed taking some time to unwind from what just happened. I chuckled a bit.

"You're callin' me already?" Bakugo's voice suddenly asked. I choked on the breath of air I took in.

"No, look—" I sighed. "Hawks is making our lives really difficult. Are you with Mirko? Can you ask where his agency is?"

"I haven't even reached her place yet," he grumbled. _Oh no._ "How the fuck do you not know where his agency is? Didn't you train with him?"

"You're making it sound like I traveled to Fukuoka every day to spend a few hours with him." I rolled my eyes. "Look, it's fine. We'll just— we'll figure it out."

"Alright, whatever. Good luck."

"Thanks."

The call ended as soon as it started, and I was left incredibly dissatisfied— not only did we get no closer to finding Hawks' agency than before, but a part of me wanted to talk to Bakugo just a bit longer. I trudged over to Tokoyami, who looked at me with a half expectant look that disappeared as soon as we made eye contact.

"I assume you had no luck?" he asked. I shook my head.

"He hasn't even reached Rumi yet. I guess by the time he does, our time limit is up."

Tokoyami released a quiet breath and crouched down.

"What do we do now, then?" he asked. I fell to my knees and laid out in the grass beside him, my wings sprawled underneath me.

"Die."

He chuckled. "That doesn't sound quite like you, Fukurota-san."

"Yeah…" I laughed a bit at my own theatrics. "At least this park is nice."

"It's quiet. The air feels cleaner."

I nodded. Tokoyami turned to me and gently gripped his wrist.

"If I may ask, Fukurota-san, why were you transferred into 1-A?" he questioned. I fluttered my lashes and almost laughed at the dèja vu I was experiencing.

"It wasn't by choice. My father requested my transferal," I explained. "The school board eventually decided to allow it, but I think it's because they respect my dad enough."

"I see."

"I didn't think I'd enjoy being a part of 1-A as much as I do now," I continued, smiling slightly. "The first few days, I sulked and pouted the entire time. I thought I wasn't good enough for you guys."

"What changed your mind?" he asked. I stuck out my bottom lip in thought. That, I couldn't quite determine. Was it USJ, and the thought of being in a life or death situation with my classmates? Was it the reassurance from 1-B that they didn't hate me? Was it my gradual opening up to 1-A that allowed me to proudly call myself one of them?

 _Was it just me?_

"I'm not sure," I told him. "I think at the time, I was just _so_ sick of change. I just wanted things to happen and stay that way."

Tokoyami blinked at me in confusion. I chuckled. I figured now was as good of a time as any.

"My mother disappeared when I was younger, and my life kind of spiraled out of control after that. My dad turned to alcohol. I was left alone for many years. I began to isolate and close myself off. I was scared. I didn't know what tomorrow would bring because, I dunno, what if it brought my mom back in a coffin? What if the universe decided tomorrow would be the day my dad died, and neither of us would know until it happened?"

I remained quiet for a few more moments as another breeze passed, ruffling my feathers, the trees above dropping a few leaves that floated by our feet.

"Then I realized how miserable my life was by constantly living in hesitation. Always thinking about the what ifs and uncertainties of life. Never enjoying the moment while it lasts."

"I see," Tokoyami uttered. "I'm sorry about your mother. But I'm glad you found freedom."

"It's fine. I appreciate it," I said with a smile as I sat up. Tokoyami sighed and looked at me.

"Are we really giving up?"

"If you wanna keep going, we can."

"No. I think I would prefer if we sit here and…" He turned to the open blue sea ahead. "Enjoy the moment while it lasts."

I smiled and rolled onto my stomach. "No complaints here."

* * *

I had a dream about my mother.

She stood at a far off shore, staring at the horizon as the sun hid itself behind the still waters, turning the surface a brilliant shade of orange and yellow. Birds flew above, screeching at each other as they flapped their powerful white wings and disappeared among the clouds. A gentle wind passed through and my mother ran her fingers through her thick, black hair, undoing the knot she typically kept it in, and allowed her black strands to cascade down her back like a curtain. As if something caught her attention, she turned around, her hazel eyes glimmering vibrantly against the colors of the setting sun. And she smiled.

I never forgot that smile.

"Yukiko."

Her voice was distant, almost unreal, yet I found nothing but comfort in the way she said my name, the warmth of her tone as she called out to me. She voiced my name as if it were a fragile treasure, and she held onto it on the tip of her tongue, keeping it safe. She walked up to me, leaving her footprints in the sand that were washed away by the waves just moments later. She held out her hand and placed it on top of my head, ruffling my hair.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Why…?" I asked. My mother just smiled.

"No matter what happens, I'll always love you."

I was confused.

"What do you mean?"

I could sense threads of desperation weave their way into my mother as she looked at me with gentle eyes and a forced smile.

"You're my entire world," she muttered. "My heart. My soul. Everything. I don't want to hurt you—"

"Mom?"

"You're so young."

"What are you saying?"

"Promise me, Yukiko—" The world stopped turning and this moment was stagnant. "Promise me you'll never forgive me."

She and the world I created disappeared.

When I woke up, all I could feel was something poking me repeatedly in the side. I groaned loudly and turned onto my side as I emerged from my sleepy stupor, my eyes slowly fluttering open. My vision came into focus and an elderly woman stood in front of Tokoyami, leaning in front of her cane. She squinted at us and readjusted her glasses, wisps of her thin white hair falling around her face.

"Oh, my…" she sounded. "Those uniforms are from Yūei High School, aren't they?"

"Mm… yeah…" I responded as I slowly sat up. I stretched my arms and wings into the air and looked back at Tokoyami, who was rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes.

"What are a pair of kids like you doing, sleeping in the park like this? Where are your parents?" the woman asked.

"Er— we're actually here on a school trip…" I said before covering my mouth to yawn. "But we… got lost."

"Excuse me, ma'am, but you wouldn't happen to know where the Pro Hero Hawks' agency is, would you?" Tokoyami asked. The woman's eyes lit up.

"Oh, Hawks! He visits me all the time. I have a restaurant nearby. Would you like to come by? I can call him to pick you two up."

My stomach grumbled loudly as soon as the woman spoke those words. Tokoyami and I looked at each other, and then back at the woman, nodding without hesitation.

* * *

Ramen had never tasted so good.

Looking back in hindsight, it probably wasn't a great idea for two kids to follow a random woman in an area we weren't familiar with, but we were half asleep and starving. Food is an excellent motivator, after all.

Luckily for us, the woman actually did turn out to have a restaurant— a small space tucked in the corner of a street, angled perfectly to view the sun setting below the ocean. I found it ironic that the landscape in the dream I had mimicked the one here. As I set down what was now my third bowl of ramen, I sighed deeply and ruffled my wings a bit as the woman walked towards us, behind the bar.

"So, you two are training with Hawks?" she asked. Tokoyami and I nodded.

"We… lost track of him," Tokoyami coughed out. I forced a smile.

"I've called to let him know you're both here. That man is just too fast for his own good," the woman sighed with a shake of her head. "What are your names, loves?"

"Tokoyami Fumikage," he bowed his head. "We sincerely appreciate the hospitality."

"Fukurota Yukiko. Thank you for letting us eat here," I added, copying Tokoyami's actions. The woman blinked at me and leaned forward with her hand extended. I yelped when she suddenly plucked a feather off my wing. She examined it closely, her hands moving up to her large, round glasses as she twirled the feather between her fingers.

"You're Jiyuu's child, aren't you?" she asked.

"O-Oh, yes," I said. While it came as no surprise that someone recognized my father, her referral to him by his first name is what caught me off guard. "Do you know him, ma'am?"

"Ah, call me Chiyo!" the woman laughed. "And of course I know him, dear! Shinobu would _never_ shut up about him when they were dating."

My heart stopped.

 _Shinobu._

"W… What?" I uttered. "You know my mother…?"

"I've known your mother since she was a young girl. She would always come by this shop after school and strike up a conversation," Chiyo sighed yearningly. "Such a sweet girl. She's never changed, even after all these years. Every time she talks about Jiyuu, it's like she becomes a high schooler again."

I felt like I was losing my mind. _This doesn't make sense._ The way this woman, Chiyo, was speaking— it was as if she still spoke to Shinobu. It was as if—

"Does she still come here?" I asked. I tried my absolute hardest to prevent my voice from cracking.

"Of course! Fukuoka is her home after all."

My heart dropped to my stomach.

"She actually came here about a week ago, though she said she had some business to take care of…"

I bolted out of the restaurant.

And I ran.

I ran and ran, down the street, across the road, disregarding my own safety as cars honked violently and stopped abruptly, but I ran and ran and kept running until my knees gave out and I collapsed to the ground underneath. My knees scraped against the pavement and my hands were red, but that was the least of my concerns. The sounds of waves crashing and birds squawking and the world spinning all became distorted into a cacophony of indiscernible noises. The ground started to crumble underneath me. The sun stopped shining. Everything became dark.

I looked at my hands, my quivering hands, but my vision was warped and blurry, and all I could see were _her_ hands, all I could hear was _her_ voice, all I could smell was _her._ The perfume she wore everyday, the softness of her skin, the tenderness of her words, it was all here within my reach, closer than ever before in eight long, grueling years. She was here, she was alive, and knowing that— knowing my mother was living and breathing and walking on the same planet as me and everyone else— it was too much.

 _It was too much._

I clutched the metal dividers that separated the street from the beach, forced myself to stand despite my legs feeling like jello, and I gripped the bar until it dug into my skin and made blood pool into my palm. I wasn't happy, or relieved, or grateful. I felt stressed. I felt overwhelmed. I felt like the world was ending. If she was here all this time, why didn't she say anything? Why did she allow my father and I to fall apart in our own sadness and solitude? Why did she never call, send a letter, _something_ to let us know that she was alive? The dream I had— my heart began racing as I slowly began to realize it wasn't a dream, but rather, a memory.

I screamed.

I screamed at the sea before me, at the sky above, at everyone and everything else in between. I screamed until my throat was sore and my lungs had run out of air and almost immediately after I fell to my knees once more, ignoring the stinging the graced my skin, and just buried my face into my palms as tears ran down my cheeks like warm waterfalls. I was _so_ angry. I felt betrayed. I felt this awful, horrid feeling festering within me, flowing through my veins and pumping through my heart, now broken and shattered. This was the worst pain I've ever experienced.

The woman who I admired and looked up to for all my life, the woman who I loved more than I loved myself, the woman who I spoke of so fondly, so graciously— was nothing but a _liar_ and a _fraud._ She abandoned me, and she abandoned my father, disregarding our feelings, and for _what?_ All I could think was why— _why_ she did this, why she left and never came back, why she never gave us a sign, why she was hiding from us? Did she even care? Were we not important to her? What are we to her? What am _I_ to her?

Her daughter, or just a girl with wings?

 _I'm so angry._

My hands were searching for something and they found my wings. I gripped my feathers and I, lost within myself, no longer caring about what could or will happen, pulled at them. I pulled at the feathers, ripping them from my wings. The pain didn't matter. Nor did the blood, or anything else, because I was hurting too much _and I needed an escape._

"Yukiko!"

 _Don't call my name._

"Yukiko, stop!"

 _Leave me alone._

"Yukiko—!"

There was added weight on me. I tried to move my hands, but something— or someone— kept an iron grip around my wrists. I was still crying and still upset, but I no longer had the energy to even attempt to fight back.

"It's alright, kid."

Hawks' voice entered my ears as an antithesis to everything I was experiencing. The calm within a storm. His wings wrapped around me and I fell back against him. Nothing was making sense anymore. I couldn't tell left from right; up from down; what was going on or what I was sensing.

"Let's head back, kid."

I just wanted everything to go away.

* * *

After my breakdown, I was left feeling like an empty carcass. I had cried until my throat burned and my eyes felt sore. Hawks had wrapped a few bandages around my wings, as I had pulled out more feathers than I thought, as well as my hands. They needed to heal, and I did, too. I laid on my side in the room I would be staying in while at Hawks' agency; Tokoyami stayed in the one beside me.

It was amazing how everything fell apart so quickly. How a moment of reminiscing and enjoying ourselves shifted until I was left sobbing and wondering _how did this happen_. I didn't know what to do— I didn't know if I should call my father and tell him or call someone else and tell _them,_ or just take a few more moments to process everything. I didn't know.

Eight years is a long time to go without someone you love. I never wanted to consider the possibility that my mother was dead. I never wanted to, and I told myself I didn't, but she had a grave, her presence was nothing but a memory, and my father and I spoke of her as if she'd never come back. I didn't want to admit to myself what I knew deep down inside— that eight years later, she was quite possibly dead. Truth is stranger than fiction. Our reality was that my mother died, but the universe's reality was that she wasn't.

Shinobu Katou was alive.

I didn't want to make it seem like I wanted her to be dead. A small, _very_ small part of me was happy that perhaps I could look into her sparkling eyes and hear her voice again, but…

 _It would be easier to accept that she was gone._

I wish I could turn my brain off. I wish I could get rid of my emotions. I wish I could just think about things, and leave it at that. I didn't want to be here or anywhere, I just wanted to stop feeling for once in my life, because for the first time there was a burn in my chest and a waver in my soul and I didn't think I could handle it.

I eyed my phone that laid beside me on the bed. I grabbed it and looked at it, letting out a small sigh as the black screen only showed my disheveled reflection. My eyes were red and puffy. My hair was a mess. _I_ was a mess, and I wasn't sure what to do. But I knew there was something I absolutely had to at least tackle.

I had to let my father know.

* * *

Jiyuu Fukurota was a lot of things.

He was a man with the wings of a bird. He was a bird with the body of a man. He was a hero, ranked at number six in all of Japan. He was a father, a friend, a husband, a lover, a _listener_. He was stubborn, but introspective. He was short tempered, but level headed. He was admired, but also incredibly shy. But above all— he was a worrier. He was naturally an anxious, high strung man, and this only got worse after his beloved wife disappeared. And as soon as his daughter stepped out of the door, Jiyuu put in place every practice he had learned over the years to prevent a panic attack. _Keep busy,_ he told himself.

So he baked.

Three cups of flour. A cup and a half of sugar. Four eggs, a half cup of oil, some vanilla extract and a pinch of salt. All of the ingredients required to make a rather delectable cake. It wasn't anything fancy, and he didn't have any frosting, but there was no issue with that. He just needed to busy himself.

An hour later and the cake was done, but Jiyuu was still anxious and Yukiko still hadn't called. He went to work again. More flour, more eggs, more oil and sugar. As long as he could keep his mind away from the thought of something horrible befalling his daughter, Jiyuu would be okay. So he kept baking, and he kept worrying.

In the six hours since Yukiko's departure, Jiyuu had made six cakes, three batches of cookies, and four pans of muffins. He was surrounded by a plethora of desserts and Jiyuu didn't even like sweets. Maybe when Yukiko came home, she could enjoy some. But, she didn't particularly like sweets either, and week old cookies and muffins weren't exactly as appetizing as when they were fresh out the oven.

 _A week_. The urge to start pulling at his feathers returned, gripping his hand and whispering in his ear to do what he's spent years doing. But Jiyuu— aside from being stubborn, introspective, anxious, and admired— was incredibly determined. He knew he needed to quit the habit, and if he wasn't going to do it for himself, then he would at least do it for Yukiko. Because Yukiko— she was his world. And she was all he had left.

He couldn't bear losing her, either.

Jiyuu paced up and down the halls until a small depression formed in the floor. He stretched his wings; did yoga; drew his home, himself, and his wife; and laid in the grass, all while waiting for his daughter to give him a call. He didn't want to immediately think something happened, but the sun was beginning to set and Jiyuu began to think he had no choice.

Then his phone rang. He scrambled as quickly as he could to get it, and when he saw his daughter's name on the screen, he grinned from ear to ear as his heart melted in relief.

"Hello? Yukiko?" he asked. Initially, there was silence.

And then, crying. Short, muffled sobs that erupted from Yukiko's throat and forced her to take a moment to collect her words. Jiyuu could physically feel his heart break. His anxiety spiked. His daughter was calling him but she was not happy, and thinking of the millions of possibilities that could have happened was forcing his nerves into overdrive.

"Yukiko?" he said, trying his best to sound calm. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Mom—"

Jiyuu's blood ran cold.

"She's here dad, she's _alive,_ I-I spoke with Chiyo and she said— she said—"

 _Oh._

Oh. That is all Jiyuu could respond with. His mind went blank. His wings wrapped around him. _Shinobu is alive._ Three words he thought he'd never hear— not since his wife disappeared. The first night, he thought about it. He also thought about it the second night, and the night after that— until a year passed, and Jiyuu was thoroughly convinced he would never see Shinobu again. He counted each star in the sky for her. He cooked her favorite meals whenever Yukiko was away and prepared an extra plate for her. He recorded her favorite shows and memorized her favorite lines, the ones she'd always laugh at until she was clutching her abdomen and snorting loudly.

He did all of this because Jiyuu thought one day, she could return. He thought, one day, she'd come through the door— _I'm home, angel!_ — and everything would be normal, and the nights would stop being lonely, and life would be perfect. But that didn't happen. Not in the first year, and not in the next seven. Jiyuu had counted every star at this point, recognized the sky's patterns. He sat alone at the dinner table. He grew sick of the shows he spent so much time watching and sometimes mumbled those corny lines underneath his breath while he slept.

The possibility that Shinobu could be alive has since exited Jiyuu's mind. Until now. And he didn't know how to feel.

"How do—" Listening to his daughter cry was painful. "I mean… what did Chiyo say?"

Chiyo was a woman who's been running her small ramen shop for as long as Jiyuu could remember. The first time he visited Fukuoka to meet Shinobu's family, Chiyo's restaurant was their first stop. Apparently, they were very close, having something akin to a mother-daughter relationship, since Shinobu would always stop by and get a bowl when she was in middle and high school. College, too. Even after they moved to Tokyo to start a family, Shinobu would make trips to Fukuoka, just to visit that sweet old lady.

"She said she visited last week—" Yukiko's words got caught between her breaths. "That she's _here_ and…"

"Yukiko."

She sat quietly.

"Yukiko, listen to me." Jiyuu took a deep breath. "Whatever happens, Yukiko, _don't_ try to chase after her. Please."

"W-Why?"

Why? Because Jiyuu knows Yukiko. He knows that she will chase after whatever it is her heart longs for, and if there's one thing he learned about chasing after loved ones, its that things would only end in heartbreak. Because love was cruel in a beautiful, yet morbid way. And Jiyuu just couldn't allow Yukiko to go through that. Not after everything else she's experienced— whether at the hands of him or the universe.

"Yukiko…" he swallowed dryly. "I love you too much to let you get hurt like this. I don't…" _Why was this so difficult?_ "I don't want you to chase after things that are long gone."

Speaking those very words was just as difficult as having to hear them. But he knew, as deeply emotional as Yukiko was, she was smart. Jiyuu knew how easy it was for her to get lost within herself, but if someone could pull her out, she would be okay. Something she got from him, and something that made him immensely proud.

"I miss her," her voice cracked. She sounded so small. So hopeless. "I…"

"I miss her too, Yukiko. But… you know, if you love something, let it go. If it's meant to be—"

"It'll come back."

He chuckled as they finished the proverb in unison. Internally, though, he didn't quite know if this meant he and Shinobu weren't meant to be after all. She didn't come back— at least, not to _him_ , and if she was truly alive, then surely she would have by now, right?

Jiyuu's heart ached as the truth slowly set in.

And he was alone once again.

"Dad?"

He perked up at the sound of his daughter's voice. "Yeah?"

Silence.

"I love you, dad," she whispered. Softly. Gently. But genuinely. "I hope you know that."

Yukiko. His little girl, his snow angel, his owlet who he watched grow from a small, innocent girl, to a beautiful, young woman who refused to see the world as it is, and instead saw the world for what it could be. She was level headed like Jiyuu, and sassy like Shinobu. She was gentle and she was kind, and she had a heart so pure, and while she had some naïvety, she was incredibly self aware, and she had so much love to give. Jiyuu missed out on the past eight years, ignoring her growth and instead focusing on his own wallowing, and yet, Yukiko still loved him.

Wholly. Unconditionally.

Jiyuu fell to his knees and cried. Yukiko was slightly confused when she heard her father crying, but she understood. This was an emotional time for the both of them, and at this point, any little thing could make them burst into tears. Their fragile hearts could only handle so much.

"Why are you crying…?" Yukiko whispered. Jiyuu coughed out a laugh.

"I—"

 _Thank you for making my world a little brighter._

"I love you too, Yukiko."

 _"Even when the stars stop shining and the stars fall?"_

He smiled. Perhaps he wasn't so alone, after all.

 _"Even after that."  
_

* * *

I think I began to feel a little better. Or at least, less awful.

When I ended the call with my father, I dropped my phone beside me and sighed. I stretched out my bandaged wing and pursed my lips, upset at myself for doing something so rash, even if I was having an emotional meltdown. I wasn't thinking clearly, but I knew better than to damage my wings like that.

I stood up and shifted my gaze to a balcony connected to the room. I slid the door open and stepped out, the fresh sea breeze catching in my hair, entering my system, and cleansing my body. I inhaled deeply, then exhaled. Fukuoka was beautiful at night. In the distance, ships floated across the ocean, lights blinking lazily, as if sending a message to the city, which responded with their own flickering lights. The moon was shining brightly and the stars danced behind it. People were walking up and down the street, living their own lives. I found something about that rather calming.

I took a picture.

I took quite a few pictures, and sent them to everyone— Sero, Denki, Kirishima, Ochako, Midoriya, and even Todoroki and Bakugo. I sent them to Kendo and Tetsutetsu, as well. I sent them to everyone, because I wanted them all to enjoy this moment with me. _For_ me. Denki was the first to respond. I rolled my eyes at the name he gave himself in my phone.

 **[ mce denki ]**

 _that looks so coooool :000_

 **[ mce denki ]**

 _would be better if i was there with you tho ;)_

 **[ mce denki ]**

 _please don't leave me hanging :(_

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _K._

* * *

Kirishima was next.

 **[ kiri ]**

 _dude is that the ocean?_

I chuckled.

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _Do you know where Fukuoka is, Kirishima?_

 **[ kiri ]**

 _fourth kind needs us to go to bed byeeee :D_

* * *

 **[ serophane ]**

 _dude take me with you?_

 **[ serophane ]**

 _yokohama kinda sucks :( mr. brave is cool ig but he doesn't know how to hold a conversation. he's about as interesting as watching paint dry_

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _I'm sorry about that! I'll bring back a souvenir for you ovo_

 **[ serophane ]**

 _nothing i love more than my friends spending money on me :D_

 **[ serophane ]**

 _that emoji kinda looks like you btw_

* * *

 **[ Todoroki ]**

 _Cool._

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _Ye!_

* * *

 **[ urararararaka ]**

 _That's so pretty yukiko! It's like straight out of a painting!_

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _Right? I think I can enjoy being here a little bit more._

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _How's your internship?_

 **[ urararararaka ]**

 _Tough! Gunhead had us training from the start. But he's really sweet?!_

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _As long as you're enjoying yourself, that's all I can ask for._

* * *

 **[ Deku ]**

 _Oh, wow… that looks great, Fukurota-chan. Fukuoka seems really nice. I've always wanted to visit._

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _It's beautiful. I really like it here. Maybe one day we'll all take a trip here._

 **[ Deku ]**

 _Beach trip sounds great!_

 **[ Deku ]**

 _I have to go, but enjoy the rest of your night, Fukurota-chan!_

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _Midoriya?_

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _You can just call me Yukiko. ^-^_

* * *

 **[ itsukaaaa ]**

 _yukiko! that's so pretty! I hope you're having a good time at your internship?_

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _It was a long ride, but it's been nice so far. I wish you were here._

 **[ itsukaaaa ]**

 _no worries! when we see each other again talk to me all about it! love youuuu_

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _Love you too uvu_

* * *

 **[ tetsutetsutetsutetsutetsu ]**

 _the scenery is amazing! it looks so cool! you're with Hawks, right?!_

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _Yup! Were you surprised to intern along with Kirishima?_

 **[ tetsutetsutetsutetsutetsu ]**

 _yeah, but it ain't bad at all! Fourth Kind is kinda stubborn though._

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _Then I'm sure you'll get along well uvu Also, can you show Kirishima a map of Fukuoka?_

 **[ tetsutetsutetsutetsutetsu ]**

 _yea sure. how come?_

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _Just do it please :) You won't regret it._

* * *

 **[ katsuki ]**

 _looks nice. can't see shit though._

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _Hush. You can see perfectly._

 **[ katsuki ]**

 _whatever. did you find the place_

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _Eventually. No thanks to you, though :p_

 **[ katsuki ]**

 _shut the fu_

 **[ katsuki ]**

 _fuck_

 **[ katsuki ]**

 _shut the fuck up_

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _Smooth._

 **[ katsuki ]**

 _kys_

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _only if you do it first ;p_

 **[ katsuki ]**

 _you're so fucking annoying._

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _I do my best ^.^_

 **[ katsuki ]**

 _k well mirko and i are gonna get some food_

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _Bring some back for me?_

 **[ katsuki ]**

 _get your own fucking food_

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _You're so mean :( sorry for bothering you_

 **[ katsuki ]**

 _you weren't_

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _Then don't act like I was._

 **[ katsuki ]**

 _i s2g i'm gonna kill you when i see you_

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _Can't wait! :^) Have a good night, Bakugo. Eat well._

 **[ katsuki ]**

 _k. night_

 **[ katsuki ]**

 _call me katsuki btw. sounds better when you say it_

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _Katsudeez nuts_

 **[ katsuki ]**

 _nvm i hope you fucking die_

* * *

 **a/n**

literally wrote this entire chapter in one sitting bc i wrote the scene of the ramen shop and it all just kinda went downhill from there

i hope the introduction of granny chiyo (if u get the ref ily) doesn't seem too random or spontaneous because i've had this idea for a while and i'll be getting more into her as well as shinobu and jiyuu's backstories next chapter! so please stay tuned aha ;v; this certainly won't be the last you see of her i promise she isn't a one-off character ifjnvfdndc

also a big ol thank you to guest MamaYama for your amazing review! i love long reviews like that and i really appreciate the constructive criticism! i took it to heart and changed the train scene last chapter to make it more natural, because you're right, it was pretty dramatic and ooc! we all know what the endgame is so there's no need to rush the cute moments or whatever as there will be plenty of that in the future!

anyway this is a _really_ pivotal moment for both yukiko and jiyuu for rather obvious reasons, and i won't say it's something she'll be able to easily bounce back from because it isn't. and we'll see the effect of the news of her mother on her in the future. it's already having an effect considering she's texting everyone "yeah everything is great!" when it really isn't, because usually yukiko would open up and express her feelings ooOoOOOO

anyway uhh that's all i really have to say now... except things will get emotional in the next few chapters so get ready uwu


	13. Everything, Everything

**XIII. Everything, Everything**

* * *

Shinobu Katou was the woman born with everything.

She had a fantastic Quirk— the ability to absorb kinetic energy and redirect it. This gave her nigh invulnerability and immense strength, and with enough training, she was eventually able to use this energy to strengthen other parts of her body, or replenish her own stamina. The more energy absorbed, the brighter her eyes became, shifting to an iridescent shade of purple that was both terrifying and mesmerizing.

She was born into a family of wealth. Money was never an issue growing up. She lived in a large house, in a nice neighborhood, and could afford things most could only dream of buying. Her parents gave her private tutors and her own maid, who cooked and cleaned and did everything a maid could and was expected to do.

She was blessed with good looks and a charming personality. It wasn't uncommon for men to turn their heads and women to roll their eyes as she strode down the street confidently. Her black hair was often tied into a neat knot, but on days she felt especially good, she would let it loose and the dark threads would cascade down her back in thick waves. Her bangs fell around her face and sometimes into her hazel eyes, thin and exotic, that complimented her angular features— traits she passed down to her future daughter. Shinobu Katou had everything— the recipe for a perfect life.

But she also had nothing.

Her Quirk was continuously a source of praise and pressure from those around her. _You'll be a hero,_ they said. Her family especially tried to ingrain this idea into her head and her heart, especially her mother, a rather prominent Pro Hero who tragically lost her title after a freak accident led to paralysis from the waist down. Shinobu, however, did not want to be a hero. She wanted to be a doctor, someone who saved lives in their own way. Yūei was the last school on her list of possible institutions to attend, but rather tragically, she was accepted and forced to go against her own will. She was sent to live with her grandparents in Tokyo to attend the school for the next three years.

Shinobu's relationship with her family was hardly ideal. Her father died young. Her mother was a difficult woman, plagued with problems she never felt and thus never knew how to solve. She was a hero— emphasis on _was_ — but it seemed the one person she couldn't save was herself. Fights were frequent between her and her daughter. Shouting. Cursing. Hair pulling, kicks, slaps— although the kicking stopped once Shinobu's mother lost her legs. Regardless, no one was aware of what happened behind the expensive mahogany door of Shinobu's home.

Shinobu oftentimes struggled with her own self worth. She was tired of the constant stares and whispers. Men would suddenly grab her or approach her with the interest of becoming something more. Shinobu was tall and developed early, thus appearing older than she really was, and because of that people often took any opportunity they could to be with her or against her.

She felt she wasn't good enough for her mother, and others felt she was too good for them. Thus, Shinobu found herself stuck in a limbo, a vicious cycle of not knowing her place in the world or in anyone's life. It would be safe to say she didn't know her place in her own. Shinobu was miserable, quite frankly. She was sad, and she was stuck, and by the time she was fifteen she had already created a plan to rid herself of this life that was far from perfect.

And then she met Jiyuu Fukurota.

The first time they met, she thought Jiyuu was a bumbling fool. He was nervous, clumsy, and stuttered like a broken record. He was a mess, but he was cute, and behind all the anxiety he had there was something incredibly sweet, and incredibly genuine. He had such a different view of the world. Both literally and figuratively. He had a pair of broad magnificent wings that could allow him to fly, and while he wasn't particularly fast, he was agile and could maneuver well in the air.

The first time they talked, it was at lunch. Shinobu poked at her food, her cheek leaning against her palm, and out of the corner of her eye she noticed Jiyuu approach her. He clutched his tray nervously, his body trembling and his golden eyes filled with uncertainty, but Shinobu smiled and gestured for him to join her. He did.

"S-Sorry… if I'm intruding," he mumbled. "There aren't many places to sit."

Shinobu smiled. "It's okay. Your name is Jiyuu, right?"

Jiyuu was shocked a pretty girl like her could remember the name of an average guy like him. He nodded quickly, eagerly.

"Y-Yeah…!"

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's n-nice to meet you, too."

Their conversation was short and they afterwards sat in silence, but Shinobu enjoyed it, and especially joined being in the company of someone who, in the simplest of terms, was _normal_. That, whether she realized it at the time or not, was what she was most thankful for.

As time went on and the seasons changed, Jiyuu and Shinobu gradually began to get closer and closer. Shinobu helped Jiyuu come out of his shell, and Jiyuu helped Shinobu feel better about herself. Life still wasn't perfect, but with the both of them in each other's, it might as well have been.

Over time, Shinobu began to consider the fact that perhaps Jiyuu was becoming something more to her. When she looked at him, she noticed the finer details of him— the way he fluttered his wings when he was happy or nervous, the small dimples that appeared whenever he smiled, the way individual strands of his hair fell into his face and he'd rake them back. Shinobu began to look at him a bit closer— closer than she has looked at anyone else, even herself— and then she realized she was developing a crush.

At the end of their first term in their first year of high school, Shinobu traveled back to her hometown of Fukuoka to spend the summer with her mother. She certainly didn't want to, but the only people who knew how she was treated was herself and the woman who treated her that way. She dreaded the thought, but she figured it would be slightly more tolerable. She had Jiyuu, after all.

As soon as she stepped off the train, Shinobu was greeted by her wheelchair bound mother, and they made a tense and awkward trip back home. Shinobu wanted to melt in her shoes and disappear. When they reached their home, Shinobu made a beeline to her room under the excuse that she was going to unpack and settle in for the summer. In reality, she laid on her bed and called Jiyuu. As she expected, he answered almost immediately, and the two talked for what must have been hours until Shinobu was called for dinner. She told him she'd call him later.

The days passed and the calls between Jiyuu and Shinobu became longer, deeper, more thoughtful. They'd listen to each other's voices until they fell asleep. They'd sometimes stay in silence because they had nothing else to say, but still wanted to enjoy each other's presence despite being miles apart. They opened up to each other in ways they hadn't ever done with even themselves, and although the both of them were reluctant to admit it, the connection they were having was something real. And it was beautiful.

"I hate being here," Shinobu sighed one evening. "Being around my mother feels so…"

"Weird?"

"Yeah." She shrugged. "I guess I had gotten used to my grandparents."

"Do… you and your mother not get along?" Jiyuu asked.

"Not really. I mean… no. My mom is a lot of work and when she gets angry she tends to take it out on me…"

Shinobu trailed off. She had never talked about this before. She never expressed how she felt about her mother, or how her mother made her feel, and she especially didn't talk about the times she would be left crying and alone because of something her mother said or did. It was hard to talk about something like that. But Jiyuu— he was kind. And his heart was pure. And despite the fact Shinobu has never opened up about this, doing so to him felt right. Incredibly so.

"My mom just… I dunno," Shinobu ran her hand through her hair. "She makes me feel like shit. She beats me and talks me down all the time and I—"

She stopped.

"I dunno, Jiyuu."

"I'm sorry you have to be around someone like that," he muttered. Shinobu shook her head.

"It's okay. I guess I just… kinda wish I was back in Tokyo. W-With you."

She blushed at the last two words. Jiyuu chuckled.

"It would be great if you were here," he said. "I wanna take you somewhere one day."

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

"Anywhere sounds nice." Shinobu smiled. _With you, it sounds better._

"Hey, Shinobu—" Her breath hitched at the way he said her name. It was so gentle. So _genuine_. "Look, I… you know, the stuff about your mom… I mean, it's a lot, and you shouldn't have to go through that—"

"It's okay, Jiyuu."

"—But I'm here if you need me, you know? If you feel lonely or you wanna cry, you can." He took a deep breath. "To me. I-I mean, only if you're comfortable. But while you're there, I'll be here, and I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks…" Shinobu felt small tears in her eyes form. "You don't have to, Jiyuu."

"Of course I do."

"I don't deserve it."

"You deserve everything."

Shinobu almost laughed. " _Everything?"_

"Everything," Jiyuu repeated confidently. "You deserve the world. Kindness. The stars." He paused. "Love."

Shinobu paused. _Love_. What an odd, foreign word. It sounded so bizarre in her head but so natural in Jiyuu's voice. It sounded so fleeting, yet everlasting. It sounded scary, but also alluring. It was so different. Yet, somehow, Shinobu liked it.

"I… y-you do too, Jiyuu," Shinobu smiled a bit. "I mean, you've been nothing but wonderful since the first day we met, and…"

"I thought you were beautiful."

Shinobu's breath hitched.

"I still think you are…" Jiyuu muttered. "I mean, you really are. Inside and out. You're so bright and warm, and you see the good in people. You're kind and you're gentle, and you… make me feel kinda nice about myself, you know? You've always been there for me."

Her throat tightened.

"Let me be there for you, too."

After a few moments of silence and deep reflection, she replied.

"Okay."

For the first time that night, Shinobu cried of happiness.

* * *

"Who were you talking to last night?"

Shinobu looked up from the TV show she was watching to see her mother roll into the living room in her wheelchair. They looked rather similar. Her mother shared the same dark hair, but her eyes were blue rather than hazel. A frown was set deeply on her face— an expression she carried so often, it added lines around her mouth that only seemed to add to her age.

"Just a friend," Shinobu responded. Her mother scoffed.

"Friend? You've no time for 'friends'. You're a hero in training. So act like it."

Shinobu sat up straight.

"Of course I have time for friends," she said. "I have plenty at school."

"And they're making you _weak._ Soft."

"How do you—?"

Her mother narrowed her eyes. "I watched you in the Sports Festival."

Shinobu gulped.

"You only made it into the top eight before losing? Pathetic. I raised my daughter to be better than that."

Shinobu had nothing to say against that. Either because she no longer had the energy or will, she decided to remain silent. In most cases, staying quiet was better than fighting back. _Retreating doesn't make you a coward,_ she chanted in her head. Shinobu kept those words close to her heart and took them with her as she stood up, ignored her mother's angry shouts, and walked out of the home. She was free— if only for a little while.

A few blocks worth of walking took Shinobu to a small restaurant settled in the corner of the street, overlooking a park that was right beside the ocean. If there was one thing Shinobu loved most about Fukuoka, it was the sea. She thought it was beautiful.

She entered inside and was greeted by the savory smell of ramen cooking, along with the meat and vegetables added with it. She took a seat at the ramen bar and an older woman emerged, her brown hair showing signs of graying, though she kept most of it hidden with a bandanna. The woman smiled cordially at her, green eyes lighting up as soon as she saw the girl.

"Welcome home, Shinobu," she hummed.

"Thanks, Granny Chiyo," Shinobu responded with a smile. "I'll have the usual."

The 'usual'— a bowl of tonkatsu ramen that Shinobu enjoyed eating more than anything. It was her favorite food, but no one made it as well as Chiyo did. As the steaming bowl was placed in front of her, Shinobu snapped a pair of chopsticks and immediately began to eat, shoving the noodles into her mouth after blowing on them.

"How's school?" Chiyo asked. "I feel like it's been years since I last saw you!"

"It's been a while, yeah…"

Chiyo was a kind woman who looked after her family run ramen shop. Her mother's mother opened it, and passed down the all the recipes to her daughter, which Chiyo eventually inherited. Her shop, although small, was popular, and was a favorite spot amongst young people. But most especially Shinobu. She stumbled upon the restaurant one day while looking for food after school while she was in middle school, and with a single bite she was hooked.

Shinobu was quick to strike up a conversation with this woman. First, they talked about food. And then, school. Chiyo told the girl wondrous tales of what life was like growing up, and Shinobu always came back to hear the rest. It didn't take long for Shinobu to bring her mother, who told her friends and coworkers, who told _their_ friends and coworkers. Chiyo's quaint shop soon became a popular destination for Pro Heroes, too, who sometimes needed to unwind after long day of saving lives and serving the people. Their relationship over the next few years developed into one where Shinobu often felt like Chiyo was more of a mother to her than her own.

"So." Chiyo kept that smile on her face. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Shinobu nearly choked on her food. "B-Boyfriend?"

"You do, don't you? You're such a pretty thing."

"N-No, of course not! I… no…" she blushed. "There… is this one person, though…"

"Oh?" Chiyo's brows raised in interest. "Tell me about him!"

"W-Well, he… he's really nice, and really handsome. He's in my class, and we talk all the time."

Shinobu's cheeks burned at the thought of Jiyuu.

"He's super sweet. And he's funny, too. He always makes me laugh with his jokes. And he's gentle. He never raises his voice or gets upset—" She took a deep breath. "He's so friendly to everyone he meets. He was really anxious at first, but he's come out of his shell, and he's… he's wonderful."

"It sounds like you have a crush," Chiyo laughed. Shinobu blushed. She certainly wasn't going to deny it.

"Maybe," she muttered.

"He sounds lovely. Will you bring him here one day?"

Shinobu fondly remembered his words from last night. _I wanna take you somewhere one day._ She grinned and nodded.

"Of course," she said. "You know… last night he called me beautiful."

"Oh?"

"I thought my heart would explode."

"He makes you feel special, doesn't he?"

"He makes me…" Shinobu looked down and stared at her half eaten bowl of ramen. She could've said a lot of things in that moment. Happy. Laugh. Smile. Complete. That was it, she figured. _He makes me feel complete._ Jiyuu made Shinobu feel like she was such an exquisite girl. Someone who, like anyone else, was deserving of all things joyful and good. He made her feel like there was nothing to cry about. He made her feel like everything would be okay. But more than anything— and perhaps most importantly— Jiyuu made Shinobu feel like she was human.

It was in this moment that Shinobu Katou had fallen in love.

* * *

Shinobu remembered quite fondly the first time she and Jiyuu kissed. When she returned to Tokyo, when the train doors opened, the first thing she noticed were Jiyuu's magnificent white wings. The second was a bouquet of flowers held in his trembling hands. Shinobu wasn't sure what compelled her, but she ran forward, wrapped her arms around him, and pressed their lips together.

It was magical.

Their romance began shortly after, and it was the closest thing to perfect in an otherwise imperfect world. But they were happy, and that was all that mattered. They dated all through high school and even after graduation, and while Jiyuu went off to start off his career of being a Pro Hero, Shinobu had other plans. She went to college to start working at becoming a doctor— her dream— and lucky for her, a Pro Hero who was actually less of a pro and more of a _really_ good doctor, took her under her wing. And things were well.

When Shinobu found out she had to move back to her childhood home to further advance her studies, she was anxious and afraid of telling Jiyuu. Would they break up, she wondered? Would he be upset? What would happen? She was scared of the unknown, but Jiyuu was far from that, and when she told him the first thing he said was that he'd go with her. Shinobu laughed. She didn't think he would.

He did.

And like that, everything fell into place. Another piece of the puzzle was found when Shinobu discovered she was pregnant. She was worried. Jiyuu was nervous. But together, they were happy. And with a child, they were happier.

As Shinobu treaded down the relatively empty streets of Fukuoka, she could only think about the moment her daughter was born. Immediately, Shinobu fell in love. She loved the girl's soft white and black speckled wings. She loved her white hair, velvety to the touch. And when she opened her eyes, Shinobu loved her wide golden orbs, bright and beautiful.

"What do we name her?" Jiyuu's voice echoed in her head. Shinobu looked outside the hospital room window, saw the falling snow, and turned back to her daughter. There was no doubt what her name was. There couldn't be.

"Yukiko."

Shinobu smiled. She wondered how her daughter was doing. If she was happy, healthy. She remembered seeing her on TV during the Sports Festival. Shinobu thought she was phenomenal. And there was nothing she wanted more than to hug her daughter and tell her how proud she was.

She turned into an empty alleyway and entered the darkness, melting in with the shade. She knocked on a door three times, and a muffled voice entered her ears.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Me," Shinobu responded.

"... About time."

The door opened and Shinobu stepped inside, blasted with a breeze of cold air that made her shudder underneath her light jacket.

"Why the hell do you have the AC on?" she asked. She looked at the man as he walked further into the small space, and he turned back to her with a wry grin.

"It's hot," he responded curtly. Shinobu rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't think that would be a problem, considering you can control fire."

The man chuckled. His turquoise eyes bore straight into her. "Even I have standards. Come. We shouldn't waste anymore time."

"I hate this…" Shinobu mumbled.

"Do you want to protect your family?"

She paused.

"Your husband can take care of himself." The man turned to her and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "But your child is still that— a child."

"Dabi, I _swear_ , if you even _think_ about laying a hand on Yukiko—"

Dabi shrugged his shoulders dismissively. "I won't, don't worry."

"Dabi—"

"I'm a man of my word, Shinobu."

She took a deep breath. She hated to admit that he was telling the truth.

* * *

I was in a daze.

It's been two days since I found out about my mother, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. I still wasn't sure how I should feel. Should I be angry? Happy? Relieved? Everything was muddled in my head and no matter what I felt, it felt _wrong_.

Since then, I had gone back and apologized to Chiyo for suddenly running out of her restaurant, but I was sure to be careful to avoid mention of my mother. The fact she was able to talk about her so casually told me that my mother made no mention of the fact she practically abandoned my father and I. I think that upset me more than anything.

"Yukiko."

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Hawks call my name. His hands were buried into his jacket pockets, wings folded against his back and brow raised.

"Are you done?" he asked. I slowly nodded.

"Yes," I muttered. "Sorry."

"We're going for patrol," he told Tokoyami and I. "I've gotten reports of some suspicious activity, and I wanna check it out."

Tokoyami perked up. "Is it really okay for us to be following along, then?" he asked. I nodded.

"Why shouldn't it be? You guys are my interns," he responded with a shrug of his shoulders. Neither of us had to say anything against that. Instead, we followed Hawks outside his agency. The sky was clear and a stunning shade of blue, with the sun hanging high. Tokoyami and I were wearing out hero uniforms which, as we walked down the street, drew the attention of some wandering people.

"Despite the attention we received after the sports festival, I feel like people's eyes are on us for a different reason now," Tokoyami said. I chuckled.

"This is the life of a Pro Hero, I guess," I said. Tokoyami remained quiet. I glanced over at him and couldn't help but notice the almost darkened look in his eyes. I then looked at Hawks, who was a good distance ahead of us as he walked down the street with little concern. My wings fluttered.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Tokoyami sighed quietly.

"I admit I feel a bit of frustration."

"Why?"

"We've been training, yet, I feel like I've made no progress."

Hawks' training consisted of us working primarily on our weaknesses while also improving our strength. In Tokoyami's case, it was helping with his close combat skills, as well as his utilization of Dark Shadow. I think he was on the verge of creating something with Dark Shadow. For me, I worked on my own fighting skills, as well as my speed and reaction times. If there's one thing my fight against Bakugo taught me, it's that I needed to be better at predicting and acting accordingly. I fought reactively, not preventatively, and that was, perhaps, my biggest flaw.

In the few days I've been with Tokoyami, I've learned that he isn't as aloof and stoic as much as he is calm and contemplative. Thoughtful. He handled his emotions well and he was the type to take action if he was dissatisfied with something. He never sat idle. Never settled for average— Tokoyami was driven to achieve his goals, and I admired him for it. Because of this, I understood his aggravation. We only had a limited time with Hawks and whatever progress we were making wasn't enough.

Unless it was.

"I think you've made plenty of progress," I said. Tokoyami looked at me. "You're finding better ways to use Dark Shadow while you fight. You're relying less on defense and starting to become more offensive." I smiled. "Progress doesn't always mean you become stronger or faster. Sometimes it means you become smarter. More aware. Those things help make you a better hero too, don't they?"

"I suppose so," he muttered. I furrowed my brows.

"There's something else, isn't there?" I asked.

"I still have yet to figure out how to fly," he sighed. "It's…"

I shook my head. "Don't let that dishearten you. You'll think of something. Don't feel pressured to right away. We're first years after all, and the first term hasn't even finished yet."

"You have a point."

"Just keep pushing toward your eventually, Tokoyami," I smiled. "It'll come sooner than you think."

He chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Patrolling was far more uneventful that I could've imagined, especially considering the fact Hawks mentioned 'suspicious activity'. I'm not sure what the specifics were, and I wasn't sure if it was my place to ask, so I didn't. By the time we returned to the agency, the sun was hanging low in the sky. As I looked out the balcony, the sky was a picturesque shade of orange, yellow, and black.

In a moment of what I could only describe as sentimentality, I walked towards the balcony and slid the door open. I took a small step outside and leaned over the railing. A warm breeze blew through my hair and wings and I inhaled deeply. The scent of the ocean and Fukuoka was starting to become familiar now. This is my mother's home. It's where she is now. Somehow, I felt that this was my home, too.

The thought of my mother sent ripples of frustration and anger throughout my body. The disgust and betrayal I felt was undeniable and unfathomable. I wanted to yell. I wanted to scream, at _her_ , ask her why she left and why she never came back. Why did she lie to Chiyo? Why did she lie to _us_ — and why does she keep doing it?

 _I wish I never knew you._

"Excuse me, Fukurota-san."

My monologue was disrupted. I turned around and saw Tokoyami standing by the room door. I blinked at him and gestured for him to come inside.

"Something wrong?" I asked as he slowly approached me.

"No—" He paused. "Well… I would like to ask you something."

"Hm?"

I stepped to the other side of the balcony and Tokoyami joined me, leaning against the railing in the same way I did. He sighed and shook his head.

"I've been wondering, Fukurota-san, what it's like to be blessed with wings." He turned to me. "What it's like to _really_ fly."

"It's…" _What could I say?_ "It's realizing that between the universe that surrounds us, and the earth we live on, we are infinite."

"Infinite…"

"It's hard to explain," I sighed quietly. "I mean— I like to think in metaphors, so no matter what I say will probably come out as some deep philosophical quote."

Tokoyami chuckled. "I think I understand what you mean, Fukurota-san."

"Do you?"

"Maybe," he responded. "If there is one thing I've learned since attending Yūei, it's that the human soul is as eternal as it is unique. Perseverance. Passion. Joy. Compassion. Ambition. These are all things I've learned from my experiences…" He looked at me. "And from the rest of you."

I smiled a bit.

"There's still so much we don't know, so much we have yet to discover. About the world, about ourselves. It's scary, but… I dunno, Tokoyami. Isn't something about that just so great?"

"There is," Tokoyami said and looked out in the distance. "It will be dark soon. Should we ask Hawks for dinner?"

"Ramen?" I asked as I looked at him. He smiled and nodded.

"Ramen."

* * *

"What the fuck?"

I was relieved when Hawks said we could all go out to Chiyo's restaurant, but I was surprised to see Bakugo and Rumi already there. Chiyo greeted us and Rumi delivered a quick slap to the back of Bakugo's head for cursing in front of the elderly woman.

"Oi! Don't hit me, damn hag!" he retaliated.

"Stop swearing, stupid brat!" Mirko growled. Hawks chuckled and shook his head.

"You two seem to be getting along," he teased as he took his seat at the end of the bar beside Rumi, while I sat beside Bakugo, with Tokoyami taking a seat beside me.

"Kid's a pain in the ass, but he's strong," Rumi said. Bakugo just rolled his eyes. I smiled.

"Have you been enjoying your internship so far?" I asked.

"It's whatever," Bakugo grumbled. Chiyo placed a bowl of ramen in front of Tokoyami and I, and we uttered a small thank you before beginning to eat.

"Fukurota-san, I've noticed… have your feathers gotten bigger?" Tokoyami asked. I looked at my wings and brushed my fingers over the soft black ones that now dominated a majority of the feathers.

"I think so…" I muttered. "I'm molting now, so…"

"So that's why you've been leaving feathers everywhere?" Bakugo asked with an arched brow. I nodded.

"It happens every year, usually around this time. It's troublesome, but—"

Rumi turned her head to me. "That's nature, baby!"

I laughed and nodded. "Right, _that._ "

"How has training been going for you, Bakugo-san?" Tokoyami asked. Bakugo just gave a half hearted shrug.

"It's whatever," he replied. "She keeps waking me up at shitty hours in the morning, though. Pisses me off."

"Then go to bed earlier," I said. He frowned.

"Fuck you."

"I'm just giving you some advice."

"I didn't ask for it."

"Then don't complain."

Again, Bakugo rolled his eyes. I just smiled.

"Do you like Chiyo's ramen?" I asked. Bakugo stuffed a piece of pork in his mouth and nodded.

"'S good."

My smile slowly fell. The thought of my mother entered my head again, followed by a myriad of uncertainties. _I wish I knew._ I wish I knew why she left. I wish I knew what she was doing and what she was thinking. I wish I had answers, _any_ sort of answer, because the more I thought about her the more I felt like I was getting ripped apart. I was angry at her. I _despised_ her, but for some reason I couldn't dare say I hated her, because I didn't. I couldn't. And something about that made me angrier than anything else.

"Excuse me, Hawks?" I said, trying to keep my voice from cracking as these negative emotions began to well inside me again. "Can I be excused?"

Hawks looked at me, and judging by the look in his eyes I could tell that he knew why I asked to excuse myself. He nodded. I stood up, leaving my half empty bowl of ramen, and exited the shop. Being reminded of my mother was just too much right now.

* * *

The moon was shining high in the night sky, and when I looked up, I felt a sort of connection to it. I wondered if the moon felt lonely, too; if, despite the millions of stars that surrounded it, it felt like it wandered in solitude, like it was the only thing in the sky despite everything that existed in the universe.

I loved the moon. It was gorgeous, mystifying, and absolutely divine. It bathed the world in an entirely different light with its silver rays, showing a side that was much more vulnerable, yet, captivatingly beautiful. There was something so sad about it, but I sympathized with that, too. Wanting to be just a little bit closer, I spread my wings and flew upwards, landing on the roof of a building. I sighed and sat on the edge, letting my legs hang loosely, and just look at Fukuoka a bit closer in a way I had never looked at it before.

"Yukiko!"

I looked over the edge and was utterly shocked when I saw Bakugo looking up at me from the ground, his brows furrowed.

"Ba—" I blushed. "K-Katsuki…?"

"The fuck are you doing up there?!" he yelled. _Admiring the moon_ , I wanted to say, but that would just sound silly. Before I could think of a better response, Bakugo aimed his palms downward, shooting off several explosions that lifted him to the roof, and he landed beside me.

"Wh— I—" I stammered, blinking at him.

"Why'd you leave so suddenly, bastard?" he grumbled, sitting beside me. My cheeks felt warmer.

"W-Well, I…"

"You looked upset."

I turned to him. "I was." I pursed my lips. "Am."

"Eh?"

I sighed and brushed my hair back.

"My mom's alive. And she's here in Fukuoka."

Bakugo's breath hitched.

"Oh, shit."

"Yeah…"

"How did you—?"

"Chiyo told me," I muttered. "Well, kinda. I don't think she knows my mom disappeared from my life. She was born here and they know each other, so… I-I dunno, I just—"

I brought my knees up to my chest and tightly hugged them, and wrapped my wings around me out of instinct. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to talk about this. I just wanted to stop thinking about it, because even though it was Bakugo, not even he could help in the hole that had grown within me.

"I dunno…" I mumbled. "I dunno what to say or do or even _feel_ …" I pressed my forehead to my knees. "I can't deal with this."

"Maybe she had a reason," Bakugo said under his breath. I whipped my head up and looked at him with tears pooling in my eyes.

"A reason for _what?_ " I half shouted as I stood up. "For abandoning me? For never contacting me? For making me spend eight years of my life mourning for a woman who isn't even dead?!"

"Yukiko—"

 _I'm so angry_.

"Does she know what she's done to dad and I? Does she know how many times we've cried for her? Or the fact we can barely even talk about her because her name brings back so much pain? Does she know how much we've missed her?"

 _This isn't right._

"I was _so_ lonely growing up! I had no one! Everyone thought I was a freak and I couldn't even talk about it to anyone, because dad was too busy getting drunk, and my mother was _gone!_ "

 _I just want this all to end._

"She left me to rot in my own sadness, Katsuki. She left me and she didn't even give a reason why…" I didn't realize I was crying until I had to stop and take in a deep, aching breath. "Does she _hate_ me?"

I had never seen such a look on Bakugo's face before. His expression usually stuck in a glare had now softened and was now something similar to concern— eyes widened and brows upturned. I didn't mean to get so angry and start yelling, but I was falling apart, my mind was melting, and my heart was crumbling into pieces. I couldn't handle it.

I tried desperately to wipe my eyes, but the tears kept coming, no matter what I did. Everything was going wrong before my very eyes and the only thing I could do about it was cry. I cried until my face was hot and my lungs struggling to take in breaths and my throat was tightened. I cried until my knees gave out and Bakugo had to lunge forward and grab me before I hit the ground. I cried because it was all I could do. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my forehead against his shoulder and let everything out, but quite frankly, I was so tired of crying, and I was so tired of _this_ happening.

"Yukiko."

I held back a sob.

"Look. I dunno what it's like, and what your mom did is fucking shitty. But just 'cause she left doesn't mean you don't have anyone else."

Slowly, I pulled away from Bakugo and looked into his moonlit eyes.

"You know I'm not good with this emotion shit, but—" he sighed. "But… I mean— I dunno. You'd probably say some shit like you're more than what she did or whatever. Just… I mean— fuck!"

"Katsuki," I coughed out. He looked at me. "It's o-okay."

"It isn't fucking okay! Don't try to defend your mo—"

"It's okay if you don't know what to say."

He instantly closed his mouth. I wiped the last of the tears that fell down my cheeks and, no longer able to produce anymore, I rested my head against Bakugo's shoulders and dropped my arms around his neck. After a few moments, Bakugo's hands draped against my waist, and I let out a deep breath. Despite everything, his embrace was still so comforting. I could think a bit more clearly. I could breathe a bit better. I took in his scent— surprisingly sweet, but with a hint of smokiness— and I just stood there, ignoring the thought of my mother for just a moment to enjoy this one.

"Katsuki?" I muttered. I loved the sound of his name. I loved it even more when it rolled against my tongue.

"What?" he said. _I love you._

"Can we stay here for a while?"

His embrace became a bit tighter.

"Alright."

* * *

"Shinobu Katou."

Shinobu's name in this man's mouth made her cringe. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard, and she was willing to do anything to drown it out. His piercing crimson gaze stared at her through a detached hand that served as some sort of mask. Shinobu sighed and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Are they almost ready, Tomura?" she muttered begrudgingly. The man, Tomura, nodded.

"Of course," he rasped. "Master said just a few more days, and then we can begin."

"Thank god."

"The use of your DNA has been perfect. You have such a cool Quirk, Shinobu! How come you didn't become a hero?" Tomura paused. "Or a villain?"

"Don't ask me those types of questions, you damn roach. I'm only doing this to protect my family," Shinobu hissed. Her heart ached at the thought of Jiyuu and Yukiko.

"Sure, sure. You really love your family, huh, Shinobu?"

"Do _not_ mock me."

"Ohh… you're scary when you're mad…"

Shinobu threw her arms into the air in exasperation. "You're pissing me off! I'm leaving."

As she moved to the door, Tomura turned to her.

"Don't go too far," he said. "We might need you. Or Yukiko will—"

Shinobu paused.

"What?"

Tomura grinned. In just a few seconds, Shinobu was in front of him. She tightly gripped his collar and lifted him into the air, with her other fist tightly clenched as she prepared to beat him to a pulp.

"What about my daughter?" she growled. "If you hurt her in anyway—"

"We promised we wouldn't as long as you stayed loyal, Shinobu. Besides… no one could hurt her as much as you have."

Before he even finished his sentence, Shinobu dropped the man. He felt to the ground and let out a chuckle at the horrified look on her face. _He was right._ With the truth embedding itself within her, breaking her heart and clouding her mind, she backed away until she reached the door. Then, she quickly opened it, stepped outside, and slammed it behind her. Shinobu Katou was nothing, to both the world and to her family.

She couldn't decide which was worse.

* * *

 **a/n**

hhi this is a long chapter and its past 1 am as i post this but thank god i finally got around to it ughhh

this was kinda difficult to write because there's a lot i wanted to do but i wasn't sure if it would fit into this chapter? but i also didn't want it to be _too_ long so i just. bleh

going to sleep now thanks for watching byeee


	14. Crescendo

**XIV. Crescendo**

* * *

Shinobu felt like throwing up.

She considered herself a resilient woman. She's lived through abuse at the hands of her mother and have taken on things in life most people couldn't even imagine. She's done it all without flinching or faltering, and only became stronger from her unpleasant experiences. This, however, was different. _Completely_ different. Despite everything she's been through in life, nothing could prepare her for this moment.

"Nomu…"

Shinobu's breath got caught in her throat and between her teeth. There was nothing she hated more than that man's voice.

"Isn't he great, Shinobu? Our own genetically engineered—"

She rubbed her throat as it tightened.

"You're going to release this thing?" Shinobu muttered. Tomura scoffed.

"Of course I am," he said. "It'll be game over for everyone."

Shinobu swallowed dryly. _Everyone_. That was too broad of a generalization for her to sit easily.

"You just said you want to waver society's trust in heroes—"

"I am," Tomura stated, cutting her off in a low tone. " _Game over,_ Shinobu."

She didn't say anything else. She couldn't. Pacing up and down the otherwise empty room, Shinobu lifted her hand to her forehead and rubbed it out of both aggravation and anxiety. The next few days were going to be hell, she thought. And all she could do was sit back and watch it all unfold. The idea of something happening to her loved ones was too much to bear.

With her heart dropping to her stomach, Shinobu exited the dark room and left to wander in her thoughts.

* * *

The second to last day of our internship brought unease to me. My wings shivered and my feathers ruffled. I identified this feeling quite well, though I hadn't experienced it since the USJ incident. My skin became littered with goosebumps. I tried to tuck this feeling into the recesses of my mind and relax as much as I could, keeping myself focused in spite of the tickle in the air that made me want to melt in my shoes.

With all the training Tokoyami and I had been doing, I figured at some point Hawks would ask us to fight against each other to determine how far we've come so far. It was bound to happen. What I didn't expect, though, was Rumi and Bakugo joining us. My face flushed as soon as I saw his figure standing beside Rumi, who grinned brightly at us.

"A tag team?" Tokoyami asked, blinking at Hawks. "Is that fair?"

"Nope!" Rumi smacked the nape of Bakugo's neck, causing him to stumble forward. "But we're still gonna do it!"

"Don't fucking hit me!" he shouted. Rumi simply gave him another quick slap. Hawks just smirked.

"If you're so worried about fairness, Tsukuyomi, then _I'll_ team up with—" Hawks turned to Bakugo with a raised brow. "... What's your hero name?"

I drew my eyebrows together. Now that I had thought about it, when we were choosing our hero names, Bakugo didn't make a proper one. The ones he came up with were rejected by Midnight for their vulgarity, and after a while I assumed he just stopped trying. The corners of my lips twitched. Obviously, he didn't. _When did he ever?_

"Ground Zero," he grumbled disdainfully. I smiled.

"That's a great name," I said. Bakugo turned to me. "At least, it's better than King Explosion Murder."

"Fuck you."

"You're welcome."

The space behind Hawks' agency was more than enough for a full fledged fight. Rumi bounced on her heels with her eager eyes examining us. Tokoyami stood by my side, while Bakugo and Hawks were across from us. Already, I could tell we were at a disadvantage. Putting Hawks to the side for now, Tokoyami was naturally weak to Bakugo's blasts, and he was already aware of my weakness when it came to speed. But that's exactly what I've been working on, and this match would be a testament, not just to Bakugo and everyone else, but to myself, that I've gotten stronger.

 _I'm strong._

"Let's get this started!" Rumi shouted. Bakugo was the first to take action. He blasted ahead, keeping his explosions small, yet consistent. I jumped in front of Tokoyami, and rather than immediately spread my wings, I reached forward and grabbed Bakugo's arm at the same time he brought his fist towards me. He looked surprised at this, but Midoriya's words of how Bakugo fought stuck well in my memory. Then, he smirked.

" _Die!"  
_  
Bakugo brought his knee up, which I quickly smacked down with my palm, but then he swung his left fist around and delivered a blast at point blank range. It wasn't a particularly powerful blast, but it made me stagger back as a throbbing pain developed on my cheek. My eyes flickered towards where a shadow loomed overhead. Hawks flew above me and plucked off two feathers. They elongated and, with a certain glint in his eyes, nosedived straight towards me. I spread my wings ready to take off, when Tokoyami suddenly jumped in front of me and sent Dark Shadow ahead, forcing Hawks to cease his attack mid air and fly to the side.

"I'll take care of Hawks, Fukurota-san," Tokoyami reassured. I nodded and looked at Bakugo, who sneered at me, palms releasing small firecrackers. I smirked.

"Ready for a rematch?" I asked.

"I'll fucking kill you."

I jumped and took to the sky.

"I'd _love_ to see you try."

Bakugo propelled himself, the memory of our previous fight flashing in my head like movie stills. I had to think of how he got me the first time— he took advantage of my wings, my trump card and my weakness. I couldn't allow him to grab me like that again.

Bakugo released another explosion, this one large enough to create a large cloud of smoke that obscured my vision. I coughed and flapped my wings slightly. I felt a shifting in the air. It made my feathers vibrate slightly, my left wing extending just a bit, and I moved to the right just as Bakugo emerged, ready to send off another explosion. I grabbed his arm and, with a herculean effort, whirled around and threw him as I turned, sending him to the ground. Bakugo let off a series of explosions to help break his fall, and I used this opportunity to fly towards him. He grit his teeth and let off an explosion, but I tucked my wings in front of me and felt the energy of his attack melt into my wings, between my feathers.

The only thing that kept Bakugo from crashing to the ground was a particularly powerful explosion he let off that was enough for him to tumble back and get to his feet. I felt some of the energy from my wings flow to my legs, and I crouched down for just a moment before shooting off. I was at a speed I wasn't used to, which made it difficult for me to move the other parts of my body. Bakugo knew this as well as I did, and just as I reached him, he set off a blast that threw be back. I skidded across the ground just as Tokoyami jumped over me with Dark Shadow at his front.

"You guys are gettin' good," Hawks said, flying above us.

"You have yet to see the fruits of our efforts, Hawks," Tokoyami said. "Black Ankh!"

Dark Shadow retreated back into Tokoyami's cloak and then reappeared around him, surrounding him like a sort of armor. Behind his jacket collar, Hawks smirked.

"Don't forget about me, fuckers!" Bakugo shouted and charged towards us.

"Tokoyami!" I called. I turned to him and clasped my hands together, the remaining energy from my wings traveling to my arms. Tokoyami jumped onto my foothold, and I used the extra energy to boost him into the air before immediately ducking underneath an attack from Bakugo. I swung my leg around, but he jumped up and smirked. Expecting another blast, I brought my wing in front of me.

"Shit—!" Bakugo shouted as he released another explosion and jumped back. "Fighting you now is even more annoying."

I chuckled. "I won't fall for your tricks this time."

For just a moment, I looked up, and I saw Tokoyami swipe at Hawks, and as he fell to the ground, Dark Shadow extended its arms to allow him to land safely.

"Oi, Yukiko!"

I whipped my head just as Bakugo threw his right fist forward. I managed to dodge by the skin of my teeth. Bakugo simpered at me and held his left hand in front of my face.

"Don't take your fucking eyes off me."

My heart leapt and my cheeks turned warm. I returned his gaze and smiled.

"I never will, Katsuki."

I grabbed his arm underneath my own, and I pivoted on my heel, bringing my leg up and hooking the back of my knee around his neck. I dropped my other leg, and both of us tumbled to the ground. I kept his arm in my grasp and pressed my knee to his back.

"What the fuck is that bird bastard teaching you?!" he growled. I smirked.

"Oh, no, this is from training for the sports festival. I just never got the chance to use it against you."

He scoffed. "You're underestimating me, fucker—"

In the few seconds it took for Bakugo to charge a blast, I knew I had to act fast. I spread my wings and jumped back just as the heat from his explosion graced my skin, the tips of my bangs singed black. I clicked my tongue.

"I'm not," I said. "As a matter of fact, I'd say you're even stronger than before."

Bakugo got to his feet and twisted his palm towards me. "Of course I am!"

"Dark Shadow!"

Tokoyami's voice caught my attention for a split second. I watched as Dark Shadow's claw was torn from his arm and extended to Hawks. Hawks countered by slashing with his feather-like sword, and jumped back as Tokoyami kept coming at him. The sound of Bakugo's blast brought me back into the moment, but when I looked ahead Bakugo was nowhere to be found.

"I told you not to take your eyes off me—!"

I whipped around just as Bakugo sent an explosion my way. I yelped as I was thrown to the ground, my skin stinging and my head pounding. With another blast, Bakugo was in front of me, and he grabbed my collar with one hand, the other positioned right next to my face. Just when I thought he was going to blast me into oblivion, I felt some sinister. My wings spread instinctively and I tightly gripped Bakugo's wrist.

"What the—?"

"Wait."

He released my collar and I stumbled back. The hairs on my arms and neck raised on their end. When I turned to the setting sun, a breeze blew I was suddenly hit with this horrible sense of foreboding. I was struck with the thought that something was going to happen.

 _A tickle in the air._

"Fukurota-san?" Tokoyami called. My throat felt incredibly dry, so much so I couldn't swallow. I took in a deep, shaky breath.

"Yukiko!" Bakugo barked. "The fuck is wrong?"

"S-Something is…" I barely breathed out. Hawks and Rumi walked up to me.

"Kid?" Rumi asked.

"Something is going to happen."

This felt _worse_ than USJ. My body turned to stone. My thoughts disappeared. My lungs were being squeezed with the air I breathed in. _No._

I bolted.

* * *

Jiyuu could tell something was wrong.

His cakes were deflated. His cookies burnt. The grass felt drier than usual and there was a crook in his wing. Jiyuu tried not to give in to the thoughts. He tried telling himself it was simply the anxiety talking, and nothing was wrong. His daughter called him earlier to tell him everything was alright, after all, and training was going well, and Hawks was doing a relatively good job of making sure things were fine. He was at ease. But then the sun set and a breeze blew and a voice told Jiyuu something terrible was happening.

His phone rang.

Jiyuu rushed over to it and answered it without even looking at the number. His mind was in a flurry. His heart was pounding against his chest. He could feel everything that was wrong as another breeze blew and he had to fold his wings around him.

"There's trouble in Hosu City!" the voice over the phone alerted. "Villains everywhere— please, we need you!"

Jiyuu took a deep, shaky breath. _They need me_ , he thought. He hung up, stuffed his phone in his pocket, and left his home. He took to the sky as soon as he closed the front door behind him. Hosu City. That wasn't very far— not at all. He could be there in fifteen minutes. Ten if he rushed. He flapped his wings as quickly as he could, though Jiyuu knew speed wasn't his forte. If he was Hawks, he thought, he could've been there in five. But he wasn't. He was the Nocturnal Hero, Twilight, and for now, that was enough. Jiyuu knew the best thing he could give now was himself.

Clouds of smoke rose into the air as the sound of screaming civilians entered Jiyuu's ears and made his stomach churn. The night sky reflected the burning fires below. He wasn't even sure where to look or who to go to. Soaring high above the buildings, he could see villains roaring through the streets, swinging their heads wildly as the smashed through everything in their path. _There._

Jiyuu went in for a nosedive and twisted himself around with his feet pointing downward, using the extra momentum to propel him forward as he crashed the sole of his boot into the villain's jaw.

"Go!" he yelled to the several civilians behind him. "Get to safety! It's dangerous here!"

"T-Thank you, Twilight!" a woman cried as she and the other bystanders scurried away. Jiyuu looked around at the destruction around him. Buildings were on fire. Cars were flipped over. The roads were destroyed, collateral damage _everywhere_ , but for the most part the streets were abandoned, whicih meant less people would get hurt.

Jiyuu turned to the villain in front of him and trudged towards him. He nudged him with the side of his boot, the villain's head lolling over with drool dribbling out of his mouth. He was knocked out. In the distance, police sirens and fire trucks sounded. _What the hell was doing on?_

Quickly, he reached into his pocket and dialed Yukiko's number, tapping his foot against the ground out of both impatience and worry as he waited for his daughter to pick up. He heard her voice, his anxiety washing away, but like a wave it quickly returned when he realized it was only her voicemail.

Jiyuu began to think the worst.

* * *

I ignored the calls for my name as I rushed through Hawks' agency to reach the entrance. I felt like I was in a daze brought about by desperation and fear. I thought the world was ending. I thought that if I looked into the sky I would see the sun splitting in half and the clouds falling to the earth. I thought this was the end. I thought this would be the end of humanity, of the world, and I wouldn't even be able to die peacefully, but fretting over what I didn't know. I didn't want this to be the end. _Please don't let this be the end._

"Yukiko!"

Bakugo suddenly grabbed my arm, his strong grip kept tight around me. I whipped around to face him, my eyes widening I just about yelled if there was something wrong with him, when I realized that maybe it was just me. I ran away after stating something so cryptic— how could the others _not_ be worried?

"What the fuck is wrong?" Bakugo half-shouted. I froze.

"I—" I shook my head. "I just… I have this awful feeling something is wrong…"

Tokoyami, Rumi, and Hawks joined us a few moments after. I looked at the setting sun to make sure there no cracks in the sky. There weren't.

But there was an explosion.

I felt the ground tremble underneath my feet and heard the muffled blast. I could feel my blood run cold. I could feel the tendrils of fear wrap around me and suffocate me. I could feel a tickle in the air that felt more like a punch in the gut. My breathing became erratic and uneasy.

"You three stay here," Hawks said, spreading his wings.

"What?" Tokoyami asked, taking a step towards him. "But— what if you need help?"

"We're heroes, kid. _We're_ the ones who _give_ help," Rumi reassured.

"But—"

Tokoyami was stopped when Hawks raised his hand.

"We aren't the only heroes in the area," he said. "Whatever is going on, it's serious, and if you three were to get caught up in it and get injured—"

"You're not allowed to use your Quirks, anyway," Rumi continued. "Just don't leave, alright?"

I was given every reason to object. I was given every reason to inch forward and try to convince Rumi and Hawks that we were their trainees, we were supposed to be heroes, and we had the right to go out there with them. But then they left. Hawks took to the air and Rumi jumped from roof to roof, leaving us, quite literally, in the dust.

"Bastards," Bakugo grumbled. "The fuck good is it to just keep us around here?"

Tokoyami shook his head. "I feel the same frustration. However, they're right in not allowing us to—"

"We can't."

Bakugo and Tokoyami turned to me. I pursed my lips.

"We can't wait here _knowing_ there are people who need us."

"I understand, Fukurota-san, but we can't use our Quirks in public," Tokoyami argued. I huffed.

"That doesn't really matter now! We have to do something!"

"She's right," Bakugo agreed. "If we're heroes, then we gotta fuckin' act like it."

"I can't stand behind this—"

"Then don't," I said. Tokoyami seemed mildly surprised. "If you don't want to go out there, then you don't have to. But—" I looked at Bakugo. "Katsuki and I will go on ahead."

"If either of you get injured—"

Bakugo rolled his eyes. "We'll just make sure we won't."

"Then you can say 'I told you so'," I added. Tokoyami glanced back and forth between his. The conflict in his eyes was undeniable, and I could sympathize with it, but the choice between what was right as heroes in training and what was right according to the law was obvious. Finally, after a few moments, he sighed.

"I won't say anything," Tokoyami said. "I will go along with you."

Bakugo smirked from ear to ear, punching his fist into his palm.

"Let's fucking go."

* * *

Fukuoka used to be so beautiful.

 _Used to._

Shinobu had grown so accustomed listening to the sound of the ocean and Jiyuu's light breathes against her neck as they slept, any other sound just sounded fake and inhumane. Almost like the shrill screeches of the creatures below. The Nomu, as they were called. Although Shinobu had heard of these things before, this was her first time seeing them in person, and in action. She thought about the first one that attacked USJ and she almost threw up knowing her daughter was a part of that terror. At the very least, she thought, her DNA was not used in that one. Not unlike the ones now.

Fukuoka was red with blazing fire and the blood of innocents. She thought, after eight years of seeing her own, she would be used to it. But she wasn't— not by a long shot. She wasn't, because she knew this wasn't the life she lived, nor was this the person she wanted to become. Shinobu knew that according to every dictionary, every person, even herself, she was a villain. She was working with them. Living with them. Providing them with all they needed. She was a villain. But couldn't dare associate that term with herself. She couldn't call herself that word, one filled with so much evil and darkness. She was only doing this for her family, because it was all she _could_ do for them. She almost laughed at the irony. That she was aiding in the destruction of many to protect the lives of a few.

She sat on the edge of a roof as she watched the Nomu below destroy any and everything in their paths. She watched the fruitless efforts of the heroes as they all tried to go in for an attack, only to be blasted back with a single punch or kick. She watched the amethyst circulate through the veins of the Nomu, travel to a certain body parts, and see it explode before her very eyes. Shinobu glanced at the man beside her and grimaced.

"Where's Tomura?" she muttered. Dabi shrugged his shoulders.

"Sulking, probably." Shinobu raised a brow. "He heard there's a bunch of villains attacking Hosu City, too. Guess he wants all the attention to himself."

"I see."

Shinobu sighed as she stood up.

"This is wrong," she muttered.

"This has been the goal from the beginning," Dabi retorted.

"That doesn't make it any less _wrong_."

The man rolled his turquoise eyes.

"Well, you had plans of becoming a hero. Of course you'd say that."

"I didn't want to become one. I was a doctor." Shinobu grinded her teeth. "And don't speak as if I'm one of you."

"As far as I'm concerned, you are."

"I didn't have a choice."

"You could've chosen to let your family be killed.

 _That was it._ Shinobu lunged forward and wrapped her thin fingers around Dabi's neck, digging her nails into his skin. He barely flinched. He stared at her blankly, chuckling derisively at her trembling hands, and breathed out deeply when she released him, rubbing his throat.

"You really _are_ a hero at heart," he mumbled.

"I can't watch this." Shinobu turned her back to the chaos. "I can't watch this unfold."

"Mm…" Dabi sounded. He looked up and narrowed his eyes in mild irritation as a familiar figure landed beside him, hands stuffed in his pockets. His wings folded against his back and he looked at Dabi with half lid eyes.

"So you're here too, huh," Hawks asked. Shinobu looked reluctantly at the hero.

"Unfortunately," she answered. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be out saving everyone?"

"I was… but I saw you and decided to drop by."

Shinobu frowned. Hawks sighed lowly.

"Shinobu," he started. She stopped. "She's here. Interning with me."

"What…?"

"Her and a couple of friends."

Hazel eyes widened to the size of saucers. Shinobu's knees turned to jello in just a few instances. No longer able to support herself, she collapsed to her knees, her whole body quivering. She's here. _Yukiko_ is here, in Fukuoka. _She could see her daughter again._ She brought her hand up to her mouth, tears spilling out of her eyes. She wasn't sure, however, if it was out of happiness or sadness.

"W-Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she asked between held back sobs.

"I thought you knew already," Hawks muttered. "I haven't told her anything, but she knows you're here, and she knows you're alive." Shinobu's breath hitched. "She wasn't happy."

"I have to see her, Hawks, I—"

The winged man inhaled sharply through his teeth. "I dunno if that's a great idea. I can't stop you if you decide to, but… I told her to wait at my agency." He chuckled. "Though, judging by the look on her face, I highly doubt she did."

"Shinobu," Dabi said. "Think about the consequences your next actions will bring."

Shinobu slowly got to her feet, her black locks falling around her face as she stared at the two men with conviction and resolution.

"You've pulled me away from her once," Shinobu stated lowly. "You _won't_ do it again."

Dabi smirked as she walked away.

"We'll see."

* * *

"Why are all these villains here?!"

Jiyuu delivered a quick punch to the cheek of a villain, sending him falling to the ground. A small mob of low ranked heroes had joined the scene in Hosu and were working on helping out with what could only be described as a raid. Jiyuu's mind, though, was occupied with the thought of Yukiko. Was she safe? Was she okay? Why didn't she answer her phone?

He thought maybe she was training, but that thought just couldn't put him at ease. No matter what he thought of— she was eating or sleeping or with friends— none of them satisfied his question of why she didn't pick up, and more than that, why she hasn't called back. Yukiko always did either rather quickly, because she knew her father, and she know how he got when he didn't hear from her.

Jiyuu was scared.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't notice a villain creeping up behind him, bulging muscles and sinister smile indicating that the next hit he had prepared was going to be fatal. Jiyuu wasn't aware of this— until his feathers picked up on a small vibration in the air, and he quickly whirled around just as the villain shot up with his arms held high above his head.

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill you!" the malefactor pronounced boldly. Jiyuu's eyes widened. And then a blast of fire struck the villain, scorching him, and he toppled to the ground in a pathetic heap. Jiyuu turned his head as the man known as Endeavor strode up to him. Beside him, a boy who shared Endeavor's eyes and hair. He figured that was his son.

"Er— thanks," Jiyuu muttered.

"You should pay closer attention to your surroundings, Twilight," Endeavor stated. Jiyuu just nodded and looked at the boy occupying his left side.

"Your son?" he asked.

"Shoto," Endeavor introduced, placing a hand on the child's back, to which Shoto just jerked his shoulder away.

"Do either of you have _any_ idea what's going on?" Jiyuu asked. He made a conscious effort to make his voice sound calm in spite of his anxiety.

"At the moment, no, other than the fact a plethora of villains have suddenly began attacking. However—" Endeavor crossed his arms over his chest. "A few of the heroes have suddenly… lost their Quirks."

"Lost?" Jiyuu furrowed his brows. "Care to elaborate?"

"It is how it sounds. There have been ones I've encountered who couldn't fight because their Quirks stopped working— as if they never existed."

"That's insane."

Jiyuu would even go as far as to say that was impossible. But considering everything that was happening now, he thought about how possible anything could've been. Then, he thought that perhaps this wasn't so outlandish, after all.

"I'm going to go on ahead," Jiyuu said.

"Very well," Endeavor responded. He looked down at Shoto, who perked up and reached into his pocket, pulling out his cellphone. Endeavor narrowed his eyes.

"Put that away—"

"Be quiet, old man," Shoto said, his tone surprising both of the heroes. "... I have to go."

Shoto suddenly ran.

"Wait!" Endeavor shouted after him. "Where are you—?"

"A friend needs my help!" Shoto shouted back. "Just go, I'll be fine!"

He was out of sight before either of them had a chance to say anything. Figuring that would be the end of that, Jiyuu spread his wings and turned to Endeavor.

"Kids," he chuckled before flying away.

* * *

 _The world is ending._

We had landed on a roof farther into the city and stared at the devastation befalling Fukuoka. People were screaming and running everywhere. Buildings had been ruined or completely blown apart. The conflagration caused by the destruction only seemed to be spreading. And roaming down the streets, releasing a shriek that was both human and animalistic, was a creature— that _thing_ , with a massive body and exposed brain. It looked like the thing from USJ. I froze in place.

"What the hell…" Bakugo sounded from beside me. I gulped.

"We should help the people, rather than fight whatever that thing is," Tokoyami said, already getting Dark Shadow ready.

"R-Right," I murmured. I grabbed his hand and carried him to the ground, while Bakugo launched himself to us with his blasts. Now on the ground, I felt like I was even closer to the madness. I felt the heat from the flames and the fear of the helpless citizens. I couldn't breathe— I thought I was going to die— but I had to do this. _Because I'm a hero._

"This way!" I shouted, pointing down the street, away from the city. "It's dangerous here! Get away."

"Get the fuck out of here, bastards!" Bakugo yelled.

"That isn't how— nevermind," Tokoyami groaned. "Please, remain calm and keep away from the buildings!"

I looked around and took in a deep breath. Then, my ears picked up on something. A scream. I whirled around, trying to find the source of it, and by just looking ahead I could see that creature walking towards a girl. Her leg had been caught underneath a piece of rubble, and she was desperately trying to get herself free as the thing inched closer towards her. Even if she could free herself, she would be injured and wouldn't be able to run away. I knew I had to do something. _Now._

"No!" I shouted. I flapped my wings and raced as quickly as I could towards her, ignoring Tokoyami and Bakugo's calls after me, ignoring the fire and flames that made it hard to breathe and see, ignoring the chaos and ignoring my fear. I raced past the creature and landed beside the girl. A piece of wood had collapsed on her calf. I looked back at the creature that hobbled towards us with lifeless eyes and a half open mouth. I curled my fingers underneath the wooden beam, but it was far too heavy for me.

I immediately began thinking that I was weak. Too weak to save a helpless girl, too weak to do my job as a hero. I didn't have the strength to even lift this beam and now two lives were going to be lost. I was overwhelmed, I was scared, I was in a panic, and I was beginning to cry. Stupid, _stupid._

 _Why am I so weak?!_

"Oi, Yukiko!"

My wings fluttered.

"Why the _fuck_ are you crying?"

Bakugo.

"Aren't you a hero?!"

He blasted the creature from above, sending his palm straight into its head, crashing it into the concrete below. I couldn't breathe, but—

"I am!" I screamed. "I _am_ a hero!"

I'm the Empyrean Hero, Valkyrie. I'm strong, I can do this, _I'm strong._

"Valkyrie!" Tokoyami's voice called. He had joined my side as both he and Dark Shadow helped lift the beam. Despite my eyes producing more tears in both horror and relief, we were able to lift the beam, just enough for the girl to pull herself out. She panted heavily and I helped her to get on her feet.

"Thank you—" Her bright eyes were sparkling despite everything. "Thank you for saving me.

"Can you walk?" Tokoyami asked. She nodded. "Then hurry to safety."

"Will you three be okay? You're a bit young—"

Another explosion from Bakugo rang in my ears. I looked at him jump and twist around like an acrobat as he kept delivering explosion after explosion to the creature. Would we be okay? I wasn't sure how to answer that, but I inhaled deeply, wiped my tears, and looked at her.

"We have to be."

She nodded and hobbled away. I turned my attention back to Bakugo, who landed in front of us, palms exploding. The creature was obviously disoriented with his speed, but it let out a guttural cry and shook its head. It was getting irritated.

"Fucker isn't showing any sign of weakening," Bakugo grumbled. I creased my brows together.

"What?"

"It's just takin' my blasts!"

I took another look at it. In the light that radiated from the flames surrounding us, I noticed the slightest hint of purple. It was the exact same shade my feathers turned when they absorbed kinetic energy. When the purple appeared to be moving all throughout its body, that's when I knew. My eyes widened.

"Oh, no."

I blinked and it was suddenly in front of us. Almost instinctively, I gripped Bakugo's hand and held it as tightly as I could. He raised his palm, ready to shoot off a blast, and I was ready for my end. I was ready to take my final breath. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the worst

" _Die!"_

…

The worst never came.

I opened my eyes and someone new had joined us. The creature had brought its fist down, but rather than ending us, it connected with the person's crossed arms. Her jet black hair fell to her waist. Her body wasn't even trembling as she held back the thing's punch as if it didn't require any effort. By just uncrossing her arms, she sent the thing stumbling back, and she jumped up, brought her fist back, and slammed it into the creature's face with such power, such ferocity, a shockwave of energy blasted from where her fist made contact, and the creature was sent flying several blocks away.

"Phew… made it just in time."

I knew this voice.

"Are you kids okay?"

She slowly turned around. My heart felt like it had burst. Bakugo wrapped an arm around my waist before I could fall to my knees. I felt like my legs weren't even there. I felt like my soul had left my body. I felt like this was just a dream. Bakugo widened his eyes. Tokoyami looked at me. Hazel eyes made contact with golden, ruby lips curling into a smile. This couldn't be real.

"It's nice to see you, Yukiko."

My world was ending.

"... Mom…?"

* * *

 **a/n**

its literally midnight as i type this and i have to get up at 5 am for work but 1) happy thanksgiving 2) holy shit i finally finished this

i'm sorry for taking a bit longer with this chapter but i've been busy! and i had trouble deciding what i wanted to do in this one but i think i like how this came out! obviously some serious shit happens and now yukiko finally meets her mom again :^) fun

i wanted to get more into the rivalry yukiko and bakugo have because when she isn't swooning over him she's also thinking of ways to piss him off and one up him ahaha man i love these two so much

anyway that's it for now :^) but! i'd also like to say again thank you for the continued support on this story, i can't believe i'm at 30+ reviews, 60+ faves and almost 100 follows... that's so wild to me i can't think you guys enough thank you for loving yukiko and thank you for supporting me!

anyway once again tysm for reading and happy thanksgiving if u celebrate it! if not then happy thursday or whatever day of the week it is lmao ok im gonna pass out working on black friday sucks ok bye


	15. Warmth

**XV. Warmth**

* * *

My father said the only time my mother has cried since I was born was the actual moment of my birth.

I've been told that twenty three grueling hours of labor and excruciating pain later, I came into this world. My mother held me close to her chest, and she sobbed. She never thought she could create something as beautiful as a human life. She was ecstatic, relieved, overjoyed, exhausted— but more than anything, she was a mother. Her tears were sweet from unbridled happiness and love.

This was my first time seeing her cry. Her cheeks glistened against the light of the moon and the blaze around us. Her hazel eyes were now tinted red and she had to hold her hand towards her mouth as if ashamed of what she looked like, despite the fact that even now, all the years later, she was still beautiful.

And she was here.

I trembled violently within Bakugo's hold. My body was having an extreme reaction to my mother's presence. I felt like his touch was the only thing keeping me from having a complete meltdown. Because my mother, who I long thought was dead but in reality wasn't, stood in front of me, smile on her face, greeting me like she had never left at all.

She took a step forward and I flinched. I wasn't even sure how to respond because there was so much happening at once, so many sounds, sights, feelings, emotions, and I could barely keep myself together in the middle of it all. _Am I losing my mind?_

"Yukiko—"

My mother reached out and pressed the back of her hand against my cheek. _A mother's touch._ Something I had craved and desired for so long, yet it was here, and the only thing I wanted to do was wither and disappear into the wind. I brought my hand up and quickly slapped hers away. My mother gaped at me in shock.

"No."

Three gazes were upon me.

"No?"

" _No,"_ I reiterated, this time, my tone harsher. Colder. "Don't, don't do this—"

"Do what?"

"Don't play stupid with me!"

I tore myself from Bakugo's grasp and stormed up to her, directly in front of her. My face was hot from anger, my fists were trembling, and I had to take these moments of silence to think about my next words and how I was going to deliver them. My wrath was ineffable.

"You leave for eight long years…" I started. I inhaled deeply, then exhaled. "You leave dad and I, and then suddenly appear as if nothing happened?"

My mother released a shaky breath. "Yukiko, it isn't like that—"

"It _is_ like that!" I yelled. "You're a liar! You abandoned dad and I, and you left us to rot! You have _no_ idea what your absence has done to us!"

"Yukiko, please—"

"You were my world!"

My throat constricted and the tears began to form.

"My _everything_! I thought you were dead! Do you know how many times I've cried over you?"

She grasped her hand to her chest.

"Did you know dad became an alcoholic because you were gone?"

She opened her mouth as if to speak, but quickly closed it.

"Do you know what you've done to us? You couldn't even give us a call, a letter, _something_ to tell us that you were alive and well after all? And you have the— the audacity to stroll up to me and say my name and _touch me_ as if you hadn't done that in eight years? Do you know what you did, mom?!"

 _She didn't._

"Do you know how fucking selfish you are?!"

I was panting slightly from my bout of anger. My frustration, pain, agony and ire all morphed into one and came out in the form of hot tears and a sore throat. But I was still upset. My mother dipped her head, her hair concealing her eyes. I couldn't help but feel like she was running away once more.

"Answer me, mom."

She remained quiet.

"Answer me."

Silence.

" _Answer me!"_

"Yes!" she yelled. I curled my fingers into a tight fist. "I know, I _know_ the damage I've done to you both, I know what I did, Yukiko, and I-I can't… I don't know how to make it up to you both…"

Slowly, she lowered her head and got to her knees. Ignoring everything that was going on around us, my mom pressed her forehead to the ground, her black strands gathering around her face, her hands folded at my feet. I just looked down.

"Whether it's tonight, tomorrow, or even twenty years from now, Yukiko… I beg you to look into your heart for sympathy."

My mother doesn't know that I already tried when I found out she was alive. In the end, I could find none.

"Please… can you ever forgive me?"

I recalled the memory I had of her. The one where we were at a beach, staring off at the setting sun, a view that just couldn't be found or replicated anywhere else. I remembered her gentle touch. Her soft voice and loving eyes. But I especially remembered her words.

 _Promise me you'll never forgive me..._

… _Can you ever?_

My lips curled bitterly.

"No."

* * *

Jiyuu flew through the hot, thick air, having to pull his shirt collar over his nose and mouth in order to breathe properly. He let out a small cough as his eyes scanned the ground below for any signs of hurt civilians or villains. A sharp scream entered his ears and when he looked down, he saw a young woman tightly holding a child, cowering before two men.

Jiyuu didn't hesitate for a moment.

He dove down with his wings angled close to his body, delivering a powerful punch to one of the men before either had a chance to react. The punch sent the man flying, tumbling across the ground, while Jiyuu grabbed the other and twisted his arm behind his back, pushing him to the ground.

"Bastards!" the hero growled, brows strewn together in fury. "Who are you?! Who are you work f—"

Jiyuu's sentence was cut off when a bullet whizzed past him, nicking off a feather. He turned his head and saw the man he punched earlier holding a gun. His cheek was swollen and purple, but his large eyes showed no fear. The lower half of his face was obscured by a black, beak like mask, blond strands falling into his face. Jiyuu quickly looked at the woman and her child and jerked his head in the other direction.

"Go!" he yelled. "Get out of here!"

The blond man's cheeks lifted as he smirked underneath his mask, and aimed the gun at the running innocents. Quickly realizing what was going to happen, Jiyuu spread his wings and jumped towards them at the same time the gun was shot off.

The bullet pierced through Jiyuu's shoulder as he tumbled to the ground. He let out a large cry of pain. There was a buzzing feeling that was only worsened by a burning that followed shortly after. He staggered to his feet, tightly clutching his shoulder as he glared darkly at the two men before him.

"What now, hero?" the blond hissed, voice laced with venom. "What are you gonna do now, _hero?!_ "

Jiyuu chuckled dryly. The adrenaline was pumping through his veins and was the only reason why he wasn't writhing on the ground in agony. That, and the strong desire to take down these villains.

"You're speaking as if I have a choice," he muttered. "I'm gonna fight, of course."

He took to the sky immediately after. Blood was pooling out of Jiyuu's wound, down his arm, dripping from his fingertips, but that didn't matter to him. What mattered was figuring out a way to defeat these villains. Two against one was hardly ideal, but considering one was using a gun and the other had made not attempts to attack yet, Jiyuu figured their offensive capabilities were below average. Looking down, Jiyuu saw the two below looking up at him. Their beak-like masks almost made Jiyuu want to laugh at the irony.

"Hero!" the blond yelled above the chaos. "Do you know who I am, you winged bastard?!"

"Of course I don't!" Jiyuu responded, landing on the roof of a building.

"Toya Setsuno!" he shouted, eye twitching. "You fucker… you don't remember that _I_ was the one you saved all those years ago?"

"What…?" Jiyuu whispered.

"No one asked you to save me! I _wanted_ to kill myself! I _wanted_ to die! And you thought you were doing the world a favor by saving me—"

Jiyuu's eyes widened. The man, Toya, pointed the gun at him again.

"You should've let me die."

Another shot. Jiyuu dove to the side, the bullet just barely missing his cheek. He let out a few erratic breaths and eyed the men below. It was all starting to come back to him. He remembered seeing that man inch towards the edge of a cliff. He remembered seeing him hold his arms out, and he remembered how quickly he flew down, scooped the man into his arms, and carried him to safety. When they landed, Jiyuu set the man down, and the man could only look at him with his eyes nearly popping out of his head and his jaw left opened.

"Take care of yourself," Jiyuu said all those years ago. "Someone out there really cares about you."

He called the police and left without another word.

Jiyuu shook his head and looked back at Toya, narrowing his eyes slightly. He rose to his full height and took a few steps back, exhaled deeply, and ran towards the edge. He jumped off it and didn't spread his wings until the last moment, just before he hit the ground, where he suddenly rose up, just missing another shot. _I'm not fast,_ he thought. _But I know how the sky works._

"Coward!" Toya yelled. Jiyuu angled his wing and made a sharp left, circling around. His movements were jittery and erratic, and he constantly curled and unfolded his wings. He knew this is what they were aiming for, and considering how broad they were, it wouldn't be very hard to land a shot if he wasn't careful with them. Jiyuu carefully noted the second villain, who hung back while the other kept firing and missing shots. Jiyuu knew the gun would have to empty its clip eventually, and that's when he knew he'd strike back.

"Fucking— piece of shit!" Toya screeched as he hastily reached into his pocket. _Now_.

Jiyuu flew down and tackled Toya to the ground. The gun fell out of his hands and the two wrestled on the pavement, with Jiyuu straddling the man underneath him. He delivered a quick jab to Toya's face, while Toya grabbed Jiyuu's shoulder and stuck his thumb into the wound. The hero yelled in agony and, fighting back tears, grabbed Toya's wrist and almost immediately pushed it backwards, a loud _snap_ entering their ears. Toya shrieked from the excruciating pain, and Jiyuu, although feeling like he was on the verge of passing out, grabbed Toya's mask and ripped it off.

"I'm sorry," he said between heavy breaths. "I'm sorry that you didn't want to be saved, but—"

"Save it, fucker," Toya rasped. "I'll only forgive you once you're _dead_."

Jiyuu smirked. "Guess I can't beg for forgiveness, then."

There was another loud _bang_. For a moment, Jiyuu questioned what it was and where it came from. But then he felt his right wing fall limp to his side, and when he looked, a trail of blood stained his white feathers crimson, and that's when he saw the small hole straight through the bone. He slowly shifted his gaze to the second man, the one he kept his eye on but forgot about, who held the gun in his hand. The goggles reflecting the flames and night sky and the tattered cloak wrapped around him gave him the impression of someone— some _thing_ — far more sinister.

"My name is Shin Nemoto," the man introduced lowly, wickedly. "And I will be the one who takes your life tonight."

 _No._

Jiyuu ignored the pain. He ignored the blood and ignored the exhaustion and even ignored the threat at his life. Because he could only think about two things. His daughter, and his wife. He thought about their love and their warmth. Their smiles and their laughter. He thought about _their_ lives, and why he would give up the world and every star in the sky for him. And he thought, quietly, about why he became a hero.

 _For them._

Jiyuu lunged forward. Shin pulled the trigger three more times. One hit his wing again, one hit his stomach, and one hit his arm, but Jiyuu didn't relent. He smashed his fist into Shin's jaw, and swiftly grabbed his collar and bashed their foreheads together. The pain was unfathomable. It was almost unreal. His nose was bleeding and his head was throbbing and the only thing that was keeping his eyes open at this point was the thought of the two people he loved more than anything.

He watched as Shin collapsed to the ground and looked back at Toya, who screamed unintelligible words at him, but his hearing was muffled and his vision was fading. Jiyuu reached into his pocket and took out his phone, and held it close to his ear, waiting for someone to pick up. A voice appeared over the line and Jiyuu sighed.

"I have a couple villains here…" he muttered. He dropped to the ground before he could even finish.

* * *

"Yukiko—"

Bakugo gripped my wrist, but I just yanked my hand away. Nothing could take me out of this anger. I was devastated, confused, furious, so many horrible, negative emotions at once. I had never felt anything so vile as the conglomeration of all these feelings together, and I could feel each and every one crawl through my bloodstream, trickle into my bones and taint my very soul. All while I looked at my mother, who remained on the ground with her head against the pavement in a pathetic heap. I was disgusted.

"We should find Hawks and Rumi," I said, pivoting on my heel. Tokoyami blinked at me.

"But, what about—"

"Forget her."

"But—"

"I said forget her!"

Tokoyami recoiled slightly at my harsh tone. I just let out a deep breath and spread my wings.

"If she wants to come, then she can, but I'm going on ahead."

I flew up. The stars were obscured by the smoke of the flames. I could hear police sirens and fire trucks blaring in the distance as the urgency to put out the fires and try to restore some sort of peace increased. I remained close to the ground to avoid the toxic fumes of the smoke clouds, but then a jolt ran through my body and shook my core, and I had to land to ease myself. I nearly tripped over myself as I got to my feet.

I wasn't sure how to describe this feeling. It was _so_ much more than just painful. It was more than just a bad feeling. My heart dropped. My stomach was in knots. I felt like throwing up. I was struck with this _horrible_ feeling of despair, as if the world really was ending. My heart was pounding and crashing against my chest. I couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Everything was so muddled and blurry and I knew, I just _knew_ in a few seconds I was going to lose my mind. I—

"Yukiko!"

I was thrown off my feet and landed on the ground with the wind being knocked out of my lungs. When I tried to focus my vision a pair of hands gripped both sides of my face and the warmth radiated through my body.

"Are you a fucking idiot?!" Bakugo yelled. His voice was astonishingly clear.

"I—"

"Are you fucking insane, Yukiko?! Get the fuck up and stop fucking around, dumbass!"

Bakugo hovered over me, our faces mere inches apart. My breathing was turbulent and my mind was a mess, but…

 _But I had to breathe._

I tried to calm my breaths. I tried to focus on Bakugo's hands and his red eyes and bring myself back to reality. I couldn't lose myself now. We were in a crisis, and if I were to get caught up in everything, I would only be a liability. Slowly, I sat up, and Bakugo helped me to my feet. My blood froze when I saw what was in front of us.

Another Nomu, this one built similarly to the last, standing on two legs that seemed flimsy compared to the rest of its gargantuan body. Its skin was green and was splitting apart on some areas of its body, exposing its powerful muscles that could easily kill with just a single hit. Tokoyami and my mother were on the other side of it. It released small, sharp cries as it looked around its surroundings, as if processing the fact we were here in front of it.

Then it attacked.

Every fiber of my being seized when it disappeared and reappeared in front of Tokoyami, who, thanks to his quick reflexes, just barely dodged a punch from the Nomu that shattered the concrete of where he once stood without an issue. Tokoyami scaled the walls of the building beside him with Dark Shadow, while my mother jumped back. I swallowed dryly and looked at Bakugo.

"What are we gonna do…?" I asked. I hadn't realized Bakugo and I were even holding hands until I found my fingers were grasping for something that was no longer there. He smirked and let off small firecrackers from his hands.

"We kill it," Bakugo said. I chuckled under my breath.

"That's all we really can do, isn't it?"

He lunged forward and pressed his palm against the Nomu's back, releasing a powerful explosion that sent him flying into the air. I flew up and grabbed him, but when I looked down the Nomu was gone. My breath escaped my throat and there was a twitch in my wings.

"Where the fu—"

It reappeared in front of us, fist pulled back. Bakugo held his arm up and unleashed an almost violent burst from his hand. I yelped as the force alone pushed us back, forcing me to flap my wings as quickly as I could to prevent us from spiraling out of control. My back hit the building on the other side of the street and I dropped Bakugo, the both of us falling to the ground. My body felt like it had been torn in half when I made contact with the pavement and bounced against it before rolling to a stop.

"O-Ow…" I coughed out.

"Yukiko!" I heard my mother scream. I breathed out and looked at Bakugo, who slowly got to his knees. I saw the trembling in his arms, but I also saw the fury in his eyes.

"Katsuki…" I groaned. He got to his feet. Tokoyami and my mother rushed over to me and helped me to my feet. I fluttered my wings to make sure they were okay, and I looked ahead, the Nomu staring all of us down.

"Yukiko—" My mother placed her hand on my shoulder. "Let me handle this."

I wanted to yell at her. To argue that she would just get in the way, and I wanted her to _leave_ , but I knew doing that would be pointless. As angry as I was at her, my mother could help us, and I couldn't reject help, especially not in a situation like this. I jerked my shoulder away and coughed.

"Tokoyami, Katsuki." They both turned to me. "Hit us."

 _We need the energy_.

The Nomu's head twitched as soon as our feet moved, and it charged at us with its fists swinging wildly and indiscriminately, shrieking to the sky above. We all leapt out of the way, to opposite sides. Bakugo blasted my wings and with each hit I felt like more and more weights were anchoring them down. They shimmered brightly with purple energy, and Bakugo took a step away, nodding at me. On the other side, as the Nomu looked back and forth between us, as if trying to decide who to attack, I saw my mother. Her eyes were glowing brightly. Tokoyami had Dark Shadow prepared and my mother tightly clenched her fist.

"Let's go!" I yelled. Moving some of the energy to my legs, I charged forward and felt the remaining energy flow to my arm. My mother rushed ahead at the same time, and we both converged on the Nomu, delivering our own punches to it. I could physically feel my body recoil as it struggled to both contain and release the overwhelming amount of energy.

Like a toothpick, my arm snapped.

I felt every part of it. The bone and the muscles all torn apart by such a massive output of energy, and I _screamed._ The pain was indescribable. My mother called my name and I jumped back, but immediately fell to my knees. I couldn't even try to hold back the tears. When I looked down at my arm it was a mangled mess, contorted in all the wrong ways, and I let out a loud sob. But when I looked back up, I was horrified to see the Nomu barely even looked injured. There was a dent in its side where my fist made contact, but it otherwise looked unfazed.

"No…" I choked out. This…

 _This was the end._

I lowered my head as more tears spilled out of my eyes. My entire body felt like it had been set ablaze. My heart had been wrenched out of my chest and stomped on. My arm was broken and for the first time, I didn't see a way out of the reality we were faced with.

"Yukiko."

I snapped my head up. My gaze flickered desperately between Bakugo and the Nomu.

"Don't you dare give up."

My throat tightened.

"Katsuki… you saw my mother and I, we didn't even injured that thing, and we—"

He turned to me.

"Aren't we supposed to turn the worst situations into something good?! Why the fuck are you crying?!" he yelled. "Get the fuck up, Yukiko! We're fucking heroes, aren't we?!"

"Katsuki…"

The Nomu's veins turned purple.

 _We are._

It crouched down and disappeared.

 _That's the whole point, isn't it?_

It reappeared in front of Bakugo and reared its arm back.

 _I want to save the people I love._

I moved.

 _I want to be a hero_.

* * *

It all happened so fast. Yukiko rushed in front of Bakugo and spread her wing right as the Nomu smashed its fist into it. There was a distinctive _crack_ and Yukiko was suddenly on the other side of the street, unmoving. Tokoyami's jaw hung open. Bakugo widened his eyes. And Shinobu—

Shinobu screamed.

She scrambled to her daughter as quickly as she could and knelt beside her. Her wing was broken. Half of it lifted weakly into the air and the other half fell limply against her body. The feathers were glowing almost blindingly, but not even they were enough to protect her from the sheer power of Nomu's punch.

Bakugo bolted. Tokoyami followed right after. Bakugo dropped to his knees and skidded towards Yukiko. For the first time, he didn't know what to say or do. His eyes scanned Yukiko for any sign she was breathing, or even _alive_ , because as far as he was concerned she wasn't, and that was sending his mind into chaos.

"Is she breathing…?" Tokoyami asked. Shinobu placed two fingers on Yukiko's neck, underneath her jaw, and waited. She squeezed her eyes shut and begged and _prayed_ that she would feel the slightest indication of a pulse rate. There was a faint bump. Shinobu gasped.

"She's—!"

Bakugo's shoulders relaxed. "She's alive…"

There was no time for celebration. The Nomu was still alive, and it slowly turned to the four. It cracked its neck by twisting its head side to side, and let out another ear splitting cry. Bakugo got to his feet. His arms were throbbing and in pain, but he didn't care. The first and only thing on his mind was making sure that damn _thing_ went down.

"I'll fucking obliterate you," he growled, taking a step further.

"Bakugo-san, wait!" Tokoyami shouted. "Don't do anything rash!"

"Fuck that! I'm beyond fucking angry! I'll kill this piece of shit with my own fucking hands!"

"But Fukurota-san is—!"

Hurt. Unconscious. Bakugo _knew_ that, but if this thing would just _die,_ then it wouldn't be able to hurt her or anyone else anymore. With a murderous look in his eyes, Bakugo held his arms behind him, but the only thing that prevented him from blasting ahead was something that dropped the Nomu into the concrete with such force it made the ground tremble and a cloud of dust appear. Everyone paused.

"We _told_ you kids to stay put!" Rumi's voice shouted. She jumped out from the dust cloud and looked over her shoulder, gaze softening when she saw Shinobu on her knees beside her daughter.

"We have to get her to help." Rumi looked up. "You can hurry up now!"

A powerful breeze blew and Hawks rushed towards the Nomu just as it was beginning to stand up, slashing it with his feather swords. It was thrown back and crashed to the ground. Hawks circled around and landed beside Rumi.

"It's glowing pretty brightly," he observed, looking at the rune-like patterns running through Nomu's body. "It can only handle so much."

"Then give it hell."

The two heroes turned around and looked at Shinobu, who held a couple of feathers in her open palm. Hawks nodded and grabbed the feathers, then looked at Rumi.

"We have to lead it away from here," he said. "The amount of energy these feathers hold is equivalent to a bomb."

A few feathers from his wings suddenly fell off and floated in mid air, then shot towards the Nomu. They gathered underneath it and lifted it into the air. Rumi took the pulsating feathers from Hawks' hand, smirked slightly, and when she saw the Nomu's silhouette reflecting against the light of the moon, she crouched down and jumped up with enough energy to leave a crater where she once was. For a moment in the sky, she was weightless.

Rumi jammed the feathers into the Nomu's arm as gravity began pulling her down, and she could only watched as the feathers glowed brighter and brighter while the Nomu struggled pathetically against Hawks' feathers. She twirled around while falling mid-air and grinned when Hawks caught her in his arms. As they flew back to the ground, the sky turned purple for just an instant, and a ball of energy surrounded the Nomu before exploding with a tremendous blast, as if watching a star die in a magnificent supernova.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, all I could feel was pain.

My entire body rippled with agony, excruciating and searing. I was in an all white room. My arm and wings felt like they had been torn away from my body. I blinked my eyes closed before reopening them and for a moment I thought I had died. But…

Death couldn't be _this_ painful, could it?

Repetitive, monotone beeping and muffled voices from somewhere told me that I was, in fact, alive. I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to be. I couldn't move much, but I turned my head just as the room door opened, and Hawks and Tokoyami stepped inside. I blinked wearily at them.

"How're you feeling, Yukiko?" Hawks asked. In spite of my half awake stupor I was fully aware of the fact this was his first time saying my name. I breathed out.

"I'm… in pain," I muttered. My head sank against a pillow. "Everything hurts."

"That's only natural. You came out of surgery, after all."

"Surgery?"

Tokoyami nodded. "Your wing and arm were broken."

 _Oh_.

I tried to move my wing, but I felt as though it was disconnected from my body. My arm, too. Tears began to form.

"Can I still fly?" I whispered, my voice cracking slightly.

"The doctors said you should," Hawks responded. I sighed in relief. "It'll just take a while as your wing heals."

"Alright…"

Hawks nodded.

"You'll be staying here in Fukuoka while you recover," he said. My eyes widened.

"What?"

"You were badly injured, Yukiko," Hawks explained. "You'll be here with your mother until you're well enough to return to Tokyo."

"N-No!" I moved slightly. "What about school?!"

"They know. Your absence will be excused."

I wanted to tell him it wasn't exactly _school_ I was worried about, but rather, the people in it. What about Kendo? Ochako? Sero? Kirishima? Tetsutetsu? Shoji? Todoroki?

 _What about Bakugo?_

"Our train is soon, but I wanted to say goodbye," Tokoyami said. He paused and shook his head. "No, I'll be seeing you later. We'll be waiting for your return… Yukiko."

"T-Thank you…" My throat was burning. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry, I was so stupid, I—"

"You did good," Hawks said. "You sacrificed your life to save someone else's. You did good, Yukiko."

 _Maybe._

The both of them smiled, ever so slightly, and the door opened again. My heart leapt when from between the both of them I saw Bakugo. Tokoyami and Hawks looked at each other, then back at me, and left the room, leaving the two of us alone. I gulped.

"Hey…" I muttered.

"Hey," he returned and sat by my bed.

There was silence. I didn't know what to say. To be honest, I didn't even know if there was anything I _could_ say. Using the support of my free arm, I slowly, painfully sat up, and when I looked out the window the sight of the ocean was greeting me. I sighed.

"I-I know you and Tokoyami are leaving soon, so I don't wanna hold up your train, but—"

"Yukiko."

I stopped. "Yeah?"

Bakugo pursed his lips.

"Thank you."

My cheeks turned warm. "W-Why're you—?"

"Because you saved my life." There was a somber look in Bakugo's eyes. "I thought you fuckin'..."

My heart jumped into my throat. It was slowly dawning on me that were caught in a life or death situation for a second time. I thought about the events that transpired. What would've happened if I didn't move in front of Bakugo? What would've happened if that thing had punched my spine instead of my wing? What would've happened if neither of us survived that night? My emotions welled up at the thought and I nearly burst into tears, because I realized that I didn't want to live a life without Bakugo in it.

"Yukiko," he muttered. He took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Don't do that shit ever again."

I blinked. I could practically hear his next words. _If you died, I would've killed you!_ I laughed softly and Bakugo arched a brow at me.

"The fuck is so funny?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't make that promise." Bakugo frowned. "If you or anyone else I care about is in danger, then I would do it a million times over if it meant you're safe."

I rubbed my thumb over Bakugo's knuckles and smiled.

"You're worth the sacrifice."

He exhaled deeply. Shakily. As if my words were slowly seeping in, wrapping around him, embracing him and comforting him. But it was only the truth. It was the words my heart uttered to me.

"Next time, I'll protect you," he said. "Don't go showing off, bastard."

I laughed. "We'll protect each other."

Bakugo's lips curled up. It wasn't a smirk. It wasn't a sneer. It wasn't a crude grin— it was a smile. A genuine, honest to goodness smile. I felt like my heart melted and the world faded away. Bakugo was always so stunning.

 _I would give anything to see that smile._

"I gotta go," he muttered. My face fell.

"Can't you stay a bit longer?" I asked, almost begged. Bakugo chuckled.

"It won't be forever, dumbass."

"Without you?" I clutched his hand. "It might as well be."

"It won't."

We stared at each other. With each second we looked into each other's eyes, I felt myself fall deeper and deeper in love. It was amazing, really. Just when I thought I wouldn't be able to contain everything I was feeling for him, the ache and burn in my chest would remind me _there is still more to come_. His hand was so warm. His fingers, soft. His presence was like my home and his eyes were my sanctuary.

I love him.

Simply, genuinely, wholly. My heart was calling out to him. And I think he finally heard it. Bakugo leaned forward, his free hand cupping my cheek, his thumb running over my cheek, and without either of us thinking about it, we pressed our lips together.

There were fireworks exploding behind my eyes and in my stomach. Everything had drowned out— all sounds, all sights. I only felt him. I could feel the stars on his lips and taste the galaxy on his tongue. It was heaven. Every second of it. Every molecule that collided and burst against our skin and sent electricity coursing through our body felt spectacular. In this very moment, this instant in the never ending span of the universe, our souls melted together and for the first time I felt a connection.

When we pulled away I was in a daze. I was left speechless. Unmoving. The only sound I heard was my heart going wild in my ears. We had separated but I still felt Bakugo linger on my lips. He removed his hand from my cheek and stood up, but he leaned forward again and gently kissed my forehead.

"See you later, Yukiko."

Our hands separated. Before he left the room, he gave me one last glance, and then he was gone. Soon, we would be six hours apart, but I touched my hand and licked my lips and I still felt like he was here. I was still replaying our kiss. I smiled. My cheeks burned. I was in pain but I was happy. _Beyond_ happy. I felt like despite my broken wing I could fly out the window and slow dance with the clouds.

I heard the door opened again and when I turned to it, I sighed at who was in the doorway. I could see her hand trembling against the frame. Still, she smiled.

"Hi… Yukiko."

I inhaled, then exhaled deeply.

"Hey, mom."

* * *

 **a/n**

uwu


	16. Closure

**XVI. Closure**

* * *

My mother entered the room with small, trepid steps.

There was a physical shift in the air. One that made my stomach churn and my skin itch. My mother approached me as if afraid of coming close to me, hands clasped close to her chest, brows turned up and gaze gentle. I inhaled deeply. _She was so close._

"How are you… feeling?" my mother asked, now having reached my bed. I stared into her hazel eyes for a moment before looking out the window.

"I'm alright," I muttered. I moved my hand to my shoulder and gently grasped it.

"I'm glad."

My mother remained standing for a bit longer before sitting down in a chair beside my bed. She smelled like vanilla and lavender, the same thing I've always remembered her smelling as, and while I wanted to be happy that she was actually _here,_ it was as if my heart wasn't allowing me to. Despite the fact she _was_ here, by my side, the feeling of betrayal overwhelmed the feeling of relief, and I felt like a complex mixture of even more complex emotions. I didn't know what to feel.

"I have to tell you something, Yukiko."

I turned to her. My mother sighed deeply and blinked as if trying to force away tears.

"Your father—" My heart jumped. "He's in the hospital right now."

Then, my heart dropped.

"What…?"

"It was on the news earlier. I-I mean, they said he'll survive, but—"

I jerked my body forward. "I have to see him!"

"No! You have to stay here and recover."

"That isn't—" _This can't be happening._ "That isn't fair!"

My mother stood up and placed her hands on my shoulder, but I quickly slapped them away. My throat was tightening. My eyes were burning with the urge to cry. How could this be happening? _Why_ was this happening?

I was hit with this sudden feeling of helplessness. Despite everything I did and tried to do, there wasn't a happy ending, because someone still got hurt, and tears were still being shed, and hearts were still being broken. My father was in the hospital. Fukuoka had been destroyed. My wing and arm were damaged, and I couldn't even go home and be in the comfort of my friends because I had to stay here. And that, piled on top of the fact my mother was by my side and actually existing and touching me—

 _It was too much._

My mind went blank before I ended up drowning myself in an ocean of rife thoughts. I felt stupid. I felt pathetic. I felt like my entire world had fallen apart in just one day. The pieces were strewn all over and there were so many I didn't even know where to start to pick up them. I didn't know what to do or say or feel. I felt lost. There was only one thing that kept repeating in my mind over and over again like a mantra. _Was it worth it?_

"Yukiko."

I held back the urge to cry at the sound of my mother voicing my name.

"I'm sorry."

She sat down and gently took my head. She ran her thumb over my knuckles and my blood suddenly turned cold.

"For everything. I'm sorry for leaving you and your father. I'm sorry for never contacting you. I'm sorry for— for abandoning you at such a crucial time in your life."

I had to know.

"Why?" I asked. "Did you hate us? Were we not good enough?"

As soon as the question escaped my lips she squeezed my hand. Her eyes glossed over and she bit her lip.

"In no way, in this world or another, would I ever think you or Jiyuu are not good enough," she began. Her voice wavered. "I love the both of you more than I can even explain. And not a day goes by where I don't regret not leaving you."

She took in a deep, shaky breath as a tear escaped her eye and travelled down her cheek.

"When Jiyuu and I met, I was in a dark place. I thought there was no purpose in my life. I thought… I _planned_ to end it all. But your father— he gave me a reason. He gave me hope. He made me smile and laugh and… he taught me how to love myself, and how to love others."

I saw a tug at her lips. The sparkle in her eyes as she talked about my father— it was unmistakable. It was so sincere.

"Then I met you," she continued, producing more tears. "And I had just experienced the worst pain of my life, but Yukiko, you were _so_ worth it. And you were the best thing that happened to me."

"But I don't—" My throat struggled to produce a sound. "I don't understand why you—"

"Because I wanted to protect the both of you. Because your lives were threatened if I didn't."

"By who?!"

"I can't tell you yet."

 _That isn't enough._

"But I will soon. I promise."

"Mom, I—"

I wasn't even sure how to react. My lungs wheezed and fought to take in air. My heart was pounding a thousand times per second, beating like thunder in my ears. I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled at my strands. I felt so numb, so empty, but I also felt incredibly miserable, and so deeply dismal.

"I don't know," I murmured. Slowly, I looked at her red eyes and tear stained cheeks. "What did I do to deserve this?"

My mother quickly shook her head, black strands clinging to her face.

"This isn't your fault!" she said. "It isn't your fault at all, it's _mine_ Yukiko. I made so many mistakes, I was selfish and foolish and I—"

She pursed her lips.

"I never wanted to hurt you."

I wanted to say _yet you did_ , but I held my tongue. I looked at my mother— the woman who I looked up to and loved for so long— I _really_ looked at her, and I noticed the goosebumps on her skin, the small lines decorating her mouth and forehead, the way her body twitched as she tried her best to hold back her own tears despite the fact they were trickling down her face anyway.

I couldn't hate her.

She left my father and I, yes, but despite the fact her explanation was hardly satisfying, I couldn't stay angry at her. And while that didn't mean I was ready to forgive her, it _did_ mean that I understood her, at least just a little bit more. Now that I was no longer blinded by rage I could see that my mother loved me and still does— fully. Honestly. I think, now, I could say I love her back. She was hurting as much as I was and I couldn't add on to the pain she was already experiencing. After what felt like forever, my mother lowered herself and rested her forehead against my hand, and she cried.

This was much different from the times I've seen and heard other people cry. Different from my friends. From my father. From even myself. I could feel my mother's agony and guilt. I could sympathize with each tear that fell, each twitch that shifted her body, each sob that left her throat. I could feel her heart shattering and I could see each piece. Slowly, I slipped my hand from underneath her and placed it on top of her head.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm sorry, too, mom. I don't hate you. You didn't ruin my life, you aren't any of the horrible things I said you were—"

She quieted herself, but the silence only made me want to cry more.

"I just missed you, and I…" I placed my hand over my mouth in a futile attempt to keep from sobbing. "I was _so_ sad without you, mom. I thought you hated me or you were tired of me..."

I couldn't even finish my sentence, because she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close. I buried my head into her shoulder and let a few tears drop.

"No, no," she hushed. "You're my daughter, Yukiko. There is nothing I will love more than you. I would do anything if it meant seeing you happy. If it meant your life was filled with love and wonder, no matter what I'd have to do for that to happen, I'd do it. Because I love you that much. You are my sun."

She pulled away and gently cupped my face in her hands.

"And you are my moon," she said. "And you are my stars, and my happiness, and my heart. You are my love, hopes, and dreams all tied into one. You're everything I'm not and everything I strive to be. Do you understand, my love? You aren't here because of me."

Softly, she smiled.

"I'm here because of _you._ "

I broke.

I leaned forward and remembering everything that has happened since the moment of my birth, I cried. I cried for the mother I've always had. I cried for myself and all my hardships. I cried for all the times I've hurt and been broken and for all the times I've thought about giving up.

But I also cried for the mountain of relief that left my withered body. I cried for every moment that has led up to this point where I was weeping in my mother's arms, because right now everything was too much, and I was completely overwhelmed. Yet, there was the slightest glimmer of happiness and hope telling me that this wasn't the end of the world, and maybe in the end, I would be okay after all.

 _I give you my heart._

I clutched her shirt just a bit tighter.

 _You're worth the love._

* * *

"Okay, wait… so then, did _he_ lean in, or did you?"

"Mm… I guess he did. But then I realized what he was doing and I went along with it."

"Wait, so are you guys dating?!"

"I-I don't know! I mean… we haven't really talked about it or anything…"

Itsuka gasped sharply. "Yukiko, you need to figure that out!"

"I'm in no rush, really," I laughed softly. "I don't think Katsuki is, either. I think we're in a good place right now."

"Well, that's fair. You know, lately, Tetsutetsu has been acting kind of weird."

"Weird? How?" I asked, arching a brow.

"As in… well, lately he's been acting more like a gentleman. It's freaking me out," Itsuka muttered. "... He said the other day my hair reminds him of apricots."

"Apricots."

"Yup. Apricots."

"That's sweet."

"What does it even _mean?_ "

I laughed. I was tempted to tell her what I figured was obvious, but knowing Itsuka, she would probably stress over it, which wouldn't be good for either party.

"Do you think he likes me?" she asked, her voice softer.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"... No."

I laughed. I knew it wasn't a bad thing, because Tetsutetsu wasn't a bad person. I think— I _knew_ — Itsuka felt something for him, too. The way she looked and smiled at him was much different from the way she looked and smiled at anyone else. But that was something I would let her discover for herself.

"You should go for it," I said. Itsuka sighed.

"I dunno… I don't wanna ruin what we have."

"Yet you told me the same thing with Katsuki."

"That's different!"

"Not really."

We both laughed. At what, I wasn't quite sure of. Maybe at the fact we were acting like stereotypical high school girls, gushing about our crushes. Maybe at the fact we even had crushes in the first place. It was hard to tell, but laughing with someone else— it was nice. I'm glad neither of us forgot how to do it.

"Lunch is gonna end soon, so I'll talk to you later!" Itsuka said. "When are coming back?"

"Next week," I answered.

"Oh, _great_! Okay, see you later then, Yukiko!"

"Enjoy the rest of your day."

And we hung up.

It's been three days since the incident, and one since I was released from the hospital. My mother took me to her childhood home, which had an emptiness that was all too familiar. Dust collected in the corners. The floors were creaky and the wallpaper was dull, but knowing it was my mother's home made it a little bit warmer. I don't know how. Maybe it was just her.

So we cleaned— as much as we could— and although we didn't do very much, we were at least able to get rid of the dust. My arm and wing were still wrapped in a cast and I was still physically exhausted, but I did what I could to help around. Being around my mother, it was odd. I was still trying to make that a good thing.

In the three days I've spent with her, I've learned a lot about her. I still haven't learned why she left, but I learned a lot. She spoke to me about her childhood. About her father, who died early. And her mother, who died too, at least metaphorically before literally. I learned that my grandmother was a hardened woman. Her name was Shizuka Katou. She was tough, assertive, domineering. She was abusive. She lacked love for herself and for others.

Learning about this made me much more grateful for the woman I call my mother. She could've turned out like her mother, cold and cruel and heartless. But my mother— she was kind. She was loving. She was bright. And she made her mistakes, mistakes I wasn't so ready to accept, but looking past that, I understood _her_ a bit more. I understood why she believed so heavily in fate and destiny. I understood how and why she loved so deeply. She loved others because no one else loved her. My mother knew what it felt like to be cold, and because of that she didn't want anyone else to experience the same thing.

I've also been told other things. Like how there was another isolated incident in Hosu City involving villains. That's how my dad got injured, but I was told he was recovering well. He was alive, and that's what mattered. Several of my classmates messaged me to tell me that Iida, Midoriya, and Todoroki were in the hospital. I video chatted with them last night and talked to them for a while. Iida, he seemed lighter. Not happier, per se, but I could tell there was a burden that had been lifted from his shoulders.

Hosu City was damaged, like Fukuoka, but it would recover. By some sort of miracle, Chiyo's ramen shop hadn't even been touched, but it was far from the chaos, which certainly played a part. As a matter of fact, it's where some people took refuge that night. Chiyo fed everyone who was there her ramen free of charge, the broth alone able to calm people's panicked and dismayed spirits. She gave my mother ramen to give me while I was in the hospital. I promised I would visit her again to thank her.

I've talked to Katsuki, too, and not once did we mention the kiss. I think we were still accepting that it really happened, or maybe we were afraid of what would happen if we brought it up. It didn't really bother me— it couldn't, not while I was listening to his voice. I loved the way it sounded. The slight growl he carried between his words, the deep tone of it, even the way he said my name, as if his voice was meant specifically for it. It all made my heart swell.

When I got off the phone with Itsuka, my mother called me from the kitchen. I stood up from my bed, stretching my good wing, and I strode to where she was, sitting at the island. My mother's hazel eyes had a melancholic look to them. I wish I knew what she was thinking.

"Yes?" I asked, sitting across from her. My mother sighed.

"I think I should tell you now."

My brows furrowed. "Tell me what?"

"Why I disappeared."

"Oh."

Truthfully, that's all I could say. With everything that's been happening, I tried not to think about it, and I was doing a relatively good job. I inhaled a deep breath and gave a firm nod.

"Okay."

"... They needed me," she said.

"They…?"

There was silence.

Then she spoke again.

"Villains."

My world went dark. I had no words to say. No words to even think. Eight years. That's a long time to be gone. And she spent it all with villains.

I felt sick.

"They came to me when I was coming home one night," she muttered. "It was dark and the streets were quiet. They approached me and threatened me with their Quirks. There were three of them, so I couldn't fight them off. They said they knew me because of my mother. And they wanted me for my Quirk. Well, my DNA at least." She took in a deep, shaky breath. "They promised no harm would come to you or your father if I went with them. I... I had no other choice, Yukiko."

Something in my head clicked. My mother didn't leave us. She was taken from us.

"They gave me a week to prepare. To say my goodbyes."

I thought I was going to cry. I thought about that memory I had.

"Is that why you took me to the beach?" I asked. A smile graced my mother's lips.

"I wanted your last memory of me to be something… nice."

I wasn't sure how to react to all of this. I wasn't angry, at least, not at her. I was angry at the villains for ripping her away from me. I think I was a little sad. It was all dawning on me how much my mother went through. How much the world has taken from her, how much she lost. I looked at her like she was a piece of art. Exquisite. And here she was, my mother, who I thought was nothing more than a legend or a character in a story. She was here. She was real. I appreciated that _so_ much.

"I'm returning to Tokyo with you," she said. She grabbed my hand, and gently squeezed it. "And I have to turn myself in."

My heart sank to my stomach.

"No!" I shouted. "No, you can't, I just— I _just_ got you back!"

My mother smiled the type of smile that was meant to hold back tears.

"I have to."

That's it. She was right, I _knew_ she was right, and I hated that she was. The truth was cold and unforgiving. I dropped my head and buried my face in my hands. I felt my mother's arms wrap around me and I leaned into her.

"Let's grab some ramen," she whispered. I sniffed and nodded. Ramen. Ramen was never a bad idea.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, Yukiko! Are you okay?"

I felt like a seven year old again, walking into Chiyo's restaurant with my hand in my mother's. The old woman scurried over to me, eyes scanning over me worriedly. I laughed softly.

"I'm fine" I said. Chiyo gasped and she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You poor thing. I'll make the best bowl of ramen, just for you!"

I smiled as I took my seat with my mother at the bar. I was still unused to being around her, but I was slowly easing into the routine of her. I was getting an understanding of her mannerisms and facial expressions, and somehow, that was helping me to get to know myself better, too. I tried to just think about her and ignore the inevitable— that in just a few days, she would be in prison. Thinking about that hurt too much, and I was tired of hurting. As Chiyo placed two bowls in front of us, I looked at her and smiled.

"I want to thank you for everything you've done, Granny Chiyo," I said. "For my mother, too. You're an angel."

She laughed and waved her hand.

"No, no! It's nothing, dear, really! In my old age I've seen and experienced a lot. I used to be so cynical." She shook her head. "Then I realized there's a lot of good in this world. I want to be something good, too."

"I don't know what I would do without you, Granny," my mother said. Chiyo laughed.

"You know, those two boys came by and said the same thing," she hummed. I nearly choked on my noodles. My mother looked at me with a raised brow.

"Boys?"

"J-Just my classmates," I quickly stammered. "I came here with them for my internship."

"It was the blond one who told me you were in the hospital," Chiyo continued. My cheeks burned red. "He looked so sad. I offered him a bowl of ramen, but he said he had to get his train."

"R-Right…"

I was so used to being around my friends and not around my parents, I had forgotten they got a certain way when it came to boys. To _relationships._ Not that Katsuki and I were in one, but it was difficult to gauge how my mother felt about the fact I was close to a boy. It was embarrassing.

"Who are these boys?" my mother asked. I coughed.

"T-Tokoyami and Katsuki…" I muttered.

"First name basis?"

I coughed again.

"Katsuki and I are close. I think."

"You think?"

"We're close."

"How close?"

"Very close."

Chiyo looked back and forth between us, laughed, and then ducked into the back room. I sighed quietly.

"You don't have a boyfriend, do you?" my mother asked. I quickly shook my head, cheeks burning hotter.

"N-No! Katsuki and I aren't like that!"

"I never said anything about this Katsuki."

 _Damn it._

"There's nothing wrong with having guy friends," my mom said. She shrugged her shoulders. "I had guy friends growing up. But if you have a boyfriend, or even someone you like, you should tell me."

"I should…"

"Are you scared?"

"Not particularly."

"So then do you—"

"We kissed."

I quickly turned to her. I looked at the shock on her face and I immediately wanted to slap myself for just blurting that out. I thought about crawling into a deep, deep hole and hiding there for the rest of my life.

"You and Katsuji?"

"Katsuki," I corrected. "His name is Katsuki. Bakugo Katsuki."

"I see."

I took a deep breath and buried my head in my good arm.

"I like him a lot, mom," I groaned. Just thinking about him made my chest ache. "Like, a _lot_. I just get so happy and jittery whenever he's around. He makes me smile and laugh. He's snarky, but I love his quips. And when he gets close to me— and he smells sweet. Like toffee, which is kind of weird because he sweats a lot, but he has a pleasant scent. And he's really handsome, too. We're about the same height, but he's really muscular and I'm sure he can pick me up without an issue—"

"Wait."

I shut my mouth and looked at my mother.

"He was that kid from that night? With the red eyes?" she asked. I nodded.

"Ohh."

"Yeah."

"He _is_ handsome, isn't he?"

"He's hot," I mumbled. My mother laughed.

"You sound like me when I first started falling for Jiyuu," she said with a wink. "As in, you sound like you're in love, Yukiko."

"I'm in love," I parroted. I kept repeating it over and over. This was something I knew and was fully aware of, but actually saying it out loud, it sounded… different. As if I was really coming to terms with it, accepting what it was I felt for Katsuki. Love.

"I'm in love," I restated. I couldn't help but smile at that.

* * *

I was still getting used to not being able to fly.

I would have to remain grounded for at least another three weeks while my wing healed, and that made me more frustrated than it did sad. It didn't help that I'd be returning to Tokyo on a six hour train ride. At the very least, though, my mother was here. Six hours with her. I definitely couldn't complain about that.

Before we left, we said our goodbyes to Chiyo, and we also visited Hawks and Rumi. The both of them wished me good luck, and I thanked them for hosting me for the week of our internship. My mother and I went to the train station, boarded our train, and we were on our way home.

I was glad to be able to return to Tokyo after being away for two weeks, and I would be able to see my friends and get back to school, as well as see my father again. But— going to Tokyo also meant that my mother would have to leave again. I knew why, and I knew what she was doing was the right thing, but…

There was a part of me that was still selfish.

So I held onto her. I grabbed her hand and leaned against her shoulder to remind myself that she was really here. When I looked at her, the rays of the setting sun reflecting against the train's window lit up her face perfectly. It was like she was made for the light. Her hazel eyes shone brilliantly, her black strands framed her angular face. My mother stared into the sunset. Then, she turned her head and looked at me, and the softest of smiles graced her lips. She was beautiful. Truly, she was beautiful.

"Mom?"

"Hm?" she tilted her head. I squeezed her hand.

"I love you, mom."

She looked like she was trying to hold back tears. I'm glad I told her. I'm glad she knew.

"I love you too," she whispered. "I love you so much, Yukiko."

I don't think I've ever loved her more than in this moment.

* * *

We were home. We stood at the front door, and for some reason, my heart was pounding. I looked at my mother, and she smiled reassuringly at me. With a deep breath, I turned the doorknob and opened the door. As soon as I stepped inside, a light flickered on and I recoiled from it, my eyes forcing to adjust to the sudden light.

"Welcome ho—!"

I stopped. My father stopped. We all stopped. His wing and arm had been bandaged up much like mine has, but his face was bright and beaming, as if nothing had happened at all. The large smile on his face slowly faltered as soon as his eyes began to settle on my mother. His wife. His lover. His other half. She was here. My mother smiled and stepped forward.

"Hi, angel."

It was like they were magnets. They both took small steps toward each other and were suddenly in each other's arms. My father wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and they kissed. Tears ran down their faces. Relief. Happiness. Joy. I could only imagine what they were feeling. Then I realized this was the first time in eight years they had seen each other.

This was the first time in eight years we were actually a family.

I felt a few of my own tears form. _Family._ It was a word I never used because it never applied to me. But now, it did, and that made the impact of it all the more powerful. When they pulled away, my parents took in a deep breath of air and stared into each other's eyes. When I saw the way they stared at each other, it was like this was the first time they ever met. There was a spark in their pupils, that they just _knew_ their souls were made for each other. I could see it. Feel it. Their eyes showed me what love is. Their eyes showed me that love is real.

"I can't believe you're here," my father muttered. "Is this-is this real?" he looked at me. "Yukiko? Is this real?"

I nodded and smiled. "It's real."

"Oh my god."

My mother gently caressed my father's cheek.

"It's been a long time, Jiyuu," she said. I noticed the shudder in his body. The way she said his name.

"Eight years, Shinobu," he replied. "W… Where have you been all this time?"

She sighed. "It's a long story. I'll talk to you about it. But before that— let's just settle in. And let's enjoy _this_."

"This moment," dad said. Mom nodded. He chuckled. "You taught me how to live in the moment."

She took his hand and gently kissed it. "I'm glad you've never forgotten."

Enjoy the moment. It's what we did. My mother helped me stash my clothes away and roamed around the house. She retraced the same steps I remember from eight years ago. The house felt fuller. Warmer. It was her that was missing all along. Her presence filled the entire space, made it all seem a bit brighter.

We made hot chocolate and took a plate of cookies that dad made earlier, went to the living room, and sat on the couch. My mother leaned into my father and I chose to sit on the floor. My father wrapped his good arm around my mother, and she curled up beside him, and we turned on the TV to one of her favorite channels that happened to be showing one of her favorite shows. And we smiled. And we laughed. My mother snorted at whatever corny joke she heard, her face turned red, and she had to rub her cheeks from smiling so widely.

Then, we turned on all the lights in the house. My mother pushed away all the furniture in the living room. We finished our hot chocolate, and my mother turned on some music, grabbed my father's arm, and twirled around. They danced a clumsy dance. They laughed deeply, heartily. Even with one arm, my father could still pick up my mother and twirl her around. And they kissed, and danced some more. Then they started crying. I had never seen them so happy. Their love poured out of them and filled the entire house, like it was never as empty or gray as it once was. It was amazing. It was beautiful. I grabbed my phone and fumbled to find the first person I thought of. And I smiled.

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _Hey._

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _I'm back home ovo_

I sighed and waited. It didn't take very long for me to get a response.

 **[ Katsuki ]**

 _are you fucking serious?_

 **[ Katsuki ]**

 _holy shit._

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _Did you miss me?_

 **[ Katsuki ]**

 _no._

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _Don't lie :( I missed you._

 **[ Katsuki ]**

 _it's been lonely without you_

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _I'll be at school tomorrow!_

 **[ Katsuki ]**

 _good_

 **[ Katsuki ]**

 _welcome back yukiko_

* * *

It's been lonely without her.

Bakugo would never had admitted that to anyone other than her, and honestly, he wouldn't have even admitted it to her if she hadn't asked. It was embarrassing, but he _did_ genuinely miss her. Her presence. They talked every now again, and hearing her voice was nice— really, it was— but it wasn't the same as actually _being_ beside her. He would sometimes turn around in his seat to talk to her only to realize there was just an empty desk. Midoriya would look at him. Then he'd just scoff and turn away. It was like that for a while.

He found himself missing her even more when his parents heard about the mess in Fukuoka, and then found out it was her who saved his life. They'd always bring up the girl with wings. They wanted to meet her to properly thank her, and Bakugo considered actually asking her about it, but then he realized that she wasn't close. She wasn't by his side. That made his chest ache.

It didn't help that the memory of his kiss dwelled in his head. The feeling of her lips lingered on his. Every time he thought about it, electricity would spark through his body, and he'd think about doing it again— kissing her— but then the ache returned because he'd remembered she wasn't there. It was a vicious cycle.

The morning after they texted was clear, bright, and sunny. The recipe for a good day. Bakugo didn't particularly believe in stuff like that, but _she_ did. So he thought, for just a moment, that today would be a good day.

When he entered the classroom, he was slightly disappointed to see that most of his classmates had already settled in, but the desk behind Midoriya's was still empty. _Bastard_ , he thought. She said she'd be here today— so where was she?

He went to his seat, plopped down, and kicked his feet onto the desk. Iida tried to tell him to take his feet off the table. Bakugo just ignored him. He heard Midoriya's voice behind him. That just irritated him. It didn't help that he was already disappointed at the lack of white hair and golden eyes. Maybe today wouldn't be a good day after all.

Then he heard a clamoring.

Seats scraped against the tile and several bodies shot up. Bakugo turned his head to the door and his heart leapt when he saw his classmates standing at the door, chatting excitedly. He knew what this meant. He did, but he didn't want to allow himself to get too excited. Without a doubt, if she saw him express the same thing his heart was feeling, she would never let it go.

"You're back!" Ochako whined, eyes glossing over. "I missed you so much!"

"You're all broken up, dude!" Sero added.

"Welcome back," Tokoyami said. Others spoke. And she laughed. It was light, soft, but Bakugo liked the way it sounded. He liked a lot of things about her. He liked the way her wings fluttered or seemed to give life to her emotions in general. He liked the way she smiled— how her cheeks would rise up, and sometimes she'd show her teeth, or even let out a chuckle. He liked the way she spoke. She always chose her words carefully, like she was holding something fragile against her tongue and didn't want to break it. And he liked her voice. It was deep, silky. Mature. And her eyes that always seemed to shine whenever he was around her.

Thinking about her, and all the things he liked about her, Bakugo thought of a few things. He wasn't anything like her, and she wasn't anything like him, but there were a few habits he picked up on because of her. When it came to people, Bakugo began to describe them in certain words. Not personality types— like bubbly or energetic or quiet. But words.

Like Midoriya, when he thought of him, he thought of _infuriating._ The human equivalent of nails on chalkboard. Ochako was bright— maybe too bright. Kirishima was strong. Sero was reliable. Todoroki was aggravating. Mina was strong willed. People were a lot of things. But _she_ —

She was warm.

She made him feel warm.

And when the crowd parted, and she stepped further inside, her white strands falling into her golden eyes and she smiled, Bakugo felt that warmth. It was overwhelming and beautiful, and he couldn't say he disliked it.

"Hi, Katsuki."

"Yukiko."

He had to hold back the smile that wanted to sneak onto his face. Before she took a step forward, he moved. Bakugo stood up, strode over to her, and pulled her in for a hug. He liked the way she smelled, too. Her hair smelled freshly of lavender. And she— well, he wasn't quite sure if there was a proper way to describe her scent. Home. That's what she smelled like. She smelled like home.

"Hugging me?" Yukiko chuckled. "Damn, you really did miss me."

"Shut up," he grumbled. They pulled away a few moments later, ignoring the stares they received from their classmates, and they just looked at each other. And he couldn't help but wonder— has she always been this beautiful?

"You look like shit," Bakugo said. Yukiko laughed. There it was again. Her laugh.

"It's the price I paid for saving your life."

He didn't laugh. Yukiko's lips curled downward.

"It's fine," she said. She patted his shoulder and walked to her seat. "Really, it is."

It wasn't fine. But Bakugo didn't have the courage to tell her that.

* * *

"Let's talk."

The lunch bell rang and I looked up at Katsuki. I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders.

"Alright," I said. I told Ochako and the others I would meet up with them later, and I followed Katsuki out of the classroom. We walked down the hall and he took me around a few corners, reaching an empty hallway where we could talk privately. He turned to me and I blinked.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He exhaled deeply.

"You saved my life."

I rolled my eyes and gently punched his shoulder. "Come on, don't get all melodramatic."

Katsuki didn't respond, so I knew this was serious. This was something that genuinely bothered him.

"You could've died," he said.

"I know," I responded. "But I didn't."

"But you could've."

"But I _didn't._ "

"Fuck off, Yukiko," he growled. I creased my brows together. "Don't play these games with me."

"What are you getting upset about? I'm not playing any games."

"Quit acting like it wasn't a big deal!"

"Well—" I sighed. "I dunno. It happened, and it's over now. You're safe, I'm alive. Isn't that what matters?"

"You were hurt!"

"We _all_ got hurt."

"You were in the hospital—"

"The doctors took care of me!"

"You aren't fucking getting it!"

"What am I not getting?"

"I could've lost you!"

My breath hitched. I opened my mouth, then closed it. Then opened it again, and closed it again. I knew this. I _did_ , truly. I knew that I very well could have died that night. That if I was punched just a few inches to the right, I would be buried six feet underground rather than standing here in front of Katsuki. And he knew it— of course he did. His eyes were glossed over and he bit his lip as if holding back whatever he was feeling. Guilt, maybe. Fear. I couldn't tell. Katsuki sighed deeply and shook his head.

"I could've fucking lost you…" he muttered. And then I saw it. Katsuki. He was afraid of losing me. He was afraid of losing me in the same way I was afraid of losing my father, in that I didn't want to live a life without him. I couldn't be happy if Katsuki wasn't by my side. I gently reached out and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "But I told you already, didn't I? You're worth the sacrifice."

"Don't say that shit. It's gonna end up getting you killed."

I chuckled. "It won't."

"It will. I know you," he retorted. I smiled softly.

"Then I won't say it, if it bothers you. But I'll still believe it."

"... Fine."

"Sorry. I just… wanted to protect you."

He intertwined our fingers. "I know."

"I'm glad you're here. I'm glad you're safe."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"My mother came back," I said. I sighed quietly. "She was working with the villains after they took her. She's going to turn herself in today."

Katsuki remained quiet for a few moments and lowered his gaze to our hands.

"Shit," he said. I nodded.

"Yeah. We talked about it. It's… it's upsetting, but— I dunno. I guess I got closure."

"But she loves you."

I couldn't hold back a smile. "She does. She told me she does. I told her I love her, too." My cheeks turned red. "I told her about you." I looked up at him. "About our kiss."

Katsuki clenched his jaw. My smile became just a bit wider and my heart skipped a beat.

"Why'd you do it?" I muttered. He huffed.

"Fuck off, you leaned in too," he scoffed. I laughed.

"But you started it. Anyway, answer my question. Why'd you do it?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"No." Right now, I felt like I could fly. "I guess not. Your lips are really soft, by the way—"

"Just fucking say you wanna do it again, idiot."

I laughed. "Am I that easy to read?"

"Yeah."

This time, I leaned in.

I think the best thing about love was that the feeling never got old. The tingles. The butterflies. The fireworks. It was like experiencing them for the first time, every time. It was stunning. It was ethereal. It brought me so much unbridled happiness. Katsuki's arms snaked around my waist and I settled my hand against his jaw. Katsuki— he was so warm. And his lips were soft, and his skin was smooth, and I found myself falling in love with him all over again. Is this what being complete felt like?

We pulled away and I looked into his crimson eyes, gently. I smiled. This moment was so mundane. We were standing in an empty hallway during our lunch period, looking at each other as if we were the only ones in each other's worlds. It was as mundane as it was magical, and I loved it.

"I have to tell you something," I muttered. I pressed my forehead against Katsuki's.

"'I love you'?" he asked. I laughed.

"No," I said. "More than that. I give you my heart, Katsuki."

"Are you confessing to me or something?"

"Maybe," I grinned. "Yes. I love you, Katsuki."

I felt like a cage around me has been unlocked. I felt like everything became brighter. My wings unfolded slightly.

"Your turn," I whispered. Katsuki planted another small kiss on my lips.

"You're really making me say it?"

"Say it."

"... Love you, too."

"Okay." I grabbed his hand and tightly clasped it. "I'm an _awesome_ girlfriend, by the way."

"How the fuck do you know that?" he huffed. "I'm your first boyfriend."

"'Cause I'm me, and I'm amazing."

Katsuki rolled his eyes. I laughed and pulled him down the hall.

"Your broken arm ruins the moment," he said.

"You're gonna have to suck it up for a while," I giggled.

"Whatever," he grouched. "By the way, Yukiko—"

I stopped and turned around to face him. He turned his head away, but I could see a faint pink dusting his cheeks.

"... I missed you."

I laughed and pulled him in for another kiss.

"I know," I hummed, pulling away. So this is what it meant to be free. It had to be. Why else was my heart fluttering around in my chest and my thoughts were running at a mile per second and I wanted to skip and twirl and jump for joy? I was free. I was free, and I was in love.

* * *

 **a/n**

i'm sorry for taking forever with this chapter but i had finals and other stories and stuff ;_; but can we get three cheers for these two its finally fucking canon thank god

of course this isn't the end of yukiko's story, not by a long shot. but i'm happy i was able to get this out haha. the title of this chapter is pretty much the main focus of it— getting closure. i'm glad yukiko was able to get some, because it really is what she needed more than anything

also i'm curious if you guys noticed the parallels between yukiko's relationship with bakugo and shinobu's relationship with jiyuu ;^) hmmm

anyway that's it from me thank you for reading ;v; i'm so thankful for all the support this story has gotten i appreciate it so much! see you later!


	17. Tranquility

**XVII. Tranquility**

* * *

"I shouldn't have gone in for work today."

Shinobu muttered this begrudgingly under her breath as she walked down the relatively empty streets. It was late at night, or perhaps early in the morning— she wasn't sure, her phone had died and she had no way of telling the time. She wasn't used to such quietness. Tokyo was always so loud, bustling, busy. Full of lights and people and life. But entering the neighborhoods, it was like that all melted away, and the only thing that kept her company were the stars high above in the sky. Still, she smiled slightly. She loved the stars.

Then, Shinobu stopped. Something felt off. Wrong. She looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes. When she saw nothing and no one, she turned back around. She staggered back a few steps and slapped her hand over her mouth to prevent a scream when she saw a man standing before her.

"No need to be alarmed, my dear," the man said. He was tall, towering even over Shinobu herself who stood at a decent height, wearing an expensive black suit. Behind the shadows of his face she could see light eyes and shaggy hair. She lowered her hand and sucked in a deep breath.

"W-Who are you?" Shinobu asked, trying her best to keep her tone solid. She tried to take a step around the man, but he moved in her same direction. This wasn't someone she could easily run away from.

"Me? You may call me…" He grinned wickedly. "All For One."

"All For One," Shinobu repeated. "What a silly nickname."

"Ah, there's no need for insults," the man chuckled.

"What do you want?" Shinobu asked.

"What I want? I'll have you know I am not a very materialistic man," All For One began. He paced up and down in front of her, hands clasped behind his back. "There is only one thing I desire, and that is to bring order to this world."

Shinobu took a large step backwards. "You're a villain. Of course you're a villain. I'm going to call the poli—"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She gasped loudly and whirled around. A large, bulky man with spiky blond hair and piercing red eyes smirked maliciously at her.

"Don't even think about it, girl," the man growled, wrapping one of his huge hands around Shinobu's throat. "I'll snap you in half like a toothpick."

"Now, now, Muscular," All For One said. "We're here to bargain, remember?"

Shinobu was not a hero. While she trained to be one, she wasn't one. She was nothing more than a doctor— she knew how to fight, but it wasn't ingrained into her head and instinctive like actual heroes. And her fighting skills certainly weren't enough to help her hold her own against these two men. _Shinobu Katou was not a hero._

She was terrified. Her breathing was erratic and her face was hot, and she knew this man could easily break her neck if he curled his fingers. She knew he _would_ without hesitation. Her heart pounding in her ears like thunder, Shinobu swallowed dryly and shifted her eyes.

"... What do you want?" she muttered. There was silence.

"You."

She forced out a deep breath.

"I know who you are, Katou Shinobu," All For One continued. "Your mother was one of the most powerful heroes in Japan. Number three, yes?"

Shinobu paused.

"It is a shame she lost her legs." He sighed and shook his head. "It is a bigger shame she lost her Quirk."

Shinobu's body jerked forward. The man's grip around her throat tightened ever so slightly. She felt like the oxygen had been ripped out of her body. Shinobu was suffocating.

"What did you do?" she whispered. "What did you do to my mother?"

"The _real_ question should be what did she do to herself, my dear," All For One responded. Her mother. That woman. _Shizuka_. Shinobu hadn't spoken to her since she graduated high school. It was her first step of putting her past behind her. But now, everything was coming back to her. Every argument. Every hit. Every tear shed. It was all returning— and slowly, slowly, Shinobu felt like her mind was being ripped apart. Despite the fact she held nothing but antipathy for the woman who made her life a living hell, Shinobu needed to know.

 _Was her mother dead?_

"Shizuka made a promise and failed to keep it," All For One said. "I gave her several chances. She took advantage of my kindness."

She was working for the villains.

Her mother, a _hero_ , was working for the villains.

Shinobu began to cry.

"My work with her is not yet finished. Therefore, I would like _you_ to help me finish it."

"I refuse," Shinobu coughed out. All For One chuckled.

"You love your family."

He walked towards her and reached out. Her throat was freed, but he tightly grabbed Shinobu's face and wiped a tear with his thumb.

"You love them, because they are the only ones who have ever loved you. Am I correct?"

She didn't have the will to tell him that he was.

"I will present two choices to you. You can decline. Of course, I will just kill you here, and then move on to your family. Or—"

She squeezed her eyes shut.

"You can come with me, and I will ensure your family's safety."

All For One lowered his hand and took a step back, and only watched as Shinobu fell to her knees, her body quivering and twitching. Through her hot tears and shifting stomach, she struggled to understand what was happening, _why_ this was happening, and what she could do.

"I can't— I can't leave them…" she choked out. "They _need_ me."

"You're wrong." All For One responded. "It is _you_ who needs _them_."

"Don't make me choose. Please, _please_ don't make me choose."

"Unfortunately, Shinobu, choices are hardly ever easy to make."

He smiled cynically.

"It seems humanity has been cursed with the innate need to suffer," he chuckled. "So then, what is your choice?"

Shinobu took in heavy, labored breaths. She dug her nails into the ground underneath her. She could physically feel her heart splinter. Her entire world was falling apart before her very eyes. The terror she felt, it was too real. There weren't enough tears to express her pain and heartbreak. There wasn't enough of _her_ to contain everything she was feeling.

Slowly, she looked up. All For One's lips curled into a smile.

"Wonderful."

He dropped a card with a series of numbers on it in front of her.

"I will give you a week to say your goodbyes. Come to these coordinates."

They were gone without a trace.

Shinobu stared at the ground, at her trembling hands. She couldn't process what just happened. Her mind was melting. She touched her forehead to the ground, and she screamed. And she cried, and sobbed. She remained like that for thirty minutes. Her body was limp and weak, her face was burning hot, and every fiber of her being was resisting the urge to explode into stardust.

A week. Seven days. It all happened so quickly and Shinobu wasn't even sure what to do. She wasn't sure if there was anything she _could_ do. Jiyuu and Yukiko— she needed them as much as they needed her. She looked towards the glimmering stars for an answer. _What could she do?_

The beach, Shinobu thought. The beach. If she could see her family smile one last time, she would be happy. Take them to the shore, where the border between land, sea, and sky did not exist.

Shinobu stood up, wiped her tears, and went home.

* * *

"Let's run away, Shinobu. We could go to… Peru. Change our names, herd alpacas."

Shinobu laughed and pressed her head further against her pillow, her legs entangled with Jiyuu's. Their bed had never felt softer.

"That would just make us international criminals. And even if we could, Yukiko has friends here. We can't do that to her."

Jiyuu sighed deeply.

"I know." He looked at her. "I don't want you to go."

"I have to."

"I wish there was more I could do."

Softly, she smiled. Shinobu rubbed the back of her hand against Jiyuu's cheek. He returned her smile.

"How's your wing?" she whispered.

"It's fine. Though, I won't be flying any time soon," Jiyuu chuckled. "For now, my hero duties are on hiatus."

"Yukiko is in the same boat," Shinobu said.

"She's growing up, isn't she?"

"Yeah. She's growing up."

Jiyuu sighed. "I get scared, sometimes. That something will happen to her."

"She's our kid. She's strong," Shinobu reassured. Jiyuu laughed.

"I know," he said. "But I couldn't protect her this time. And I couldn't protect you. Sometimes I feel like I've failed her as a father. And you as a husband. And the world—" He pursed his lips. "The world as a hero."

Shinobu furrowed her brows. "You've done no such thing. Yukiko loves you. _I_ love you. You're number six for a reason."

"Is it enough, though?"

"Of course it's enough, you loser," Shinobu smiled. "You're enough. _More_ than enough. I wouldn't have married you if you weren't."

Again, Jiyuu laughed. Such a warm sound that made Shinobu glad that this was the man she fell in love with.

"I still can't believe you're here," he muttered. "It almost feels like a dream. You know? I just get this feeling from you— like the universe planned for us. It's you I always come back to. Did you know that? I think this is what it means to be soulmates." Jiyuu stopped for a moment. "Sowlmates."

Shinobu laughed.

"Jiyuu?"

Their eyes shined like stars.

"I think I'm in love with you."

* * *

"I don't wanna publicize this. I just kinda want things to be quiet. Calm. People can figure it out on their own if they want to."

"Yeah. Me too."

"You really feel the same way?"

"Do you know how fucking pissed I'd be if people kept coming up to me asking about you? What happens between us is our business."

"You're right."

"I'm always right."

"Shut up."

I held back a laugh and pushed a stray thread of hair behind my ear. Katsuki's hand left my own as soon as we stepped inside the cafeteria. We looked at each other for just a moment— but it felt like it was forever.

"Are you eating with me?" he asked.

"No," I shook my head and smirked. "I have more important people to go to right now."

Katsuki's lip twitched. "Fuck off," he said. I giggled and watched as he walked away. I carefully scanned the cafeteria, looking for a head of either orange or gray. Of course, it was Itsuka who noticed me before I noticed her. She stood up and waved both arms into the air, immediately catching my attention. With a grin quickly spreading across my lips, I rushed over to her and embraced her in a tight side hug with my good arm.

"Yukiko!" Itsuka was practically jumping up and down. "I missed you so, _so_ much!"

Tetsutetsu, Monoma, Shiozaki, and Juzo also greeted me with their own respective hugs. I couldn't stop smiling, because being among my friends like this— it was such a wonderful feeling. I felt light, like there were butterflies fluttering in my stomach, and light pumping through my heart, and nothing but pure joy occupying the spaces of my mind.

"Kendo told us what happened to you," Juzo said. "You alright?"

"I'm okay," I answered. "I just have to wear these casts for a few weeks. It's fine."

"To think such horrible events would befall us… I pray for you, Fukurota-chan. For all of us," Shiozaki said. Monoma slammed his hand against the table.

"It's almost like being in 1-A has cursed you, Yukiko!" he exclaimed. "You should come back to us! To 1-B!"

"Shut up, you idiot," Itsuka sighed.

"Yukiko, is your dad okay, too?!" Tetsutetsu asked. Everyone's eyes suddenly turned to me, and I nodded.

"He's fine. He's home now, recovering."

"With everything that's happened, I'm amazed you're still able to smile, Fukurota-chan," Shiozaki commented.

"Well… I wasn't alone," I muttered. I smiled, my cheeks turning red at the thought of Katsuki's words to me. "Things are less awful if you're with the right people."

"As long as you're okay, Yukiko!" Tetsutetsu said as he ruffled my hair. I giggled.

"The same with you all. Really, as long as you're all well—" I smiled widely. "That's all I could ever ask for."

* * *

The rest of my day went on as normal. During lunch, I would notice Tetsutetsu and Itsuka's passing glances at each other, something that made me chuckle under my breath. When the period ended, we all hugged once more and returned to our respective classrooms. In class, I found it difficult to focus because my eyes would always linger on Katsuki. My thoughts would soon follow.

By the time the final bell rang it still hadn't fully registered in my mind what Katsuki and I were, so when he touched the small of my back and his hand brushed against mine, the electricity that sparked within me surprised me. It was all still such a new and surreal experience. We were careful not to make it obvious that there was something between us, so I walked out of the school with Ochako and Mina and waited for Katsuki outside. The desire to run up to him and hug him as soon as I saw him was almost overwhelming.

Katsuki took my hand into his own, and we walked. We didn't say anything for a while. I don't think there was anything to be said. We simply existed, in each other's presence and each other's worlds. Somehow, the silence made me feel a deeper connection with him. It was as if his hand held everything within it— his feelings. His thoughts. Just him. I liked that the most about this moment.

"What?"

Katsuki turned to me and blinked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing," I said. "I just think you're beautiful."

I could tell he was holding back a smile.

"I'm supposed to say that, damn it," he muttered. I chuckled.

"It's fine. Leave that to me."

He stopped. I walked a few steps ahead of him and faced him.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Katsuki sighed deeply.

"My parents want to meet you."

"Do they—?"

"No." He smirked. "Not yet."

"Oh."

I didn't know Katsuki's parents outside of the few times he's mentioned his mother, but aside from that I wasn't sure what to expect. I thought, maybe my mom and dad would want to meet him, too.

Then I thought about my mom. And I thought about what was going to happen to her. And in just an instant, the happiest moment of my life had ended, and I began to feel incredibly gray. Dull. Sad.

"Katsuki—" _Don't cry._ "I'm gonna miss my mom."

He inhaled.

"You don't have to say anything," I mumbled. "I just need to get it off my chest."

He squeezed my hand gently.

"You'll be fine," he said. I smiled tenderly. I wish I could believe him.

* * *

When I got home, the first thing I did was sit against the wall, bring my knees up to my chest, and cry.

I heard my parents' footsteps enter the hallway as tears streamed down my face. I didn't know what to do. They sat beside me and wrapped their arms around me, and I leaned into one of them. The smell of vanilla and lavender told me it was my mother. Another hand stroked my hair.

I almost felt like my heart was going to give out. I was surprised it hasn't, given the events that has occured in the past few weeks. Hospitalizations. Near-death situations. Secrets and revelations and truths that I weren't aware even existed. It was lot, too much for one heart to handle. It was sad. I think, deep down, that's what I was, but was too afraid of admitting— sad. I don't think it was unfair to say I was unhappy, because I was. I just needed to allow myself to feel it. So I did.

"We have to go now, Yukiko."

I know my mother didn't turn herself in right away because she wanted to tell me one last goodbye, but something about that made it even worse. That this was our last goodbye— not one spent with laughter and warm memories, but one spent with crying and comforting and heartache.

I stood up with my mother's help and we all walked outside, slowly, to make our way to the car. My father kept his hand on my shoulder. My mother grabbed mine and ran her thumb over the knuckles. She smiled. Somehow, I was able to smile back. She leaned over and gently kissed my cheek.

"This isn't the end of us."

* * *

It was impossible to let go of my mother's hand when we reached the police station. I held it tighter than I've ever held anyone else's, because I was so scared of letting it go and losing her, and this time she wouldn't come back. My mother smiled at me and pressed her palm against my cheek. For now, it was just us. My father had returned to the car after saying whatever words he needed to say to her. Now, it was my turn to say mine.

"Are you mad at me, Yukiko?" she asked. I took in a deep breath.

"Yes," I murmured. "But I don't hate you, not at all. I just— I'm still unsure and confused and…"

I shrugged.

"I'm sorry things ended this way," she said. "I'm sorry for doing this to you. I just hope you can forgive me."

"I will." I sighed. "One day, I will."

"You're a sweet girl. You're going to do amazing things. And I'm _so_ proud of you for how far you've come, and the person you've grown up to be."

My mother's eyes glossed over.

"You were meant for the stars, Yukiko."

She pulled me into her arms and gently kissed my forehead. We stood like this for a good while. I couldn't be angry, not at her or the situation or anything. I was just sad. I was sad and upset, because just when everything seemed to be looking up, it all fell apart just as quickly. It wasn't _fair_.

"I have to go now," she whispered. "I'm sorry, Yukiko. I love you— I love you so much."

I nodded slowly. "I love you too." I breathed out.

"Until then, my love." She kissed my forehead again. "Count the stars for me."

And she was gone.

I felt like my heart had been ripped in half. I held such complicated feelings toward my mother. I wasn't as mad at her as I was at her actions. It wasn't her I wasn't ready to forgive. It was what she did. I wish she fought harder. Screamed louder. Came to us sooner. Do whatever it was she had to do to prevent herself from falling into the villain's hands. I know she left because of the villains, but— I don't know. Maybe that was the issue, and maybe it's why I felt so many different things. I just didn't know.

I turned on my heel and returned to the car where my father was sitting in the driver's seat, his forehead resting against the steering wheel. I got into the passenger seat and when I closed the door, he lifted his head and looked at me. I returned his gaze.

"I miss her," I muttered. He took my hand.

"I know," he said. "I do, too."

We cried.

* * *

"Katou Shinobu, thirty five. Quirk is named ReBurst. I remember your case… you were presumed dead."

Shinobu took in a deep breath.

"I know."

"My name is Tsukauchi Naomasa, by the way. It's been a _very_ long time since we've had someone turn themselves in."

"I just want to make one thing clear. Though I am considered a criminal, this isn't the life I wanted to live."

Tsukauchi sat in a room with her, completely empty save for a table and two chairs the both of them sat in. He removed his hat and placed it on the table. Shinobu gently pulled against the handcuffs placed around her wrists and groaned quietly as they rubbed against her skin.

"Tell me what happened all those years ago, Katou-san."

"I was coming home from work one night," Shinobu muttered. The events played out in her head like a movie. "And I was approached by two men. I was told my mother— Katou Shizuka— had been working with them. They… took her life when she promised to help them achieve their plans and she didn't. So, they found me."

Shinobu pursed her lips.

"They gave me an ultimatum. Either I reject them and they kill me and my family, or I come with them and my husband and daughter's safety is secured." She shook her head. "I thought I made the right decision."

"You were put between a rock and a hard place," Tsukauchi said. "No matter what you decided, the outcome wouldn't be good."

She nodded.

"I worked behind the scenes. Supplied them with my DNA, gave them what they needed."

"We'll have to figure out what this means for you, Katou-san. What your sentence should be."

Immediately, Shinobu's head shot up.

"Wait—" she said. "Let's make a deal. I have eight _years_ worth of information on the villains. I tell you everything I know, and I mean _everything_ , and in return my sentence can be reduced." Her breath was shaky. "I just want to be with my family."

Tsukauchi looked at her firmly. One part in contemplation, one part in sympathy. They were complete strangers, but a part of him understood her. It was odd, really, the art of making connections.

"Very well," Tsukauchi finally said and leaned forward. He rested his arms against the table. "Talk to me."

"They're known as the League of Villains," Shinobu began. "The same group who launched the attack on USJ. Shigaraki Tomura— he's the leader. But there's a proxy."

Tsukauchi raised a brow. "Proxy? Who?"

"All For One."

The room suddenly felt colder.

"Over the years he's been collecting the DNA of several powerful Quirks and using them to create Nomu."

"Nomu. The artificial humans," Tsukauchi clarified. Shinobu nodded.

"There are many of them in production as we speak."

"Shigaraki Tomura. What can you tell me about him?"

"I don't know too much," Shinobu admitted. "He keeps his identity a complete secret, even with me. All For One is the only person who knows more about him than just his name. He's young. He's immature, stunted. He attacked Fukuoka because he wanted to put on a show." She sighed. "And to torment me."

"What made you come back, Katou-san?"

Shinobu chuckled quietly.

"I found out my daughter was in Fukuoka, too, for an internship. And knowing that she was so close, I— I couldn't let her go like that. It was undeniable what I had to do."

Tsukauchi nodded. "They're going to come after you now, aren't they?"

"Yes." Shinobu's lips curled up. "But no matter what happens, I'll protect my family."

"If it's alright with you, Katou-san, we'll be placing you under police supervision over the next few days. We ask for your cooperation."

The black haired woman bowed her head.

"I'll be happy to help in any way I can."

* * *

The next few days were numbing. It was hard to feel when every fiber in my being decided it was through with feeling. It was easy to fake a smile, but hard to fake happiness. At this point, my classmates knew me well enough to know when I was being genuine with my emotions, but rather than constantly try to cheer me up, they gave me space. It's what I needed more than anything, and I appreciated them for giving me it.

Still, I tried to do things that would help me feel something. I baked with my dad. I talked to Katsuki and Itsuka and everyone else. My classmates wrote their names on my casts and I even began to study for the final exams that were approaching. I thought one day I would visit Recovery Girl so she could heal me and I could finally stretch my wing, because I was starting to get antsy. In the same thought I decided to meet Katsuki's parents. It was an impulsive choice and as soon as we ended our call I wondered if I made the worst decision of my life. Saturday, I would be meeting them. He told me it wasn't a big deal. I tried my very best to believe him.

Friday night, I was restless. I told my dad I would be going to a friend's house, while I tried my best to hide my nervousness so he wouldn't become suspicious. That evening felt different. When I looked out my window, my panic washed away for just a moment when I noticed the stars seemed to shine a bit brighter. In the light of the full moon, I went to my backyard, walked out onto the grass, and sat down. I looked up at the navy blue sky and for the first time in what felt like a while, I smiled a genuine, sincere smile.

"Yukiko?"

I turned around to look at my father, who stood on the back porch. He plodded towards me, looked down, and sat down beside me.

"What're you doing out here?" he asked.

"I dunno," I said. "It's been a while since I looked at the sky like this."

"Yeah. It has, hasn't it?"

"Mhmm."

We sat in silence for a bit. Then, I glanced at him. "Are you okay, dad?"

"I suppose I am. Why?"

"'Cause I'm not," I admitted under my breath. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.

"It's okay to not be okay."

"I feel like I'd just be letting everyone down if I'm not, though. I'm always the happy one. The optimistic one. If I can't be okay, then who can?"

My dad's gaze softened.

"You have feelings too, Yukiko. You can be sad. You can be angry. You can cry and yell as much as you smile and laugh, and that's okay. No one expects you to be happy for them. You just have to be happy for yourself." He chuckled. "It's all part of being human, isn't it?"

"Human," I muttered. It was such an odd word now that I thought about it. What is humanity? We're all so different, yet so insanely similar. We all went through similar life experiences and emotions. We shared the same thoughts and ideas but still we were somehow unique. A part of me wanted to understand how that was possible. Another part wanted to just leave it be, and simply let the question exist.

"What do you think it means to be human?" I asked, looking up at my dad. He shrugged.

"I'm… not really sure. It could mean a lot of things. Maybe we're all here to figure that out."

"How long will it take before we do?"

"As long as it needs to," he smiled. "We aren't going anywhere, after all."

And with those words I thought perhaps that was it. Maybe we were asking the wrong questions. Looking for answers that didn't exist. This conversation was the same one I had with myself that day I visited the graveyard. When I looked up, I saw the same sky as that day. The stars hadn't changed. Nor did the moon, or the air, or the earth.

I didn't need to question what it meant to be human. I didn't need to figure out my place in the world, in _my_ world. I just needed to exist. To be here. To grow. To love. To understand. There were countless layers to my question, many of which that would never be uncovered. And that was okay. So I sat there beside my father, staring deeply into the night sky as my soul and heart and everything in between began to feel weightless. I thought I would float away. Yet, at the same time, I felt like I was drowning. I knew this feeling. Tranquility. In this moment, I was convinced there was more than just sad sadness.

In this moment, I felt pure.

The sound of the doorbell ringing brought my father and I to our feet. We treaded back into our home and I made my way to the front door, and as soon as I opened it I had to force myself not to cry.

"Hi, angel," my mother greeted, smiling at me. She immediately scooped me into her arms. From behind her, a man wearing a tan trench coat and hat appeared and inclined his head towards us. I did the same. My father came to the door as well and joined in on the hug, and we stood there for what must have been forever. A family.

"Tsukauchi, what is this?" my father asked with a shaky voice. "How did— I mean, I thought—"

"Katou-san made a deal with us," the man, Tsukauchi, explained. "All the information she's gathered on the villains in return for three years of house arrest."

"Thank you," he breathed out. Tsukauchi nodded.

"We'll be sending officers weekly to check up on you, Katou-san. Thank you for your help."

My mother looked like she was going to cry.

"Thank _you_ for letting me be with my family."

Tsukauchi smiled, nodded, and left. As soon as the front door closed we all hugged again and I almost melted in my parents' arms. It was like there was something blanketing my world, and the blanket had been peeled away to reveal some of the light that had been hidden from me. I didn't cry. I remained in my parents' embrace as though it was the last time I would be held like this. But the best part was knowing that it wouldn't be.

"Let's make hot chocolate," my mother suggested, planting several kisses all over my face. We all stood up and went to the kitchen, where my father and I sat at the island and my mother put on the kettle.

"I can't believe you made a deal like that," my father remarked.

"Tsukauchi was kind. He appealed to everyone," my mother responded. We remained quiet for a while after that. When the water boiled, my mother poured three cups for all of us, and she gave one to my father and I before joining us at the island, sitting beside him.

"Has anything interesting happen while I was gone?" my mother asked before she sipped from her cup.

"Yukiko is _finally_ spending time with a friend tomorrow," my father chuckled. I blushed.

"Friend? Who?" she looked at me. "Which friend?"

"T-The one I told you about," I muttered. Out of nervousness, I diverted my gaze.

"Him?"

My father furrowed his brows. " _Him_? You never mentioned a him. A _boy_?"

"No, no! It's nothing! I'm just going to meet his parents!" I whined. Then, I gasped. My parents looked at me in confusion and concern. Immediately, I knew I had royally messed up.

"Yukiko?" my mother grinned and grabbed my hand. "Yukiko, did it happen?!"

"Did _what_ happen?"

"Our daughter is in love." He blanched. I hid my face in my hand. "You have a boyfriend, don't you, Yukiko?"

Their eyes were on me. I shrunk in my seat and tried to look away, with my face burning hot and my heart beating fast. I felt a lot of things— embarrassed, mostly— and even a bit worried, not for myself but for Katsuki.

"His mom wants to properly thank me for what I did…" I said.

"I want to meet him." My father crossed his arms over his chest. "I want to meet this kid."

"You will. He's picking me up."

"What's his name?"

"Katsuki!" my mother blurted out. Her eyes were twinkling. "I think you'll like him, Jiyuu. He reminds me of you."

"That should mean I _won't_ like him."

"Come on, be happy for her! She has her first boyfriend! Remember? We were her age when we started dating. Isn't that cute?"

"As long as he treats you right," my father muttered. "And as long as you don't have sex—"

I slammed my cup on the island and spit out my drink. Mom slapped dad's chest. I coughed out the liquid that had gotten caught in my throat and began to debate whether or not I should just leave.

"I'm just taking precautions!" Dad said. "I mean, you know, they're at that age where they want to start experimenting, and you know how boys can be—"

"She _gets_ it!" Mom huffed. I quickly nodded.

"I do. Trust me, I do." I sighed. "I'm— I'm gonna go to my room."

I left before they had a chance to say anything, but I could hear mom angrily scolding dad for his comment. I groaned and tried to pretend I never heard it. When I reached my room, I fell onto my bed and grabbed my phone, smiling slightly when I saw Katsuki's name on the screen.

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _My mom just came back from the police and they're putting her under house arrest. And now they know about us._

 **[ Katsuki ]**

 _what. the police?_

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _My parents, dummy._ _They wanna meet you, by the way. But mostly my dad. Come over to my house one day so they can get to know you_

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _Cause my dad already decided that he hates you and now you need to give him a reason not to_

 **[ Katsuki ]**

 _what the fuck. how did this happen_

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _It was my fault. Just do your best, okay?_

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _But this also means you can't break my heart. So you're stuck with me until either they die or i do._

 **[ Katsuki ]**

 _alright well whatever_

 **[ Katsuki ]**

 _you're my end goal anyway_

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _End goal?_

 **[ Katsuki ]**

 _isn't the point of dating to get married or smth?_

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _You wanna marry me?_

 **[ Katsuki ]**

 _idk. too early to say. you'd probably make a shitty wife though_

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _That's so rude! It is because i can't cook?_

 **[ Katsuki ]**

 _yes_

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _Fat ass_

 **[ Katsuki ]**

 _shut the fuck up_

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _uwu_

 **[ Yukiko ]**

 _I'm gonna turn off my phone for the night. See you tomorrow, my love._

 **[ Katsuki ]**

 _alright. see you tomorrow snowflake_

* * *

 **a/n**

first and foremost thank you all for the support on the last chapter! i'm really happy i've reached the point where yukibaku is now canon and i'm so thankful to you all for sticking this far! it really makes me happy knowing people enjoy this story, it's what motivates me to keep writing ;v;

so yes we do get more into the night shinobu disappeared and it's true that yukiko still has conflicting feelings towards her mom but she's able to put that aside at the best of times because she just wants to be a family without having to worry about the stress that comes with the consequences of shinobu being back.

that aside this chapter was also important for yukiko's emotional health bc, its kinda subtle through the story, but she does have a tendency to bottle up her emotions until it all explodes (after usj, the moment with her, hawks, and her father, etc etc) because, as she said she feels this pressure to always be the happy, smiling one. yukiko takes on people's burdens while ignoring her own and it does take its toll. but she wants people to know that she's there for them, and she doesn't want them to feel bad, so she keeps on a smile and gives them the idea that she's okay so everything is okay, too. which isn't healthy. that's why she cries so much, but yukiko realized that how she handles hers and other people's emotions isn't good. basically, she's realized that it's okay to be sad and be vulnerable.

that being said the next chapter will be a more relaxed, domestic chapter before the final exams because we need that good yukibaku content before shit hits the fan :^) follow my deviantart acc at flipper-flap! i have drawings of yukiko (as well as my other ocs from my stories) aaand if you're wondering the cover for this story is yukiko! made by kii-wi on dA aha but yea shameless self promoting aside thank u for reading and i'll see u all next time uwu


	18. Beloved

**XVIII. Beloved**

* * *

"Holy shit. You really are a boy."

I groaned quietly as my dad's eyes carefully scanned Katsuki. He glanced at me and I returned it with an apologetic smile.

"My name is Bakugo Katsuki. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Fukurota," he said, bowing his head. I stifled a laugh. The formality he was trying to force was so uncharacteristic of him, I couldn't help but find it a bit funny.

"Are you really dating my daughter?" Dad asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah," Katsuki responded. His eyes landed on me again. "I think she's… beautiful."

My heart jumped. Mom sharply gasped.

"That's so sweet!" she cooed. Dad crossed his arms over his chest.

"... Fine. Go on, you two. Bring her home at a decent time, kid."

"Enjoy~!" Mom hummed. I waved to them, took Katsuki's hand, and we walked out onto the street.

"You're sweating," I said, cringing slightly. "Were you nervous?"

"Nah."

"Mm."

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Katsuki looking up and down at me, examining me. I couldn't hold back the blush that was beginning to form across my cheeks. I decided to wear my hair down, but my mom helped me clip my bangs back and out of my eyes. I chose to wear a dress— blue and strapless, and it reached to my knees, with black sandals.

"You look good in blue," Katsuki said. I smiled.

"Thanks," I muttered. "Do you think your parents will like me?"

"They already do. My mom went apeshit when I told her you're coming over."

I giggled.

"That's cute," I said. Katsuki rolled his eyes.

"It's fucking annoying."

"You think? I dunno, like I said, it's cute. I just hope I live up to their expectations."

"You'll be fine."

In spite of my own concerns, I had a good feeling about today. We walked in silence the rest of our way to his house, giving me some time to think about what I was going to say and how I could present myself well.

When we reached Katsuki's home, I was genuinely surprised by how large it was. Surrounded by a gate with a decently sized front yard and a small parking space for a car. I clutched his hand out of sheer anxiety and strolled behind him as he walked up to the front door and swung it open.

"Oi! We're home!" he announced loudly. As I slipped off my shoes at the front, my cheeks warmed at the fact he said _we_ , as if this was my home as much as it was his. Muffled footsteps against a hardwood floor entered my ears, and when I looked up, a woman who looked like Katsuki's spitting image appeared from a hallway, grin wide and sunny.

"Is that her?!" the woman, who I presumed was his mother, exclaimed. I took a small step back and bowed slightly at my waist.

"H-Hello," I greeted with a short wave, my body quivering slightly. The woman scurried up to me and immediately pulled me in for a tight hug. I blinked partly out of confusion and partly out of shock. When she separated from me, her ruby eyes scanned my entire being, the smile on her face never faltering.

"It's so nice to finally meet you!" she said. "I'm Mitsuki, Katsuki's mother!"

"I-It's nice to meet you, too," I returned. My eyes flickered towards Katsuki for just a second, but I saw the smallest of smiles on his face.

"You're even more beautiful than Katsuki says you are!" Mitsuki hummed. Katsuki's expression instantly changed, a rather prominent vein appearing in his forehead.

"I told you not to say that, damn hag!" he shouted. Mitsuki frowned and glared at him.

"Shut up! Your girlfriend is here! Have some respect, you brat!"

Looking back and forth between him and Mitsuki, it was easy to see where Bakugo got his, well, everything. From his hair and eyes down to his personality, the resemblance was almost uncanny, but it was enough to make me giggle. Mitsuki turned to me and linked her arm around mine, pulling me into a different part of the house.

"Tell me all about yourself, Yukiko!" she said. "Masaru, Yukiko is here!"

I felt embarrassed that I was getting so much attention, but I was grateful for the hospitality. Mitsuki beamed at me and took me to what I assumed was the living room, a space with two couches facing a relatively large TV, decorated with potted plants and a coffee table. I sat on the couch and Katsuki joined me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, a gesture that made me flustered. Mitsuki sat on the other one, and before long a man came into the living room, adjusting the glasses that rested on his nose.

"Oh, hello!" he said. What I immediately noticed was that compared to Katsuki and Mitsuki, he had a much gentler disposition. Even his voice was much softer, and the way he walked, and gingerly sat down beside Mitsuki. I suppose he is where Katsuki got his sweeter side from.

"We're so happy you're finally here!" Mitsuki said, clapping her hands together. "When we found out what happened to you when you saved Katsuki, well— we just had to meet you."

Masaru nodded. "We wanted to properly thank you, but we couldn't quite think of what would be enough to express our gratitude…"

"Oh, no! I-It's okay! Really, I— I mean, my body reacted before I even realized what I was doing," I stammered.

"Even so, we're grateful to you, Yukiko," Masaru said. Both he and Mitsuki bowed their heads. Before I said anything else, Katsuki leaned closer to me.

"Just go with it," he muttered. I smiled.

"Then… you're very welcome," I replied.

"Your wings are beautiful!" Mitsuki said. "They're so big, too!"

I chuckled. "Yeah... they're essentially the same as a bird's, but they're appendages. I technically have six limbs."

"Fascinating," Masaru said breathily.

"So then, Yukiko, how did such a sweet girl such as yourself end up falling for my gremlin of a son?"

I laughed at Katsuki's irate face. I thought about the question, but I don't think it was _how_ I fell for him, but _why_. I could've said I fell for the passion he carried so fervently, or the way he would look at me with his crimson eyes, or the kind side he showed that told me he was so much more than people thought he was. I could've said any of these things— all of which are true— but my wings fluttered and I looked at him and felt his hand gently squeeze my shoulder. And I smiled.

"Despite having wings, I always had this feeling, like I was trapped," I began. Katsuki glanced at me. "The first time Katsuki and I had a one-on-one conversation, I told him this, and he touched my wings and said they were beautiful." I giggled at his pink tinged cheeks. "Maybe that's when I started to see him a little differently."

Mitsuki and Masaru looked as if shocked that their son could do such a thing. Katsuki just turned away and buried his head into the crook of my neck, whether out of exaggeration or embarrassment, I couldn't quite tell.

"Did he really?" Mitsuki gasped. I gave a firm nod and smiled.

"Why the hell did you tell them that?" Katsuki groaned.

"Hush," I muttered and turned back to his parents. "I think Katsuki is wonderful. I know he can be rough around the edges, but… he makes me so, genuinely happy. I hope you know that," I looked at him. "I hope _he_ knows that."

I felt the anxiety wash away, and instead found it a bit funny how Katsuki was our common ground. He lifted his head and looked at me, brows furrowed as though astonished by my words. I just smiled, because they were truer than anything I've ever said, and if there's one thing I needed him to know it's that I loved him.

"We're _so_ happy to know that," Mitsuki said. She almost looked like she was going to cry. "Katsuki was always praised for shallow stuff, so it made him… difficult as he grew up. It means so much that you're able to see past that."

I beamed. I knew people could be a confusing conglomeration of complex simplicity, but to be able to understand them— that's what made the puzzle that was people worth it. I knew there was more to Katsuki, because there's always a deeper meaning to us, but for him to acknowledge that and then show all of him to me meant more than I think he or anyone else— even myself— realized. I gently clutched his hand, and as a quiet reminder that I was here for him, I pressed my lips to his knuckles.

* * *

"I didn't expect your room to be so clean."

After talking a bit more with Katsuki's parents, he took my hand and led me upstairs to his room, which was surprisingly spotless. The posters hanging on the wall were evenly placed, books were stacked neatly on a desk. The floor almost shined and his bed was well made, not a wrinkle to be seen on the sheets. Overall, it was a large room, bigger than my own, but something about sharing it with Katsuki made it seem a bit smaller.

"My mom forces me to clean it up all the time," Katsuki huffed. I chuckled and hopped onto his bed, sinking into the mattress.

"I love your parents," I sighed. "Your mom is exactly like you."

"She's fuckin' annoying."

"Are you saying _you're_ annoying?"

"Shut up."

I laughed as he joined me on the bed, and we just looked at each other, our bodies facing the ceiling.

"Did you mean all the shit you said back there?" Katsuki asked. I blinked.

"Of course I did," I said. "Why wouldn't I?"

He was silent. The sudden turbulent look that fell over his face all but worried me. I clasped Katsuki's hand and laced our fingers together, and I shuffled closer to him.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Your old man is a Pro Hero," he glanced at me. "You ever feel pressured by him or some shit like that?"

"No," I admitted softly. "My dad always made sure I would grow up to be my own person."

"Fuck."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you—" He closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them, lips pulled together into a straight line. "When my mom said I used to be praised for dumb shit, it's 'cause people always tried to make me something more."

As he spoke, I could feel my heart crack and crumble piece by piece.

"I always felt like my life was someone else's idea," he uttered quietly.

"Your life is no one else's but your own to live," I said. Katsuki squeezed my hand.

"I know! I know that, but, fuck— when I got my Quirk, everyone always told me I had to be the best with it, 'cause if I'm not, then what fucking good am I?"

"Hey." I rubbed my thumb over his knuckles. "You shouldn't base your worth on what other people think. You're amazing. You're powerful. Even if you're not number one, you're still worth something."

"Doesn't fuckin' feel like it."

"We're our own worst critics," I muttered. "We look in a mirror and find every little flaw. Maybe our face is asymmetrical. Maybe we're too skinny or too fat. Our smile is crooked, our eyes are dull. Maybe we laugh too much, smile too little, we're too loud or too quiet, Katsuki, I _get_ it—"

I inhaled.

"But no matter how lowly you think of yourself, or how much you hate yourself, there is always someone who looks at you and think you're worth every star in the sky, every grain of sand on the beach. They think you're worth each smile you carry and all the love in the world. And they think that, because their heart tells them it's true, and if there's one thing that heart doesn't do, Katsuki, it's lie."

I smiled, because I was so sure.

"The heart never lies."

As he took a moment to process my words, I looked at him. The vulnerable Katsuki— a dangerous kind of beauty that I seldom saw, but I was willing to risk getting to know it. I think I could understand how he felt. The pressure to become something more than what we really are, it was something people put me through with my wings. And to see him so sad, it hurt, but I held his hand, felt his warmth, and traced circles on his skin to let him know that he was worth _everything_ to me.

"You're really beautiful," I muttered. "I know I keep saying it, but you really are."

Katsuki turned to me. "Why do you love me?"

"Because it was you who taught me how to love myself."

His breath hitched.

"I could go on and on," I said. "I love your eyes. I love your soft hair. I love the way our hands interlock. I love your voice, and your spirit, and I love that you're always you. You never change, never falter, and I love that you're warm— _god_ , you're so warm. Did you know that, Katsuki? You're so beautiful." I smiled softly. "So exquisitely human."

"I fuckin' love you," he muttered. My heart jumped. "Know why?"

"I don't."

He rolled onto his side.

"I always feel real around you."

I thought I was going to cry.

"I think you can make people feel that," Katsuki continued. "Make people feel real. You make it easy for people to feel okay about the shit they feel. You say I'm human, but it's really you." His lips curled up. "I feel like I'm learning how to be human through you."

"... Katsuki?"

It was as if everything in this moment suddenly made sense.

"I think I'm in love with you."

We laughed. And we kissed.

* * *

I hadn't realized I fell asleep until I actually woke up. As soon as my eyes opened, my wings felt tense and sore from me lying on them for however long I was asleep. When I turned my head, I saw Katsuki had also fallen asleep, an arm draped lazily around my waist. I chuckled and, deciding to let him rest for a bit longer, carefully slid out from under his arm and stood up.

Looking out the window, I saw the sun was setting. I looked back at Katsuki, who shifted slightly, his hands grasping at the sheets. I smiled and quietly walked out of his room, and made my way downstairs. When I passed by the kitchen, I saw his mother at the stove, and my lips curled up as I walked towards her.

"Oh, hey!" Mitsuki said. "I'm starting dinner soon. Will you join us?"

"Of course," I hummed. The happiness on Mitsuki's face was undeniable.

"You know, Yukiko, when Katsuki told us he had a girlfriend, I was worried," Mitsuki sighed. I drew my brows together.

"How come?"

"I thought he would bring someone unpleasant. But then he told us what you did, and then he started talking more about what you were like—" My cheeks burned. "And I decided that I liked you."

"I-I'm glad you do," I said. "I was worried that you wouldn't."

Mitsuki glanced at me from the corner of her eye and grinned. "He's crazy for you, you know."

I froze. My heart began pounding.

"I'm crazy for him, too," I chuckled as I pushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"Katsuki has a fragile heart. I'm happy he fell in love with you."

She stopped for a moment and turned to face me.

"I'm happy _you_ fell in love with _him_."

"Honestly, at this point… I don't know if I'd ever be able to feel for someone else what I feel for him." I smiled. "Katsuki is really special. I think he's amazing, Mrs. Bakugo."

She laughed.

"Just call me Mitsuki! And feel free to come over any time. This is your home too, now."

"Thank you for your kindness," I said, bowing my head. I yelped when a pair of arms suddenly snaked around my waist, my wings ruffling instinctively, but when Katsuki's familiar scent wafted into my nose and he pressed his lips to my cheek, I relaxed.

"Geez… you scared me," I breathed out.

"Mm," he sounded. "What were you talking about?"

I scrunched up my nose. "We were talking crap," I teased. Mitsuki laughed. "We said you smell bad."

"Eh? Fuck off, I smell great."

"Katsuki!" Mitsuki gasped. "Don't talk to her like that!"

Just as Katsuki opened his mouth, I squeezed his cheeks and grinned.

"It's okay! He talks like this to me all the time," I said. Mitsuki looked even more taken aback, but Katsuki just smirked and took my hand, and we went to the living room.

"So when am I going to your house?" he asked, sprawling out on the couch.

"I dunno." I shrugged my shoulders. "When do you wanna come over?"

"Doesn't matter. Just text me or whatever."

I hummed and sat on the opposite side of the couch, nestling myself in the space between Katsuki's legs with my feet pointed towards him. I giggled when he grabbed my ankles, and he arched a brow, tilting his head to the side.

"...Stripes?"

"Oh my—" I quickly crossed my legs, my ears and cheeks practically on fire. "Katsuki!"

He laughed. "You're the one who opened your legs. Are you trying to say something?"

"No, I— you're so gross!"

I huffed and jabbed my heel into his stomach. Katsuki recoiled sharply and took a hold of my ankles again.

"Don't fucking kick me!" he growled. I pouted.

"Don't look at my underwear."

"Don't open your legs like a fucking canyon."

"Die."

We looked at each other for a few moments before bursting into laughter. I threw my head back against the arm rest and sighed.

"I don't think this is how a couple is supposed to talk to each other," I said.

"Yeah? And who gives a shit?" Katsuki responded.

"True." I lifted my head to look at him. "Have you started to study for finals?"

Katsuki rolled his eyes. "Fuck that."

"C'mon, seriously. We can study together."

"You're smart."

"You're smarter." I scoffed. "What, you don't wanna study with me?"

"I don't wanna _study_."

I pulled my legs towards me and lifted my knees to my chest. I rested my chin against them and tilted my head to the side.

"There's a written and a practical, right?" I asked. My lips curled up. "I guess you have no reason to be worried about either."

"You don't either," Katsuki said. I shook my head.

"No. I'm too slow. I still can't beat you in a fight."

"You came close last time."

"Yeah…" I smiled. "I think we work better when we're fighting _with_ each other."

"I guess we really are meant to be," Katsuki muttered. My face flushed. The confidence in his tone and the fact he said it at all made me far happier than it should have.

"I mean… if it came down to it, would you really want to stay with me?" I asked quietly.

"What kind of question is that?" Katsuki huffed. "Like I said, you're my end goal."

"Well, we're only fifteen." I paused. " _I'm_ only fifteen. That stuff is pretty far off."

"So? If I wanna think about marrying you, then I will."

I blushed. "I'm surprised you wanna get married at all."

"I don't really give a fuck, but if you wanna, then we can," Katsuki said. Something about that made me laugh— getting married. Maybe even starting a family. It seemed so silly because we were still so young, but the mere thought of it put a smile on my face. The longer I looked at him, the more I wondered how one person was able to make me so happy, so _light_. How one person could make me feel so complete, as though he was the missing piece in the puzzle that was my life.

I reached over and gently grasped Katsuki's hand. It was soft like always, and he grasped at my slender fingers. What we were experiencing now was somehow so _us_. The mundane and the magical. Now that we were here, I began to appreciate so much more what it meant. And while sitting here, I slowly allowed myself to bask in the happiness Katsuki made me feel now, and the happiness he would make me feel tomorrow and all the days after that.

 _I don't want a future without you._

* * *

Dinner with Katsuki's family helped me understand the kind of home he lived in more. His mother and father, despite their vastly different personalities, got along well. Their synergy was so natural, almost like they were the same person. And I could see a little bit of both of them inside Katsuki.

We shared stories, though Katsuki was often left sulking from chagrin over the ones his mother told, but I felt like they only made me get to know him even more. The rest of my night after that was spent in Katsuki's arms, sprinkled with sharp quips and gentle kisses that proved to me that the edge of the galaxy rested on his lips.

It was only when my father called did I realize how late it was. Before we left, I gave Katsuki's parents a hug and thanked them for their geniality.

There was a breeze that was slightly chilly, but I barely acknowledged it with Katsuki's hand in my own. The shimmering stars and Katsuki's eyes were one and the same. Being underneath such a clear sky created the temptation to spread my wings and fly. I spread my wings out slightly, and I sighed as another breeze blew.

"Thanks for today."

I looked over at Katsuki, who returned my glance after a few moments, smile on his face.

"Why're you thanking me?" I asked. Katsuki wrinkled his nose.

"Fine, I take it back."

"I'm just asking."

He huffed. "'Cause you made today feel good."

"Did I?" I asked, giggled laced in my tone.

"Yeah." Katsuki pulled me a bit closer. "I'm really into you, Yukiko."

"You better be."

We spent the rest of the walk making small talk. Reflecting on today, why it was so special, what made it that way. We then decided it wasn't due to anything amazing or glamorous, but something that, when compared to the rest of the universe, seemed so miniscule— us. In the end, each other was all we needed, wasn't it?

My father and mother stood on the porch by the time Katsuki and I reached my home. My father kept an arm placed on his hip while my mother's hands were clasped close to her chest. Katsuki greeted them with a short bob of his head.

"Hi," he said. "Sorry for keeping her."

"Did you two have fun?" my mother hummed. I grinned.

"It was magical," I said. I noticed the way my father's muscles tensed and I laughed. "We didn't do anything! Don't worry."

I turned to Katsuki and slipped my hand out of his.

"I'll see you," I whispered. Without so much as a single word, Katsuki stepped forward and pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and I was suddenly in another world. I felt warm. Safe. Every time we kissed, I just knew that this was real. To know that my existence had meaning— it made me grateful for everything that had happened in my life, because it all led up to this moment.

"See you," Katsuki muttered as he pulled away. He stared at me for a few seconds more, then looked at my parents as if he had to force his eyes away. He waved to my parents, turned on his heel, and walked away. I did the same, and as I stepped into my home, I breathed out deeply and kicked off my shoes.

"Did he do that on purpose?" my father grumbled. "He did that on purpose, didn't he?"

"I dunno," I chuckled. My mother placed her hands on my shoulders and gently squeezed them.

"I can see it in his eyes, Yukiko," she uttered. I smiled.

"I know, right?"

I looked between my parents and, with my heart fluttering wildly in my chest, went to my room, the memories and feelings of today lingering quietly on my mind.

* * *

 **a/n**

hi i hope you can all hold your uwus because from this point onward well things are gonna change... that's all i can say really but final exams are coming up and then after that is the arc that literally all of you guys seemed to be both hyped and terrified over aka the training camp arc! which is gonna be fun because boy oh boy do i have some stuff planned uwuwuwuwu

anyway some soft yuribaku interaction makes me soft sigh i cannot get enough of these two but anyway thank you for reading and i will see you all when i see you uvu


End file.
